Twist
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Una apuesta llevara a Amy a dejar su cómoda vida para ir al entrenamiento más brutal de los G.U.N con el objetivo de ganar una cita con el erizo de sus sueños; el único problemas es que no aceptan chicas. Amy deberá de cambiar su apariencia en un intento de no ser descubierta por el capitán de su escuadrilla o nadie más en un intento de sobrevivir al infierno militar. Sonamy
1. La Apuesta

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! El día de hoy les traigo una nueva fic; la idea se me ocurrió viendo una de mis películas favoritas (seguramente adivinaran cual es al terminar el capítulo!), así que dado a que mi fic anterior tuvo mucha tragedia quise traerle una sobredosis de romanticismo cursi! Espero realmente les guste esta nueva obra, así que los dejo con el primera capítulo de Twist, disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Apuesta

Se vio en el espejo una última vez para cepillar sus púas y verlas bailar en el viento. Polvoreó suavemente su rostro para así elegir entre los cientos de pintalabios que poseía cual sería el que iría mejor con la ocasión, después de todo era jueves.

Aplicó el bálsamo labial que sabía que resaltaría sus labios en un suave color rosa y como toque final colocó aquella diadema carmín sobre su cabeza para acentuar aún más su belleza natural; por último buscó en aquel tocador de fina madera blanca una caja aterciopelada, la cual, albergaba una fina gargantia de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes, la cual tenía una rosa de oro y diamantes en el medio de la misma. Esa era la mayor reliquia familiar conocida como la _Diamond Rose_ ; lo último que le habían dejado sus padres antes de morir; eso y su enorme fortuna.

Amy se puso en pie para verse en uno de los siete espejos que habían en su habitación, en donde lució aquel vaporoso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo. Revisó cada aspecto del conjunto de ese día, viéndose como la rosa más hermosa jamás. Estaba lista.

Amy fijó su vista al buro de su habitación, en donde sus ojos admiraron con ensoñación aquella fotografía que se lucía por sobre todos sus muñecos de felpa y joyería en éste; en un marco blanco con incrustaciones doradas para que resaltara con el mínimo toque de luz, y no era de menos, después de todo en éste posaba el erizo que había robado el corazón de la chica más cotizada de toda la ciudad, la pareja más perfecta decían todos, pero existía un problema…

–Estoy lista, hoy será el día– sonrió al portarretrato –Hoy será el día que sabrás de mí, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Él no sabía que ella existía.

Shadow the Hedeghog, uno de los erizos de más elite en todo el país había sido quien había robado su corazón años atrás, y a pesar de eso, él rara vez le había dirigido más que una sonrisa de cordialidad sin realmente percatarse de su existencia; pero ese jueves eso cambiaría, pues se sabía que Shadow llegaba cada jueves puntualmente a las 12 del medio día al " _Chaotix_ Bar & Café". Él era un erizo de rutina, siempre llegaba puntual en donde pedía lo mismo en cada oportunidad: un café negro sin azúcar, para luego tomar una mesa en donde se dedicaba a tomar su bebida caliente y leer el periódico; eso lo sabía ella debido a que por los últimos meses ella llegaba puntualmente a las 12 sólo para poder admirarlo a la distancia.

–Esta vez no perderé la oportunidad– se dijo decidida para admirarse una última vez frente al espejo. Amy observó su reloj de pulsera para verificar la hora. 11:45 am. –¡Es tarde!– exclamó apresurada para salir corriendo y así concertar su cita.

Amy corrió por la calle para llegar al café en donde lo observaba a la distancia como una sombra indeseable en su mundo, pero esta vez ella se había propuesto a cambiar eso, esta vez ella hablaría con él y haría que él supiera que ella existían en el mismo mundo que él. Amy se detuvo a varios metros de distancia del local con su respiración agitada por la indeseable carrera, y así, nuevamente verificar la hora en su reloj de pulsera para cerciorarse de no haber llegado tarde, notando que había llegado justo a tiempo, pues las doce en punto arribaban. Amy fijó su vista al frente para así ver al erizo negro llegar en la dirección contraría a la de ella y entrar al café en donde tantas veces lo había admirado en silencio.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento para deleitarse de su presencia, y así, sentir como él le robaba el aliento. Escuchó el tintineó de una campana al él adentrarse al comercio y desaparecer de su vista.

Era hora.

Aspiró aire profundamente en un intento de tranquilizar su agitado corazón y evitar que la ansiedad apareciera como mal invitado a la cita de aquella tarde. Amy se vio una vez más en el reflejo de la vitrina adyacente y revisar que sus ropas estuvieran impecables, al igual que su peinado y maquillaje. –Bien, ¡es hora!– exclamó con entusiasmo. Amy se adentró a aquel antiguo café de butacas de madera gastada y olor a infusión de cafeína y alcohol barato.

La eriza rosa lo vio dirigirse al mostrador, en donde el mismo cocodrilo de siempre tomaba su orden.

–Un café negro, sin azúcar– lo escuchó pronunciar de sus labios cual coro de ángeles.

–Bien Amy… no lo estropees– se regañó en voz baja para caminar hacia donde él se encontraba con una falsa seguridad, intentando parecer casual.

–Señorita Rose– llamó el cocodrilo, quien para este entonces ya conocía de ella –¿Lo mismo de siempre?– inquirió.

–Ammm…– murmuró Amy con nerviosismo, y de reojo observar al erizo negro quien esperaba su orden a unos cuantos pasos de ella –U-Un café… negro, sin azúcar– murmuró tan serena como pudo.

–¿Uh?– exclamó con asombro –¿No desea su _latte_ de vainilla con chispas arcoíris?– verificó el cocodrilo.

–¡No, no!– corrigió avergonzada. Deseaba que Shadow la viera como una adulta madura, no como la niña que todo el mundo creía que era. –Esta vez sólo un café estará bien.

–Oh, de acuerdo– asintió el cocodrilo.

Amy tomó su recibo para caminar a la par del erizo negro, quien yacía recostado sin interés sobre la barra, a la espera de su bebida, pues el lugar estaba particularmente lleno ese día. Se acercó con disimulo tomando ventaja de la multitud que iba y venía pidiendo desde las mesas adyacentes a ellos. Amy observó al erizo negro quien yacía con su vista perdida en los condimentos frente a él, jugando con un revolvedor de café, el cual maniobraba con sus dedos, en un intento de no perder la paciencia seguramente.

Amy tragó pesado sabiendo que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Abrió la boca en un intento de pronunciar la primera sílaba para crear una conversación casual cuando el mesero interrumpió su muy ansiado momento.

–¡Orden lista!– exclamó Charmy muy energético, cortando la inaudible frase de la eriza. –Lamento la tardanza, pero esta vez sólo somos Vector y yo– se disculpó sonriente para colocar ambas bebidas en el mostrador.

–Está bien– espetó el erizo negro serenamente, tomando aquel revolvedor con el que había jugado y colocarlo en su boca en busca de su billetera. Shadow sacó un billete para colocarlo sobre la mesa indiferente y agregar: –Guarda el cambio– ordenó sin más, para dar media vuelta –Hoy será para llevar– indicó dirigiéndose a la salida.

–¡Muchas gracias Comandante!– dijo la abeja entusiasta.

Amy vio como la oportunidad se resbalaba de entre sus dedos, pero ella ya había tomado la decisión de que él la notara ese día, ese jueves, y no esperaría más. Tomó aquel café que había ordenado para soltar un par de monedas sobre el mostrar y perseguirlo con la intención de topárselo en un encuentro fortuito en la salida, y así, crear una conversación. Amy caminó a trote rápido hacia él, evadiendo a la gente que iba y venía, persiguiéndolo entre la multitud cuando el erizo negro se detuvo de pronto dando media vuelta con la intención de hablar con Charmy, y así, chocar contra la eriza que seguía sus pasos. Amy tropezó con sus pies al chocar contra su suave pecho, soltando aquel brebaje que había comprado recién.

El erizo negro tomó su muñeca con agilidad para evitar que cayera al suelo y con la otra mano lograr que el café de ella cayera de pie sobre el de él, casi como un truco de malabarismo, pues no derramó ni una sola gota, balanceándolos perfectamente.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a recobrar la compostura. –No fue mi intención– dijo a modo de disculpa.

Amy lo observó directamente a los ojos carmín, los cuales la miraban con intensidad. Nunca en su vida habían estado tan cerca. Recorrió con su mirada cada facción de su rostro, admirando de cerca lo que la había cautivado desde hace tanto; recorrió con su mirada sus ojos, sus pómulos y sobre todo su boca, la cual aún tenía aprisionado ligeramente aquel revolvedor entre sus labios.

Amy sentía su mano envolver con calidez su muñeca, provocando que las palabras parecieran ausentes ese día y un rubor indeseado bañara sus mejillas.

–E…– intentó pronunciar –S-Sí… e… ammm…

–Toma– indicó para entregarle el café que casi había derramado, soltándola al fin. Amy tomó con una mano temblorosa la bebida, rosando sutilmente los dedos de él contra los de ella, sonrojándose intensamente, clavando su vista al suelo. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella, y la posibilidad de intentar entablar una conversación se había retirado del café hace mucho tiempo. Permaneció en silencio, escuchando el tamboriteo de su corazón tan fuerte que por un momento temió que él lo escuchara por igual. –Deberías de agregarle azúcar– lo escuchó decir, provocando que ella elevara la vista, topándose con sus ojos color rubí –Dudo que te guste el café negro, es muy amargo– dijo con una amago de sonrisa, casi como un chiste interno. Amy sonrió nerviosamente para asentir bruscamente con la cabeza, incapaz de poder responder a lo que le había parecido una broma de algún tipo –Toma– dijo para tomar aquel revolvedor que yacía en su boca y colocarlo en el vaso de ella –Revuélvelo con esto– indicó aún con aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible –Le darás un mejor uso que yo– dijo al fin con un dejo de desinterés, dando por terminado aquel extenso monólogo –Hasta luego– se despidió con un ademan de mano para dar media vuelta nuevamente y caminar hacia la salida.

Amy se quedó de pie, inmóvil, observándolo fijamente hasta desaparecer de su vista. No había podido pronunciar ni una palabra, pero había ganado algo mucho mejor. Regresó su mirada al vaso de café frente a ella para ver el revolvedor que había jugado en sus labios, sonrojándose con intensidad.

–Realmente ese intento fue patético– escuchó Amy decir a sus espaldas para alarmarse ante la voz familiar y voltearse de golpe, reconociendo un rostro conocido.

–¿Sally?– dijo al reconocer a la ardilla detrás de ella.

–Ven, te guarde un lugar– señaló para ver una mesa al fondo que tenía un rotulo de "Reservado" en ésta. –Vamos.

Amy asintió la cabeza para seguir a su amiga por el lugar, sin realmente prestarle importancia a cómo ella había la había encontrado, aunque no era un secreto que ella llegaba cada jueves a ese lugar. Su mente se mantuvo ausente, pues el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa que él le había regalado y cálido tacto era lo único que podía ocupar un espacio en sus pensamientos.

–Veo que nuevamente no pudiste decirle nada– habló Sally para tomar asiento, haciéndola regresar a la realidad. –Pensé que habías dicho que hoy era el día.

–Bueno… estuve muy cerca– expresó Amy desanimada –¡Pero mira lo que me dio!– le enseñó con emoción.

–¿Un revolvedor de café?– sonrió con un dejo de burla en su voz.

–¡Era suyo y me lo dio a mí!– habló con ensoñación. –Es decir, lo tenía en su boca y me lo obsequió.

–Te falta mucho que aprender sobre los hombres Ames, y sobre un buen regalo.

Amy le restó importancia al obvio desaliento de su amiga, era el primer regalo de Shadow y para ella no era importante si eran rosas o una simple servilleta, él se la había dado, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Amy escuchó de nuevo el sermón de Sally sobre cómo conquistar a los hombres y sobre su falta de técnica, uno que parecía saberse de memoria pues podía predecir cada palabra que salía de su boca; y cuando pensó que pasaría los siguientes 45 minutos escuchando la innecesaria reprimenda un fuerte golpe sobre el mostrador acalló la conversación entre ambas. Ambas dirigieron su vista al causante de dicho sonido para ver un rostro familiar con una expresión iracunda sentada en la barra de aquel Bar/Café, a unos pasos de ambas.

–¡Un whisky, y que sea doble!– ordenó molesta.

–¿Blaze?– escuchó ser nombrada. La gata volteó a ver a sus espaldas para reconocer a la eriza rosa y a la ardilla sentadas a una mesa a la distancia. –¿Está todo bien?– preguntó Amy preocupada por su obvio arrebato de ira.

–¿Tú que crees?– cuestionó Blaze con ironía.

–¿Qué sucede?– indagó Sally curiosa.

Blaze silenció frunciendo el ceño, pensativa; el tan sólo recuerdo la irritaba más allá de lo que su ser podía tolerar. Vector le entregó su bebida con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa para dejarla sola. La felina observó el whisky frente a ella para suspirar pesadamente y tomar un largo trago de aquella bebida que quemaba su garganta y aliviaba sus penas.

–Me rechazaron– respondió al fin.

–¿Rechazar?– preguntó Amy sin entender –¿Quién?

Blaze bufó molesta para rodar sus ojos ante la pregunta, que a su punto de vista, era tonta –No fue un chico, Amy– aclaró –Fueron los G.U.N.

–¿Qué, por qué?– curioseó la ardilla –Recuerdo que las pruebas para entrar a su organización era en estos días– rememoró pensativa –¿Y por qué no te aceptarían? Es decir, eres una guerrera asombrosa y…

–¡Lo sé!– interrumpió colérica haciendo que la ira recorriera su cuerpo nuevamente –Lo sé, lo sé, uno creería que con mis aptitudes no tendría problemas para entrar, pero no es así, ¡¿y sabes por qué?!– explotó para voltearla a ver iracunda, a lo que la ardilla negó con cierto temor –¡Porque soy mujer!– completó rabiando. –¡Me negaron la entrada porque soy mujer!– enfatizó golpeando nuevamente el taburete.

–Eso no es justo– habló Amy al fin –Tenemos los mismos derechos que cualquier hombre.

–Hmph, díselo a ellos– murmuró la felina para tomar otro sorbo de su bebida, apaciguando su enojo.

–Deberíamos de ir las tres– ideó Amy de pronto con una sonrisa –, si tal vez va más de una entonces ellos…

–¿Tú?– interrumpió Blaze despectiva para verla de reojo –No te ofendas Amy, pero eres el prototipo perfecto de femineidad– dijo cual insulto –Por chicas como tú, chicas como yo no tenemos oportunidad en lugares donde se requiera que seamos más que una cara bonita.

La eriza detectó la arrogancia en sus palabras frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo como una oleada de calor envolvía su cuerpo –¡Eso no es cierto!– vociferó Amy iracunda, ofendida.

–¿A no?– inquirió Blaze para voltearla a ver con una mirada penetrante –¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de casa sin verte en un espejo? ¿O la última vez que hiciste un ejercicio adicional al yoga o ir al centro comercial?

–Bueno… yo…

–No me lo tomes a mal– le cortó nuevamente –, pero realmente tú no estás hecha para cosas como estas. Tú te ves mejor en… no sé, un club de cocina o algo por el estilo– dijo Blaze terminando su bebida y así pagar sobre el mostrador –Es hora de irme, tengo cosas que hacer– dijo a modo de despedida para ver de reojo una vez más a sus amigas –No creo ser una buena compañía el día de hoy, hasta luego.

Sally vio a la felina salir con aquella aura negativa rodeándola. Restándole importancia a su previo arrebato de ira; dirigió su vista nuevamente a la eriza, quien miraba con recelo a la felina que abandonaba el local. Sally nunca imaginó que Amy tomaría tan personal los comentarios crudos y verídicos de la felina. Blaze siempre había sido la chica ruda y aventurara de las tres, a diferencia de Amy, quien era más como una flor delicada.

–¿Estás bi…

–¡SOY MÁS QUE UN ROSTRO BONITO!– explotó la eriza al fin –¡Y puedo probarlo!

–¿Así?– inquirió la ardilla con un pesado suspiro, era obvio que sería una larga tarde.

–¡Podría ingresar a los G.U.N si yo quisiera y te apuesto que pasaría todas las pruebas!– insistió con furia en su mirada.

Sally escuchó con atención las palabras arrebatadas de la eriza rosa, para que un brillo malicioso se denotara a distancia en su mirada. Esbozó una media sonrisa ideando algo con que entretenerse; llevaba tiempo sin hacer nada divertido.

–¿Quieres apostar de verdad?– soltó al fin la ardilla con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¡Donde quieras y cuando quieras!– aceptó la eriza rosa sin reparo; dejándose llevar por el calor del momento.

–Bien, entonces porque no haces lo que Blaze no pudo y entras al programa de capacitación de los G.U.N.

–¿Eh?– exclamó Amy disipando su enojo –Pero no aceptan mujeres, ella misma lo dijo– le recordó.

–¡Ese es el reto!– habló con emoción la ardilla –Deberás de hacerte pasar por un chico, entrar y completar el programa de capacitación.

Amy observó el brillo malicioso de su amiga, quien nuevamente la utilizaba como medio de entretenimiento.

Permaneció en silencio, pensativa, quería demostrarle a Blaze que era más que una chica femenina, pero no estaba segura que esa fuera la manera. Amy sintió la mirada insistente de Sally sobre ella, esperando una obvia respuesta positiva, y así le dijo al fin:

–Mmm… no estoy segura de eso Sally– dudó –No creo que…

–Si lo logras, te conseguiré una cita con Shadow– interrumpió Sally con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

–¡¿EH?!– exclamó Amy con sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos de par en par ante tal noticia –Pero… pero… cómo…

–¿Recuerdas que te mencione que su familia y la mía son muy amigas?– le recordó –Si tú logras ganar la apuesta, yo me encargaré de que él salga contigo. Cuenta con eso.

Amy dirigió su mirada al revolvedor de café que yacía en aquel vaso de cartón, trayendo a su mente nuevamente el momento que habían compartido juntos, para sonrojarse con intensidad. Es lo único que había deseado desde los últimos tres años, una cita con él.

–Pero– continuó Sally –Si pierdes, me entregarás el _Diamond Rose_.

–¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?!– expresó frunciendo el ceño para colocar una mano sobre la pieza de joyería que llevaba ese día –Es una reliquia familiar, no puedo entregártelo.

–Oh…– musitó Sally con desánimo –¿Entonces Blaze tenía razón?

–¡Por supuesto que no!– insistió Amy con molestia.

–¿Entonces? ¿Quieres apostar?– tentó la ardilla con una media sonrisa –¿Qué dices?, Por los viejos tiempos– apoyó –No hacíamos esto desde que nos graduamos de la escuela, ¿Hecho?

Amy dudó por un segundo, si perdía, perdería algo más que una extravagante pieza de joyería cualquiera, pues esa gargantia era un legado de los Rose; sin embargo, por otro lado, si lograba ganar no sólo le probaría a Blaze y a todo el mundo que ella era algo más que un rostro bonito, sino también, tendría una cita con el erizo de su sueños.

–Bien– aceptó Amy al final –¡Es una apuesta!

–Perfecto– asintió la ardilla complacida –Recuerda, mañana es el último día de inscripciones, si logras convencerlos que pareces un chico, realizar el mes de entrenamiento será pan comido– le indicó –Pero recuerda, deberás aprobar el entrenamiento sin que te descubran. Hazlo y tendrás una cita con Shadow en el restaurante más romántico de toda la ciudad. Yo invito.

–¡Prepárate para perder!– dijo decidida.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a casa muy tarde ese día, reconsiderando lo que había hecho a penas unas horas atrás. Lo que había parecido una buena idea en ese momento ahora parecía un error garrafal.

Amy se vio nuevamente al espejo de aquel tocador para ver sus labios pintados, su vestido femenino y su cabello perfectamente arreglado. ¿Cómo lograría que eso pasara por un chico? Suspiró con pesadez, sabiendo que no podría retractarse sin tener que entregar su precioso _Diamond Rose_ ; una vez pactada la apuesta, quien renunciara perdía automáticamente. Aún recordaba las bobas apuestas en la secundaría en donde se obligaban unas a las otras a realizar las cosas más estúpidas por los premios más cotizados; y esta vez, ella sin duda ganaría el premio mayor. Amy observó nuevamente el revolvedor de café, el cual ahora llevaba consigo como muestra de su amor secreto; esbozando una amplia sonrisa; él valía la pena. No había tiempo para dudar.

–Bien…– murmuró para abrir el cajón de aquel tocador y sacar un par de tijeras color plata, las cuales relucían ante la luz de la noche –Si pienso ganar, necesito verme realmente convincente– se dijo a sí misma –Para eso necesito cambiar mi cabello– habló para observar con cierta tristeza su hermoso peinado. A pesar de que su cabello era bastante corto no podía presentarse así y pretender que era un varón, necesitaba darle un estilo diferente, y para eso debería de cortarlo aún más. –Adiós a la vieja Amy Rose…– murmuró y con una mano temblorosa tomó un mechón de su hermosa cabellera, y así, incapaz de ver el ultraje que cometería, cerrar los ojos para cortar considerablemente el primer mechón.

–… Y hola a la nueva yo.

* * *

 **Este es el primer capítulo! Bien, yo sé que pensarán: "Kat, ¿es esto un Shadamy?", pues adivinen qué… ¡No! Esta es una historia un tanto diferente a lo que están acostumbrados de mi parte, inspirada en varias cosas, pero principalmente en mi película favorita ¡Mulan!** **(Aunque es bastante obvio). Ok, sin más que decir que los veré en una semana con el siguiente capítulo espero saber sus opiniones al respecto, hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr**


	2. Get it in!

Capítulo 2: Get it In!

Le tomó casi toda la noche poder idear un peinado que no se viera en absoluto femenino. Cientos de revistas yacían esparcidas a su alrededor con hojas rasgadas de los chicos más guapos que encontró en cada una de ellas; en un intento de copiar el estilo de ellos. Aunque el cabello sin duda alguna había sido lo más sencillo de cambiar, pues encontrar una manera de poder esconder los atributos que la diferenciaban de cualquier chico fue todo un reto, hasta que una idea llegó a su cabeza. Con una vieja faja logró disimular considerablemente el tamaño de su busto, aplanándolo casi por completo y para dar el toque final cambios sus finos vestidos por una vestimenta más tosca.

Amy se vio al espejo nuevamente, sin poderse reconocer. Su cabello antes suelto y con movimiento ahora yacía en punta, con un flequillo que tapaba parcialmente su visión; un peinado popular en las bandas de chicos que a ella tanto le gustaba, así que consideró que sería lo más acorde a ella. Su vestimenta era una simple playera negra un par de tallas más grandes y unos pantaloncillos sueltos con unas viejas zapatillas. Nunca se había visto tan descuidada en su vida, pero estaba segura que así pasaría por un chico.

–Bien…– musitó para verse inconforme por su nueva apariencia –El cabello crecerá– murmuró en un intento de darse ánimo, después de todo no quería parecer un chico toda su vida. –Según Sally hoy es el último día para aplicar, así que más me vale darme prisa; si logró hacer que me acepten como recluta sólo deberé de sobrevivir el mes del programa de capacitación, probándoles a todos que puedo ser tan fuerte como un hombre.

0-0-0-0-0

Arribó al lugar de reclutamiento viendo a varios chicos ir y venir, vestidos tal cual ella. Al menos la selección de ropa parecía haber sido la adecuada. Amy tomó aire en un intento de armarse de valor, pues éste sería el primer gran paso para lograr conseguir su recompensa.

–Se como ellos– murmuró para sí y ver el caminar desganado o rígido de quienes la rodeaban.

Amy relajó sus músculos para así empezar a caminar de la manera más masculina que pudo, lo cual llamó la atención de quienes la rodeaban, sonrojándose avergonzada por lo que asumió era un extraño caminar.

–Siguiente– escuchó decir captando la mirada del chico quien parecía estar a cargo de los registros.

–Amm…– murmuró para carraspear la garganta en un intento de ocultar su femenina voz por una más grave –Vengo a registrarme– habló con una falsa seguridad y una sonrisa nerviosa.

El halcón apenas levantó la mirada para de pronto preguntarle: –¿Tú nombre?– le preguntó sin interés. Lo había conseguido, había pasado por un chico, o ya la hubiera rechazado ¿cierto?

–Soy Am…– calló de pronto, olvidando por completo el hecho de idear un nombre para su perfecto disfraz; una parte de ella no creyó que llegaría tan lejos. –Soy Am… Amus– murmuró sin convicción la eriza –Es… amm… un nombre masculino… ¿cierto?– inquirió casi en forma de aprobación.

–Sí, supongo – respondió desganado sin levantar la vista de la hoja de registro mientras apuntaba sus datos –¿Edad?

–Eh, 21 años– respondió ella sin dudar.

–Bien, toma tus cosas y dirígete hacia el área de transporte– señaló con su pluma al lugar donde un autobús aguardaba mientras diferentes chicos abordaban el mismo –Y llegarás al campamento para iniciar tu entrenamiento.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó ella con sorpresa –¡¿Debo irme ahora?! – preguntó alarmada, obviando ocultar su voz aguda; provocando que el halcón verde levantara su vista del papel para arquear una ceja por su particular reacción. Amy carraspeó su garganta nuevamente intentando recobrar la compostura ante la noticia –Es decir– dijo en grave voz –No traje nada conmigo, yo pensé…

–Escucha, este es el último autobús, si no vas ahora deberás a esperar las siguientes convocatorias en 6 meses. Tú decides.

Amy lo vio inconforme por su inflexibilidad. No sabía qué hacer, si se negaba perdería la apuesta, pero por otro lado no había preparado nada para llevar consigo y mantener aquella mentira por un mes. Amy escuchó un pesado suspiro por parte del reclutador quien la miraba con enfado ante su indecisión.

–Te darán todo lo que necesitas allá, si quieres estar con nosotros te recomiendo que te muevas, **ahora** – ordenó exasperado.

–Eh… ¡sí!– asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que ya no tenía más tiempo que pensar.

El reclutador le dio un pedazo de papel en donde yacían sus datos y el sello de aprobación de la organización. Amy esbozó una amplía sonrisa para despedirse con una corta reverencia y correr al lugar señalado por el halcón. Observó el bus de color verde musgo con las letras de G.U.N a un lado del mismo. Estaba sucediendo, lo iba a hacer.

–¡Andando!– escuchó decir a sus espaldas, sobresaltándose –¡Él es el último!

Amy sintió como era empujada por la espalda para adentrarse casi a rastras al autobús, en donde varios chicos de aspecto serio yacían ya posicionados, en la espera de la partida. Su corazón se aceleró nerviosamente ante la realidad que chocaba contra ella.

–¿Piensas tomar asiento o esperas una invitación?– preguntó el chofer con sarcasmo.

–¡Ah!, ¡Sí!– dijo apresurada para sentarse en el asiento próximo.

Amy no estaba acostumbrada a un trato tan tosco y serio, en general la gente cuando ella llegaba a algún lugar era muy amable y cordial. Era algo que lo debería de acostumbrarse en su nueva identidad como chico.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó al lugar para descender insegura del autobús y ver así por primera vez un campo militar. Observó amplías áreas verdes y pequeñas bodegas metálicas con números a los lados, sintiéndose abrumada.

El sonido de un silbato la hizo despertar para que un erizo verde viera a los nuevos reclutas con intensidad; haciéndola estremecer.

–¡En formación, ahora!– exclamó en un gritó, organizándose todos así de frente al autobús rápidamente. –Tiene que ser una broma, ¿esto es lo mejor que pudieron encontrar en tan poco tiempo?– bufó molesto –A ver, ¿quienes de ustedes niñitas cree que tiene lo necesario para poder estar en mi escuadrón?

Amy observó al erizo verde, quien la miraba de forma amenazadora, encogiéndose de hombros en su lugar; ella sólo quería aprobar el entrenamiento, y esperaba ir a un lugar donde no le hicieran las cosas tan complicadas. –¡Yo señor!– escuchó al unísono por parte de los chicos que yacía a su lado con una expresión seria y autoritaria, viéndolos con asombro. Realmente eran todo lo que se podía esperar de un soldado de los G.U.N

–¿Uh?– exclamó el erizo verde para dirigir su atención hacia ella, haciéndola tragar pesado –¿Qué hay de ti?– preguntó directamente.

–Ammm…– murmuró sintiéndose acorralada –S-Sí… señor…– dijo a tan baja voz que apenas pudo escucharse a ella misma.

–Eres un ser patético– se mofó para desviar su mirad de ella –¡¿Y tú?!– preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a otro recluta, provocando que ella recuperara el aire nuevamente.

–Y-Yo… eso creo… es decir…– escuchó decir a alguien tan nervioso como lo estaba ella. Amy intentó asomar su cabeza para distinguir quién podría ser, pero la intensa mirada del erizo verde la detuvo de seguir para reacomodarse en la fila y su vista hacia el frente.

–Yo, intento de soldados mediocres, soy el Capitán Scourge the Hedgehog– se presentó el erizo verde con aires de superioridad –Y de ahora en adelante, sus vidas y todo lo que concierne a ésta son mías– esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa –Espero estén listos para este mes, pues les puedo jurar que haré que el infierno parezca un viaje al campo en comparación con lo que les tengo planeado.

Amy lo vio con temor, entendiendo que había cometido un terrible error. Este erizo estaba más loco de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Eso era todo, estaba lista para decir quién era realmente y regresar a casa, estaba segura que si le contaba a Sally sobre lo que había vivido le perdonaría la deuda. Amy abrió la boca temerosa, lista para descubrirse cuando escuchó a alguien adelantársele.

–Scourge creo que ya es suficiente– escucharon todos decir para ver caminar con gran porte a un erizo hacia ellos –Estoy seguro que esto no será un paseo al infierno, pero sí les puedo decir que aquí se retarán sus habilidades físicas, cognitivas y emocionales. Este entrenamiento no es para cualquiera, pero con trabajo duro pueden completarlo satisfactoriamente.

Amy fijó sus ojos en el erizo detenidamente, esbozando un amago de sonrisa; sin lugar a duda él se miraba como alguien sensato, a diferencia del erizo verde. Observó su expresión seria y ojos color verde esmeralda, los cuales inspeccionaban la fila de reclutas frente a él, hasta que de pronto detuvo su mirar en ella, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara ante el escudriño de su mirada. ¿Acaso él podría ver a través de su disfraz?

–Peculiar– murmuró al fin para soltar su mirada de ella, aliviándola al no ser descubierta –Yo soy el Capitán Sonic the Hedgehog, y junto con el Capitán Scourge estaremos a cargo de ustedes durante este mes.

–Así es– reafirmó el erizo verde amenazante –Así que bola de niñitas entreguen sus formularios– ordenó Scourge para caminar frente a Amy y estirar su mano; parecía que esperaba que ella le entregará algo.

–Amm… ¿formularios?– repitió Amy sin entender.

El erizo verde rodó sus ojos en señal de exasperación, gruñendo exasperado –¡El maldito papel de registro!– aclaró iracundo.

–¡Oh sí!– asintió sobresaltada, para del bolsillo de su pantaloneta sacar aquella hoja doblada a la mitad –Aquí…

Scourge se la arrebató de golpe antes de que pudiera completar su frase, para así leer rápidamente sus datos y verla con desdén –Bien rosadito, tú eres el recluta 3991– indicó haciendo una firma rápida y lanzándole de regreso la hoja para que ella lo atrapara con torpeza –Ve por tus cosas hacia allá– indicó para ir al siguiente chico y repetir la acción. Amy buscó con la mirada hacia donde se suponía que debería de ir, pero no lograba visualizar ni un alma alrededor. Se volteó al capitán para poder preguntar por indicaciones cuando la mirada fría e iracunda de Scourge le impidió proseguir –¡Por todos los cielos!– vociferó –¡¿Acaso eres retrasado o qué te pasa?!– le gritó haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos temerosa, topando con el autobús tras de ella –¡Sonic, este incompetente estará contigo!– indicó para que le erizo azul, quien yacía en el extremo opuesto de la fila pidiendo la misma papelería, frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia. –¡Hacia allá!– indicó tomando su rostro con rudeza obligándola a ver el distante y casi invisible puesto donde debía de ir a continuación –¡Ahora ve!– ordenó empujándola con rudeza para que caminara torpemente, casi cayendo al suelo.

Amy lo vio de reojo con terror asintiendo rápidamente y correr lejos de él tan rápido como sus torpes piernas se lo permitieron. Siguió su carrera por lo que parecía una brecha interminable hasta detenerse a varios metros del puesto de entrega de insumos, sintiendo su pecho arder por el ejercicio extenuante. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, provocando que los cerrara intensamente en un intento de contener las emociones que la atormentaba.

–Todo esto fue un error…– murmuró en voz baja para restregar sus ojos con fuerza, intentando no quebrarse ante la abrumadora presión.

–¿Está todo bien?– escuchó decir a sus espaldas, sobresaltándose. Amy secó sus traicioneras lágrimas con velocidad para ver a sus espaldas a un zorrito de dos colas verla preocupado. Por fin un ser que no parecía un robot o solado perfecto; siendo ese el primer gesto de amabilidad que había recibido en todo el día.

–Amm… sí– asintió esbozando una dulce sonrisa, provocando que el zorrito lo viera extrañado, tal vez había sido demasiado femenina. Amy carraspeó su garganta, recordando las cientos de revistas que había leído sobre chicos y su comportamiento para así sonreír más sueltamente y decirle: –¡Claro que sí!– dijo animada golpeando suavemente el hombro del zorrito con su puño, provocando que arqueara una ceja por su respuesta. –Amm… es decir, esto es normal entre varones, es decir entre nosotros, nada que un hombre varonil como yo no pueda tolerar– alardeó golpeando su pecho con su puño y lastimándose en el proceso, intentando disfrazar su expresión de dolor con una forzada sonrisa.

–Ammm de acuerdo…– dijo el zorrito incómodo –Es sólo que el Capitán Scourge fue bastante rudo antes.

–Sí bueno…– murmuró para borrar el golpe inicial de energía que había tenido –Es sólo un mes lo que tendré que soportarlo– concluyó con pesar.

–¿También te obligaron a venir?– inquirió el zorro con una expresión de abatimiento.

–Sí, algo así– respondió con un amago de sonrisa rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Parecía que no era la única que no parecía encajar en ese mundo de chicos rudos y sudorosos –Soy Am… Amus– se presentó para estirar su mano hacia el zorrito. Aún tenía dificultades para acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre.

–Soy Miles– dijo devolviéndole el apretón de manos –Miles Prower, mis amigos me dicen Tails– le sonrió –Aunque para el capitán me parece que ahora soy recluta número 2991– dijo casi en tono de burla.

–Es un gusto, Tails.

–¡Hey, ustedes dos!– escucharon de pronto para ver al erizo azul acercarse –¡Andando!

Amy asintió con rapidez junto con el zorro para continuar su camino hasta poder recibir una mochila, la cual contenía un par de playeras blancas, pantalones de color verde musgo, un par de botas militar y utensilios básicos de limpieza como desodorantes, cepillo de dientas y un cepillo para el cabello. Seguramente le faltarían cosas "básicas" a su gusto, pero por el momento deberían de bastar.

0-0-0-0-0

La mandaron al recinto S-B, una bodega de considerable tamaño en el jardín del lado Este. Entró junto a los demás con timidez para admirar las instalaciones ovaladas. Fijó su mirada al techo abovedado para ver tres grandes hélices rotar lentamente así como pequeñas ventanas que apenas daban la suficiente luz al recinto. Amy caminó hacia los adentros por un pasillo que de lado a lado tenían pequeños cubículos con puertas automáticas que se abrían al más mínimo movimiento. Dentro de los mismo pudo distinguir dos camas pequeñas con una sabana verde olivo y una almohada tan plana como una hoja de papel; en el centro de las pequeñas habitaciones pudo ver un espejo a la altura de su rostro. Amy leyó de nuevo aquel pedazo de papel que le habían entregado junto a su cosas para buscar lo que asumiría sería su habitación y buscar el número 6, una habitación que yacía casi en la entrada del recinto. Al entrar se percató que compartiría habitación como todos los demás, haciéndola sentir incómoda. Eso significaría que debería de continuar con su mentira incluso al dormir.

–Parece que seremos compañeros– escuchó decir a sus espaldas para ver al zorrito de aquella tarde con una amplía sonrisa. Una verdadera sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, era el único ser que había sido amable con ella desde que había iniciado esa travesía. Se alegraba que fuese él –Elige la cama que quieras.

–Sí, gracias– dijo para escoger la cama a su mano derecha y sentarse sobre el duro e incómodo colchón, nada parecido al de plumas que tenía en casa.

–Tuvimos mucha suerte– habló Tails para empezar a desempacar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– inquirió la eriza rebotando sobre su cama en un intento de hacerla más cómoda.

–En general los nuevos reclutas duerme en un gran dormitorio con literas unas a la par de las otras sin nada de privacidad, sin embargo, escuche que todas las áreas estaban ocupadas por los soldados que entraron el mes pasado– explicó –Estas son las instalaciones de soldados con mayor rango, pero debido a la necesidad nos las prestaron a los nuevos reclutas.

–Wow, eso es sin duda mucha suerte– dijo sinceramente; no se imaginaba tener que pretender ser un chico entre tantos.

– _¡Soldados!_ – escucharon en el pasillo, sabiendo que debían de salir aprisa y ponerse en formación cuales reclusos. Amy se paró con su espalda recta y sus brazos detrás de su espalda con su vista al frente, como todos los demás. Aprendía rápido. –Ustedes son mi tropa ahora y estarán bajo mi cargo– explicó el erizo azul quien llegaba con una tabla sujetapapeles mientras leía los papeles que yacían sobre ésta. Amy suspiró aliviada, no se imaginaba estar bajo el comando del Capitán Scourge –Pero que les quede claro que eso será únicamente para lo que concierne el uso de estas instalaciones, Scourge y yo estamos a cargo en conjunto en los entrenamientos. Les aconsejo no hacerlo enojar pues no responderé por ninguno de ustedes si él dispone de algún castigo poco ortodoxo– mencionó para dirigir su mirada a la habitación 6, en donde ella y el zorrito yacían de pie. Era más que obvio que hablaba de ellos dos. –Veo que ya conocen sus habitaciones, de este lado se encuentran los baños y duchas conjuntas– señaló con su pluma a su izquierda. Amy se sobresaltó al escuchar la palabra duchas conjuntas, eso era peor que tener que dormir con todo el escuadrón en la misma habitación. –Tienen el resto del día para acomodarse, mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento a las 5 mil horas. Rompan filas– concluyó el erizo azul.

Todos los reclutas regresaron a sus habitaciones, todos menos ella, quien no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Amy corrió a velocidad al área del baño para ver las duchas, y tal como él le había dicho eran regaderas una a la par de otra sin ningún tipo de división. Los inodoros eran los únicos que contaban con puertas, si es que una cortina de tela fina podía llamarse puerta. –Tiene que ser una broma…– murmuró sintiendo cómo empezaba a hiperventilarse. Amy corrió de regreso para ver al erizo azul revisar diversos papeles, aún de pie en el pasillo, esbozando una sonrisa ante su presencia. Estaba segura que él podría ayudarla.

–Amm… Capitán– llamó Amy con cierta timidez, caracterizada de su versión femenina. El erizo la vio de reojo con una expresión de desdén, para luego ignorarla. –Eh… ¿Capitán?– llamó nuevamente a baja voz, sin obtener respuesta. –¿Me escucha?, yo…

–Si vas a dirigirme la palabra hazlo como lo hace un hombre, no una niña scout– cortó el erizo azul para empezar a caminar.

–¡E-Espere!– exclamó para seguirlo a prisa –¡T-Tenía una duda capitán!– habló tan masculina como pudo.

–Ajá…– dijo sin despegar su vista de los papeles frente a él.

–Bueno, me preguntaba si era posible… ammm… poder bañarme en alguna ducha privada, es… bueno… no me gusta bañarme con otros– murmuró sonrojándose avergonzada.

El erizo azul paró de golpe haciendo que ella detuviera su marcha por igual, confundida. Sonic esbozó una media sonrisa para voltearla a ver divertido, haciéndola sentir extraña, no sabía si eso era una buena señal o no.

–¿Baño privado?– repitió con un dejo de burla en su voz –¿Te gustaría una habitación privada también?

–¡Eso sería maravilloso!– exclamó Amy con alegría.

–¡Soldados!– llamó el erizo azul provocando que el barullo acallara y que todos salieran nuevamente de su habitación. –El Soldado 3991 me ha solicitado una habitación individual y un baño privado, sin lugar a duda alguien en mi escuadrón cree que tiene más relevancia que el resto.

–¡No, no!– negó alarmada sintiendo las miradas intensas de sus compañeros –¡Yo sólo…

–¡A callar!– ordenó Sonic para sujetarla de su playera y elevarla del suelo, dejándola en puntillas –¡Jamás te atrevas a hablar mientras yo lo hago! ¡Haz entendido!

–S-Sí…– murmuró con un trago pesado mientras aquellos ojos esmeralda la miraban con rabia.

–¡¿Sí qué?!

–¡Sí Señor!– gritó aterrada.

Sonic la lanzó al suelo con brusquedad para que ella cayera de bruces sobre el sueldo de concreto, con su respiración acelerada y con el llanto trabado en la garganta. Nadie jamás le había denigrado tanto y sabía que nadie la defendería o hablaría a su nombre, después de todo no era una mujer, era sólo otro chico más.

–¡Tú!– señaló Sonic al joven zorro que miraba todo con temor a la distancia –Soldado 2991– llamó con su mirada intensa. –Tráeme el cepillo de dientes de tu compañero de habitación, **¡Ahora!**

Tails asintió la cabeza y con velocidad buscar entre la maleta sin desempacar de su compañero para llevar el objeto solicitado al capitán tan rápido como pudo. Sonic tomó el cepillo de dientes y así fijar su vista al erizo rosa que seguía el suelo con su mirada en el concreto, sin moverse.

–Este lugar necesita una buena limpieza, ¿no lo crees?– inquirió el erizo azul con un amago de sonrisa –Límpialo– ordenó para dejar caer el cepillo de dientes frente a ella –Con esto.

Amy vio aquel cepillo que era de su propiedad yacer frente a ella. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a sobresalir de sus ojos ante la incapacidad de decir o hacer algo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza en un intento de no quebrarse en ese mismo lugar, agradeciendo al Chaos que no pudieran ver su rostros.

–Para hoy– indicó el erizo azul para regresar su vista a los papeles frente a él retomando aquella actitud serena y seria –Que no falte ni un solo lugar por limpiar– expresó –¿Has entendido?

–Sí…– murmuró Amy casi inaudible, intentando que su voz no se quebrantara.

–¿Sí qué?

–Sí… señor– espetó como las palabras más amargas jamás pronunciadas.

–¡Los demás rompan filas!– ordenó el erizo azul –Les recuerdo que este no es un hotel y yo no estoy a sus servicios; si alguien más quiere una consideración especial, pues…– calló para ver al erizo rosa a sus pies –Estoy seguro que el soldado 3991 necesitará ayuda– dijo divertido –Es todo.

Lo escuchó alejarse de ella al igual que los demás, entendiendo perfectamente su posición. Ella era sólo un número. Gotas saladas empezaron por mojar el suelo bajo de ella, y como pudo evitó sollozar, después de todo los sentimientos no existían en la milicia. Con una mano temblorosa tomó aquel cepillo que estaba casi segura que no se lo cambiarían, y tal como el erizo azul le ordenó empezó a tallar el suelo bañado en sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto la relación entre Sonic y Amy se volverá más interesante todavía! Hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. Day 1

Capítulo 3: Day 1

Yacía abrazada de uno de los inodoros del lugar, descansando al fin. Limpiar las instalaciones le había llevado toda la noche de realizar y cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño el sonido de una trompeta la despertó con su estrepitoso sonido de batalla. Amy levantó su mejilla que había reposado sobre la taza del inodoro que había servido como almohada para soltarlo asqueada y retroceder de golpe.

– _¡Todos, arriba!_ – escuchó decir fuera de los baños. Era él, el odioso erizo azul. – _¡A las duchas!_

Eso pareció despertarla más que la trompeta que había sonado anteriormente. Se puso en pie torpemente para correr fuera de los baños mientras miraba a los chicos caminar hacia ella con rapidez. Se deslizó entre la multitud para así huir de lo que sabía sería un paisaje desagradable para sus ojos y huir a su habitación tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo, la indeseable presencia del erizo azul la hizo parar a mitad del camino.

–Veo que terminaste todo– escuchó decir a su capitán, quien ahora la miraba con arrogancia y desdén.

–Sí Señor– espetó tan amargamente que su estómago se revolvió. Realmente había empezado a odiarlo.

–Espero te haya servido de lección– regañó –Recuerda a la próxima vez con quien estás hablando– amenazó para seguir su camino y dejarla a solas en el pasillo.

Amy lo vio alejarse de reojo para retomar su camino de regreso a su habitación, intentando ahogar su cólera justificada. Fue su sorpresa el percatarse que su habitación yacía vacía, parecía que el zorrito había ido a las duchas junto con los demás; eso significaba que podría cambiarse sin problemas. Amy esbozó una sonrisa para así buscar sus ropas y cambiarse tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho en su vida; más tarde pensaría cómo solucionar el problema de las duchas.

La eriza se acercó al pequeño espejo en su habitación para ver las pesadas bolsas bajo sus ojos por la falta de sueño, jamás se había visto tan desaliñada y descuidada como ese día.

–Esto es una pesadilla…– murmuró con un suspiro de cansancio.

–Hey…– escuchó decir a sus espaldas para ver al zorrito entrar con una toalla en su cintura y una expresión de consternación.

–¡Ah!, hola– saludó Amy nerviosamente, desviándole la mirada. Era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre en toalla… en su habitación. –Buenos días Tails– saludó apresuradamente para darse camino a la salida de su habitación –, creo que será mejor que…

–Amm… yo quería darte esto– interrumpió el zorrito su plan de huida para de su bolso buscar un cepillo de dientes y entregárselo en sus manos.

–Pero este es…

–Yo traje el mío– le sonrió para enseñarle un cepillo que a primera vista parecía un común cepillo eléctrico –Éste, sin embargo, no sólo combate el sarro y las caries, sino también le diseñe una tecnología especial para blanquear los dientes sin dañarlos. Sus cerdas duran el doble de tiempo y lava los dientes el doble de rápido– dijo con gran orgullo, para que ella sonriera –Así que puedes tener el mío, pues sé que no usarás el tuyo.

–Eres muy amable– asintió Amy para guardarlo entre sus cosas.

–Bien será mejor cambiarme– dijo el zorrito con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

–¡Ah, esperare afuera!– exclamó con rapidez la eriza para sonreírle nerviosa, a lo que el zorro sonrió aliviado. Parecía que él se sentía tan incómodo como ella respecto a cambiarse frente a otros. Se llevarían bien.

0-0-0-0-0

El sol aún no había salido y el cansancio empezó a hacerse notar, a penas podía mantener ambos ojos abiertos. Después de todo a penas había sentido que había podido dormir más de cinco minutos.

–Bien, bien, bien– habló Scourge para verlos a todos con una sonrisa divertida –Bienvenidos al día uno del entrenamiento; como ya saben el Capitán Sonic y yo estaremos al tanto de que sean candidatos decentes para integrarse a los G.U.N, sin embargo, no aceptaremos a ningún miembro incompetente por consiguiente serán calificados cada día, este puntaje lo podrán ver en el gran comedor, en una pizarra ideada por su servidor. Si su puntaje no es suficiente regresarán a casa con papi y mami, ¿han entendido?

–¡Sí Señor!– exclamaron todos al unísono.

–Perfecto– sonrió Scourge satisfecho –¡Hey Sonic!– llamó al erizo azul quien se mantenía como espectador a la distancia –¿Deberíamos de empezar con algo sencillo?– preguntó para que el erizo azul alzara sus hombros en señal de desinterés.

–Sabes que yo no me encargo de esta parte del entrenamiento– dijo sin más –Hazlo tan difícil como te plazca.

Amy lo vio con disimulo para lanzarle una mirada intensa; lo que en un principio le pareció un erizo sensato y amable ahora era todo lo contrario. Era tan malo como el erizo verde, simplemente él sabía ocultarlo de mejor manera.

–Bien, supongo que es cierto– retomó Scourge –Para empezar iniciaremos como 1,000 lagartijas, será un buen calentamiento– dijo para soplar aquel silbato metálico –Al piso todos, ¡Ahora!

Amy se lanzó junto con el resto para levantar su agotado cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas y apenas lograr despegarse del suelo, nunca había hecho algo parecido a lagartijas, de hecho no había hecho nada diferente a caminar. Se desplomó con la segunda lagartija para caer sobre el césped, no podía con el cansancio que la acogía.

–¿Te parece que es la hora de la siesta o algo parecido?– escuchó decir para ver unos ojos azules verla intensamente, estremeciéndola. Amy intentó elevarse nuevamente, pero el pesado pie del erizo verde se lo impidió, desplomándose en el suelo con fuerza, mientras la bota del erizo se clavaba en su espalda –¡Arriba!– ordenó. Los ojos de Amy volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas por el dolor que la recorría, y con sus pocas fuerza intentó levantarse nuevamente cayendo nuevamente por el peso del erizo sobre ella –Eres patético– dijo con desprecio quitando su pie de ella, sintiendo un alivio en su cuerpo –Todos aquí tendrán que compensar la inutilidad de su compañero– habló Scourge con una sonrisa maliciosa –Mil lagartijas más a todos.

Amy escuchó la queja unísona de todos a su alrededor, mientras miradas de odio caían sobre ella como rayos en una tormenta. Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero no pudo hacerlo… simplemente no podía. No tenía la fuerza.

El ejercicio terminó, y luego de que sus compañeros habían logrado realizar dos mil lagartija ella había conseguido con un esfuerzo sobre humano hacer diez de ellas. Las miradas de odio por sus compañeros, a excepción de la de Tails, las sentía sobre su nuca; nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en ese momento. Como siguiente ejercicio, se dirigieron a lo que Scourge llamó el "infiernito", una pista de obstáculos que consistía en una carrera sobre llantas, luego arrastrarse sobre el suelo bajo una alambrada de púas, un pasamanos a una altura considerable, escalar un muro con una cuerda y luego atravesar un tronco sobre una laguna.

–¡Ahora todos, diez vueltas!– ordenó Scourge para silbar su silbato.

Amy corrió al lado de todos para de repente sentir como alguien le metía zancadilla haciéndola caer al inicio de la pista, escuchando risas por parte de sus compañeros que se le alejaban a paso firme. Se levantó con el ceño fruncido para continuar la carrera, sería mejor mantenerse a distancia del grupo que parecía odiarla.

El primer obstáculo era no más que pasar entre unas llantas viejas, lo cual logró hacer con lentitud, sin embargo, el segundo era un poco más complicado, debía de lanzarse al lodo. Amy hizo un mohín de asco para lentamente posicionarse sobre el fango, estremeciéndose ante la suciedad. Cerró los ojos pensando que se trataba de un exclusivo tratamiento de Spa y así obligarse a arrastrarse bajo la alambrada de púas, sin embargo, el sentir como las púas afiladas se enganchaban en su piel rasgándola la hizo detenerse para exclamar un grito de dolor ante las cortadas.

–Recluta 3991, espero entiendas que no te marcharas de aquí hasta que no completes las 10 vueltas– habló Sonic, quien caminaba a su lado impasible –Así te lleve toda la noche– puntualizó cual amenaza.

–Sí…– murmuró atragantándose con el lodo que cubría casi toda su boca, para moverse adolorida.

–¿Debó de castigarte nuevamente por tu insolencia?– inquirió para verla con aires de superioridad.

–¡N-No, Señor!– exclamó Amy para recordar su último castigo –Lo siento Señor.

–Mejor– dijo el erizo azul complacido y así notar que su recluta yacía atascado entre las púas de acero, las cuales ahora se teñían de carmín y retazos de ropa. Sonic rodó sus ojos en señal de exasperación, era obvio que sería un largo día. Scourge siempre dejaba a su cargo a los peores reclutas, a su punto de vista era una excelente entrenamiento para un capitán nuevo. –Será mejor que te apresures, entre más lento te muevas más sangre y pelaje perderás– habló cual consejo disfrazado de burla.

Sonic lo vio asentir con la cabeza, o eso se le asemejó para que así él aumentara su ritmo y saliera torpemente del segundo obstáculo, para verse luego contra el muro de escalar, el cual no podía trepar sin caer una y otra vez a los pocos metros de altura. El erizo azul suspiró pesadamente para ver el constante fracaso del recluta a su cargo mientras los demás aspirantes lo pasaban una y otra vez.

Así, en menos de lo que pensó los demás habían terminando las 10 vueltas que Scourge les había encomendado, todos a excepción de dos reclutas, sus reclutas estrellas. El erizo rosa y el zorrito quien al menos ya había pasado de la vuelta número 5, mientras que el erizo rosa aún yacía atascado en el muro de escalar, saltando como todo un perdedor.

–Tienes un par de gemas aquí, ¿no es cierto?– habló Scourge divertido llegando a su lado.

–Adelántense– ordenó Sonic con fastidio. A pesar de lo que había dicho en las habitaciones, él estaba a cargo de cada uno de sus reclutas y mientras ellos no terminaran él no podría moverse de ahí. –Yo me encargaré de ellos dos.

–Te recuerdo que si ellos no concluyen el programa serás denigrado a Teniente– habló Scourge malicioso.

–Lo harán– masculló Sonic entre dientes –Yo me encargaré de eso.

–Suerte, **Teniente** – enfatizó Scourge divertido para sonar su silbato nuevamente –Vamos tropa que aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

Sonic vio a los demás irse para quedarse a solas con ambos, notando un poco de potencial en el zorrito, quien no tardaría en terminar las vueltas, a diferencia del erizo quien aún seguía atascado en el mismo lugar.

–No puede ser…– masculló irascible. –¡Recluta 2991!– llamó para ver al zorrito en su penúltima vuelta –Una vez concluyas dirígete al jardín oeste, ahí te reunirás con los demás.

–¡Sí mi Capitán!– gritó el zorrito quien volaba sobre el tronco para llegar al otro extremo. Sonic no estaba seguro que eso fuera legal, pero tampoco había ninguna regla que lo prohibiera, así que no le dio mayor importancia.

Caminó hacia el erizo rosa quien observaba con desesperanza la cima del muro que debía de escalar. No había pasado de la primera vuelta y parecía haberse rendido ya. Eso no pasaría, no mientras estuviera a su cargo.

–Recluta 3991– llamó Sonic con un tono de cansancio en su voz –Debe ser una broma, no has logrado ni terminar una sola vuelta.

–Es… es que…– murmuró para fijar su vista a sus pies. Sonic arqueó una ceja confuso, parecía una niña mimada con quien hablaba y no un aspirante a los G.U.N.

–¡Basta de lloriqueos!– regañó Sonic enfadado –¡Compórtate como un hombre y sube allá arriba!

–¡No logro hacerlo!– respondió molesto para verlo con el ceño fruncido –¡No es culpa mía, pase desvelada…– calló de pronto con un mohín de terror –¡Desvelado!– corrigió aprisa –¡Desvelado toda la noche!

Sonic frunció el ceño para caminar hacia él y quedar frente a frente –Si crees que antes fui malo…– habló el erizo intimidantemente, cortando cualquier distancia personal, sintiendo el miedo del erizo frente a él –No tienes idea de lo malo que puedo llegar a ser esta noche…

–¡¿EH?!– exclamó el erizo rosa sonrojándose con intensidad y retrocediendo varios pasos de él. –¡Y-Yo lo lograré!– habló para saltar contra el muro nuevamente y empezar a trepar torpemente.

Sonic arqueó una ceja confundido por la reacción del erizo rosa ante su amenaza, pero para su sorpresa había parecido funcionar pues había logrado llegar a la cima del muro de madera.

–Lo logre…– escuchó Sonic decir en la cima, en donde el erizo rosa se miraba así mismo incrédulo –¡Lo logre!– exclamó con sus brazos al cielo cual niño pequeño. –¡Wuju!

–He de recordarte que debes de terminar el circuito y volver a repetirlo 9 veces más– le recordó Sonic desde el suelo. –" _Es un hombre muy raro_ "– pensó extrañado por sus extrañas actitudes.

Amy lo vio desde arriba para asentir con una sonrisa y saltar del otro lado cayendo torpemente para continuar con el tronco frente a ella. Inició la caminata extendiendo sus brazos de par en par para guardar el equilibrio lo cual le sirvió en dos pasos pues luego perdió el balance cayendo en el agua empozada. Eso significaba que debería de iniciar ese tramo otra vez hasta que pudiera hacerlo sin caer. Amy suspiró exhausta flotando en entre la inmundicia.

–Esto llevará tiempo, ¿no es cierto?– escuchó decir al erizo azul quien la miraba desde la orilla. Amy bajó sus orejas desanimada, a pesar de parecer juegos para niños nunca había imaginado que le costarían tanto.–Iré a almorzar– oyó por parte del erizo quien tenía su mirada en su reloj.

–¿Almuerzo?– repitió Amy en voz baja, percatándose que ya era medio día.

–Ves eso de allá– indicó para señalar un poste con una campana en lo más alto –Cuando termines sube ahí y toca la campana.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó alarmada, a penas había podido subir ese estúpido muro y ahora le pedía subir un poste de más de cinco metros de altura. –P-Pero…

–Vendré a buscarte cuando eso suceda– concluyó para dar media vuelta y alejarse de él. –Recuerda que si no lo terminas, no podrás regresar al recinto.

Amy lo vio alejarse de ella y perderlo de vista. Suspiró pesadamente para encaminarse a la orilla y salir del agua; no quería salir, pero tampoco pensaba pasar otra noche en vela. Tenía que continuar.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó la noche y luego de horas de caídas, cortaduras y mallugadas había conseguido terminar las 9 vueltas restantes. Para ese punto a penas si podía ponerse en pie; Amy observó nuevamente el poste frente a ella y con el decimo sexto intentó llegar a lo más alto y alcanzar la estúpida campana. No había comido nada en todo el día y a penas podía visualizar correctamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer; para ese punto del día únicamente se movía por instinto, moviendo una mano tras otras cargando con el peso de su cuerpo, hasta que entonces lo escuchó, era la campana, de alguna manera lo había logrado.

–Por fin…– murmuró con un esbozo de sonrisa y sin más energía dejarse caer de espaldas. Eso era todo, su cuerpo no podía más; Amy esperó sentir el golpe contra la gramilla, un dolor familiar para ese entonces, cuando algo suave detuvo su caída por primera vez en todo el día. Abrió sus ojos para ver con cansancio a su capitán, quien le sonreía divertido.

–Veo que lo conseguiste– se mofó el erizo azul divertido.

–Este… sí…– murmuró suavemente sonrojándose por el acto de amabilidad.

El erizo azul alzó una ceja confundido bajando sus brazos de golpe dejándola caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, exclamando un gemido de dolor al impactarse contra el piso. Ese era el Capitán que ella conocía.

–¡Hey!– exclamó ella frunciendo el ceño por su poca cortesía al bajarla.

–Toma– dijo para lanzarle una barra proteínica –Debes de comer algo o serás una carga más grande– indicó para caminar de regreso. –Será mejor que te apresures, el toque de queda pronto iniciara.

Amy se desplomó sobre el suelo, no imaginaba poder hacer esto un día más y este a penas era el primero.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de una caminata que le pareció eterna llegó al recinto para escuchar risas y hombres sudorosos ejercitándose, ella sólo quería desplomarse en su cama y no saber de nadie hasta el día siguiente. Amy caminó a su habitación para que la puerta se abriera y ver piezas metálicas regadas por cada rincón de su recámara, incluida su cama. En medio de éstas un zorrito yacía con mucha energía usando unas gafas protectoras y una llave de tuercas.

–Pero qué rayos…

–¿Oh?– exclamó percatándose de su presencia –¡Amus!– dijo alarmado –¡Pensé que tardarías más!– explicó sorprendido provocando que ella le diera una mirada fulminante. –Es decir… amm… ¡dame un momento, limpiaré todo!

–¿Qué demonios es todo esto?– preguntó Amy intentando adentrarse a su habitación sin pisar ninguno de los cacharros del zorro.

–¡Por favor, no le digas nada al Capitán Sonic!– suplicó removiendo sus cachivaches del lado de su recámara.

–¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto?– inquirió la eriza, estaba segura que no tenían permitido traer nada de esto con ellos.

–Digamos que soy bueno consiguiendo cosas– rió por lo bajo guardando todo debajo de su cama y haciéndolo desaparecer. –¿Hey, no tomarás un baño?– preguntó Tails para cambiar el tema.

–Amm… este…– murmuró desviando la mirada a sus ropas sucias. Tenía sangre seca, lodo y gramilla por todo su cuerpo. No podía evitar bañarse esta vez, pero no sabía cómo bañarse sin exponerse completamente.

–Yo vigilaré– habló Tails al fin, provocando que ella fijara su vista en él, esbozando una amplía sonrisa –A cambio mantendrás esto en secreto, ¿trato?– dijo guiñando un ojo.

–Mmm…– murmuró pensativa –¿Lo harás todos los días?

–¿Realmente odias tanto bañarte con otros?– inquirió extrañado el zorro.

–Digamos que tengo problemas con mi cuerpo– dijo Amy cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho inconscientemente.

–Sí me dejas trabajar aquí cuando yo quiera, claro, es un trato– respondió Tails sin interés.

–¡Perfecto!– exclamó ella para abrazarlo con fuerza, ocasionando que el zorrito la apartara al sentirse incómodo por la muestra de afecto.

–Lo haré, pero no más abrazos de acuerdo– amenazó incómodo.

–Lo siento– dijo divertida para buscar su cambio de ropa apresuradamente –Bien, yo iré y tú vigilaras que nadie llegue, ¿bien?

Tails asintió con la cabeza para que así ella saliera de su habitación y caminara con sigilo entre todos. Sabía que en este momento era el recluta más odiado y no necesitaba llamar la atención de nadie. Así llegó a las regaderas, confiada que Tails se quedaría afuera y la alertaría si alguien se acercaba. Amy abrió las regadera, que, como era de esperar eran de agua fría, pero realmente no le importó; lavó todo el lodo y sangre seca de cuerpo y por primera vez sentía que podía respirar. Las marcas de haber mantenido la faja durante tanto tiempo sobre su busto se remarcaba en un desagradable color rojizo, dejando marcas sobre todo su cuerpo en especial el área del busto.

–¿Realmente podré con esto?– murmuró para sí desanimada. Jamás había pensando que llevaría tanto trabajo mantener su identidad oculta o permanecer en el ejército para ser el caso.

– _¡Capitán!_ – escuchó Amy decir a Tails afuera de los baños en alta voz – _¡Buenas noches mi Capitán! ¡¿Viene a darse un refrescante baño nocturno?!_ – exclamó en voz chillona con el obvio objetivo de que ella lo escucharan.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó Amy entrando en pánico.

– _Hazte a un lado_ – ordenó Sonic pesadamente apartando al zorro con brusquedad y darse entrada a los baños y observar que no estaría solo aquella noche; distinguiendo a alguien familiar –Pero qué rayos…

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por las expectativas positivas respecto a esta historia! No les voy a mentir, para poder escribir un Gender Bender he tenido que investigar y leer muchas cosas, pero me está gustando como va quedando el resultado. En fin, parece que las cosas empezaran a complicarse para Amy y mantener su identidad cada vez será más difícil. Sin decir nada más, los espero en el Capítulo 4: Decisiones. Hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	4. Decisiones

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Sin mucho que agregar los dejo con la esperada continuación…**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Decisiones

Sonic entró a los baños para ver al erizo rosa tirado sobre el piso envuelto con su cuerpo completo en una toalla sobre el piso. Arqueó una ceja para ver la regadera aún encendida y un rastro de agua desde la misma hasta donde él yacía con una expresión de espantó en su rostro.

–Pero qué rayos…– murmuró confundido por las acciones del erizo rosa quien se cubría fervientemente. –Sé que lamentaré preguntar esto pero… ¿Está todo bien?

–¡¿Bien?! ¡Más que bien!– exclamó con nerviosismo y una sonora risa nerviosa.

–Sí, como sea– dijo Sonic restándole importancia al extraño erizo, y así, deshacerse de sus botas y pantalones militares. Había sido un día largo y sólo quería una ducha fría.

–¡¿Pero qué haces?!– escuchó Sonic gritar al erizo rosa con espanto para voltearlo a ver confundido por su atípica reacción mientras terminaba de quitarse el último vestigio de ropa y quedar al desnudo.

–Bañarme– respondió sin interés y ver el rostro del erizo sonrojarse intensamente para taparse la cara con ambas manos. Sonic frunció el ceño irritado por su comportamiento –¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?– preguntó irascible para caminar hacia él.

–¡NO TE ACERQUES!– gritó tan agudamente que por un momento juraría que había escuchado a una mujer; aunque claro eso no era lo que las mujeres le decían en situaciones como esas. –E-Es decir…– balbuceó para abrazar la ropa que había llevado consigo frente a él casi como un escudo protector y mantener su vista al suelo, lejos de la de él. –Y-Yo ya he terminado…– murmuró nerviosamente –E-Estaba p-por irme– concluyó aún con su rostro de rojo incandescente.

Sonic arqueó una ceja, extrañado ante su conducta. No sabía si indagar más o simplemente regresar a sus asuntos, sin embargo, recordó que este había sido el mismo erizo que había solicitado por un baño y habitación privada, aludiendo dicho comportamiento a ser inhibido al bañarse con otros. Sonic alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés para así dirigirse a las duchas y abrir la regadera para dejarse envolver en las refrescantes aguas, y así mismo, escuchar al erizo rosa correr a toda velocidad fuera del baño.

–¿Cuál es su problema?– se preguntó extrañado con su mirada fija en la salida.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy corrió a prisa a su habitación abrazando aquella toalla como si su vida dependiera de ello, y así encerrarse en la misma, escapando de todos. Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate y su corazón latía a mil por hora por lo que había presenciado. Ella lo había visto desnudo… había visto por primera vez a un hombre desnudo y había sido al Capitán a su cargo.

–¿Todo bien Amus?– preguntó el zorrito, al cual no le había prestado atención al entrar.

–¡Sal de la habitación!– ordenó molesta para tomar al zorro del brazo y sacarlo casi a rastras.

–¡P-Pero…

–¡Dos minutos!– dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices del zorrito y al fin quedarse a solas, suspirando aliviada al conseguir privacidad absoluta. –No puedo seguir con esta farsa…– murmuró cabizbaja recostando su cabeza sobre la puerta de metal. No llevaba ni la mitad del entrenamiento y no podía pensar cómo podría ocultar su mentira por tanto tiempo

Amy recobró la compostura para así cambiarse rápidamente, y una vez que ocultó su identidad femenina, dejar entrar al zorro, quien tenía una clara expresión de molestia por haber tenido que dejar su habitación de golpe. –No me gusta cambiarme frente a otros– murmuró la eriza en forma de disculpa, a lo que él pareció concordar pues no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Amy se adentró en las sabanas dándole la espalda al zorrito y aislarse del mundo en un intento de olvidar lo que había vivido y visto hasta ahora. Cerró los ojos para caer dormida casi inmediatamente y así olvidar la pesadilla en la que vivía.

0-0-0-0-0

Las trompetas sonaron estrepitosamente para hacerla despertar amargamente y saber que aún seguía ahí y que tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

– _¡Todos arriba!_ – escuchó decir a su capitán a las afueras de su habitación mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el techo mohoso del lugar – _¡Los quiero a todos en el comedor en dos minutos!_

–Iré a bañarme– habló Tails levantándose velozmente y tomando sus cosas, para que ella dirigiera su mirada hacia él –Te dejaré solo para que te cambies.

–Gracias…– respondió ella con desánimo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

–¿Te sucede algo Amus?– inquirió Tails deteniendo su carrera para ver al erizo rosa con una expresión de consternación.

–Es sólo que…– calló al sentir un nudo en su garganta nuevamente –, no creo poder seguir aquí– confesó para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Amy no entendía cómo los hombres podían ocultar sus sentimientos todo el tiempo mientras que ella lo único que quería hacer era llorar todos los días.

–Mi padre me obligó a venir aquí– habló Tails de pronto para sentarse sobre su cama y soltar un pesado suspiro –Dijo que un hombre debería de hacer cosas como estas y no…– calló de pronto para que la tristeza invadiera su mirada. –Tampoco es fácil para mí…– musitó cabizbaja.

–¿Tú qué quisieras hacer si pudieras elegir?– preguntó Amy secando sus lágrimas acumuladas con su antebrazo.

–¡Ser un gran inventor!– exclamó con alegría –Creo que yo serviría más como apoyo que dentro de la acción ¿me entiendes?– dijo con una sonrisa apenada –Así que una vez que complete este absurdo entrenamiento me dedicaré a lo que más me gusta.

–Suena bien– asintió ella, de alguna manera aliviada de no ser la única fuera de lugar –Conmigo es diferente… creo que desertaré hoy– confesó al fin –No soporto seguir pretendiendo algo que no soy.

–Si eso es lo que deseas supongo que no hay nada más que decir– respondió Tails para ponerse en pie, sabiendo que el tiempo seguía corriendo –Deberás de hablar con el Capitán Sonic, hazlo en el comedor.

–Sí… gracias.

0-0-0-0-0

Llevó en su bandeja lo que parecía avena de más de un mes, un pedazo de pan seco y algo muy parecido a un plátano. De alguna manera se sentía aliviada que esto sería lo único que debería de soportar. Amy se dirigió a una de las bancas vacías para comer en lo que lograba hablar con el Capitán, sin embargo, ésta fue ocupada inmediatamente por otro recluta que le sonrió malicioso, dándole a entender que lo había hecho a propósito; Amy le frunció el ceño con disgusto para así restarle importancia y dirigirse a otra banca vacía, pero antes que pudiera sentarse obtuvo el mismo resultado de la última vez, sintiendo una mirada intensa por parte de todos los reclutas que yacían sentada sobre ésta, haciéndola sentir insegura de pronto.

–¡Hey, tengo una idea!– dijo un recluta de aspecto intimidante en la mesa –¿Por qué no te sientas junto a la basura?– señaló un equidna rojo burlesco –Me parece que se llevarían bien, ¿No lo crees rosadito?

Amy frunció el ceño molesta para tomar su bandeja y alejarse de la mesa que ahora reía fuertemente ante la mala broma. Ya era bastante malo tener que soportar el entrenamiento y ahora además debía de soportar la burla de sus compañeros; eso era todo, iría a buscar al erizo azul y saldría de ese lugar en ese mismo momento, o esa era su intención cuando sintió como alguien le metía zancadilla y escuchar entre risas: –¡Perdedor!– mientras caía. Amy cerró los ojos al ver el suelo acercarse cuando un agarre firme la impidió de caer. Levantó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos color carmín observarla con detenimiento, sintiendo como le robaban el aliento. Era él, era Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow la levantó casi de golpe para soltarla rápidamente haciéndola tambalear aún con su bandeja en mano. Una encuentro bastante diferente al último que habían tenido, aunque claro, antes la había visto con un hermoso vestido.

–¡Comandante!– escuchó decir por parte del erizo verde quien lo saludaba con un saludo militar.

–¿Comandante?– repitió Amy inaudible con asombro para ver su impecable uniforme, en donde una chaqueta con varias medallas sobresalían.

–¿Quién está a cargo de ti?– lo escuchó preguntar para verla fijamente.

–¡Ah!– exclamó Amy con sorpresa sonrojándose intensamente –E-Eh… este…– murmuró nerviosamente sintiendo su corazón latir a gran velocidad viendo lo guapo que el erizo negro se miraba en el uniforme militar. –E-Es… ammm…

–¡Respóndele al comandante!– ordenó Scourge molesto.

–¡S-Sí!– respondió febrilmente para ver de nuevo al erizo negro quien aún la miraba directamente. Amy desvió su mirada a sus pies sintiendo sus mejillas arder, quería responderle, pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca… como siempre en su presencia. –E-Es… eh…

–Soy yo– dijo al fin el erizo azul entrando por las puertas para caminar hacia donde ellos yacían.

–¿Puedes explicarme por qué demonios este recluta es incapaz de responderme o si quiera de actuar como un soldado?– inquirió Shadow molesto.

Sonic le clavó la mirada para que ella se estremeciera bajo la misma, eso significaría que habría otro castigo por no poder referirse adecuadamente a su comandante. Amy volteó a ver al erizo negro quien mantenía el ceño fruncido.

–¡L-Lo lamento!– balbuceó con una reverencia la eriza y su vista clavada al suelo. Si lo miraba estaba segura que no podría decirle nada. –S-Señor…– completó con una voz temblorosa.

–Estamos trabajando en ello– dijo Sonic para acercarse a ella y colocar una mano sobre su hombro, provocando que ella se reincorporara –Vete– ordenó el erizo azul entre dientes.

–¡S-Sí Señor!– asintió Amy para dar media vuelta y retirarse, pero no sin antes ver una última vez de reojo al erizo negro y esbozar una sonrisa con disimulo.

Caminó rápidamente para salir de la vista de su capitán y observar a Tails sentado a la distancia observando todo como espectador para darle una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Amy se dirigió hacia a él cual zona de seguridad, para sentarse velozmente a su lado sintiendo su cara arder.

–¿Te sientes bien?– murmuró el zorro al ver su rostro rojizo.

–S-Sí– asintió nerviosa –Es sólo que…– calló para ver de reojo al erizo negro –Creo que hice el ridículo.

–Vaya que sí– asintió el zorro. –No creo que nuestro capitán sea muy benevolente contigo después de dejarlo en mal.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó aterrada. No llevaba ni una semana y seguramente sería el recluta con más castigos en la historia de los G.U.N.

–Aunque supongo que no es realmente algo que debe de preocuparte ya que piensas desistir hoy, ¿cierto?

–Oh…– murmuró para dirigir su mirada al erizo negro quien parecía terminar de darle un sermón a su capitán y caminar acompañado del Capitán Scourge hacia una de las mesas exclusivas de la cafetería. –Eh… sí– asintió embobada para notar como varios reclutas se sentaban en la misma mesa que el erizo negro –¡¿Por qué ellos se sientan con él?!– exclamó con sorpresa.

–Pues los mejores reclutas pueden sentarse en la mesa donde comen el comandante y los capitanes de las cuadrillas– explicó Tails para dar un bocado a su avena fría –Y su comida es mucho mejor a la nuestra, tienen ciertos beneficios.

–¡¿Quieres decir que si soy de las mejores puedo sentarme con él?!– preguntó con su mirada iluminada y una amplía sonrisa.

Tails arqueó una ceja para verlo incómodo por su reacción un tanto femenina para su gusto –¿ **Las** mejores?– repitió sin entender el por qué del pronombre femenino.

–¡Amm! ¡De las mejores cuadrillas!– corrigió velozmente con una risa nerviosa –¿O puedo ser si sólo soy el mejor erizo?– preguntó con una falsa voz grave.

–Es recompensa individual– explicó –Pensé que me había dado a entender.

Amy rió nerviosa para atragantarse con la avena fría que le habían servido. Y ver de reojo donde él yacía comiendo algo que se miraba mucho mejor de lo que él tenía y verlo conversar con una expresión seria a su alrededor. Si ella lograba estar entre los mejores podría sentarse junto a él, y no sólo eso, hablar de chicas y descubrir qué era lo que le gustaba o lo que no, o si había alguien en su vida. ¡Era perfecto! Sólo existía un problema… ella era un asco total.

0-0-0-0-0

El entrenamiento de ese día fue diferente a lo que ella esperaba, si es que podía esperar algo en concreto. Observó lo que le pareció un gimnasio de boxeo, con varios sacos de box pesados, muñecos de entrenamiento, y en el medio, un ring sin cuerdas que lo delimitaran con su propia luz cual escenario.

–Es momento de empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento– habló Scourge de pronto, haciéndola estremecer. Si lo que había vivido antes no era el entrenamiento real esto seguramente debería ser un infierno. –Tendremos peleas constantes así como entrenar sus patéticos cuerpos para generar resistencia– explicó con una sonrisa –Como ya lo sabrán los que han logrado seguirnos el paso– habló dándole una mirada intensa a ella y al zorrito a su lado, haciéndola tragar pesado –Los que poseen las mejores puntuaciones de cada semana tiene el privilegio de poder disfrutar comidas decentes, insumos diversos como cigarrillos y claro está, acceso a internet una vez por semana, entre otros beneficios.

–" _Eso haría sin lugar a duda mi vida más tolerable aquí…"_ – pensó animada.

–Aunque los demás ejercicios tienen un puntaje, este sin lugar a duda es el de mayor valor– dijo para señalar con la palma de su mano, el ring frente a ellos –Los combates cuerpo a cuerpo son lo más importante, saberse defender y contraatacar cuando se les ordene es a lo que le damos valor, ¿no es así?– inquirió el erizo verde dirigiendo su vista a Sonic, quien asintió en silencio. –Por esa misma razón, recluta 6002 ¡Al ring!– llamó para que un albatros grisáceo de aspecto intimidante y fornida musculatura. –Sonic, elige ahora tú al rival del mejor de mis reclutas.

–Claro– respondió el erizo azul indiferente –Recluta 3991, al ring– llamó con una mirada intensa.

Amy lo vio perpleja sin poderse moverse de su lugar. Todos a su alrededor dieron un paso hacia atrás dejándola al descubierto. Encaminó su vista al albatros que ahora reía divertido al vislumbrar a su oponente. El miedo la consumió por completo, incapaz de reaccionar hasta que la voz de él resonó por todo el recinto –¡AHORA!– vociferó Sonic provocando que su piernas caminaran a prisa al lugar donde debería de estar. Ambos tomaron un casco protector y unos guantes de pelea que a su gusto pesaban más de lo que protegían, y así, imitó la posición de ataque del albatros frente a ella que lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

–La dinámica es simple– habló Scourge divertido –El primero que no pueda continuar, pierde– explicó con una mirada maliciosa –Peleen.

Sus palabras navegaron con suavidad en el viento cual condena silenciosa y sin poderlo evitar, ella dirigió su mirada al erizo azul, quien la miraba expectante, sabía que ese era su castigo por lo ocurrido en la cafetería; aunque no esperaba que lo olvidara, tampoco esperaba algo que resultaría en algo más que agotamiento físico. Amy regresó su mirada al albatros que con fuerza lanzó el primer golpe para golpear su rostro y así dejar su visión en blanco y su mundo ausente de cualquier sonido excepto de un incesante zumbido para perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 **Las cosas está por complicarse para Amy, pero la ayuda inesperada e individual de su capitán podrían hacérselo más fácil... o ¿no? Las cosas en la milicia están a punto de cambiar. Capítulo 5: Acuerdos.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	5. Determinación

Capítulo 5: Determinación

–¡ _Levántate!_ – la voz de alguien invadía su cabeza _–¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?!_ – una voz que cada vez era más familiar –¡Levántate!–. Abrió sus ojos de golpe para poder distinguir al erizo azul verla con desaprobación. Su cabeza dolía y con suerte podía enfocar correctamente su vista –Eres aún más patético de lo que pensé– espetó con el ceño fruncido.

No podía ver correctamente pues la inflamación en su lado izquierdo del rostro le dificultaba poder abrir su ojo completamente. Tocó su rostro donde yacía la hinchazón y el simple roce de la yemas de sus dedos la hizo gemir de dolor. Amy se sentó con dificultad para notar una habitación con medicamentos e insumos médicos.

–¿Dónde…

–Enfermería– respondió el erizo azul cortante mientras anotaba algo que no alcanzó a ver sobre un portapapeles de madera que llevaba consigo –¿Estás consciente que eres el último en el listado de rangos con apenas 10 puntos?

El erizo rosa no respondió ante su pregunta retorica provocando que Sonic lo viera de reojo, intentando ocultar la ira que ahora recorría sus venas. Su desacató con el comandante podría hacer que los sueños de Scourge de denigrarlo nuevamente a teniente se volvieran realidad. Si deseaba mantener su título de capitán necesitaba deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, estaba atorado con él al menos por otros cuatros días, no podía expulsarlo sólo por ser un asco total en los primeros días del entrenamiento.

–Pienso mejorar…– habló de pronto llamando su atención. Sonic subió su mirada para verlo con incredulidad –¡Ayúdame a mejorar!– pidió de pronto con un golpe de motivación y energía que lo sorprendió.

Sonic bufó con una sonrisa arrogante, era obvio que el golpe le había movido el cerebro. Era imposible que alguien tan malo como lo era él mejorara en los siguientes cuatro días.

–Te lo pondré de esta manera– habló Sonic con un dejo de malicia en su voz –Si tu puntuación no sube, te irás al finalizar la semana.

–¿Eh?– exclamó el erizo rosa con una clara expresión de asombro por sus palabras.

–Novato, si quieres mejorar es mejor que ruegues por un milagro a la diosa de la luz o en tu caso, a la del caos– río hilarante –Has pasado más de la mitad del día en la enfermería, lo que significa que ya perdiste el día de hoy mientras tus compañeros han estado trabajando arduamente y consiguiendo puntos, tú no has hecho nada más que dormir– reprochó con el ceño fruncido –Haznos un favor y renuncia de una buena vez, no sirves para esto y nunca lo harás– dijo por último para dar media vuelta en camino a la salida.

–¡Me rehúso!– exclamó de pronto provocando que se detuviera de golpe volteándolo a ver con cierta sorpresa –¡Tengo una meta y no pienso darme por vencida!– exclamó con decisión. Sonic arqueó una ceja entendiendo que el golpe realmente le había afectado la cabeza –¡Vencido!– corrigió sonrojándose con intensidad –¡No me daré por vencido!

–Demuéstralo entonces– replicó Sonic sin interés –Tienes 4 días para subir tu punteo, de lo contrario te irás a casa.

El recluta se puso en pie un poco torpe, aún aturdido por el golpe que había recibido, acercándose a él y sin previo aviso hacer una reverencia de golpe haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos, incómodo.

–¡Te lo suplico, ayúdame!– pidió con una voz chillona. Sonic desvió la mirada incómodo por la suplica desesperada del erizo rosa, nunca había tenido un recluta que le suplicara de una manera tan denigrante.

Sonic suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que era parte de sus obligaciones como capitán y tampoco podría negarse, además, si él lograba mejorar sin lugar a duda le ayudaría más que echarlo fuera del programa.

–Bien…– murmuró apenas audible.

El erizo rosa levantó lentamente la cabeza para verlo incrédulo por acceder a su petición, y así, soltar una amplia sonrisa y gritarle de pronto: –¡Muchas gracias!– exclamó para abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo energético. Sonic lo empujó con tal brusquedad que lo hizo caer en contra de una carretilla de suplementos médicos para verlo caer torpemente al suelo.

–¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme!– ordenó con sus mejillas sonrojadas por una razón que no logró entender del todo, recordándole la ira desmedida que había tenido al llegar ahí. Sonic apretó sus puños con fuerza, autocontrolándose para no darle la paliza de su vida –¡Compórtate como un hombre!

–L-Lo siento…– murmuró el erizo rosa apenado, desviándole la mirada provocando que su enojo desapareciera al acto. Se le miraba extraño, con una expresión casi tierna en su rostro –Aún no me acostumbro– musitó levantándose adolorido.

–Hmph– bufó Sonic molesto para darle la espalda. –Si en serio quieres mi ayuda novato, espero verte a las 600 horas en el ring– ordenó para verlo de reojo fugazmente –Falta una sola vez y estás fueras– amenazó por último para caminar fuera de la enfermería.

Amy lo vio alejarse sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Su oportunidad para acercarse a Shadow cada vez estaba más cerca.

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó con cierta somnolencia, irritado por tener que cambiar su rutina diaria, y con una taza de café caminó hacia el área de entrenamiento sabiendo que le esperaba un día largo. Llegó al ring a la hora que lo había citado para verlo vacío. Sonic gruñó molesto por haberlo hecho perder su valioso tiempo pensando que seguramente aún seguiría dormido; estrujó aquel vaso de cartón vacío bufando con molestia, listo para implementar un nuevo y persuasivo castigo cuando el sonido estridente de metal chocar contra el piso lo hizo detenerse. Sonic se adentró al recinto para ver a un erizo rosa levantar torpemente un par de mancuernas del suelo. Había llegado antes de la hora indicada.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– se animó Sonic a preguntar al fin.

–¡Capitán!– dijo de pronto alarmado –¡Señor!– corrigió con un saludo militar. Parecía que su cabeza había asentado sus ideas, pues esta vez lo trataba según el rango que merecía. –Yo estaba intentando… bueno…– murmuró desviando su mirada al suelo con cierta decepción –Pensé que tal vez si empezaba a ganar más… ya sabes, músculo…–dijo con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz –Sería más fácil pelear– admitió avergonzado.

–Tenemos mucho que hacer– dijo Sonic con un pesado suspiro –Ven conmigo– ordenó el erizo azul para dirigirse al área de entrenamiento, seguido por él muy de cerca.

Sonic lo guío frente a los maniquíes de entrenamiento, los cuales consistían en un torso desnudo de caucho negro. –Presta atención, esta es la posición que debes de adoptar– dijo el erizo azul para colocarse en posición de pelea –Una mano deberá protegerte mientras la otra siempre deberá de estar a la defensiva, ¿entiendes?

–Sí– asintió para imitarlo a su lado.

–No piense en ganar masa muscular en este momento, las peleas no se ganan a base de fuerza sino de estrategia– explicó para así dar un par de golpes certero en diferentes parte del torso. –Un golpe adecuado puede definir el resto de una pelea, ¿comprendes?

–¡Entiendo!– dijo decidido para golpear torpemente el maniquí lastimándose ambas manos en el intento.

Sonic arqueó una ceja sintiendo pena ajena por un recluta por primera vez. Aunque tenía toda la disposición de aprender, era obvio que necesitaría algo más que una hora diaria de entrenamiento a su lado para poder mejorar, aunque eso no era noticia nueva para él.

Sonic lo observó dar un par de golpes más con el mismo patético resultado. Suspiró frustrado para así caminar detrás de él y tomar sus brazos para colocarlos en la posición correcta, pegando su cuerpo al de él con el objetivo de poder guiarlo de mejor manera cuando de pronto sintió al erizo rosa tensarse repentinamente. Sonic arqueó una ceja viéndolo extrañado por el súbito cambio.

–Amm… ¿todo bien?– preguntó a su oído Sonic casi en forma de susurro, lo que ocasionó que el erizo rosa frente a él se petrificara por sus palabras, pues de pronto su cuerpo se tensó cual tablón para éste lo volteara a ver al acto, quedando su rostro frente a frente del suyo. Sonic observó unas mejillas bañadas de un intenso color carmín, las cuales eran acompañadas por una mirada nerviosa en aquellos ojos color esmeralda, mientras que su boca pequeña enseñaba un labio inferior temblar febrilmente. Sonic lo soltó de golpe para con la palma de su mano empujar su rostro lejos de él mientras un calor extraño invadía su cuerpo –¡No veas de esa manera!– ordenó molesto. El erizo rosa se soltó de la mano que cubría su rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de aquella expresión que lo hacía incomodar y cambiarla por un ceño fruncido y mirada furiosa.

–¡N-No es mi culpa!– replicó de nuevo con esa voz chillona –Cuando me tomaste por detrás yo…–. El erizo rosa calló de golpe para clavar su vista al suelo mientras su rostro adquiriría un repentino color rojizo. Sonic arqueó una ceja espantado por lo que su comentario parecía sugerir.

–¿Acaso eres gay?– soltó Sonic sin reparo.

–¡¿EH?!– exclamó en una voz tan aguda que por un momento podría jurar que había escuchado el gemido de una mujer. –¡NO!– negó con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza.

–Escucha– habló el erizo azul rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza con cierta incomodidad –Yo no tengo nada en contra de…

–¡No soy gay!– interrumpió molesto –¡Me gustan las mujeres y mucho!– aclaró sonrojándose intensamente por su aseveración –Es más– dijo para sonreír engreído –Tengo una hermosa novia en casa que espera mi regreso, para, ya tu sabes– dijo guiñándole un ojo y reír hilarante, casi como un maniaco.

–Amm… De acuerdo– murmuró Sonic dejando el tema por un lado, más que incómodo por el mismo.

–Es… Es…– calló nervioso por un par de segundos para luego agregar: –Es sólo que después de tantas palizas no puedes esperar que me sienta tranquilo con alguien tan cerca de mí, ¿no es cierto?

–Bien, como sea– dijo concluyendo todo el asunto alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés. –Ya te enseñe como debes de hacerlo, ahora práctica y con suerte lograras subir a un 12 en un par de días– dijo a modo de burla.

–¿Eh?, ¿Esto es todo lo que me enseñaras?

–Muy pronto será hora de iniciar el entrenamiento y la verdad no puedo ofrecerte más que esto– respondió desinteresadamente –Si no lograrás aprender algo tan básico como esto no hay nada más que pueda enseñarte.

–Si lo logró, ¿mañana me enseñarías algo más?

–¿Mañana?– repitió Sonic arqueando una ceja –¿En serio crees que puedas aprender esto en tan poco tiempo?

–No lo creo, lo haré– dijo determinado.

–Bien, mañana nos veremos aquí, si en serio logras hacer esto, prometo enseñarte algo más– accedió –Mientras tanto, si fuera tú, yo me concentraría en hacer puntos, pues no importa que tan bien lo aprendas si no lo pones en práctica– concluyó para caminar a la salida.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic revisaba los puntajes de ese día asombrándose por una considerable mejora del erizo rosa, aunque no eran aún suficiente para permanecer en el programa, pero sin lugar a dudas había mostrado por primera vez iniciativa y no se había desmayado en ninguna parte del ejercicio del día de hoy.

–Pasaste de ser un asco total a un solo un pésimo recluta– río divertido para sumarle 20 puntos más a su nota de ese día.

–Quien diría que tu peor recluta esté mejorando– escuchó una voz de pronto para subir la mirada y reconocer a alguien familiar parado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa petulante –¿Es esto acaso un patético intento de mantener tu posición?

–¿Qué quieres Scourge?– inquirió Sonic con el ceño fruncido.

–Oh, nada– respondió para recostarse sobre el marco de la puerta –Sabes, me enteré que el comandante estará por aquí la siguiente semana y hará evaluaciones a nuestros reclutas.

–¿Y eso qué?– respondió para regresar su mirada a los papeles frente a él en un intento por terminar su encuentro.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón– dijo para sacar una navaja de su pantalón y jugar con la misma de manera desinteresada –Después de todo, si tu hermano está a cargo deduzco que no pueden echarte por ser un asco total como capitán, ¿no es cierto?

–¡Gane este puesto con mucho trabajo y eso lo sabes bien!– explotó para ponerse en pie de golpe y que una mirada sulfurosa inundara sus pupilas.

–¿Lo hiciste?– inquirió Scourge alzando una ceja.

Sonic apretó sus puños con fuerza para verlo con una ira enjaulada. Detestaba que, de todos los miembros del complejo militar, él supiera sobre su parentesco con el más grande soldado y ahora comandante de los G.U.N, su hermano, Shadow the Hedgehog. Si bien era cierto que eran familia, él había conseguido su puesto por su arduo trabajo, pues Shadow jamás haría algo como facilitarle los retos que había tenido que superar para llegar en donde estaba, por no decir que se lo había hecho más difícil.

–Realmente espero ansioso la evaluación del comandante– habló Scourge con una sonrisa retorcida –En especial la referente a tus dos reclutas estrellas, los cuales, por si no sabes, le indique que les prestara extra atención, ya sabes, para ayudarte un poco– se mofó divertido con un guiño –Hasta pronto, **teniente**.

Sonic lo vio marcharse de su despacho para morder su labio inferior con fuerza. Si Shadow observa el desempeño del zorro o peor aún del erizo rosa estaría arruinado, no sólo sería denigrado como teniente nuevamente, sino que estaría bajo las órdenes de Scourge.

–Maldita sea– masculló para golpear su puño contra su escritorio.

Caminó a prisa fuera de su despacho mientras una cólera interna recorría por sus venas sin tener una escapatoria obvia, para así dirigirse al único lugar donde podría desahogarse. Entró al campo de entrenamiento, listo para desquitarse con uno de los maniquíes de caucho cuando divisó a alguien familiar a la distancia. Se detuvo de golpe para ver al erizo rosa golpear de manera repetitiva al maniquí de entrenamiento.

–¿Recluta 3991?– llamó arqueando una ceja.

El erizo rosa lo volteó a ver, sobresaltándose al notar la presencia de alguien más. Se le miraba sudoroso y sus manos yacían teñidas de un conocido color carmín.

–¡Observa esto!– habló el erizo rosa de pronto con un entusiasmo infantil. Sonic lo observó dar un par de golpes certeros al muñeco de caucho, aún le faltaba mejorar, pero sin lugar a duda si practicaba eso en batalla podría al menos defenderse.

–Eso es…– murmuró Sonic para caminar hacia él –Es una mejora considerable.

–¡Verdad que sí!– exclamó con una expresión de felicidad llena de ternura. –Estuve practicando muy duro– habló con orgullo –¿Crees que ahora sí puedas enseñarme algo más?– preguntó con una expresión dulce en su rostro, una que lo obligaba a desviar la mirada, incómodo.

–¿No deberías descansar?– evadió Sonic dándole la espalda, y así, ir en busca de un par de vendajes para enrollarlos sobre los nudillos de sus manos.

–¡Necesito mejorar!– habló motivado –Tú mismo lo has dicho, sino subo mi punteo me sacaran del programa.

–Escucha, no creo…– pero no pudo terminar su frase para ver al erizo rosa correr hacia donde él se encontraba y colocarse frente a él para verlo con una mirada decidida. Sonic frunció el ceño, no estaba de humor en ese momento para soportarlo a él o a nadie más.

–¡Enséñame!– insistió con el ceño fruncido.

Sonic lo dio una mirada desafiante para así lanzarle una sonrisa burlona ocasionando que su mirada se llenara de prepotencia; si lo que quería entrenar, él lo haría entrenar.

–Bien, sin en serio tanto deseas una nueva lección– habló para terminar de ajustar las vendas en sus manos –Pelea contra mí– soltó divertido para que la expresión del erizo rosa cambiara de una decidida a una de asombro –Si no quieres recibir la paliza de tu vida entonces ya conoces la puerta– concluyó para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la arena de entrenamiento.

–¡Lo haré!– dijo el erizo rosa de pronto provocando que detuviera su marcha para verlo de reojo con asombro. –Peleare contigo.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza para este capítulo he tenido problemas con el internet y otras cuestiones, pero por fin está terminado! Como verán este capítulo está escrito casi exclusivamente desde la perspectiva de Sonic, quería hacer un pequeño énfasis en cómo él observaba a su extraño recluta XD! Bien, la relación entre Sonic y Amus empezara a volverse más cercana para ocasionar extraños sentimientos en este particular erizo rosa. Hasta el siguiente capítulo, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	6. Cercanía

**¡Gracias a todos por su interés en esta historia! Ha sido todo un desafío trabajar el género Gender Bender, no lo voy a negar pero siendo muy honesto estoy amando el resultado y veo que a ustedes también les está gustando el rumbo de extraña historia. Bien, sin detenerme mucho con el yara yara inicial, los dejo con el ansiado capítulo 6, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Cercanía

Amy se colocó frente a él, tragando pesado ante lo que se vendría. Sabía que las posibilidades que ella le propiciara un golpe era casi imposible, no se diga poder ganar la pelea; pero estaba completamente segura que si se negaba él no estaría dispuesto a seguir ayudándola. Ella se colocó en posición de ataque, tal cual él le había enseñado, para luego escucharlo decir: –Empecemos– en un murmuro apenas audible y acto a continuación lanzarse contra ella; como pudo Amy logró evadir el primer ataque, sin embargo, no el segundo, el cual vino tan rápido como el primero golpeándola directamente en sus antebrazos, los cuales se mantenían en posición de defensa, provocando que cayera pesadamente al suelo, sintiendo como los mismos empezaban a entumecerse por el impacto.

–Al menos está vez no perdiste el conocimiento– lo escuchó decir mientras le lanzaba una mirada despectiva ante su falta de coordinación. Amy frunció el ceño para levantarse decidida y volver a ponerse en posición de pelea. El erizo azul arqueó una ceja en señal de incredulidad viéndola con cierto asombro y así preguntar: –¿En serio piensas seguir?

–¡No pienso rendirme!– exclamó decidida.

–Hmph…– bufó para mover colocarse en posición de pelea nuevamente –Como desees.

El erizo azul se lanzó nuevamente hacia ella, pero esta vez pudo evadir el primer puñetazo que iba dirigido nuevamente a su rostro. Amy sonrió admirada de sí misma para lanzar un puñetazo hacia donde él cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció frente a ella para sentir como era golpeada en su costado derecho haciéndola sintiendo un repentino dolor en sus costillas cayendo nuevamente al suelo, y esta vez sujetarse su costado con fuerza, retorciéndose del dolor sobre el suelo, sintiendo como lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

–Jamás ganarás– espetó el erizo azul con una obvia altanería –Lo más seguro es que termines de regreso en la enfermería si sigues luchando contra mí.

–L-Lo sé…– masculló en un intento de ocultar su dolor. Amy se colocó de pie tambaleante, sin poder soltar su costando mientras lágrimas traicioneras se asomaban por sus ojos. –Pero también sé que no puedo renunciar… sin importa que tanto me cueste…

El erizo azul la vio con una clara expresión de asombro por su perseverancia, y así, como su cuerpo y su umbral del dolor se lo permitió, Amy se colocó en posición de pelea para dirigirle una mirada intensa. A diferencia de otros días, hoy el erizo azul no parecía como él mismo y no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué podría ser, pues aunque en general no mostraba ninguna emoción o al menos siempre se le miraba tan sereno y estable, esta vez podía percibir caos y dispersión; algo no estaba bien, y ella estaba pagando los platos rotos por sus emociones fuera de control.

–¿Por qué de repente es tan importante esto para ti?– preguntó Sonic curioso.

–¿Por qué de repente estás tan molesto?– devolvió ella. El erizo azul abrió sus ojos de par en par ante su pregunta, permaneciendo en silencio. –Sé que no me ayudarás a menos que logres sacar lo que tengas en tu cabeza– habló ella empática –Y bueno… si esta es la forma de conseguir que me ayudes, yo…

–¡No te pases de listo!– rabió el erizo azul para tomarla con agresividad de su playera blanca dejándola en puntillas, topándose con unos ojos sulfurosos –¡No se te olvide tu rango!

–¡¿Yo?!– exclamó ella iracunda –¡¿Qué hay de ti?!– reprochó, olvidándose por completo que cada palabra que ella dijera podría costarle muy caro –¡Desquitándote con un simple recluta que sabes perfectamente que no tiene una oportunidad ante ti, se supone que tu rango te debería de prohibir tales acciones!– regañó.

Sonic frunció el ceño molesto para lanzarlo con fuerza al suelo, escuchándolo gemir de dolor al caer. Resopló molesto para así dar media vuelta y caminar fuera del recinto, no necesitaba que un patético novato le dijera cómo hacer su trabajo, tenía suficiente con Scourge y sus "sugerencias".

–Puedes hablar, ¿sabes?– lo escuchó decir Sonic de pronto, deteniendo su marcha. Lo volteó a ver de reojo intrigado por su insistencia en hacerlo sentir mejor, no entendía por qué podría preocuparle su estado de ánimo después de cómo lo había tratado. –No todo se arregla con violencia– murmuró el erizo rosa parándose con una obvia dificultad y expresión de dolor –Tú dijiste que lo que hiciéramos aquí no contaba como entrenamiento, ¿cierto?– preguntó de pronto. Sonic asintió sutilmente para voltearlo a ver aún más curioso que antes. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar con eso? –Significa que podemos relajarnos un poco más, ¿verdad?– dijo una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonic resopló molesto desviándole la mirada entendiendo qué quería conseguir con su charla sin sentido. –Jamás lo entenderías– murmuró al fin, apretando sus puños con fuerza. No estaba seguro qué lo hacía quedarse en ese lugar a "hablar" de sus problemas, pero por alguna razón no deseaba irse, al menos no aún.

Amy se sorprendió por sus palabras, parecía que buscaba la forma de liberar lo que estuviera atormentando sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él lentamente, aún encontrando dificultad para caminar debido al golpe en sus costillas, sin mencionar que temía ahuyentarlo si caminaba más rápido, cual depredador acechando a su presa. Tomaría esa pequeña oportunidad para lograr tranquilizar a su terco capitán y con suerte lograr avanzar en su reiterado intento de mejorar en sus pobres habilidades físicas; después de todo tal vez no sabía pelear, pero sí sabía resolver problemas a través de la comunicación.

–No tengo que hacerlo– le sonrió Amy con soltura para llegar hacia donde él se encontraba y así tomar asiento en una banca no muy lejos de él. Amy dirigió su mirada al erizo y luego al banco para indicarle que la imitará. El erizo azul se sentó de mala gana tomando cierta distancia, aún a la expectativa. –Si algo te molesta debe ser algo muy importante– continuó –Tienes más temple que ningún otro hombre que he conocido en este lugar– halagó –Siempre mantienes la calma en toda situación, no te dejas llevar fácilmente por tus emociones, así que si algo te ha perturbado de esta forma seguramente es algo muy serio.

–¿Seguro que no eres gay?– dijo Sonic para verlo con desconfianza.

Amy lo volteó a ver sintiendo como un sonroje intenso cubría sus pálidas mejillas ante sus palabras y un calor exhumara de su cuerpo, provocando que el erizo azul riera abiertamente ante eso. No estaba segura si su comentario había sido una broma inofensiva o si su expresión de sorpresa le había parecido graciosa, pero era la primera vez que lo miraba reír, se le veía tan diferente cuando sonreía.

–¡Mi punto es!– retomó Amy el tema desviándola la mirada avergonzada –Que si algo te ha hecho molestar ha de ser algo importante y tal vez hablarlo sea algo más beneficioso que golpear al primer novato que se te acerque.

–Entonces tu consejo consiste en que lo hable con el primer novato que se me acerque, ¿eso es lo que me dices?– se mofó divertido.

–¡Bien, tú ganas!– vociferó Amy poniéndose en pie con su rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza con una clara expresión de molestia –¡Regresemos a los golpes entonces!

Sonic río hilarante nuevamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos parecía que su enojo había desaparecido, y en su lugar el buen humor había tomado su lugar.

–¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?– preguntó entre risas el erizo azul.

–Amus…– respondió confundida por la contradictoria conducta del erizo azul.

–¿Amus?– repitió con un dejo de burla en su voz –¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

–E-Es… es…– calló al sentir presa del pánico, ella estaba más que consciente que eso muy dudosamente podía pasar como un nombre normal, ni hablar como un nombre de hombre.

–Bien, Amus– dijo el erizo azul para ponerse en pie –¿Quieres que te enseñe algo más para obtener más puntos, no es cierto?

–¡Ah, sí!– asintió con la cabeza. Parecía que su vago intento por animarlo había funcionado.

–Te enseñare como defenderte– explicó Sonic para caminar de regreso a la arena de pelea –Claro está, si es que aún puedes caminar– dijo para verlo de reojo.

Amy asintió con la cabeza para caminar tan bien como pudo, ocultando el dolor por el último golpe propiciado por parte del erizo azul. Así, se colocaron nuevamente frente a frente asumiendo la posición de batalla.

–Escúchame bien, eres un hombre pequeño y escuálido– habló el erizo azul –Entonces, tu oponente vendrá con un golpe certero a tu mandíbula, si puedes evadir el primer golpe e inmediatamente golpear su costado tendrás tiempo para retomar y golpear el rostro, lo que podría darte una buena ventaja, ¿Entiendes?

–¿Cómo lo que acabas de hacer tú?

–Muy observador– felicitó Sonic con una sonrisa –Me pondré en posición de defensa y tú atacarás mientras yo intentaré defenderme, ¿entiendes?– dijo para que el erizo rosa asintiera con la cabeza –Bien, entonces dame tu mejor golpe.

Amy asintió con la cabeza para así lanzar un derechazo cuando el dolor del golpe recibido en su costado se hizo presente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, provocando como primer impulso que se sujetara de él haciéndolo caer junto a ella. Amy gimió de dolor al sentirlo caer pesadamente sobre ella empeorando su tormento, para elevar levemente su cabeza, y así notar que de nuevo se encontraban cara a cara. Sintió la cercanía del rostro del erizo azul percibiendo como su boca se secaba de pronto y sus ojos se posaban sobre los de él mientras un extraño tamboriteo inundaban sus oídos. El erizo azul le frunció el ceño molesto por su torpeza viéndola con desaprobación.

–Ten más cuidado– regañó el erizo azul para apoyarse sobre su pecho en un intento de levantarse cuando algo llamó su atención, obligándolo a detener su acción. Sonic lo volteó a ver de golpe para sentir algo suave bajo su mano. –Pero qué…– un certero golpe en su mandíbula lo hizo retroceder bruscamente alejándose del erizo rosa, quien ahora tomaba una considerable distancia de él.

–¡Hinchazón!– gritó el erizo rosa de pronto con su rostro completamente enrojecido cubriendo su pecho –¡Tu golpe en serio me lastimó la piel!

–… ¿Mi golpe?– repitió Sonic para ver su mano y sentir aún la calidez de lo que acaba de tocar.

–Tienes razón, será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí el día de hoy– se puso a pie tan rápido como pudo –Nos veremos mañana temprano ¿de acuerdo?– se despidió para caminar a la salida tan rápido como pudo.

Sonic lo vio alejarse a paso apresurado sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento para regresar su vista nuevamente a su mano. Esa sin lugar a duda había sido la herida más extraña que hubiera tocado alguna vez.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó a su habitación para quitarse aquellos guantes manchados de sangre seca, todo gracias al entrenamiento intensivo que había estado haciendo. Su cuerpo dolía de formas que nunca pudo imaginar, y a pesar de eso, su mente sólo podía centrarse en una única sensación, la de la mano de él sobre su busto. Amy cerró sus ojos sintiendo como un rubor indeseado se posaba en sus mejillas para su acelerado corazón golpeara su pecho.

–¿Todo bien Amus?– escuchó preguntar a su compañero, recordándole que no estaba sola.

–¡Sí, ¿por qué debería haber algo mal?!– dijo con una voz chillona.

–Bueno…– murmuró Tails con una expresión un tanto incómoda, expresiones a las cuales Amy ya había empezado a acostumbrarse. Tal vez decir que era gay haría eso de fingir más sencillo para ella –Es por la sangre seca en tus manos– retomó el zorro.

–Oh…– musitó para ver sus nudillos con la piel expuesta –Sí, todo bien.

–Veo que realmente le estás poniendo empeño, ¿no es cierto?– habló Tails con una gran sonrisa, casi en forma de felicitación.

–Necesito subir mi puntaje– susurró para que la imagen del erizo negro viniera a su mente –Debo de ser de las mejores… ¡Quiero decir! El mejor– corrigió rápidamente.

–Realmente pensé que renunciarías un par de días atrás– recordó Tails las palabras del erizo rosa y sobre su obvia inadecuación –¿Qué cambio?

–Es… es…– calló Amy sin saber cómo explicarle que nunca tendría otra oportunidad de estar cerca de Shadow. –Bueno, si la vida te da limones uno debe de hacer limonada ¿verdad?– río nerviosamente, notando que sus palabras parecían no satisfacer la curiosidad del zorro –Además, si logro pasar este entrenamiento tendré una buena recompensa. Sólo pensé que antes de renunciar realmente debería de empezar a intentarlo.

–Oh… Entiendo eso– asintió Tails satisfecho –, sólo no te esfuerce demasiado o tu cuerpo colapsara en medio del entrenamiento y perderías todo lo que estás intentando lograr.

–Sí, lo haré– asintió con emoción.

–Y mañana tal vez las cosas cambie–dijo Tails para acomodarse dentro de las sábanas –Mañana empezáramos a utilizar armas de fuego.

–¿Armas?– repitió Amy sintiendo el estrés empezar a recorrerla. Aún no podía defenderse correctamente en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, no quería ni imaginar lo que podía pasarla con un arma en su mano. –Genial…– murmuró desanimada para dejarse caer sobre su cama sintiendo como el cansancio empezaba a hacerse notar.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó aún con un dejo de dolor sobre sus costillas y unas ojeras que sin lugar a duda podrían quitar cualquier rastro de belleza femenina en ella, para así vislumbrar al erizo azul ya dentro del recinto de pelea. Amy caminó lentamente mientras lo observa practicar arduamente con uno de los maniquíes de pelea; era la primera vez que podía ver el verdadero potencial del erizo, y se estaba percatando que el día anterior no había dado ni el 10% de su capacidad, si lo hubiera hecho, estaría lisiada en la enfermería y no con un simple dolor de costado. Se acercó tan silenciosa como pudo, admirado su precisión y velocidad en cada golpe que daba, y a su vez, percatarse de algo más, el erizo azul yacía con su torso descubierto… esa era la primera vez que podía observar al erizo azul sin su típica playera blanca, en donde los músculos de los constantes entrenamientos se marcaban con cada gota de sudor que recorría su pelaje azul; Amy sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban con la imagen frente a sus ojos, aunque ya lo había visto sin ropa una vez, por alguna razón esta vez se le miraba diferente.

–¿Uh?– exclamó el erizo azul para detener su entrenamiento –Veo que ya has llegado.

–¡Ah, sí, señor!– asintió con la cabeza fuertemente al ser descubierta –¡Es decir capitán!

–Relájate Amus– dijo Sonic desinteresadamente para tomar una toalla y secar el sudor de su frente colocándose nuevamente su playera. –Esto es extra oficial, ¿recuerdas?

Eso la hizo relajarse, para así inquirir con timidez: –Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

Sonic la volteó a ver para reír por lo bajo y con una sonrisa maliciosa responder: –Hazlo y averigua que sucede– habló divertido. Amy sintió sus mejillas enrojecer intensamente desviando la mirada a sus pies, sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente.

–¡Así está bien, señor!– habló con una voz chillona sin poder encararlo.

–Relájate novato– dijo hilarante para caminar a su lado y golpear amistosamente su hombro –Siempre y cuando entiendas que si desacatas mi autoridad durante los momentos de entrenamiento eres hombre muerto, ¿has entendido?

–¡Sí!– asintió con la cabeza rigiendo su cuerpo por completo. No podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que él tenía esa actitud dominante hacia ella.

–Bien– habló Sonic más relajado –¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que hablas como una niña cuando estás nervioso?

–¡¿EH?!– exclamó Amy con una voz tan chillona que no pudo evitar taparla con su mano, sonrojándose intensamente, provocando que el erizo azul riera divertido. –¿Qué practicaremos el día de hoy?– murmuró con un dejo más grave y de vergüenza en su voz.

–Hoy te ayudaré a subir tus puntos– respondió Sonic con una sonrisa victoriosa para así tomar un par de gafas protectoras y colocárselos –Hoy te enseñaré como disparar– explicó para lanzar un par, las cuales atrapó torpemente –Sígueme.

Amy la siguió por el recinto para así llegar a otra habitación en donde pudo vislumbrar varios carteles con siluetas de hombres, los cuales poseían diferentes puntuaciones según el lugar. Entre más cerca del corazón más puntos se obtenía.

–Bien, elige tu arma– lo escuchó decir para ver una mesa con diferentes armas sobre ésta.

Amy se acercó temerosa para ver las diferentes pistolas, tomando la más pequeña, la que asumió le sería más fácil de manipular. Sonic se acercó y tomó una por igual para así liberar el seguro de la misma y caminar hasta donde una línea roja estaba pintada sobre el piso; Amy lo siguió de cerca para intentar ver qué haría a continuación.

–Lo primero es liberar el seguro, ¿puedes hacerlo?– inquirió.

–Sí– asintió para imitar lo que había hecho el erizo azul con cierta torpeza y así escuchar como liberaba el seguro. –¿Ahora debo disparar?– preguntó para apuntar al cartel frente a ella y cerrar uno de sus ojos.

–Primero debes de aprender a apuntar– respondió el erizo azul para con su dedo índice mover lentamente el arma en sus manos para guiarla a la posición correcta –Y luego disparas.

–De acuerdo– asintió ella tragando pesado y así disparar, exclamando un grito ante el sonido del impacto cayendo de espaldas por el estruendo.

–¡Demonios!– exclamó el erizo azul al observar el disparo y la bala impactada en la pared –Nunca había visto a nadie tan inútil para disparar un arma antes– reprendió.

–¡Es mi primera vez, ¿qué esperabas?!– se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

–Espero que tu primera vez con esa novia tuya haya sido mejor que esta, o amigo, estás en grandes problemas.

Amy se sonrojó con fuerza avergonzada por lo que su chiste mal logrado intentaba sugerir. Se puso en pie sin emitir palabra alguna sintiendo su cara arder, realmente el erizo azul tenía una facilidad nata para avergonzarla con lo que parecía ser bromas comunes entre hombres.

–Inténtalo de nuevo– dijo divertido –El golpe del disparo es fuerte, así que debes posicionar tus pies con firmeza.

–Bien, lo intentaré– murmuró para volver a apuntar el arma frente a ella –¿Así está bi…– calló al sentir sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, tensándose al acto.

–Más firmeza– dijo en grave voz, haciéndola estremecer y poniendo un poco más de presión sobre su cuerpo para asegurarse de tener una posición correcta. –Ahora tienes que sostener el arma justo frente a ti…– dijo mientras sujetaba sus brazos suavemente para posicionarlos correctamente. Amy tragó pesado para ver de reojo al erizo que se posicionaba lentamente detrás de ella, sumergido en las instrucciones que le daba, recordándole el último encuentro que había tenido de ese tipo; sabía que no podía volver a enloquecer por sentir su cuerpo pegarse al suyo, para él eso podía ser algo del día a día. –Y ahora sólo…– pero calló de pronto para tomar distancia repentinamente, provocando que ella lo volteara a ver, confundida y notoriamente ruborizada. –Lo olvide, no te gusta que te toquen– murmuró desviándole la mirada, avergonzado.

–E-Está bien…– balbuceó regresando su vista al frente con nerviosismo –S-Si tú lo haces… está bien– completó sonrojándose completamente por sus palabras.

–¡Maldita sea!– vociferó Sonic molesto repentinamente –¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer de esto algo tan incómodo?!– gruñó tomando una distancia considerable –Sólo…– calló sintiendo sus mejillas arder sin entender por qué él lo hacía sentir tan incómodo con su simple presencia –Sólo dispara– ordenó exasperado.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y escuchando aún las instrucciones en su cabeza disparó el arma para que está vez diera en el cartel… por poco, pero está vez había podido permanecer en pie. Amy se quitó los anteojos para expandir su sonrisa y saltar de la felicidad, sin lugar a duda Blaze ya no podía seguir diciendo que era una chica femenina y frágil.

–¡Lo hice, lo viste!– dijo Amy con emoción y una amplia sonrisa.

–Bien, estás listo para el día de hoy– murmuró el erizo azul molesto para caminar sobre sus pasos y alejarse de ella.

–¿A dónde vas?– preguntó la eriza confundida por su actitud.

–Se acabó el tiempo de juego, prepárate para el entrenamiento novato– respondió sin voltearla a ver y seguir su curso.

–Sí… señor– murmuró con desánimo.

0-0-0-0-0

El día acabo y para su sorpresa había logrado apuntar y disparar correctamente gracias a las breves instrucciones que el erizo azul; no había sobresalido sobre los otros pero sin lugar a duda había podido seguirles el ritmo, que en su experiencia era lo mejor que había logrado desde que había entrado al entrenamiento.

–¡Wow Amus!– exclamó el zorrito mientras caminaba a su lado con una genuina expresión de asombro –¡Realmente estuviste muy bien en el entrenamiento de hoy!– alabó para que ella le sonriera cordial, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso desde que había llegado.

–¡Reclutas escuchen!– escucharon decir al erizo azul para que todos detuvieran su marcha frente a las habitaciones –Mañana retomaremos el entrenamiento de campo, así que les sugiero que duerman bien, pues será un día pesado– anunció para detener su mirada en ella y fruncir levemente el ceño y así desviarla inmediatamente –Es todo, rompan filas– concluyó para salir del lugar a prisa.

–¿Es mi imaginación o el capitán ha estado particularmente extraño contigo el día de hoy?– inquirió Tails extrañado.

Amy lo volteó a ver sabiendo que tenía razón y todo había pasado desde el entrenamiento aquella mañana; ella misma no estaba segura qué había pasado, pero de pronto él parecía no poder encararla. Durante la práctica de tiro se limitó a verla desde lejos o mandar al odioso erizo verde para indicarle qué era lo que debía de hacer. Parecía que la ayuda privada había concluido y aún no estaba del segura por qué.

–Bueno, sabes que él no me tiene en alta estima– respondió al fin intentando sonar desinteresada. –Vamos a descansar– dio por concluido el tema.

Regresaron a su habitación para que así se desplomara en su cama, estaba muerta del cansancio, lo único que deseaba era cerrar sus ojos y no saber nada más del mundo y eso era lo que lo que intentaba hacer cuando un grito por parte del zorro la hizo alarmarse al ver su expresión de horror.

–¡Te hirieron!– dijo con horror.

–¿Eh?– logró decir apenas para que el zorro la señalara y viera así una mancha carmesí en su entrepierna –¡¿EH?!– exclamó con horror para saber perfectamente que eso no era un herida.

–¡Iré por el capitán!– dijo para correr hacia la puerta –¡Él sabrá…

–¡Espera, no!– detuvo para tomarlo del brazo e impedirle salir de la habitación. –¡No puedes decir nada!

–¡¿De qué hablas Amus?!– inquirió viéndolo con desaprobación –¡Estás sangrando!

–Yo…– murmuró para morder su labio inferior y desviarle la mirada –Debo de decirte algo…

* * *

 **¡Bien, aquí termina el capítulo 6! La relación entre Amy y Sonic está a punto de volverse cada vez más y más interesante y los fortuitos encuentros saldrán del área de entrenamiento.** **El siguiente capítulo nos traerá muchas sorpresas nuevas y sin lugar a duda mucho más drama entre esta inusual pareja. No se pierdan el capítulo 7: Aliados Inesperados, ¡hasta la otra semana mis lectores!**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. Aliados Inesperados

**Me alegra mucho saber que les gustó el capítulo anterior :D Para responder al comentario de** _ **Widnie Esponoza**_ **, gracias por tu review, pero este fic no tiene planes de tener Lemon (¡lo siento!) pero sí promete escenas subidas de tono (tal vez lime); sin embargo, si te interesa leer un lemon de mi persona te invito a leer Amy's Nightmare (publicidad engañosa!).**

 **En fin gracias a todos por sus reviews me motivan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo, y sin más que decir los dejo en el siguiente capítulo, disfruten…**

Capítulo 7: Aliados Inesperados

Yacía recostado con su vista fija en al techo mientras su mente yacía divagando en el recluta 3991 o mejor conocido como Amus. Era un hombre muy raro, existía algo en el erizo rosa que aún no lograba descifrar que lo hacía molestar y a su vez que le hacía imposible dejar de analizarlo constantemente. No podía llamarlo un amigo, ya que un par de sesiones particulares de entrenamiento no lograban hacer eso, pero sabía que existía algo diferente en él, algo que le imposibilitaba no buscar acercarse a él, casi de manera magnética.

–¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?!– exclamó Sonic en voz alta para sacudir su cabeza y levantarse de su cama para sentarse en el borde de la misma –Estoy perdiendo la cabeza…– musitó.

Sonic escuchó como alguien tocaba a su puerta para levantarse de su cama y agradecer que alguien viniera a interrumpir sus pensamientos, los cuales no habían podido dejarlo tranquilo durante todo el día. Abrió la puerta automática para ver a un recluta familiar enfrente de la misma.

–¿Recluta 2991?– dijo con asombro al ver al zorrito con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. –¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

–Yo…– murmuró con un intenso sonroje sobre sus blancas mejillas –Yo necesito ir con la enfermera y no puedo salir a menos que tenga la autorización de mi encargado… por el toque de queda, señor.

–¿Hay algún problema?– inquirió el erizo azul curioso.

–Ammm… yo…– balbuceó con un obvio nerviosismo –Yo… es decir… – calló por un momento para por fin verlo a los ojos –¡Un zumbido!– exclamó cual epifania.

–¿Zumbido?

–¡Sí!– asintió con velocidad –Después de tantos disparos hay un molesto zumbido en mi cabeza y tengo miedo que haya afectado mi oído medio, que afectaría mi equilibrio para el día de mañana, usted mismo lo dijo señor, ¡Hay que estar preparado!

El erizo azul arqueó una ceja, incrédulo por lo que le estaba diciendo, sin embargo, ya era tarde y en ese punto no estaba de humor para lidiar con los problemas de algún recluta o posible estúpido plan para hacer alguna locura como conseguir dulces ilegales o revistas de adultos.

–Sí claro, tienes mi permiso– dijo sin interés –Sólo recuerda estar en tu habitación antes del amanecer si no quieres tener serios problemas– advirtió para que el zorrito asintiera con una sonrisa un tanto infantil y así diera media vuelta y se largara de su vista. Sonic lo siguió con la mirada por el oscuro pasillo, a pesar de actuar muy similar al erizo rosa no le ocasionaba los mismos incómodos sentimientos.

–Es suficiente… es hora de descansar.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó hacia el área designada de salud sin poder evitar revivir vívidamente lo que lo había obligado a ir en primer lugar.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

–Yo…– murmuró el erizo rosa para morder su labio inferior y desviarle la mirada –Debo de decirte algo…– calló por un segundo para retroceder un par de pasos –Tails yo…–susurró a penas audible –Yo no soy un chico…

–¿Eres gay?– inquirió arqueando una ceja sin entender como eso podría tener relevancia.

–¡No Tails!– regañó para verlo con reproche –¡Soy una chica!– confesó para ruborizarse intensamente.

–¿Eh?– murmuró sin palabras, sin comprender a lo que él intentaba decirle. Amus se sonrojó intensamente para así levantar su playera lentamente y dejar ver un vendaje que cubría todo su tórax y poder observar vagamente el nacimiento de sus senos y la cintura definida que sólo una mujer podría tener –¡¿EH?!– exclamó Tails para tapar sus ojos con sus manos sonrojándose intensamente.

–Y esto no es una herida de bala…– continuó el erizo rosa para quitar las manos de su rostro y verla, sonrojada intensamente así como él lo estaba –Esto es…

–¡No lo digas!– interrumpió sin saber cómo seguir procesando la información que ella le daba.

–¡Necesito de tu ayuda!– suplicó ella para acercarse a él y tomar su brazo, haciéndolo sentir más incómodo que nunca intentando alejarse de su toque –Verás, como no pude traer ninguna de mis pertenencias olvide, bueno… cosas esenciales como esas– explicó ruborizada –Necesito que tú consigas eso por mí.

–¡¿Por qué yo?!– preguntó alarmado.

–Dijiste que eras bueno para conseguir cosas, y yo no puedo salir así, nadie puede saber esto o seré expulsada y todo se vendrá a bajo– rogó desesperada –¡Te necesito!

–Yo no puedo…

–¡Prometiste que me ayudarías si yo guardaba tu secreto, ahora te pido lo mismo!– interrumpió ella decidida –Por favor Tails…

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Llegó para observar a varios reclutas yacer sobre las diferentes camillas, recuperándose de diferentes heridas por los exhaustivos entrenamiento, y por el otro lado ahí estaba él, buscando la manera de conseguir toallas sanitarias sin una buena explicación de por qué él podría necesitarlas.

Tails tomó asiento fuera de la oficina de la enfermera en espera de ser atenido pensando en qué tipo de excusa podría darle a la enfermera para poder toallas sanitarias sin verse como un completo lunático. Tails colocó amabas manos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo cómo los nervios lo consumía; aunque lograra conseguir lo que ella le pedía sus problemas no terminaban ahí, es decir, ahora que sabía que Amus era mujer cómo debería de actuar junto a ella, es decir, ambos compartían la misma habitación.

–Por Chaos…– murmuró el zorrito para reincorporarse y que una genuina expresión de pánico se dibujara en su rostro –Comparto mi habitación… con una chica– susurró avergonzado.

–Tú debes ser el recluta 2991– escuchó decir de pronto a una pequeña coneja, disipando sus pensamientos –Pasa adelante– indicó para darle entrada a su oficina.

–S-sí– asintió apresurado para seguirla. Tails se adentró a la oficina para buscar con la mirada aquello que Amus le había solicitado, pero no vio nada semejante; aunque no le sorprendía, después de todo por qué tendrían algo así por aquí.

–Toma asiento– pidió gentilmente para ella hacer lo mismo –Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?– inquirió la coneja.

–¡Ah, sí!– habló Tails nervioso –Yo… yo, bueno…– silenció para desviar su mirada a su regazo sintiendo su manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– interrumpió la coneja de pronto su incompresible balbuceo –Tú eres el inventor de la nueva cuadrilla que entró recién, ¿no es cierto?– curioseó la coneja de pronto, asombrándolo por su perspicaz observación –¡Por favor, no pienses mal!– dijo a prisa –Es sólo que un día te vi llevar diferentes tornillos y cosas de la chatarrera– confesó con un sutil sonroje, avergonzada –Y escuche que había un chico prodigio entre los nueves reclutas.

–Sí, supongo que ese sería yo– confirmó Tails, halagado por el cumplido. No tenía idea que se hablara sobre él y sus habilidades mecánicas, o que se hablara de él –Mi nombre es Miles– se presentó –, pero puedes decirme Tails.

–¡Mi nombre es Cream!– se presentó entusiasta –Desde pequeña he sido una apasionada de la ingeniería mecánica– habló con un brillo en su mirada –, sin embargo, mi madre pensó que una carrera en el ámbito de la salud era más adecuada para una jovencita como yo– dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz.

–Entiendo perfectamente– le sonrió Tails cordial –Mi padre es parecido, por eso estoy aquí.

–Veo que tenemos mucho en común– le sonrió con dulzura y un rubor se pintara en sus blancas mejillas, provocando que Tails la viera extrañado. La chicas no tendían a hacer ese tipo de sonrisas con él, era más común que pasara con sus amigos los típicos chicos rudos que con alguien como él –Tal vez podamos tomar un café un día de estos– sugirió con timidez –¡Es decir, sólo si quieres!– aclaró sonrojándose intensamente.

Tails río por lo bajo sonrojándose, realmente ella parecía estar coqueteando con él y eso sin duda era algo nuevo e inesperado, pero posiblemente beneficioso. –S-Suena bien…– accedió el zorro tímidamente para notar una inexplicable emoción por parte de ella –Tal vez… ammm… tú podrías ayudarme con algo.

–Hablas de… ¡¿Un nuevo invento?!– preguntó con emoción para acercarse a él con una mirada llena de luz y una amplia sonrisa.

–Eh… sí, algo así– asintió Tails nervioso retrocediendo tanto como su asiento se lo permitió –, pero necesito algo que se me ha hecho difícil de conseguir.

–¿Algo?– repitió Cream curiosa –¿Cómo qué?

–Toallas sanitarias– respondió avergonzando y con su cara enrojecida.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó más tarde esa noche para cerrar la puerta de su habitación detrás suya sintiendo su rostro arder con la intensidad de un rayo de protones.

–¡¿Lo conseguiste?!– escuchó como recibimiento para así lanzar un pequeño paquete hacia la dirección de la eriza rosa –¡Tails te debo la vida!– dijo con alegría.

–¡Me debes mucho más que eso!– reclamó molesto –¡No tienes una idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir eso!

–Prometo compensártelo, pero ahora tengo que… ya sabes– dijo con una sonrisa apenada para caminar aprisa a la salida –Regresaré pronto– se despidió para dejarlo a solas en la habitación.

Tails se desplomó sobre su cama, esa había sido la noche más loca de su vida y no sabía cómo manejar toda la nueva información que estaba recibiendo, ¿realmente ayudar a Amus sería lo correcto? O tal vez mantenerse alejado de todo el drama que se estaba armando sería lo más prudente, después de todo, no sabía sí ayudarla en le causaría más problemas que beneficios.

–Regrese– escuchó decir para levantar su cabeza de su almohada y ver a la eriza con su rostro enrojecido, una expresión que le era demasiado familiar. –Gracias– murmuró para guardar el paquete que le había dado bajo su cama.

–Amus yo…

–Mi nombre real es Amy– interrumpió la eriza rosa –Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero…

–¡Espera, no!– la hizo callar –No estoy seguro si quiero involucrarme más en esto…

–¡No debes de hacerlo!– habló Amy para verlo con consternación –Es suficiente con que no digas sobre esto.

–¿Cómo piensas mantener el secreto?– inquirió el zorro cual reproche.

–Pues… lo he hecho hasta ahora.

–Siendo sincero Amus… digo, Amy– corrigió irritado, aún sin acostumbrarse a ese nuevo nombre –La mitad de los que estamos aquí pensábamos que eras gay o algo similar, y la otra mitad aún no tienen una clasificación para ti.

–De acuerdo, lo admito, no soy muy buena para fingir ser un chico, pero debo de hacerlo al menos hasta terminar el tiempo de entrenamiento.

–¿Por qué?– curioseó Tails –No, espera, tal vez es mejor que no lo sepa.

–Tengo mis razones de acuerdo– respondió tan vagamente como pudo para sentir aquella mirada molesta y de reproche por parte del zorro. Amy suspiró pesadamente para ver al zorro con tristeza –Escucha… no tienes que involucrarte si no quieres, entiendo si después de esto tú no…– silenció cabizbaja, Tails, después de todo había sido el único amigo que había tenido desde que había llegado, no quería perderlo.

–Cuenta conmigo– dijo el zorro de pronto para que ella lo volteara a ver con asombro – Te ayudaré, aún no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea, pero…

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!– exclamó Amy para abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

–¡De acuerdo, pero termina con los abrazos!– dijo avergonzado.

–Lo sé, lo sé– dijo tomando su distancia y una amplia sonrisa –Es sólo es bueno saber que tengo un amigo aquí adentro.

–Bien– carraspeó el zorro recobrando la compostura –Supongo que ahora entiendo por qué necesitabas tanto privacidad– río nervioso el zorro –Así que no te preocupes, aún seguiré ayudándote para las duchas y eso y sólo dime cuando desees cambiarte y prometo no invadir tu espacio personal– habló sonrojándose.

–Gracias Tails.

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó temprano y en silencio para cambiarse a prisa y dirigirse al lugar en donde se reunía con el erizo azul cada mañana por los últimos días. Amy llegó en busca del erizo azul, pero no lo distinguió en ningún lado, ¿podría ser que en serio renunciara a ayudarla? El sonido de la trompeta de cada día la tomó por sorpresa, pues aún falta una hora para que ésta sonara; debía de regresar al recinto si no quería tener problemas.

Amy corrió a prisa para ver a todos empezar a movilizarse con diferentes bolsos, le recordaba al día en que había llegado. Caminó con sigilo para vislumbrar a Tails a la distancia con lo que parecía una pesada mochila y así con naturalidad acercarse a él.

–Tails…– susurró por lo bajo –¿Qué está pasando?

–Por Chaos Amus, me preguntaba dónde estabas– regañó –El Capitán Sonic nos indicó que partiremos en cinco minutos y nos están repartiendo estás mochilas, parece que será algo como una excursión.

–Oh, eso explica– asintió Amy, esa era la razón por la que él había faltado a su reunión de esa mañana.

–Date prisa si no quieres tener problemas– insistió Tails para seguir su camino.

Amy asintió para encaminarse a toda prisa y visualizar al erizo azul al final del pasillo con una última mochila, su mochila. Llegó hacia donde él se encontraba para sonreírle amistosamente a lo que él no respondió –Toma– habló lanzándole aquella pesada mochila negra para tambalearse con ésta; sin dirigirle la mirada.

–¿Está todo bien?– preguntó Amy aún sin entender el porqué de su actitud.

–Tienes 4 minutos y 15 segundos para cambiarte recluta, te aconsejo que te apresures o habrá un casti…

–¡Mírame!– insistió molesta para tomarlo del brazo haciéndolo callar. El erizo azul la vio con asombro por su rudeza –Sólo… mírame…– habló en susurro para borrar aquel ceño fruncido y suavizar su mirada, una que se clavó en los ojos de él.

Sonic se soltó con brusquedad de él para así tapar su rostro con la palma de su mano y empujarlo tan lejos de él como pudo –¡Te he dicho que no me veas de esa forma!– habló mientras un sonroje indeseado se pintaba en sus mejillas.

Amy se soltó de su brusco agarre para verlo confundida. –Pero…

–Escúchame bien novato, vete ahora o yo mismo me encargaré de patear tu trasero de regreso a casa, ¿has entendido?– amenazó con una mirada sulfurosa.

–Sí señor– masculló molesto.

–¡Ahora largo!

El erizo rosa hizo un puchero infantil para tomar la mochila que le había dado y alejarse de él. Sonic suspiró con pesadez, sintiéndose aliviado de verlo alejarse. No estaba seguro el por qué no quería tenerlo cerca, pero sabía que tampoco quería indagar realmente en qué era lo que lo molestaba, él era sólo un recluta más y eso era lo único que debería de saber.

–¿Es mi imaginación o te llevas mejor con el rosadito?– la molesta voz del erizo verde se hizo presente repentinamente.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí?– preguntó Sonic molesto –Recuerdo que eras desubicado, pero no esperaba que tanto Scourge– se mofó.

Scourge bufó molesto para darle una mirada iracunda –Es hora de partir– indicó con su ceño fruncido –Espero que tus reclutas logren sobrevivir estos dos días.

–Si tanto te interesan con mucho gusto puedo hacer lo necesario para transferirlos contigo– dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

–No es necesario, después de todo eres un capitán capaz de lidiar con todo lo que se venga ¿no es cierto?

–Y borrar todo lo que me molesta– habló cual amenaza –Ahora si no tienes nada mejor que hacer te aconsejo que te marches de mi vista.

–Como digas– dijo para despedirse con un ademán de mano –Salimos en 15 minutos.

0-0-0-0-0

Cambiaron su uniforme convencional por un chaleco color musgos, unas botas negras y pantalones de tela impermeable, haciéndola sentir como un gran muñeco de nieve. Les brindaron a todos un arma parecida a una escopeta haciéndola tambalear al entregársela, sin lugar a duda pesaba mucho más que la pequeña pistola que había usado en los entrenamientos de tiro.

–Muy bien reclutas– la voz del erizo verde se hizo pronunciar entre ellos para que todos se formaran con su espalda erguida –El día de hoy vamos a iniciar con los ejercicios de supervivencia, el que consistirá en recorrer aquella montaña– señaló una montaña boscosa –Para eso hoy les hemos brindado una mochila con los implementos básicos que son una navaja, cerillos, una manta, una cantimplora y una pistola de bengala en caso de alguno de ustedes niñitas se pierda– dijo burlesco –Aunque como imaginaran si la usan, están fuera.

–¿No olvidas algo?– habló Sonic con su vista impasible.

–¡Oh claro!– exclamó con alegría –Las armas– sonrió para elevar la propia –Para hacer más interesante el desafío de sobrevivir nos dividiremos en dos equipos, el objetivo de cada equipo es encontrar esto– mostró una bandera color naranja –Esta es una replica de una A-47, debido a que aún no manejan las armas de fuego nuestros ingenieros especialista han desarrollados estas copias, las cuales poseen estos pequeños cartuchos dentro– enseñó lo que parecía un dardo tranquilizante –, pero no sé dejen engañar, uno de estos causara tanto dolor como un proyectil real, así que no jueguen con ellos pues son limitados.

–Bien– habló Sonic al fin –Ya saben cuales son las instrucciones. El equipo que encuentre la bandera tendrá 100 puntos y 200 adicionales si es descubierta por un individuo en particular.

Los ojos de Amy se iluminaron al escuchar eso, si ella lograba conseguir dicha bandera subiría del último lugar a los primeros 10. Observó la pesada arma frente a ella para tomarla con seguridad y dirigir su mirada a la montaña que la esperaba, tenía que ganar este desafío costara lo que le costara, sino lo lograba estaría yendo de regreso a casa.

–Nosotros los adentraremos a la montaña hasta el campo base que será territorio neutral, una vez ahí haremos la división de los equipos y su búsqueda empezara– continuó con las instrucciones el erizo azul –Calificaremos trabajo en equipo, habilidades de supervivencia y estrategia. Una vez que los equipos sean elegidos se les dará un mapa con una pequeña pista y de ahí en adelante es asunto suyo. Así que novatos, hagan su mejor esfuerzo, tienen 48 horas para hacernos sentir orgullosos o echarlos del programa– dijo para ver con disimulo al erizo rosa –Buena suerte.

Así, dieron inicio a la marcha hacia la montaña, la cual no imaginó que sería tan dificultosa entre la maleza y la tierra irregular, o tal vez podría ser el hecho de tener más de 5 kilos encima de ropa y un arma tan pesada que podría pesar lo mismo o más que ella. Amy siguió al grupo tan bien como podía para verlos alejarse poco a poco, parecían estar corriendo y no caminando, mientras intentaba no caerse en cada raíz levantaba que se aparecía por su camino.

Se adentraron lo suficiente a la montaña para iniciar el dificultoso asenso que requería escalar de tanto a tanto debido a la inclinación, sin embargo, en unos cuantos kilómetros más llegarían al campamento base. Sonic llegó a la cima de aquella subida dificultosa para admirar el paisaje forestal, en lo personal ese era uno de sus ejercicios favoritos a realizar con los nuevos, pues aunque ellos no lo sabían, Scourge y él deberían de seguirlos de cerca para probarlos a cada uno individualmente con diferentes pruebas; era uno de los poco momentos en donde podía realmente estar a solas y disfrutar de la libertad que tanto amaba.

–Me parece que tu mejor recluta se está quedando atrás– habló Scourge entre risas llegando poco después para que Sonic dirigiera al final de la fila y a la distancia ver un punto rosa que caminaba a paso lento.

–Perfecto– resopló molesto para rodar su ojos. De todos los reclutas que podían quedarse atrás tenía que ser específicamente **él**.

–Debes de ir por él, no puedes perderlo, al menos no hasta llegar a la base.

–Lo sé– masculló el erizo azul entre dientes –Adelántese, llegaremos después– habló Sonic para dar media vuelta de mala gana y empezar el descenso.

–Asegúrate que sea antes de mañana– dijo burlesco el erizo verde.

Sonic ignoró su comentario para encaminarse a toda prisa al lugar donde el erizo rosa yacía, intentando aferrarse de algo para subir la empinada pendiente –Tiene que ser una maldita broma– se dijo para deslizarse montaña abajo hasta llegar donde él yacía.

–¡¿No puedo creerlo, no puedes ni caminar?!– reprochó sulfuroso.

–¡C-Claro que puedo!– balbuceó intentando subir la pendiente con una mano temblorosa –, pero nunca lo había hecho con tantas cosas encima– explicó.

–¡Dame eso!– vociferó para quitar la mochila de su espalda y colocarla en su hombro junto con la de él –¡¿Ahora puedes apresurarte?!

–Yo…

Amy sintió como su pie no se apoyaba correctamente para así resbalar y con éste su cuerpo caer pendiente para con un grito ahogado toparse maleza, ramas bajas y rocas mientras rodaba sin control hasta que algo detuvo su incesante caída. Amy abrió sus ojos al sentir sus pies colgar al vacío y ver lo que le parecía un río turbulento a varios metros de distancia; su cuerpo colgaba de un pequeño precipicio. Amy subió la vista y vislumbrar así al erizo azul, quien la sujetaba con una mano y con la otra sostenerse de la rama de un árbol para evitar caer con ella.

–¡Sostente!– exclamó el erizo azul para halarla con fuerza mientras ella se sujetaba de él tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían sintiendo como su cuerpo ascendía de lo que había parecido una caída inminente –Ya casi…– masculló el erizo azul y así hacer un ultimo tirón y subirla de una vez por todas.

Amy sintió el suelo bajo sus pies sintiéndose agradecida, pero antes de poder decir nada escuchó el crujido de una rama y así voltear a ver al erizo azul quien observó por igual la rama del cual su peso se sostenía viéndola quebrarse ante sus ojos y así su cuerpo de espaldas al vacío.

–¡SONIC!

 **Bien, en este capítulo quise darle más protagonismo de lo que generalmente hago a Tails, y para quienes ya me conocen sabrán que ese pequeño momento de TailsxCream que puse no es normal, pues, no estoy realmente a favor de dicha pareja, sin embargo, quise hacer algo diferente esta vez con un Tails maduro y una Cream mayor (jamás me ha gustado visualizar a Tails con una Cream que es una niña pequeña) y ame el resultado. Siendo honesta no sé si habrán más escenas de ellos en el futuro de la fic, dependerá de cómo se vaya desarrollando la misma.**

 **La relación entre Amy y Sonic está a punto de cambiar pues este entrenamiento al aire libre promete grandes revelaciones; para quienes esperan una buena dosis de Sonamy prepárense, pues el capítulo 8 promete eso y poco más. Capítulo 8: Alone.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	8. Alone

**Lamento la tardanza, pero me fue imposible actualizar antes, debido a falta de internet y un viaje que tenía programado, pero ya estoy de regreso! Sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo: Solos.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Alone

Amy lo vio caer de espaldas a las aguas turbulentas y desaparecer como una mota de polvo en el viento. Lanzó el arma que aún colgaba de su pecho y sin pensarlo dos veces saltar en clavado detrás de él al río y rogar por no encontrar rocas en su caída.

Cayó en las turbulentas aguas para sacar su cabeza del río en busca de aire y del erizo, quien no aparecía por ningún lado. Amy volvió a sumergirse para buscarlo en las profundidades, y así, en el fondo lograr distinguir al erizo azul, quien yacía atrapado gracias a la mochila que llevaba sobre sus hombros, intentando liberarse de lo que parecía ser helechos marinos. Amy regresó a la superficie por otra bocanada de aire y luego nadar de regreso a donde él yacía aún forcejeando; Amy llegó con el erizo azul para que éste lo viera con asombro, y sin poderlo evitar, soltar el poco aire que aún le quedaba, provocando que ella se espantara y así verlo cerrar sus ojos poco a poco, perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de oxígeno. La eriza se alarmó para buscar en su pantalón y de éste sacar una navaja para cortar las amarras de la mochila y helechos que lo aprisionaban liberando al erizo para tomarlo por ambos brazos y salir a la superficie en busca de oxígeno. Amy sintió como la corriente del río los arrastraba entre sus aguas, y como pudo se arrastró hasta la orilla junto con el erizo para sacarse a ella junto a él de las aguas heladas.

–¡Sonic!– exclamó ella para toser agua y respirar agitadamente, exhausta –¡¿Me escuchas?!– llamó para observar al erizo inconsciente. –¡Maldición!– gritó desesperada. Amy colocó ambas mano sobre su pecho para presionar contra el mismo e iniciar la técnica de resucitación. Tapó su nariz con sus manos y abrió su boca para así darle respiración de boca a boca –¡Vamos Sonic, respira!– dijo impaciente para repetir el procedimiento y hacer lo mismo –¡Vamos!– clamó para tapar su nariz nuevamente y brindarle respiración de boca a boca.

Sonic entreabrió a sus ojos y observar de cerca el rostro del erizo rosa sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos para sonrojarse con intensidad para empujarlo con sus pocos fuerzas y toser con fuerza, escupiendo el agua que se había alojado en sus pulmones, llenando los mismos de oxígeno.

–¡Estás bien!– exclamó el erizo rosa abalanzándose hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Sonic sintió de nuevo su cuerpo sobre el suyo para que el indeseado sonroje cayera sobre su rostro, recordando sus labios sobre los suyos de manera indeseada –¡E-Está bien!– vociferó para alejarlo de sí bruscamente.

–¡Ups, lo siento!– habló el erizo rosa con una amplia sonrisa cual gesto infantil –Olvide que no te gusta que te toquen– dijo divertido retrocediendo un par de pasos. Se le miraba de muy buen humor.

–…Estoy bien– murmuró el erizo azul apenas audible, para que él le sonriera con calidez, una que llegó hasta él.

Sonic le desvió la mirada sintiendo su cara arder y su corazón latir aceleradamente. Permaneció en silencio, uno que parecía asfixiarlo con su presencia y sin poderlo evitarlo, vio de reojo para observar al erizo rosa quitarse aquel pesado chaleco y empezara a escurrirlo, ignorando su reacción; por lo visto para él no había sido nada importante aquel breve encuentro que le había salvado la vida; disimuladamente tocó sus labios sintiendo aquella calidez que ahora lo embriagaba, Sonic sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para sacar aquellos pensamientos de la misma, le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no lo merecía y que seguramente únicamente lo haría pernoctar nuevamente. Sonic escuchó el río a sus espaldas y no tardó mucho en recordar cómo es que se había metido en ese embrollo para empezar.

–Estaba atrapado– susurró para romper el silencio, recordando la sensación de los helechos alrededor de su cuerpo –Y tú…– calló para dirigirle la mirada al fin– ¿Tú fuiste por mí?

–Oh, bueno…– murmuró el erizo rosa sonrojándose desviándole la mirada –Practique natación en toda la secundaria y cuando te vi caer por culpa mía no lo pensé dos veces y fue detrás de ti– habló con un dejo de culpa en la voz –Realmente no me asustaba tanto el agua como las rocas en el fondo– confesó con un amago de sonrisa.

–¿Cómo lograste sacarme?– inquirió Sonic confundido –Es decir…

–Con esto– explicó sacando aquella navaja que le había salvado su vida –Y también tengo…– murmuró para sacar de los bolsillos de una cajetilla de cerillos –, pero creo que con el agua se han arruinado– dijo con decepción.

–Espera, ¿Es eso acaso la navaja que estaba en la mochila de supervivencia?

–Sí– asintió el erizo rosa –Mi padre siempre me dijo que al momento de acampar las cosas más indispensables deberías de tenerlas siempre junto a ti como en los bolsillos de tu pantalón, ya que en una mochila podrían perderse con facilidad; de esa manera jamás estarías en problemas.

–Es eso…– calló Sonic para verlo con asombro –Eso es un muy buen plan, bien hecho soldado– felicitó. Era la primera vez que realmente hacía algo que mereciere un reconocimiento de su parte, y no era de menos, eso había salvado su vida.

Sonic se puso en pie y ver a los alrededores, desubicado. El río los había arrastrado con la corriente y los había alejado del campamento base por varios kilómetros.

–Regresar será una misión en sí misma– murmuró el erizo para ver montaña arriba– Y nos quedamos sin suplementos o…– calló para observar al erizo rosa moverse de un lado a otro y así buscar un par de ramas, juntarlas y con cierto esfuerzo encender una fogata de pronto. –¿Cómo…

–Mi padre me obligaba a acampar cuando era más joven– respondió para intentar mantener el fuego –Nunca imagine que su insistencia por hacer este tipo de cosas desagradables algún día tendría frutos– respondió con una amplía sonrisa.

–Realmente eres alguien con más sorpresas de las que imagine– dijo para acercarse a él y sentir el calor de la fogata –Bien, supongo que lo primero será secar nuestras ropas– habló el erizo azul para quitarse de encima aquel pesado chaleco y playera mojada.

–¡¿Q-Qué haces?!– exclamó Amus sonrojándose con intensidad.

Sonic rodó sus ojos al ver de nuevo esa expresión nerviosa por parte del erizo rosa –Ves el cielo– explicó para apuntar con su dedo al firmamento –En un par de horas la temperatura descenderá de manera crítica, sino secamos nuestra ropa antes de eso podríamos padecer de hipotermia– respondió para quitarse aquellas pesadas botas –Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo.

Amy lo vio con espanto y ver como se quedaba únicamente en ropa interior, y así, acercar sus ropas a la hoguera que había logrado encender. Sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón, pero también sabía que no podía quitarse hasta la última prenda como él lo hacía; Amy se vio a sí misma y el estilar de todas sus prendas, provocando que el frío empezará a colarse hasta sus huesos con el viento incesante de aquel día nublado.

–¡No puedes verme!– gritó de pronto para que el erizo azul la viera con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se encendían incandescentemente. –¡Deberás de darme la espalda todo el tiempo y sin importar que pase jamás podrás voltearte!– ordenó autoritaria y sonrojada.

–¿Por qué?– expresó sin entender su vergüenza.

–Porque… porque… –calló desviando su vista al suelo ideando una buena razón, y de repente su mente dijo lo único que alguien en su situación podría ocurrírsele –¡Porque estoy gordo!– respondió al fin para que la mirada del erizo azul fuera de incredulidad y asombro –¡Es decir, tengo serios problemas con mi cuerpo!– continuó –Y aunque no lo parezca no me siento cómodo con que nadie me mire, o me toque, ¡o se acerque!

–Eso…– calló Sonic para verlo sin palabras por lo que sus oídos escuchaban –Eso tiene más sentido de lo que parece– dijo para recordar todos aquellos momentos en donde él había actuado tan extraño con el contacto entre ellos, y de alguna manera lo hacía sentir aliviado, significaba que él no estaba perdiendo la cabeza –Bien, como quieras– asintió para darle la espalda y sentarse sobre la tierra –Prometo no voltear a ver.

–¿Prometes no espiar?– preguntó con una dulzura que lo hizo estremecer.

–¡Por supuesto que no!– respondió Sonic irritado –¡No tienes nada que no haya visto antes!

Amy asintió con la cabeza para así quitarse por igual la ropa, incluido aquel vendaje clave para su disfraz. Colocándola junto a la de él y así tomar asiento a su lado y abrazar sus piernas con fuerza cubriendo su cuerpo semi-desnudo, recostando su espalda sobre la de él; quien al sentir su tacto se estremeció provocando que ella lo viera de reojo extrañada.

–Lo siento– musitó –Tengo frío– susurró Amy en voz baja –Si te molesta puedo…

–E-Está bien…– interrumpió Sonic con nerviosismo –No te muevas– lo escuchó decir con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

Amy asintió con la cabeza para sonreír con timidez; nunca había estado de esa manera con nadie. Su corazón latía tan rápido como un tren bala y su rostro irradiaba por el sonroje con lo acogía. Lograba sentir la tensión del cuerpo de él por el simple contacto de sus pieles desnudas rozarse, pensamiento que la hizo sonrojar con mayor intensidad, ¿si el supiera que ella era una chica, intentaría sacar ventaja del asunto?

–Y dime…– murmuró la eriza para cortar el incómodo silencio entre ambos –¿Tienes novia?

–¿Eh?– exclamó el erizo azul extrañado por su pregunta.

–¡Es sólo para hacer conversación!– aclaró rápidamente, ruborizándose intensamente.

–No por ahora– negó sin darle importancia al asunto.

–¿Sales de una mala relación?

–¿Cuál es el repentino interés?– inquirió el erizo azul incómodo por las preguntas.

–Bueno, sabes muchas cosas sobre mí y yo…

–Hey, yo no tuve interés en saber nada de tu vida, tú has sido quien ha escupido las situaciones más vergonzosas que te han pasado– interrumpió irritado.

–¿Está mal?

–Los hombres no hacemos eso– respondió Sonic alzando los hombros sin interés –Muchas veces actúas más como una chica que como un hombre.

–¡C-Claro que no!– se defendió alarmado por su comentario. –¡Sólo porque ustedes sean toscos y hablen de sexo y mujeres no me hace una chica!– reclamó molesto.

–¿Quienes son "ustedes" exactamente?– curioseó el erizo azul para ver de reojo al erizo rosa que le daba la espalda.

–¡Ah!... eh… ¡Tú y Scourge!– respondió –Es decir… eso he escuchado…

–Scourge y yo rara vez cruzamos palabra, no me bajes a su nivel– se defendió Sonic rodando sus ojos exasperado, un tanto ofendido por la comparación.

–Si no hablas de eso, ¿de qué te gusta hablar?– inquirió Amy con timidez.

–Claro que hablo de eso, pero no lo hago con él– dijo Sonic divertido.

–Oh…– murmuró Amy sonrojándose y así abrazar sus piernas con más fuerza –Y si estuvieras en esta misma posición con una mujer… ¿tú harías algo con ella?

Sonic arqueó una ceja extrañado por su repentina pregunta, algo muy extraño por parte de él y a su vez, bastante normal para lo raro que era ese erizo en particular.

–Eso depende.

–¿De qué?– preguntó Amy para verlo de reojo, a la expectativa.

–¿Es bonita?

–¡Eres tan superficial!– exclamó molesta para darle un codazo desde la posición en la que estaban, para que él gimiera de dolor por el impacto.

–¡Oh vamos!– se defendió el erizo azul frunciendo el ceño –¿Tú qué harías?

–¡Pues la respetaría, aún así estuviera desnuda a mi lado!– dijo molesta.

–Por cosas como esas es que todos creen que te gustan los hombres– espetó el erizo azul rodando sus ojos. –Además, tú fuiste quien hizo la pregunta.

–Bien, supongamos que es bonita, que es una eriza femenina y muy linda– continuó con el tema –¿Qué harías?

–Bueno…– murmuró pensativo –Supongo que la abrazaría para que no padeciera de frío, una vez en mis brazos la acariciaría suavemente y así le robaría el primer beso… la vería fijamente a los ojos y le sonreiría con dulzura, haciéndola saber que no tiene nada que temer y una vez ahí…– silenció para que Amy lo viera de reojo, a la expectativa. –Seguramente ella haría el resto y terminaríamos haciéndolo– rió divertido.

Amy golpeó fuertemente su costado indignada por las palabras del erizo azul para así arrastrarse hacia delante y terminar con el contacto previo y abrazar sus piernas aún con más fuerza que antes.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!– exclamó para voltear a ver al erizo rosa sin pensar y ver la espalda desnuda del mismo. Se había alejado lo suficiente para apreciar su silueta. El enojo inicial desapareció para que la embriaguez y curiosidad fuera más fuerte. Sonic siguió el contorno de su figura con la mirada, que aunque encorvada, aún podía apreciarse. –Que cintura más pequeña…– soltó sin pensar en suave voz.

Amy escuchó decir para que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara con sus palabras y voltear a ver al erizo quien al ser descubierto regresó su mirada al frente sonrojado –¡No puedo creerlo!– exclamó alarmada para ponerse en pie al acto y tomar sus prendas tan rápido como pudo y así colocarse aquella playera húmeda y pantalón a gran velocidad –¡Eres incapaz de cumplir con tu palabra!

–L-Lo lamento– dijo el erizo azul arrepentido para voltearlo a verlo nuevamente, esta vez con sus prendas puestas de manera desprolija. No estaba seguro por qué sentía que había hecho algo malo, pero no podía evitar sentir que debía de disculparse –¡Fue un accidente, yo sólo…

–¡No te soporto!– gritó Amy sintiendo la vergüenza recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, y así tomar una piña de pino y lanzársela al erizo, quien no se molesto en esquivarla para verla con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual le restó importancia –¡No se puede confiar en ti!– reclamó para repetir el acto.

–Oye, ya basta– amenazó Sonic seriamente para colocarse en pie mientras seguía siendo agredido por las inútiles piñas que él le lanzaba para tomarlas en el aire y lanzarlas a un lado –Basta– insistió para caminara hacia él, sin cambios en su actitud –¡Dije basta!– ordenó para tomar sus muñecas con fuerza y acercarlo a él –Es suficiente…– le susurró.

Lo vio de frente mientras el erizo rosa mantenía aquella mirada intensa sobre él, una que parecía ser algo más que una simple molestia; Sonic suavizó su mirada, la cual por alguna razón no podía desprenderse de él, la expresión del erizo rosa se suavizó para verlo atentamente, expectante. Sus ojos, atentos y furtivos, se dirigieron a los pequeños labios del erizo rosa, casi en contra de su voluntad; por qué su cuerpo parecía querer estar más cerca de lo que debería, ¿qué tenía de él que lo hacía atraerse de una manera que sabía que no cabría entre el concepto de normal? Frunció el ceño molesto para así lanzarlo fuertemente a un lado haciéndolo caer al suelo con brusquedad.

–Esta por anochecer, deberemos de acampar aquí hasta la mañana siguiente si no queremos perdernos aún más– dijo dándole la espalda e ir por sus ropas –Conseguiré más leños, y tú arma un campamento más adecuada– ordenó colocándose sus ropas aún húmedas, lo cual alivianaba el calor que su cuerpo emanaba por el previo contacto y así adentrarse al bosque sin voltear a ver atrás.

Amy yacía sobre la tierra sintiendo su corazón latir a prisa y una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago, por qué la necesidad de acercarse más a él hace tan sólo un momento se apoderó de ella.

–Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

La noche fue bastante incómoda, pues Sonic a penas cruzó palabra alguna con ella luego de regresar, lo observó distante y ausente. Así sin más, antes de darle la oportunidad de abrir una vía de comunicación, le indicó que era hora de dormir y le dio la espalda, huyendo de ella; sin entender el repentino cambio de actitud. Amy asintió con la cabeza para abrazarse fuertemente y recostarse sobre la tierra sintiendo como el frío empezaba hacerse notar a pesar de la fogata frente a ellos, sin embargo, el cansancio era más que sus quejas y así sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente para conciliar el sueño.

0-0-0-0-0

El sonido de las aves cantar y la calidez de los primeros rayos de luz de aquella mañana fue lo que lo hizo saber que el amanecer había llegado. Sonic entreabrió sus ojos para sentir una calidez abrazarlo. Dirigió su mirada a su mirada hacia su pecho para ver al erizo rosa abrazarlo apaciblemente mientras dormía cómodamente sobre su pecho; por su parte sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña figura del erizo rosa acercándolo aún más él.

–" _¡Demonios!_ "– pensó alarmado tensándose al acto. No sabía cómo moverse sin despertarlo y realmente no quería que despertara, él era tan culpable como Amus por esa situación. Sonic intentó mover lentamente el brazo que yacía debajo del cuerpo del erizo rosa en un intento de tomar distancia hasta que éste empezó a despertar alarmándolo. Amus abrió los ojos adormitado para que su mirada chocara con la suya de pronto.

–Sonic…– murmuró en suave voz, adormitada, para ver las mejillas del erizo azul sonrojarse con gran intensidad. –¿Eh?– exclamó abriendo sus ojos por completo, despertado y notar la cercanía de ambos y como el cálido aliento de él rozaba el suyo, ruborizándose incandescentemente. –¡EH!

–¡Los encontramos!– la voz a la distancia alarmó a ambos para voltear a ver a la distancia a los jóvenes reclutas empezar a llegar.

* * *

 **Bien, espero les gustase el capítulo. No se preocupen, la relación entre Sonic y Amy seguirá creciendo y el siguiente capítulo prometo hacer dudar de todo a nuestros protagonistas. Capítulo 9: Dudas. Hasta entonces, su autora se despide, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. Dudas

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por el amor que han empezado a tomarle a esta historia. Hoy quiero realmente agradecer a** _ **Darina Velazquez y Mara1451**_ **por los fanart que hicieron de esta fiction, la cual la pueden ver en mi fanpage de Facebook (Kat_Dark_Shadow); realmente ame la imagen. Para los que quisieran compartir sus dibujos de esta o cualquiera otra de mis fics los invitó a mandármelos por inbox en mi fanpage y como saben tengo un álbum en mi página especial sólo para aquellas bellas obras de arte que he amado durante los años y dándole el reconocimiento que cada autor de obra merece.**

 **En fin, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo aquí conmigo y sin más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Dudas

–¡Los encontramos!– la voz a la distancia alarmó a ambos para voltear a ver a la distancia a los jóvenes reclutas empezar a llegar.

Sonic lo lanzó tan fuerte como pudo para alejarlo de él y de un salto ponerse en pie para observar la obvia cara de sorpresa del recluta 2991, quien dirigió su mirada a Amus, quien yacía perturbado, para correr hacia él.

–¿Estás bien?– escuchó Sonic que le susurraba el zorrito con preocupación ayudándolo a levantarse. Sonic frunció el ceño, por qué de repente parecía tan atento y cordial con el erizo rosa.

–Sí, todo bien– le sonrió dulcemente al zorro.

–Recluta 2991, ve por el Capitán Scourge ¡Ahora!– ordenó con una mirada fulminante provocando que el zorro temblara ante sus palabras y correr por donde había venido para buscar, entre los reclutas que llegaban, a Scourge –Y tú– dijo para ver de reojo al erizo rosa, quien pareció recordar la autoridad que él tenía al tensarse ante su mandato –Dices algo de lo que pasó aquí y date por muerto, ¿entiendes?

–Sí, señor– asintió febrilmente.

–Vaya, vaya– escucharon decir para ver a Scourge llegar –Por fin ambos aparecieron, ¿qué tal el tiempo a solas Sonic?

Sonic lo vio intensamente para bufar molesto y caminar hacia él –No tan divertido como podrías imaginar– respondió secamente –¿Qué pasó con el entrenamiento de supervivencia?– inquirió Sonic al ver a los reclutas amontonarse en donde ellos yacían.

–Puntos extras– respondió Scourge alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés –Quien los encontrara ganaría 50 puntos, y quién diría que ese zorro tendría alguna aptitud física– respondió.

–¿Entonces el juego aún sigue?– inquirió Sonic extrañado; ¿por qué Scourge se preocuparía en lo más mínimo para ayudarlo.

–Claro, simplemente que el tiempo es menor, hubieron quienes prefirieron buscar la bandera y otros buscarlos para ganar puntos extras– explicó –Es irrelevante a la larga, sólo será parte del reporte si no logran encontrarla a tiempo para el Comandante.

Sonic abrió sus ojos por completo para apretar sus puños con fuerza y darle una mirada despiadada; ahora entendía, lo que buscaba hacer con su pequeño juego de puntos extras era dejar un reporte escrito sobre su falla al perderse en las montañas, algo muy bien pensado y que sin lugar alguna le daría muchos problemas.

–Tienen hasta el anochecer reclutas– anunció Scourge con una sonrisa de satisfacción viendo a Sonic de reojo –¡El juego continua!

Los reclutas asintieron con la cabeza para dispersarse por el bosque velozmente, después de todo no había tiempo que perder; Sonic tomó a Scourge del brazo para halarlo hacia el y verlo con una mirada sulfurosa, estaba cansándose de tener que lidiar con él.

–¿Algún problema, **teniente**?– enfatizó divertido, sin inmutarse por su acto de agresividad.

Amy observó la riña a la distancia en silencia, parecía que ambos se habían olvidado de su presencia; por lo que ella entendía, el hecho de que Shadow se enterara de lo que había pasado le causaría muchos problemas a Sonic, problemas que eran resultado de su torpeza.

–Escúchame bien– masculló para soltarlo agresivamente. No podía agredirlo, no sin tener serios problemas. –Tú…–

–¡Capitán Scourge!– interrumpieron al erizo azul de pronto.

Sonic y Scourge acallaron para visualizar al erizo rosa parado con saludo militar a la distancia, ambos tomaron distancia uno del otro recobrando la compostura, desapareciendo momentáneamente la riña entre ambos.

–Yo quisiera…– murmuró el erizo rosa aún inseguro –Yo quisiera proponerle algo.

–¿Proponerme?– inquirió el erizo verde alzando una ceja en el aire –¿Acaso deseas cambiarte de escuadrilla?– adivinó divertido.

–Negativo señor– negó tan segura como pudo –Quisiera proponerle un trato señor, si yo encuentro la bandera antes que los demás reclutas en lugar, en lugar de la puntuación extra quisiera que borrará cualquier registro de lo que sucedió con el capitán Sonic y conmigo del reporte oficial, señor– habló tensó cual tabla sin poder darle la cara.

Ambos lo vieron con asombro para por un segundo chocar sus miradas en silencio y regresar su vista al erizo rosa. Sonic se quedó sin habla, eso por mucho era una de las ideas más estúpidas que hubiera escuchado, aunque le ayudaría mucho si lograba hacer que Scourge aceptara, pues sabía los grandes problemas que podría llegar a tener si el comandante, su hermano, se enteraba que había estado perdido la mitad del entrenamiento. No importaba la razón por la cual hubiera desaparecido, se suponía que él estaba más que entrenado para este tipo de situaciones.

–Déjame entender esto– habló Scourge al fin –¿Tú crees poder superar a rodos los demás y ganar dicho premio? ¿En menos de 24 horas?

–¡Sí señor!– afirmó con un saludo militar. Ella sabía que lo que proponía era descabellado, pero tenía que intentarlo, después de todo Sonic casi había muerto por su culpa.

–¿Y qué ganó yo si no lo consigues?

–¿Ganar?…– murmuró Amy sin saber qué decirle para verlo al fin, no imaginó que le pondría más condiciones a su trato.

–¡Lo tengo!– dijo de pronto el erizo verde –¡Serás el candidato de presentación de la escuadrilla del Capitán Sonic para el alto mando al final del entrenamiento!

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó Sonic disconforme.

–Bien– asintió Amus con la cabeza, sin realmente entender las consecuencias si llegaba a perder.

–¡Tenemos un trato!– exclamó Scourge animado.

–¡Espera, no…

–Ya lo escuchaste– interrumpió Scourge el alegato del erizo azul –Esta pactado– dijo para verlo divertido –Suerte novato, la necesitara– rió macabro para empezar a caminar de regreso al bosque, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos dejándolos a solas.

Sonic la volteó a ver con un ceño fruncido, para al fin decirle: –¿Has perdido la razón?– preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su voz –¡¿Tienes una remota idea de lo que pasará si pierdes y tú…

–No pasará– cortó tan segura como sus clases de actuación se lo permitieron demostrar –Escucha, sé que no te he dado razones para que confíes en mí o mis aptitudes, pero no puedo permitir que tengas problemas por mi torpeza.

–¡Puedo tener serios problemas por tu ineptitud!– explotó Sonic. Sin lugar a duda sería mejor un registro que se había perdido por un día completo a tener que enseñarlo a él como el recluta modelo sobre lo aprendido durante el programa de entrenamiento.

–¡Yo puedo hacerlo!– dijo Amus decidido –Bríndame equipo y te prometo que no defraudaré– habló con una mirada decidido. Sonic suspiró frustrado, no podía hacer nada, Scourge ya había aceptado –Confía en mí, Sonic– murmuró a baja voz para regresar su mirada a él. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir su nombre. Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín por una razón que no pudo entender y así, sin más, le dio la espalda, ocultando su rostro de él. ¿Por qué le seguían pasando esto a su lado?

–Será tu ruina si me decepcionas– bufó avergonzado sin verlo a los ojos –Una vez dentro en la montaña estarás por tu cuenta, yo no te ayudaré, será tu problema.

–Lo sé.

–Bien, ¡andando!– ordenó para caminar aprisa y alejarse tanto como le era posible de él.

0-0-0-0-0

Poco a poco el sol empezó a ocultarse para hacerle entender que el día había concluido, y con éste los reclutas poco a poco empezaban a llegar a la base, exhaustos y desganados. Sonic los observaba atentamente, algunos de ellos yacían parcialmente inmóviles por impactos de proyectiles y otros, como el zorro de dos colas, con maleza y espinas por todo su cuerpo.

–Parece que el lugar donde oculte la bandera fue demasiado para ellos– dijo Scourge llegando a su lado –Y tu recluta estrella aún no aparecido– recalcó con una retorcida sonrisa.

–Aún no termina el día.

–Es indiferente, partiremos en 20 minutos, si se lastima o muere es culpa tuya.

–¿Muere?– repitió Sonic para voltearlo a ver con temor en su mirada.

–¿Por qué te sorprende?– inquirió Scourge extrañado por su actitud de preocupación –Con las pobres aptitudes que ha mostrado en este tiempo, ¿realmente crees que la muerte es algo que puedas descartar en cuanto a opciones se refiere?

Sonic regresó su mirada al bosque, buscando aquellas púas color rosa entre los reclutas, para no lograr localizarlo. Mordió su labio inferior sintiéndose presa del pánico, Scourge tenía razón, él podía morir fácilmente allá afuera, después de todo, casi morían tan sólo el día anterior por caminar un sendero. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿Debería de ir a buscarlo?

–Andando, tenemos que regresar– comandó Scourge para tomar mochila al hombro.

–¿Tan pronto?– habló Sonic sin poder quitar su vista de la arbolada.

–¿Acaso esperas a alguien?– se mofó divertido –Si es a tu recluta a quien esperas, hazlo en las instalaciones, tienes a una escuadrilla que llevar de regreso.

Sonic asintió con pesadez para ver por última vez la arboleda, no podía quedarse por más tiempo por un recluta.

Llegó al recinto para ver como la noche caía al fin para que el cielo, alguna vez iluminado, diera paso a un manto negro, sin estrellas o luna que alumbrara la oscuridad; ahí, en la entrada de las habitaciones yacía él, con su vista fija al frente, esperando verlo llegar malherido, tan sólo verlo llegar.

–Es hora de…

–Iré por él– interrumpió Sonic al erizo verde para dar media vuelta dirección a la salida. Aunque no estuviera herido, estaba seguro que no podría regresar con tal oscuridad.

–¿Disculpa?– inquirió Scourge con su ceño fruncido par tomarlo del brazo haciéndolo parar –Tenemos otras obligaciones, si quieres buscar el cadáver de ese chico puedes hacerlo una vez terminemos de…

–¡No permitiré que uno de mis reclutas muera en mis narices!– se soltó bruscamente para verlo desafiante y así regresar sobre sus pasos hacia el bosque donde él aseguraba que Amus yacía perdido, saliendo así del recinto apresuradamente hasta que una silueta en la noche lo hizo detenerse.

Sonic vio caminar al erizo rosa torpemente con su cuerpo cubierto en barro y hojas secas hasta que pareció reconocerlo en la oscuridad y así detener su marcha para esbozar una cansada sonrisa, y con una expresión de fatiga sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una bandera color amarillo fluorescente –La encontré– murmuró Amus con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sonic caminó hasta él para ver al erizo maltrecho que le sonreía ampliamente por su gran proeza y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazarlo con fuerza sintiendo como el alivio recorría su cuerpo, una sensación de calidez y confort.

–…Estás bien– soltó en un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Eh?

Amy se tensó ante su abrazo inesperado sin saber cómo reaccionar, sintiendo como el cuerpo de él la cubría por completo en un cálido abrazo que le robó el aliento, o al menos fue así hasta que de repente la soltara con una expresión de vergüenza y miedo grabada en su rostro, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, estupefacto.

–¡Sonic, más te vale que…– calló Scourge al ver a un erizo rosa maltrecho a la par del erizo azul, quien lo volteó a ver alarmado ante su presencia –Oh… Veo que regresaste en una sola pieza– dijo Scourge con desdén.

–Lo conseguí– habló el erizo rosa imponente para caminar hacia él y entregarle aquella bandera amarilla que había escondido en las profundidades de la montaña –Cumple tu parte del trato.

–Debo admitir que estoy impresionado– espetó Scourge para ver al erizo rosa –Parece que tiene más potencial del que imaginaba… bien, un trato es un trato– asintió con la cabeza. –Sonic, tenemos cosas que hacer, andando– ordenó para dar media vuelta.

Amy esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba al erizo verde alejarse, y de nuevo prestar atención al erizo azul a su lado, quien nuevamente le daba la espalda. El recuerdo de aquel abrazo vino a ella nuevamente con fuerza sonrojándose por la muestra de afecto.

–S-Sonic…– murmuró con nerviosismo.

–Andando– cortó él sin dejarla hablar y regresar al recinto. Amy asintió pesadamente con la cabeza para seguirlo desganada, y como ella ya sabía, si se atrevía a mencionar algo, incluso a él, sobre su extraña relación, sería eriza muerta.

0-0-0-0-0

El primer día libre desde el inicio del entrenamiento había llegado y no podía estar más feliz, un día en donde sus cuerpo no dolería, ni recibiría regaños o castigos tortuosos por parte de su capitán.

–Aunque…– murmuró Amy mientras terminaba de vestirse en su recámara para verse en el pequeño espejo de la misma –Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros últimamente…– dijo recordando el abrazo de la noche anterior, ruborizándose en el acto –¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!– se regañó fuertemente para sacudir su cabeza de lado a lado, y escuchar la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas.

–¿Estás listo?– preguntó el zorro que entraba sin reparo.

–¿Para qué?

–Tienes visita.

–¿Visita?– repitió ella sin entender.

–Es día de descanso y visitas– le recordó –Y alguien vino a verte, te espera en la cafetería; es mejor que te apresures, el capitán Sonic me mandó a llamarte.

–¿Por qué no vino él mismo a decírmelo?– se quejó molesta.

Tails alzó los brazos en señal de desinterés –Pregúntale tú cuando lo veas– respondió secamente –Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo un invento que terminar.

Amy asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que eso significaba que quería estar solo, y como parte de su trato ella debería ver qué hacer hasta muy tarde para no interrumpirlo. Se dirigió a la cafetería, pensativa, ¿no se suponía que los encargados de las escuadrillas deberían de buscarlos cuando tenían visita? ¿Acaso Sonic no quería verla? Abrió las puertas de la cafetería para ver a otros novatos hablar con sus visitas y así caminar entre ellos sin saber qué buscar exactamente hasta que en la distancia pudo distinguir a un rostro familiar, una ardilla con una amplía sonrisa.

–¿Sally?– murmuró Amy para caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a verte, veo que aún sigues por aquí– habló divertida –¿Y cómo es ser una recluta de las G.U.N.?

–Ammm, pues…

–Recluta 3991, tienes 15 minutos– habló Sonic para llegar hacia donde ella estaba y verla con una expresión estoica.

–S-Sí, señor– asintió la eriza sintiendo su corazón latir a gran velocidad.

–Creo que no nos conocemos– saludó energética la ardilla –Soy Sally Acorn.

–Capitán Sonic– se presentó cortante para dirigir su mirada hacia la eriza rosa quien se tensó ante su mirada y luego regresó su mirada a Sally, quien amplió su sonrisa –¿Tú eres su…

–¡Oh claro!– exclamó de pronto para abrazar a Amy con fuerza y pegar su mejilla con la de ella –Soy su novia.

* * *

 **¡El siguiente capítulo se pondrá emocionante!, lamento la tardanza con este, pero he estado un poco enferma, sin embargo, aquí estoy de regreso. Así que sin mucho que decir el día de hoy, nos veremos en el capítulo 10, hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	10. Distancia

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y bueno sin más agregar les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Distancia

–Soy su novia– habló la ardilla para abrazar fuertemente al erizo rosa.

Sonic abrió sus ojos de par en par dirigiendo al acto su mirada hacia ella, quien ahora yacía ruborizada con intensidad por las palabras de Sally. El erizo azul frunció el ceño para verla con una mirada iracunda, haciéndola estremecer tal cual la primera vez que había hablado con él al iniciar el entrenamiento.

–5 minutos– soltó el erizo azul dando media vuelta

–Pero tú dijiste que tenía quin…

–¡5 minutos!– interrumpió saliendo a toda prisa fuera de la vista de ella.

Amy se soltó de la ardilla que la miraba divertida, frunciéndole el ceño disconforme.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?– reclamó la eriza.

–¿Qué?– inquirió Sally con desinterés –¿Acaso no pueden tener novia?

–¡N-No es eso!– refutó febril.

–¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

–Es… es…– calló sin saber exactamente por qué lo que había dicho estaba fuera de lugar, después de todo el tener una "novia" la haría ver como un hombre real y no como una chico raro; sin embargo, la mirada de Sonic la había hecho sentir como si las palabras de Sally hubieran estado mal –Olvídalo, no importa– se resignó, sonrojada.

–Como sea– dijo la ardilla alzando los hombros al aire –¡Hay tanto que debo de contarte!

Empezó a hablar la ardilla, para que sus palabras se diluyeran en su mente y su ojos, se mantuvieran fijos en las puertas que acaba de atravesar el erizo azul molesto. Sentía que había hecho algo mal y que debía repararlo, aunque sabía que ese no era el caso, pero no podía con la idea que él estuviera molesto con ella.

–Lo siento, debo de irme– dijo Amy de pronto, poniéndose en pie.

–¿Eh?– exclamó Sally con sorpresa –Pero…

–Hablaremos después– se despidió para correr a toda prisa fuera del lugar.

Debía de encontrarlo, tenía que saber qué había hecho mal y arreglarlo. Amy salió de la cafetería para buscarlo con la mirada desorientada sin poder distinguirlo en la inmensidad del recinto y sin darle mucho raciocinio, decidió emprender a buscarlo cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino.

–Lo sien…– calló al distinguir unos ojos que la miraba con cierta sorpresa.

–Tú eres el recluta 3991, ¿no es cierto?

Amy desvió su mirada a sus pies sonrojándose intensamente, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su cabeza sin poder hallar las palabras para poder hablarle, no sabía ni qué debería de decirle. –¿Acaso me escuchas?– preguntó Shadow con un dejo de enfado en su voz. Amy se alarmó para asentir con la cabeza con fuerza, y sin atreverse a verlo respondió en baja voz: –Sí…– tan inaudible que por un momento creyó que de un pensamiento se trataba.

–Felicidades por obtener el puntaje más alto en el ejercicio de supervivencia– dijo de pronto, obligándola a levantar la mirada sin entender a qué se refería –Tú capitán te calificó como un recluta de habilidades excepcionales para la supervivencia al exterior– explicó a su expresión de confusión.

–Sonic hizo eso– murmuró incrédula.

– **Capitán** Sonic– recalcó el erizo negro viéndola con desaprobación –Y sí, supongo que has de haber hecho algo extraordinario para que te brindará la puntuación más alta en la historia de dicho entrenamiento.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó para abrir sus ojos de par en par –¡¿Él hizo algo como eso?!– gritó con asombro para verlo dudosa. El erizo negro la observó sorpresivo por su reacción –¡Es decir!, E-Es… es sólo que no he destacado en nada– explicó desviando su mirada nuevamente a sus pies.

–Lo sé– asintió el erizo negro –Parece que tienes más potencial para el ejército de lo que creías– dijo por último para seguir su camino. –Sigue así– concluyó.

Amy lo vio retirarse para sentir sus mejillas sonrojar y un amago de sonrisa se posó en su rostro mientras sus palabras previas robaban su aliento; ese era por mucho el primer cumplido que él le daba, por primera vez él la había notado.

0-0-0-0-0

Golpeó el maniquí con tanta fuerza que éste retrocedió violentamente hasta chocar contra la pared. Sonic vio al muñeco de caucho ceder ante su ira y confusión mientras él recuperaba el aliento, su guante blanco empezó a teñirse de rojo debido a la intensidad de los golpes previos, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomar el siguiente maniquí para empezar a golpearlo con fuerza. No estaba seguro por qué se encontraba molesto, pero el simple recuerdo de la chica ardilla abrazándolo con tanta libertad lo sulfuraba, y que eso le afectara hacía que la ira recorriera su cuerpo de manera desmesurada aún más.

–¡MALDITA SEA!– exclamó Sonic golpeando con una fuerte patada al maniquí y que éste terminara casi inutilizable como los últimos tres con los que había entrenado.

–Amm… ¿Capitán?– escuchó decir de pronto deteniendo su entrenamiento para voltear a ver a un zorro en la entrada del lugar. –Lamento molestarlo señor, pero el Capitán Scourge me indicó que fuera con…

–¡Ahora no!– cortó para tomar al maniquí siguiente –¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!– exclamó rabioso para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Tails lo observó con temor para acercarse lentamente a él, aunque su cuerpo le gritaba que no debía interrumpirlo sino quería terminar como aquellos monigotes de pelea, debía de hacerlo acompañarlo para juntarse con el Capitán Scourge, sino quería que él lo despedazara en lo que hacía falta del entrenamiento; se lo había advertido al momento de mandar por él.

–E-En serio lamento interrumpir, pero me ordenaron que…

–¡MALDICIÓN!– exclamó el erizo azul de pronto haciéndolo callar al acto para ver como el maniquí cedía ante sus golpes para terminar casi inservible junto al resto. Se le miraba extrañamente molesto y en su cabeza la pregunta de qué habría podido sacarlo de sus casillas de esa forma empezó a resonar con fuerza.

–Capitán, perdone mi intromisión, ¿pero está todo bien?– preguntó Tails un poco más confiado para acercarse a una distancia prudente del ring.

–¡¿Claro que lo está, por qué no debería?!– respondió Sonic aún con la imagen de Amus y su novia en su mente, para apretar sus puños con fuerza –¡¿Por qué demonios esto me molesta tanto?!

–Si hay algo que lo molesta tal vez hablar…

–¡Eres igual a él!– acusó el erizo azul de pronto para que aquella mirada iracunda se dirigiera hacia él, haciéndolo estremecer.

–¡Lo lamento, yo…– su disculpa automática se detuvo al analizar la súbita acusación –¿Igual a él?– repitió Tails arqueando una ceja y viniendo un único rostro a su mente –Habla de… ¿Amus?– preguntó febrilmente, con temor de volverse el nuevo blanco del erizo.

–¡No lo menciones!– espetó Sonic con un pesado suspiro, como si de repente su ira empezara a tomar lugar en aquel lugar retorcido de su ser del cual no debería de salir a menos que estuviera en combate, como su hermano le había enseñado tiempo atrás.

–¿Esto tiene que ver con Amus?– preguntó el zorro acercándose un par de pasos más –¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

–¡Nada!– exclamó Sonic automáticamente ruborizándose sutilmente para que el zorro lo viera con sorpresa, desviándole la mirada –Es decir, tal vez ese es el problema o…– calló para colocar ambas manos en su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad él fuera gay y no al revés? –Por _Chaos_ … – murmuró para dejarse caer al suelo pesadamente entrando en pánico.

–¡Amm!– exclamó Tails al ver la expresión de terror e incredulidad en su Capitán, fuera lo que fuera que Amy hubiera hecho realmente había afectado al pobre erizo –No debería de permitir que un novato tan raro como lo es él lo afecte señor, es decir, a mí también me han tocado situaciones difíciles al ser su compañero de cuarto.

Sonic salió del inminente estado de pánico en el que se abarcaba para ver con intriga al zorro, tal vez él no estaba loco, tal vez él no era el único que parecía tener estos sentimientos que no lograba descifrar únicamente al estar en la presencia del erizo rosa.

–¿Tú también te has sentido…– calló por un minuto sabiendo que si no era lo que él pensaba su pregunta podría entenderse de maneras que no estaba listo de afrontar –Es decir, ¿qué tipo de problemas?– inquirió más sereno.

–¡Oh bueno!– dijo Tails alarmado, recordando las noches en vela por sentir la presencia de una chica, o su bochornosa ida con la enfermera, o los días que había tenido que ser guardia de los baños para que ella se bañara tranquila, los cuales había ocasionado casi un trastorno psicológico en él después de que se enterara que era una chica, es decir, una chica desnuda cerca de él era demasiado para su pequeña mente. –Son demasiados para describir– habló con pesadez.

–… ¿Emociones complicadas?– se atrevió Sonic a preguntar sin poderlo encarar.

–¡Vaya que sí!– soltó Tails, casi como si su alma rogara por amnistía por los secretos que debía mantener –¡Estar cerca de él es algo que no puedo soportar! ¡Mi estómago se revuelve y no puedo ponerle una mano encima sin…– tapó su boca de pronto sabiendo que estaba diciendo demás, dirigiendo al acto su mirada al erizo azul quien de pronto esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio.

–Por _Chaos_ , pensé que me volvía loco…

–¿De qué habla, señor?

–Cada vez que entrenábamos juntos, cada vez que colocaba mis manos sobre sus hombros o rozaba mi cuerpo con el de él o al verlo con… bueno, no importa, pensé que era yo, pero parece que es un efecto de él, ¿no es cierto?– preguntó para verlo con una mirada de suplica.

Tails lo vio estupefacto. Estaba seguro que sus sentimientos eran por mucho diferentes a los que él le expresaba, es decir, él tenía esos problemas porque tenía que lidiar con compartir la habitación con una chica, pero él, ¿cuál era su excusa? A menos que él…

–Por _Chaos_ …– musitó el zorro viéndolo estupefacto, para que de repente el erizo azul cambiara su expresión, casi como si leyera su mente y el previo alivio se esfumara de él dejando dar paso al pánico. –¡Es decir, sí, es efecto de Amus!– rió forzadamente –¡Lo llamo **El** efecto de Amus!– explicó de pronto notando que el alivio regresaba al cuerpo del erizo, era obvio que esa era la respuesta que su mente ofuscada parecía estar suplicando con desesperación –Y creo que afecta a quienes lo rodean por mucho tiempo, pero es… es normal… al estar con él– mintió tan bien como pudo.

–¿Efecto Amus?– repitió Sonic casi como aceptando el término, era preferible pensar que existía una extraña condición que lo hacía actuar como un lunático a reconocer que de repente sus gustos sexuales habían cambiado.

–¡Y para evitarlo debe de alejarse de él lo más posible!– ordenó el zorro de pronto.

–¿Cómo dices?

–¡Piénselo!– habló Tails intentando salvar el pellejo de la chica –¡Entre más tiempo pase con él las cosas pueden ponerse feas… y cuando digo feas me refiero a sentimientos y emociones que luego no podrá refrenar, y entonces…– calló creando un silencio dramático para verlo con intensidad, a lo que el erizo pareció entender sonrojándose intensamente; había captado el mensaje. –No es necesario complicar más las cosas, ¿no es cierto?

Sonic vio al zorrito sonreírle con una falsa expresión de calma, sabiendo que debajo de aquella sonrisa parecía tramar algo; a pesar de eso su lógica no podía ser negada. El mundo parecía estarse volviendo loco bajo sus narices y la verdad era que no deseaba meterse en toda esa locura, era suficiente con lo poco que había probado para desquiciarlo por completo y hacerlo dudar de su sexualidad.

–De acuerdo– asintió dando por concluido el tema más incómodo que había tenido que abordar con nadie jamás –Dime ahora, ¿qué es lo que Scourge necesita?

0-0-0-0-0

Después de buscarlo exhaustivamente logró encontrarlo con el fastidioso erizo verde, de quien no se despegó durante todo el día y lo sabía, porque se había quedado afuera de su oficina esperando verlo salir. Después de varias horas perdidas, Amy decidió retornar a su habitación e intentar descansar el único día que había tenido libre desde que había empezado ese infierno; hablaría con él después.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto para levantar con pereza su cabeza de la almohada y ver entrar al zorro con prisa quien ahora le daba una mirada intensa. –Hola Tails– saludó Amy sin importancia para que él corriera a su lado y una expresión de reproche se posara en su mirada.

–¡¿Qué le hiciste al Capitán Sonic?!

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó Amy para sentarse de golpe por su acusación, sintiendo como una vacío se creaba en la boca de su estómago –¡Nada!– se excusó rápidamente –¡Es decir, él enloqueció después de que… Espera, ¿por qué crees que le hice algo?– devolvió suspicaz. ¿Por qué Tails creería que ella sería responsable de algo que tuviera que ver con Sonic?

–¡Él…– calló sabiendo que no era de su incumbencia tener que explicar lo que había visto o escuchado, después de todo, como todos en ese lugar, Sonic le había dejado perfectamente claro que si mencionaba alguna palabra sobre su conversación los castigos de Amus serían un premio en comparación lo que él tendría preparado para él. Tails carraspeó su garganta y así corrigió: –Se le miraba muy alterado hoy y pudo que mencionara tu nombre…– intentó sonar tan vago como pudo.

–¡Él enloqueció luego de que me vio con Sally!– se defendió la eriza con un puchero infantil y una falsa molestia.

–¿Quién es Sally?

–Una amiga que dijo que era mi novia, pero era para… tú sabes…– susurró viendo paranoicamente de reojo a sus laterales –¡Luego de eso salió como un maniaco!

–" _Podrían ser… ¿celos?"_ – pensó amarrando toda la escena que había visto con las palabras del erizo – _"¡Yo tenía razón, al capitán le pasan cosas con Amus y no tiene ni la más remota idea que él es una ella, con razón estaba tan alterado!"_

–¿Tails?– llamó la eriza al verlo hacer diferentes muecas en silencio –¿Acaso Sonic te dijo algo?

–¡Dime algo!– habló el zorro de pronto para colocar sus manos en sus hombros y verla con intensidad –¡¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos en el entrenamiento de ayer?!

Amy se sonrojó con gran intensidad para soltarse de su agarre y así darle la espalda, recordando aquellos momentos que habían compartido mientras acampaban, en especial el amanecer sobre su suave pecho para toparse con sus ojos en la madrugada.

–No pasó nada– respondió al fin – _"Si me atrevo a decir algo Sonic me matará…me lo advirtió"_

–¡Mírame bien!– ordenó Tails volteándola con fuerza hacia él –Si alguien se entera de quien eres tendrás mayores problemas que sólo ser expulsada del programa, ¡Has comprendido!

–¿De qué hablas?

–¡Una mentira de este calibre podría conducirte a la muerte!

–¡¿QUÉ?!– se soltó mientras el pánico recorría su ser.

–¡Escucha Amus!– advirtió Tails –¡Debes de alejarte del Capitán Sonic o de cualquier otro!– aconsejó –Tú no lo entiendes, pero los hombres podemos identificar a una fémina incluso disfrazada– explicó –Y entre más tiempo pases con el erizo azul las probabilidades que él descubra quien eres aumentaran radicalmente, y si eso sucede, te mandarán a una corte marcial y entonces…

–¡No, no, no!– negó Amy sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas cayendo presa del miedo –¡De haber sabido yo jamás…

–Escucha– interrumpió Tails –No sé por qué haces esto, pero te aconsejo que si en serio deseas mantenerte aquí, aléjate del Capitán Sonic o de cualquier otro de ser el caso; llamas suficientemente la atención sólo por ser quien eres de por sí como para empeorarlo haciendo… bueno, otras cosas.

–¡Pero yo no hice…

–¡No importa lo que crees que has hecho o no!– regañó Tails –Un hombre sabe cuando hay o no una chica cerca, el inconsciente lo grita y entre más tiempo pase alrededor tuyo esto se hará más consciente hasta que la verdad le explote en la cara, ¿me comprendes?– ratificó para que ella asintiera con la cabeza –Aléjate de Sonic, para bien.

–Lo haré.

0-0-0-0-0

Amaneció y como siempre se colocaron en fila para escuchar a Sonic dar las instrucciones del entrenamiento de ese día. Amy vio con disimulo al erizo que llegaba con ellos, quien al igual que ella la vio de con disimuló para desviarle la mirada velozmente y seguir con las instrucciones. La eriza dirigió su mirada a sus pies pensando en las palabras de Tails del día anterior; debía de obedecer si no deseaba perder algo más que una cita.

–¡Rompan filas!– gritó Sonic de pronto. Amy se sintió aliviada para dar paso a la cafetería cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo deteniendo su marcha y ver como el erizo azul yacía detrás de ella, sonrojándose al acto, provocando que él la soltara rápidamente –Toma– dijo para darle un pequeño pin en forma de estrella, confundiéndola.

–¿Un… regalo?– murmuró.

–¡No seas ridículo!– gritó Sonic iracundo sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar fuertemente. El recluta 2991 tenía razón, debía de alejarse de él tanto como pudiera –Te encuentras entre los primero 10, lo cual significa que puede acceder a los beneficios que eso conlleva, al menos esta semana.

–¿Lo logré?– logró decir Amy a penas para que un amago de sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

–Scourge te explicara los detalles– concluyó para dar media vuelta y empezar a tomar camino lejos de él.

–Amm…– musitó, recodando las palabras de Tails, pero asumía que una última vez no importaría. Amy corrió hacia él para detenerse enfrente de él, provocando que Sonic la viera con sorpresa –Gracias… por el punteo– agradeció con una sincera sonrisa –Shadow me dijo que fui…

–¿Shadow?– detuvo de pronto el erizo azul para verlo con sorpresa por utilizar el nombre de pila de su hermano con tanta confianza –¿Acaso tú conoces a mi… es decir, al Comandante?

–¡Ah, no, no!– negó tan convincente como pudo sintiendo su rostro tornarse colorado –¡E-Es decir, quién no lo conoce!

Sonic lo observó suspicaz para acercarse a él, quien se tensó al notar la poca distancia personal que había entre ambos. Él no le estaba siendo honesto, él podía distinguirlo, pero si conocía a su hermano fuera del entorno militar ¿significaría que sabría de la relación de sangre que ambos poseían?

–¿Qué sabes de él exactamente?

–Bueno él… él…– calló un momento para serenarse y hundirse en lo que Sonic asumió era un recuerdo pues su expresión cambió súbitamente –Él es alguien que está cuando más lo necesitas…

–¿Eh?– soltó arqueando una ceja –Espera, por qué…

–¡Sonic!– los interrumpieron de pronto. Sonic vio al erizo verde caminar hacia ambos, frunciendo el ceño al acto.

–Agradezco su confianza en mí capitán– habló el erizo rosa para hacer una reverencia y correr hacia el resto del grupo para que Scourge tomara lugar a su lado sin quitar su mirada del erizo rosa.

–Escuche que le diste a ese novato la puntuación más alta en la historia del entrenamiento de campo… más alta que la tuya incluso– señaló Scourge.

–Es…– murmuró para seguirlo con la mirada hasta que el erizo rosa se perdió entre los demás reclusas, retomando su atención Scourge, quien no tenía una expresión de felicidad. Sonic suspiró pesadamente para iniciar su camino; no le había puesto ninguna nota que él no se mereciera, después de todo, no sólo había conseguido la bandera casi entregando su vida en el intento, sino que también le había salvado la vida y de no haber sido por sus conocimientos sobre acampar hubiera podido morir del frío gracias a las aguas heladas. –Le di la nota que considere según su despliegue de habilidades.

–Si me lo preguntas…

–No lo hago– cortó el erizo azul para verlo intensamente –Hazme un favor y encárgate de tus reclutas que yo me encargaré de los míos, ya que, sino mal recuerdo tú fuiste quien me dejo con, como tus les dices, los reclutas estrellas– puntualizó –No tengo más tiempo que perder, si no tienes más comentarios mordaces, me retiro a desayunar.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy vio la mesa reservada únicamente a los mejores cadetes y así con un trago pesado caminar con timidez hacia la misma enseñado aquel prendedor en forma de estrella tanto como pudo, pues no quería pasar otra vergüenza pública, pero no sucedió. Tomó asiento calladamente y al hacerlo la mesa completa silencio haciéndola sentir fuera de lugar y encogerse en su lugar ante las miradas de sorpresa de quienes la rodeaban.

–Bien, bien, bien, mira a quien tenemos aquí, a nuestro amigo rosadito– dijo un recluta que se le hacía familiar, para así reconocerlo, estaba en su escuadrilla y era de los mejores. Amy desvió la mirada intentando evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación –¿Qué fue exactamente lo hiciste para ser merecedor de una estrella dorada?– inquirió con malicia en su voz –¿Le hiciste algún favorcillo al capitán?– preguntó con picardía.

Amy se sonrojó con intensidad ante lo que sus palabras sugerían, desviando su mirada a su regazo mientras las risas ahogaban el ambiente a su alrededor.

–Yo…– habló febrilmente para acallar las risas y ocasionar que las miradas se fijaran nuevamente en ellas –Yo no necesito de esas tácticas…– se defendió para ver al equidna con un ceño fruncido –, pero si algún día las necesitara, pediré tu consejo– devolvió con una sonrisa prepotente.

La mesa calló por un par de segundos provocando que su buen amigo la ansiedad la abrazara con fuerza, esperando así, que el equidna rojo se abalanzara contra ella a darle la paliza de su vida hasta que nuevamente las risas inundaron la mesa para que el equidna hiciera un puchero en señal de falsa molestia; se había defendido por primera vez de los ataques en su contra y parecía haber funcionado mejor de lo que alguna vez imagino.

–Parece que por fin te salieron agallas rosadito– dijo el equidna a modo de felicitación –Ya era hora– habló con un amago de sonrisa –Soy Knuckles– se presentó al fin –¿Tú posees nombre?

–¡S-Soy Amus!– respondió con nerviosismo y una amplia sonrisa. Era la primera vez que sentía que encajaba con ellos.

–Vaya nombre, aunque supongo que si tuviera un hijo con tu pelaje, tampoco le pondría un nombre genial, no uno como Knuckles, nada más genial que eso.

–Pues…

–Supongo que cuando no puedes ser genial en ninguna otra área tu nombre es a lo único que puedes aferrarte– la interrumpieron de pronto para ver a Sonic unirse a ellos a la mesa para sentarse con una expresión divertida en su rostro, la primera que miraba en mucho tiempo.

–¡Oye!– exclamó Knuckles molesto –¡Soy genial en muchas áreas! ¡Mira donde estoy sentado, ¿qué más genial que esto?!

–Una novia por ejemplo– se burló el erizo azul para que todos en la mesa rieran, a lo que Amy sonrió. Verlo relajado en lo que parecía un ambiente de chicos era toda una novedad para ella.

Amy había tenido razón, esa mesa era su oportunidad perfecta para conocer de mejor manera a Shadow, y si Sonic, siendo tan estricto como era podía soltarse aquí, seguramente el erizo negro podría también.

Amy buscó con la mirada a la erizo negro, sin embargo, no aparecía por ningún lado y por el horario tan restringido que poseían no parecía que llegaría a ese tiempo de comida.

–¿El Comandante Shadow no se unirá a nosotros hoy?– preguntó tan casual como pudo, para que la mirada intensa del erizo azul la golpeara con fuerza, haciéndola estremecer ante la misma y así intentando obviarla

–¿Acaso tu novia no tiene problema con tu obsesión con el comandante?– soltó mordaz el erizo azul.

Amy se sonrojó intensamente para fruncir el ceño, sintiéndose expuesta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Shadow .

–No es mi culpa que tú no tengas una– debatió la eriza molesta.

–¡Parece que el rosadito tiene más agallas de las que imagine!– dijo Knuckles divertido.

Sonic lo vio desafiante, él estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía faltarle el respeto enfrente de otros –¿Para que conformarme con una si puedo tener a quien yo desee?– devolvió el erizo –Y complacerlas mejor de lo que tú nunca podrás– alardeó con una sonrisa maliciosa –Es decir, no puedes ni apuntar un arma, no imagino como podrías apuntarle a algo más– dijo entre risas para que Amus abriera sus ojos se abrieran por completo mientras una clara expresión de humillación se posaba en su rostro –Dile a tu novia que cuando quiera un hombre de verdad que me busque– concluyó para ponerse en pie –Termine de comer.

Amy lo vio ponerse en pie para que las carcajadas inundaran la mesa, dejándolo a él como victorioso de su debate. Frunció el ceño en rabia, seguramente ella no se había ganado nada de eso y estaba cansándose de tenerle miedo a todos en ese lugar, estaba cansada de tener que asentir con la cabeza y comportarse como siempre lo había hecho… una chica de sociedad.

Se levantó furiosa para seguir al erizo azul por la cafetería y así encararlo a las afuera de la misma, tomando de su muñeca fuertemente para detener su marcha.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!– reclamó la eriza para soltarlo bruscamente –¡¿Esto es por Sally?!

–¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?!– dijo el erizo azul sonrojándose intensamente.

–¡Tú eres el que enloqueció de repente cuando…– Amy calló al sentir como Sonic la tomaba fuertemente de su playera halándola hacia él, quien ahora tenía una mirada asesina.

–Cuida muy bien lo que dices novato– espetó entre dientes –No tienes una idea de…

–¿Piensas golpearme?– desafió Amus de repente –¡Bien, hazlo!– retó empujándolo con fuerza con ambas manos para soltarse de él. –¡Es lo único que sabes hacer!

Sonic bufó molesto para verla impasible, mientras ella esperaba el primer golpe del erizo azul cuando de pronto dijo: –Pediré tu cambió de cuadrilla mañana a primera hora– dijo de pronto, para que la ira que una vez la inundó se desvaneciera. Si él hacia eso, no sólo estaría a cargo del terrible Capitán Scourge, sino que también perdería a su único cómplice para lidiar con todo el entrenamiento.

–N-No… tú…

–No te quiero cerca de mí– apuntó Sonic fríamente.

–Pero…

Una explosión los hizo acallar a ambos para ver humo en las habitaciones. Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento para correr hacia el lugar y ver un agujero en la pared en la habitación de Amy. La eriza corrió junto a Sonic al recinto para así ver a un zorrito salir con hollín por todo su cuerpo y tosiendo fuertemente.

–¡Tails!– dijo Amy para correr hacia él –¿Estás bien?

–Lo lamento Amus… creo que mi último invento no salió como esperaba…

–¿Tú fuiste quien hizo…

–¡¿Haz perdido la razón?!– se involucró Sonic para apartar al erizo rosa y ver iracundo al zorro –¡Haz arruinado completamente…

–¿Tú eres el responsable de esto?– una voz familiar lo hizo callar y su ira congelar para ver de reojo la mirada estoica del erizo negro.

–Lo que me faltaba…– murmuró Sonic para voltearlo a ver al fin –Buenos días… comandante– saludó.

–Hazte a un lado, yo me encargaré de esto– comandó Shadow para ver al zorrito y luego dirigir su mirada a la habitación medio calcinada –Tú vendrás conmigo– ordenó al zorro, quien tembló ante sus palabras –Y tú cambiarás de habitación– dijo para ver al erizo rosa quien dirigió su vista a sus zapatos.

–No hay más habitaciones disponibles– se involucró Sonic.

–Es cierto…– murmuró el erizo negro pensativo –Compartirás habitación con tu capitán hasta entonces.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamaron ambos al unísono para verlo con sorpresa.

* * *

 **Las cosas están a punto de cambiar y les prometo que el siguiente capítulo tendrán mucho Sonamy y muchas sorpresas! Así que sin mucho que agregar espero leerlos en el capítulo 11: Getting Along. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	11. Getting Along

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Veo que el capítulo anterior los dejo deseando más, así que para no tenerlos en espera los dejo con el capítulo 11: Llevándose bien, espero lo disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Getting Along

–Compartirás habitación con tu capitán hasta entonces– declaró el erizo negro.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamaron ambos al unísono para verlo con sorpresa.

–Tú mismo lo has dicho, no hay habitaciones disponibles– recalcó el erizo negro.

Sonic lo vio alarmado para tomarlo del brazo y tomar distancia de los novatos y así susurrarle: –Escucha, no puedes hacerme esto– dijo con un dejo de desesperación.

–¿Algún problema?– inquirió el erizo negro para arquear una ceja.

–Él… es decir, nosotros no…

–Escúchame bien– masculló Shadow para verlo con una mirada fulminante –Es tu trabajo como capitán de escuadrilla lidiar con situaciones como esta y poder resolver desacuerdos que tengas con cualquier incompetente de la misma, a menos que no puedas hacer el mínimo requerido para ser capitán de cuadrilla, te aconsejo que dejes las estupideces y hagas tu trabajo– amenazó.

Sonic entendió perfectamente su amenaza y ahora sabía que pedir un cambio de cuadrilla lo dejaría como un total incompetente y seguramente pondría en riesgo su cargo. Sabiendo que no podría decirle nada sin hundirse más, asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

–Entonces todo resuelto– concluyó Shadow para dirigir su mirada al zorrito, quien se tensó ante la misma –Ahora tú, ven conmigo.

Amy vio a Shadow irse junto a Tails para luego quedar a solas con el erizo azul, quien se mira molesto nuevamente, pero esta vez su ira estaba oculta en una máscara de serenidad y resignación.

–Toma tus pertenecías y sígueme– ordenó el erizo azul.

–Amm…– murmuró Amy para ver dentro de lo que quedaba de la habitación, en donde únicamente el área de Tails había quedado casi intacta –No tengo pertenencias… ya no– dijo desanimada.

–Perfecto, simplemente perfecto– refunfuñó –Te prestaré lo que necesites hasta que pueda conseguirte más suministros, ahora ¡Andando!

Amy asintió con la cabeza para seguirlo a lo que seguramente sería el entrenamiento del día hoy, los planes de tomar distancia se habían esfumado tan rápido como la explosión del zorro.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó detrás de él desganada, el entrenamiento había sido más que brutal de lo habitual, y los ejercicios extra que Sonic le había impuesto por el mínimo de sus equivocaciones no lo había hecho más fácil. Amy vio con molestia la espalda erizo azul, quien caminaba delante de ella, quien con suerte había dirigido una mirada o palabra hacia ella desde esa mañana.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estaré durmiendo contigo?– preguntó Amy para que él erizo azul detuviera su marcha de golpe tensándose ante sus palabras, entendiendo que su pregunta se podía interpretar de la manera equivocada –¡Quiero decir!– corrigió rápidamente sonrojándose con intensidad –¿Cuánto tiempo compartiremos habitación?

–Él tiempo que sea necesario…– respondió a penas para seguir caminando.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardan las transferencias a otras cuadrillas?– insistió la eriza para que Sonic la volteara a ver confundido por sus palabras –Es sólo que… tú dijiste que pedirías que me cambiaran a la escuadrilla del Capitán Scourge– le recordó.

Sonic regresó su mirada al frente frunciendo el ceño al recordar las palabras del erizo negro, obligándolo a quedarse con él hasta que la habitación de ellos fuese habitable para que él regresará con el zorrito.

–Seguirás en la cuadrilla donde estás ahora– indicó Sonic siguiendo con su camino.

–¿Por qué, acaso cambiaste de opinión?– preguntó con un dejo de reproche en su voz –¿Mi presencia te es ahora más soportable?

Sonic detuvo su marcha nuevamente para voltearlo a ver finalmente, el erizo rosa tenía una mirada de reproche y una expresión de molestia grabada en su rostro.

–No realmente– respondió el erizo azul para verlo despectivamente –Simplemente no tengo opción– explicó al fin –, pero que te quede más que claro que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, yo sigo siendo tu superior y tú un simple novato que debe sobrevivir otra semana más si desea quedarse en el entrenamiento– recalcó –No somos amigos, ni camaradas, es más, en lo que a ti respecta, no me dirigirás la palabra a menos que sea algo relacionado al entrenamiento ¿Haz comprendido novato?

Amy aún no comprendía el creciente odio del erizo azul a su ser, aún seguía sin entender qué era lo que ella había hecho para que la tratara de una manera tan despreciable, sin embargo, la advertencia de Tails aún rezumbaba en sus oídos, si deseaba no perder algo más que una apuesta debería de mantenerse a raya con el erizo azul.

–Sí, como desees– espetó fingiendo desinterés.

Siguió a Sonic por el recinto de habitaciones para observar de reojo lo que antes había sido su recámara y suspirar nostálgica. Aún no sabía qué había pasado con Tails o si lo volvería a ver, y su ausencia la golpeó fuertemente, después de todo fue lo más cercano que había tenido a un amigo en ese lugar. Amy siguió al erizo para así llegar a la última habitación del lugar, la única que necesitaba de una llave para poder ingresar a la misma, y una vez él abrió la puerta dejo ver una habitación de tamaño considerable con dos camas reales. Se adentró con cierta emoción y ver lo que le pareció era un colchón suave y no el pedazo de tela rellena que tenía en su vieja recámara.

–Esa es tu cama– dijo el erizo azul para señalar la cama a su derecha –Que es lo único que tienes permitido tocar aquí– amenazó Sonic cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, sintiendo un vacío en su estómago por permanecer a solas con él en su alcoba; ahora entendía al zorro.

–¡Una cama de verdad!– exclamó de pronto con la emoción de un niño para tirarse a la misma y gozar de la suavidad de ésta. Sonic arqueó una ceja por su repentino cambio de humor, casi como si la tensión entre ambos se hubiese olvidado por completo –¡No puedo creerlo!– dijo Amus de pronto para sentarse de golpe y correr al armario del lado de su habitación –¡Un armario real con percheros reales!– gritó cual adolescente en centro comercial –¡No más cajas de almacenamiento!

–No te emociones– murmuró Sonic para caminar a su lado de la habitación –Esto es temporal, ¿recuerdas?

–Lo sé…– musitó para dejarse caer nuevamente en la suavidad del colchón –, pero esto se siente tan bien…– dijo cual ronroneó.

–¡Guarda silencio!– regañó Sonic dándole la espalda sintiendo su corazón latir a prisa y la temperatura de su cuerpo subir abruptamente. Eso se había escuchado extrañamente erótico; de nuevo sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón y no habían pasado más de 5 minutos a su lado.

Amy rodó sobre el colchón para observar al erizo azul de espalda, recordándole su posición nuevamente, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿cómo diablos iba a cambiarse? El rostro de la eriza se sonrojó con fuerza, pues con Tails tenían un pacto, pero estaba segura que no podría llegar al mismo acuerdo con Sonic.

–Voy a salir– dijo de pronto el erizo azul para caminar a prisa a la salida de la habitación –No se te ocurra tocar mis cosas o eres hombre muerto– dijo por último para azotar la puerta detrás suyo.

Amy lo vio extrañada, suspirando aliviada, al menos por esa noche no tendría que preocuparse como se cambiaría, excepto por el hecho de no tener ropas para cambiarse.

–¡¿Qué se supone que haga?!– exclamó consternada para así ver el armario del lado del erizo azul y ver su ropa colgada ordenadamente de manera minuciosa y casi perfecta. –Bueno… él dijo que me prestaría ropa– murmuró para escabullirse en silencio al lado prohibido de la habitación y así, buscar algo que pudiera usar y por lo cual él no enloqueciera al respecto. –Esto se ve cómodo– murmuró la eriza para ver un sudadero de gran tamaño al fondo de las camisas y playeras blancas del erizo –Seguro no le importara– murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó muy tarde esa noche, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su propia habitación, observando la misma con una expresión de disconformidad. Sonic suspiró profundamente para colocar su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrirla con lentitud; mientras no pudiera deshacerse de él regresaría tarde a descansar y se levantaría más temprano de ser necesario, de esa manera sería como no tenerlo a su lado y todo estaría bien, o eso pensó hasta que se adentró a la habitación, la cual yacía tenuemente iluminada por la luz de luna que se colaba a través su ventana. Sonic se quedó estupefacto, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima al erizo rosa quien yacía profundamente dormido abrazando una almohada con fuerza. Sonic observó como vestía únicamente un sudadero color musgo, el cual exhibía su hombro de una manera sensual y vehemente dejando ver sus delicadas piernas casi como si no llevara nada más puesto debajo del mismo mientras mechones de cabello caían delicadamente sobre su rostro y sus labios carnosos parecían iluminarse con la luz de la luna.

–" _¡No puedo dormir aquí!"_ – pensó sintiendo de nuevo su cara enardecer y su corazón dispararse de cero a doscientos latidos por minutos. El zorro tenía razón, no podía estar cerca de él sin desarrollar sentimientos que no podía manejar. Salió nuevamente de habitación para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas con su respiración acelerada, en un vago intento por tranquilizarse. –Es… es sólo un par de noches– se dijo a sí mismo para intentar ahogar el calor de su cuerpo –Sólo debo de sobrevivir un par de noches…– musitó febril sabiendo que no podía pasar toda la noche fuera de habitación sin verse en problemas. –" _Entraré, cerrare los ojos e iré a dormir"_

Sonic asintió con la cabeza para entrar a su recámara nuevamente y escuchar el suave respirar del erizo rosa, dándole a entender que no se había percatado de su presencia. Mantuvo su vista al techo para así correr a su cama y envolverse rápidamente entre las sabanas y darle la espalda, en un intento de poder conciliar el sueño y borrar la imagen que tenía ahora grabada en su mente.

Escuchó la trompeta sonar muy temprano para así abrir los ojos y sentirse más descansada que nunca. Amy se levantó sabiendo que le esperaría un día nuevo de dolores y actividades que no deseaba hacer, en especial por el odio creciente de su nuevo compañero de cuarto, ese pensamiento le recordó al erizo azul, quien no había visto en toda la noche; Amy buscó a su compañero en la cama de a lado, para llevarse una sorpresa al ver la cama perfectamente arreglada, parecía que no hubiera llegado en toda la noche, o eso pensó cuando escuchó: – _¡Arriba novatos que no tenemos todo el día!_ – la voz de Sonic resonó por las instalaciones. La eriza sonrió ampliamente, pues tendría tiempo de cambiarse en privacidad, y pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad. Parecía que después de todo no sería un mal compañero, es decir, a penas tenía algún tipo de contacto.

Amy salió de la habitación para formarse en las filas y ver así a un erizo azul con unas pesadas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, a diferencia de ella, parecía que Sonic no hubiese dormido en toda la noche.

–Hoy trabajaremos nuevamente con armas de fuego– habló el erizo azul intentando ocultar un bostezo –Así que no me decepcionen, ahora, diríjanse a la cafetería que tenemos un día largo…

Amy caminó junto al resto para observar al erizo azul de reojo quien parecía esquivarle la mirada, recordando así su conversación del día anterior, él no quería que ella le hablara o le diera indicios de su presencia; y eso intentaría hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Intentaba hacer los disparos tan certeros como era posible, pero había algo que no la permitía concentrarse. Amy miraba de reojo al erizo azul quien yacía detrás de ellos recostado sobre una pared intentando permanecer con sus ojos abiertos, pero cabeceaba de tanto en tanto hasta que el sonido de las armas parecía traerlo de regreso. Amy dirigió nuevamente su vista al frente sacudiendo su cabeza, no era problema de ella que él no hubiera dormido, como él se lo había dicho antes, ellos no eran amigos o compañeros ni nada por el estilo.

–No es mi problema…– masculló la eriza para disparar nuevamente, esta vez en el centro de la plantilla. –¡Lo logre!– saltó en su lugar con emoción.

–Buenas tardes comandante– escuchó decir de pronto en el otro extremo para ver a Shadow entrar a la habitación y así dirigir su mirada automáticamente al erizo azul quien yacía con sus ojos cerrados recostado sobre la pared. Si él lo encontraba durmiendo estaba seguro que tendría grandes problemas.

–¿Dónde está su capitán?– preguntó Shadow a los novatos para que ellos señalaran el fondo de la habitación y dirigir su vista hacia el lugar indicado para acto seguido escuchar un disparo, el cual impactaba contra la pared.

–¡L-Lo lamento!– gritó un erizo rosa para correr a la par de Sonic, quien yacía con ambos ojos abiertos viendo de reojo el hoyo del impacto, él cual había sido a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza. –Tropecé y mi arma se disparó yo sólo…

–¡Estás loco!– explotó el erizo azul para verlo iracundo y él callara ante sus palabras –¡Pudiste haberme matado!

–Lo lamento, pero…

Amy calló al sentir como el arma le era arrebatada de sus manos para que el erizo negro la viera con desaprobación –¡Tu incompetencia le pudo haber costado la vida a alguien!– regañó para que ella dirigiera su mirada a sus pies mordiendo su labio inferior fuertemente –¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?!

–Yo…– musitó para ver disimuladamente al erizo azul quien la observaba desaprobatoriamente por igual –Yo no dormí bien…– murmuró en baja voz –Creo que cerré los ojos por un instante…

El ceño fruncido se borró automáticamente al escuchar esas palabras. Sonic vio de reojo nuevamente a sus espaldas para ver el impacto de bala y luego ver el cartel de tiro de Amus, observando una puntería casi perfecta. Ese no había sido uno de sus típico errores, parecía más como si…

–¡¿Tienes una idea en cuántos problemas estás metido?!– sulfuró el erizo negro para tomar a Amus del cuello de la playera y obligarlo a verlo con una mirada asesina.

–Yo me encargaré– intervino Sonic obligándolo a soltar al erizo rosa –Después de todo, es parte de mis deberes como capitán, ¿no es cierto?– le recordó con un amago de sonrisa e ironía en su voz.

–Hmph… bien, lo dejaré en tus manos– dijo Shadow restándole importancia al asunto –En cuanto a ti…– habló el erizo negro para brindarle una mirada intensa al erizo rosa –Vuelve a fallar una vez más… y te la verás directamente conmigo, ¿has entendido?

–S-Sí Señor– asintió desganada.

–Bien– asintió –Por cierto, dejo en tus manos al recluta 2991– indicó el erizo negro para señalar al zorro que yacía en la entrada del área de tiro observando todo cual espectador –Ya tiene un castigo de mi parte, pero si deseas reprenderlo lo dejo a tu discreción– dijo por último.

Shadow dio media vuelta para caminar en dirección de la salida y así soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sonic dirigió su mirada al erizo rosa quien le desvió la misma. Tomó a Amus del brazo con fuerza para obligarlo a caminar casi a rastras y llevarlo a su posición de tiro.

–Dispara– ordenó fríamente para que el erizo rosa lo viera confundido –Si fallas quedas fuera del entrenamiento.

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó horrorizada.

–¡Ahora!– ordenó iracundo.

Amy asintió tímidamente con la cabeza para así apuntar como él le había enseñado y disparar acertando en el blanco –¡De nuevo!– vociferó Sonic de pronto para que ella asintiera y repitiera el tiro, acertando nuevamente –¡De nuevo!– repitió para que ella disparara y él repitiera la misma orden una y otra vez y ella disparara sin fallar en todas las oportunidades. Sonic la vio intensamente, parecía más molesto que antes, era como si deseara que fallara a propósito.

–¡Recluta 2991!– llamó Sonic de pronto, para que el zorro, quien no había emitido palabra alguna desde su llegada así como los demás espectadores, quienes retrocedieron un paso para dejar visible al zorrito. –A la línea de fuego– ordenó fríamente.

–¡Espera un momento!– soltó Amy para verlo con terror –¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

Sonic tomó una botella de agua para así caminar hacia el zorro quien yacía ya de pie en la línea de fuego intentando ocultar el terror yaciente en su ser, y así, colocar la botella sobre su cabeza y regresar con Amus, quien lo observaba horrorizado por lo que sabía que debería de hacer a continuación.

–Dispara a la botella.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamaron el zorro y el erizo rosa.

–Será el castigo para ambos por su desacato– explicó Sonic para ver al erizo rosa con intensidad –Ahora…. Dispara.

Amy frunció el ceño para tragarse la ira que empezaba a recorrerla, de haber sabido que tendría tantos problemas por evitárselos a él jamás hubiera hecho ese disparo, pero por alguna razón se sentía responsable por su falta de sueño – _"Soy una tonta"_ – pensó para apuntar a la botella plástica y tragar pesado, si fallaba podía perder por todo lo que había luchado y más. Aspiró hondo, y así, disparó su arma para que la botella de plástico explotara sobre la cabeza del zorro, quien al verse a salvo se dejó caer al suelo aliviado. Lo había logrado.

–Sonic, mi grupo…– Scourge silenció al ver al zorro en la línea de fuego con una expresión de alivio y lo que le pareció una botella plástico con un impacto de bala en ésta –Veo que pasó algo interesante– sonrió Scourge con malicia –Es una lastima que me lo haya perdido.

–Trae a tu grupo– habló el erizo para caminar hacia donde él yacía –Hemos terminado.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy caminó hacia su habitación exhausta, ese día no había salido como ella había imaginado y todo por intentar ayudar al mal agradecido erizo azul. Entró a su habitación mal encarada para ver al erizo azul recostado sobre su cama jugando con lo que le pareció una pequeña pelota lanzando al aire para agarrarla al caer.

–Ammm…– silenció al recordar las palabras del erizo azul, él había sido brutalmente explicito sobre el tipo de relación que debían mantener. Cerró la puerta detrás suya para que el erizo notara su presencia al fin –Yo…

–Saldré– dijo para ponerse en pie antes de poder ella terminar de emitir palabra alguna.

–Ammm de acuerdo– susurró para verlo ir a la puerta rápidamente.

–Por cierto– habló Sonic deteniéndose con una mano en el pomo de la puerta –Vuelve a tocar mi suerte y dormirás a la intemperie esta noche, ¿has comprendido?– amenazó con una mirada fría.

–¡Ah, lo siento!– se disculpó apresuradamente sonrojándose con fuerza –Es sólo que… no tengo ropa para…

–¡Toma una maldita playera y no vueltas a tocar mis cosas!– exclamó para salir a prisa azotando la puerta detrás suyo.

Amy suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que las cosas entre ellos parecían estar únicamente empeorando y aún no sabía el por qué. Al menos podría cambiarse y bañarse sin problemas ahora que él parecía ausentarse toda la noche nuevamente. Sin más se dirigió a los baños para poder darse una ducha y así irse a dormir.

La eriza regresó más tarde a la habitación de lo que había planeado, pues las duchas habían estado ocupadas durante horas como una broma pesada del destino, y sin quien la ayudara a vigilar tenía que ser extra precavida, después de todo Tails ahora dormía ahora en la escuadrilla de Scourge por la falta de espacio; gracias a _Chaos_ ella no había terminado con esa suerte, aunque terminar con Sonic en la misma habitación tampoco parecía ser un golpe de suerte.

Amy entró para así dirigirse al lado de la habitación del erizo y buscar, como él le había ordenado, una playera o algo que no fuera el suéter que había usado la noche anterior.

–Hmph… es un egoísta– bufó molesta para tomar una camisa y así tirar la tolla que tenía puesta y empezar a abotonarla cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de repente para voltearse de golpe y ver al erizo azul entrar torpemente a la recámara –¡S-Sonic!– exclamó sonrojándose –¡Yo estaba… es decir, hice lo que…

–Tú…– balbuceó para cerrar la puerta con torpeza detrás suyo –Desde que llegaste no has sido más que… más que…

–Sonic– murmuró Amy extrañada por su inusual conducta para caminar hacia él y sentir el olor a alcohol inundar de pronto la habitación –¿Estás ebrio?– preguntó para ver su rostro enrojecido y falta de compostura.

–¡Claro que lo estoy!– exclamó en alta voz, divertido.

–¡Shhhh!– intentó callar, alarmada. Si alguien lo miraba en ese estado estaba seguro que tendría más problemas que por estar somnoliento en el entrenamiento –Ven, será mejor ir a descansar– intentó razonar con él para tomarlo del brazo en un intento de llevarlo a su cama para que él se soltara de golpe.

–¡N-No!– exclamó para verlo con el ceño fruncido –¡N-No he podido dormir desde que estás aquí!– reprochó para que el erizo rosa lo viera con sorpresa –No puedo tenerte cerca y no sé por qué…– musitó a baja voz ruborizándose sutilmente, y así, subir su mirada y verlo iracundo nuevamente –¡Es decir… mírate!– habló burlesco –Eres pequeño y escuálido– dijo Sonic para empujar torpemente su hombro haciéndolo tambalear por el empujón –¡Es más! Estoy seguro que no tienes ni un solo músculo en esos debiluchos brazos– habló despectivo para tomar aquella camisa y arrancarla de un solo tirón, escuchando como los botones caían por todos lados por la brusquedad, y así, su sonrisa burlona empezó a borrarse lentamente para dar paso a la incredulidad escuchando un grito ahogado para que Amus tapara su pecho con sus brazos –T-Tú… tú… eres una… una…

Amy frunció el ceño iracunda para así empuñar su mano y propiciar un golpe certero al rostro del erizo.

* * *

 **¡Sonic por fin sabe la verdad! Y la verdad os hará libres! ¿o no? Las cosas para Sonic empiezan a complicarse aún más y las razones del intenso enamoramiento de Amy saldrán prontamente a la luz para que Shadow empiece a tomar más protagonismo en la historia. El sonamy aumentara considerablemente y las dificultades de mantener otra identidad serán muchas más. Así que lectores los espero en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	12. The Girl

**Lamento mucho la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada y aunque el capítulo estaba casi completo debido a imprevistos que surgieron me fue casi imposible completar el capítulo hasta ahora. En fin, aquí vengo con la continuación de Twist, capítulo 12: La Chica, espero les guste :D**

* * *

Capítulo 12: The Girl

Arrancó aquella camisa de un solo tirón con el propósito de poder seguir haciendo burla de lo que a su parecer era únicamente un cuerpo escuálido y mal formado para toparse con una sorpresa. Sonic abrió sus ojos por completo para observar aquella pequeña cintura que alguna vez lo dejó embelesado y entonces detener su mirada en los pechos desnudos, los cuales fueron cubiertos velozmente por el brazo de la eriza y ver su puño certero dirigirse con ímpetu a su quijada y así caer pesadamente al suelo.

Sonic colocó una mano sobre su mandíbula adolorido para ver a la eriza que sólo vestía un par de pantaloncillos blancos y se abrazaba intensamente el área del pecho mientras un sonroje intenso pintaba su rostro.

–¡E-Eres una chica!– gritó el erizo desviándole la mirada velozmente y sonrojarse por igual. Sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse como nunca lo había hecho para dirigir su mirada a su regazo en un intento de que su curiosidad no le ganara. –Esto es imposible…– murmuró para que de repente todo empezara a cobrar sentido, su extraña afinidad hacia él y lo que parecía ser un deseo oculto por estar cada vez más cerca de él, todo este tiempo había convivido con una chica bajo sus narices –Oh no…– musitó al darse cuenta que había quebrado una de las reglas más importante en el gremio –Oh por _Chaos_ , si Shadow se entera que escondo a una chica me denigrará a conserje– habló Sonic con horror para ponerse en pie –¡Yo debo de…

–¡No, no puedes!– interrumpió ella de pronto, quien parecía que en su desasosiego había tomado el tiempo para vestirse nuevamente. La eriza corrió hacia él para interponerse entre Sonic y la salida de la habitación –¡No puedes decir nada!– comandó ella en tono de suplica.

–¡Acaso haz perdido la razón!– regañó para verla con el ceño fruncido –¡Si se enteran que yo…

–Escúchame bien– cortó la eriza rosa febril –Tú mismo me lo has dicho, si se enteran que tenías a una chica te degradaran– empezó para que de repente sus ojos se iluminara y una sonrisa se formara en su rostro –Dime, tú en serio crees que el comandante creerá que durante este tiempo no pudiste percatarte que una chica vivía bajo tus narices o ¡peor aún! Que no te diste cuenta en el momento que me viste por primera vez.

–Maldición…– balbuceó Sonic sintiendo como su cabeza volvía a darle vueltas –¡B-Bien!– accedió en un grito para que la eriza se acercara a él alarmada nuevamente.

–¡Shhh!– intentó acallar Amy para notar que el breve momento de lucidez que el erizo azul había tenido había concluido, recordándole cómo es que había metido en ese problema. Amy se acercó a él para tomar de su brazo, al verlo tambalearse con el alcohol en su cuerpo, y colocarlo alrededor del cuello –Creo que deberías de ir a la dormir y hablaremos de esto mañana, ¿de acuerdo?– insistió para encaminarlo a la cama cuando sintió como él la empujaba con fuerza hacia la misma; Amy lo vio confundida para ver como él se abalanzaba sobre ella, aprisionándola debajo de su cuerpo.

–Si debo de hacerlo…– musitó viéndola intensamente –Tendrás que pagar un precio para que mantenga mi boca cerrada.

–¡E-Espera Sonic!– balbuceó Amy alarmada al ver la mirada maliciosa del erizo. –T-Tú estás ebrio y…

Amy calló al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella para jugar con sus carnosos labios con desesperación arrebatándole un beso pasional que la estremeció a lo que, aunque quiso oponerse, no logró hacerlo dejándose llevar por la sensación de placer que empezaba a desbordarla. Sonic se separó de ella para respirar agitadamente y sonreírle con picardía y lujuria.

–Gracias al cielo eres un chica– habló con su respiración entrecortada para besarla nuevamente acallado lo que asumía sería otro alegato por parte de ella, dejando que su lengua se abriera paso en la boca de la eriza y así jugar con la misma, acallado lo que se le asemejó a un gemido para que así sus manos empezaran a moverse por su cuenta y que éstas acariciaran sus tersos muslos semidesnudos, por la pequeña pantaloneta que vestía.

Sonic dejó de jugar con sus labios para así dar cortos besos sobre su mandíbula y dirigirse a su cuello y sin poderlo evitar gemir libidinosamente, todo parecía tan irreal, que apenas podía procesarlo, se miraba hambriento de ella, como si hubiera guardo las ansias de poner sus manos encima y de pronto, al enterarse que era mujer, hubiesen despertado abruptamente de su sueño para consumirlo por completo.

–S-Sonic…– llamó ella en un gemido ahogado al sentir como sus manos recorrían sus piernas provocando que la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementara placenteramente –E-Espera… tienes que…– Amy enmudeció al notar como su mano empezaba a subir de sus muslos, por sus caderas, para así colarse debajo de aquella playera y recorrer su abdomen desnudo. –¡D-Detente!– tartamudeó, siendo ignorada, sabiendo qué pasaría a continuación si no hacía algo rápidamente.

Amy cerró sus ojos y de donde pudo sacó las fuerzas necesarias para, con su antebrazo, golpear fuertemente al erizo separándolo de su cuerpo lo suficiente, y como él alguna vez le había enseñado, con su codo propiciar un golpe en su estómago y así empujarlo con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía con ambas piernas provocando que chocara contra el muro de concreto.

Amy se levantó tan aprisa como pudo para así arreglar sus ropas y ver al erizo yacer inconsciente sobre el suelo, parecía que la mezcla entre el alcohol y el golpe por fin habían dejado al erizo inconsciente.

–Oh por _Chaos_ … deje inconsciente a mi capitán– murmuró la eriza mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura después de sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo –Lo siento…– le susurró al erizo quien parecía haberse envuelto en un profundo sueño, seguramente por las largas noche en vela –Mañana prometo compensarlo…– dijo al fin para apagar la luz de su habitación e, al igual que él, intentar conciliar el sueño.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó la trompeta sonar fuertemente para así abrir los ojos con pesadez levantándose con la peor migraña que jamás hubiera pensado. Sonic notó que yacía a un lado de su cama con un par de sabanas encima y una almohada a su lado. Se sentó sobre el duro suelo para de repente sentir un dolor en su mandíbula y abdomen.

–Maldición– musitó levantándose adolorido –¿Qué demonios me…

–Buenos días– escuchó de pronto para ver al erizo rosa entrar por la puerta con lo que le pareció una taza con algún brebaje caliente –Te traje esto– dijo para caminar con cautela hacia él, como si esperara que lo atacara o algo por el estilo –Ya sabes… por la resaca– indicó entregándole una taza de café caliente para que el erizo azul lo viera con sorpresa por su inesperada amabilidad.

–Ammm…. Gracias– dijo Sonic para sorber el líquido y sentarse al borde de su cama, notando que el erizo rosa yacía parado en el extremo opuesto de la habitación con su vista al suelo. Suspiró con pesadez, imaginando el por qué de su actitud –Escucha– habló el erizo azul para dar otro sorbo –Lo lamento– dijo al fin, después de todo lo que había pasado ayer en el entrenamiento, tal vez el castigo se le había salido un poco de las manos al obligarlo a dispararle al zorro.

–¡Ah! No, no es… es decir…– calló Amy sonrojándose intensamente al recordar lo sucesos que la mantuvieron en vela –Yo entiendo, es decir, estabas ebrio y bueno… sé que no has estado con una chica en mucho tiempo– logró decir a penas para jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

–¿Eh?– exclamó Sonic para voltearlo a ver confundido por sus palabras –¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Por qué…– Sonic calló al ver una de sus camisas en el suelo hecha pedazos, y de pronto, los torturantes recuerdos de lo que había pasado ayer al retornar a la habitación regresaron para atormentarlo. –Oh no…– musitó con horror soltando aquella taza y ésta derramara su contenido y para ponerse de pie de golpe mientras las memorias golpean su mente –¡T-Tú!– exclamó para verlo con terror y recordar aquel beso pasional y sus manos sobre su piel semidesnuda.

–¡Por favor cálmate!– pidió Amy sin acercarse a él, ya había cometido ese error la noche anterior. –Esto es…

–Eres una chica– soltó él sintiéndose mareado nuevamente para tomar asiento.

–Sí… es decir…

–Eso significa…– musitó Sonic para subir la mirada y ver a la eriza quien estaba tan horrorizada como él –Golpee a una chica– espetó con horror –Por la diosa del caos… golpee a una chica– recalcó para que la histeria empezara a consumirlo.

–Pues esta chica te devolvió el golpe– recalcó la eriza para verlo con el ceño fruncido, un tanto ofendida por el comentario –Y te dio una paliza ayer.

–Oh, por _Chaos_ … Ayer…– recordó colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza sonrojándose intensamente –Yo… es decir… yo no pretendí...

–Ya te lo dije, entiendo que fue el licor y bueno… sé que ustedes lo hombres tienen ciertas necesidades– dijo avergonzada. –¡Pero espero que entiendas que esto no significa que puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo!– regañó molesta –Todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¡¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?!– explotó Sonic para encararla al fin –¡No puedes dormir aquí, es decir, eres una chica!

–Pues sino mal recuerdo yo te pedí una habitación para mí sola y por hacerlo me obligaste a limpiar todo el lugar con **mi** cepillo de dientes– resaltó con un dejo de reclamo en su voz.

–¡Eso era diferente! ¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que eras una chica?!– se excusó para recordar por qué en un principio quiso tomar ventaja sobre ella en medio de su desasosiego, si Shadow se enteraba que él no había detectado a una chica en el entrenamiento sería el nuevo conserje de los G.U.N –Oh… maldita sea, Shadow– masculló con fastidio, para así lanzarle una mirada intimidante a la eriza, quien al percibirla retrocedió un paso –No puedo delatarte sin comprometer mi puesto– habló con pesadez –Significa que estoy atrapado contigo hasta que termine el entrenamiento.

–Sólo…– habló la eriza para acercarse lentamente hacia él, quien ahora que parecía más calmado –Sólo sigamos como antes ¿sí?

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– espetó fríamente.

–¿Mi nombre?

–Asumo que no es Amus, ¿cuál es entonces?

–Amm… Es Amy– respondió ella tímidamente.

–Bien **Amy** … ¿Por qué rayos estás metida aquí?

–¡Ah, bueno! Es… es por…– calló al recordar el rostro de Shadow y esbozar un amago de sonrisa –Es porque quería conocer a alguien– respondió vagamente.

–¿Te parece el lugar correcto para tener citas?– inquirió Sonic sarcástico.

–No lo entenderías y tampoco pienso explicártelo– respondió Amy molesta –Escucha, sólo debo de terminar el entrenamiento y luego saldré de tu vida y de este lugar para siempre, así que intentemos seguir igual que siempre ¿De acuerdo?

–Bien, como quieras– accedió de mal humor para ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la puerta –Sólo…– pausó el erizo azul para verla nuevamente e involuntariamente traer los recuerdos de la noche anterior obligándolo a desviar la mirada –Sólo avísame cuando tengas que cambiarte y no te atrevas a tocarme.

–Gracioso comentario para alguien que ayer no podía dejar sus manos en su lugar.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe ruborizándose intensamente por el comentario mordaz de la eriza y fruncir el ceño –¡Sólo no lo hagas!– vociferó cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

0-0-0-0-0

Era día de entrenamiento físico y él por su parte no podría estar más ausente de los gritos de su compañero, pensando en cómo sería la mejor manera de lidiar con la eriza, aún faltaba la mitad del programa de entrenamiento y los días no parecían pasar lo suficientemente rápido. Sonic restregó sus ojos exhausto de darle vueltas al asunto cuando algo lo trajo de nuevo al campo de combate.

–Recluta 3991, al ring, ¡ahora!– ordenó Scourge para que su mirada se dirigiera velozmente a la eriza, quien asentía con la cabeza para así ver a su oponente, el corpulento, y aun invicto, equidna rojo.

–¡¿Lo pondrás a luchar contra él?!– habló Sonic exaltado.

–¿Algún problema?– inquirió Scourge sin interés –¿O tu compañero de habitación tiene privilegios por dormir con el capitán de su escuadrilla?– dijo burlesco.

Sonic se sonrojó con intensidad provocando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieran a él involuntariamente para así desviarle la mirada. –¡Claro que no!– respondió molesto –¡Haz lo que quieras!– dijo al fin tomando distancia del erizo verde y así acercarse más al cuadrilátero. Sonic escuchó el sonido del silbato dando inicio a la pelea y ver así con expectativa el combate; el equidna propició el primer golpe sin dudar, el cual la eriza esquivaba con agilidad, sorprendiéndolo un poco y recordándole las heridas de la noche anterior; la verdad es que ella había mejorado considerablemente desde su primer día en la institución, ya no era la princesa que había atravesado el umbral. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que el equidna logró leer los movimientos de ella, y así, propiciarle un certero golpe en su quijada tan fuerte que la eriza salió volando del ring para chocar contra la pared del recinto.

Los novatos hicieron una ovación de pie aplaudiendo y gritando por el resultado de la pelea, felicitándolo por su proeza.

–¡Maldición!– exclamó Sonic, obviando la ovación, y sin pensarlo correr hacia la eriza quien yacía aturdida por el golpe. Sonic se colocó de rodillas a su lado para observar como un hilo de sangre recorría su labio debido al golpe. Con delicadeza tocó su rostro para con el pulgar, limpiando la sangre que había manchado su rostro –¿Te encuentras bien?– musitó con suavidad.

Sonic observó como las mejillas de la eriza se pintaban de un hermoso color rojizo para que sus ojos se quedaran prendidos en él, hasta que el repentino silencio y las miradas atentas de todos a su alrededor se hicieron sentir sobre sus espaldas, recordándole que ante los ojos de todos, ella seguía siendo un él y que lo que estaba haciendo estaba sin lugar a dudas fuera de lugar.

Sonic se alejó de ella rápidamente para ponerse en pie y ver a Scourge quien lo observaba con una mirada suspicaz. Endureció su mirada para con una máscara de molestia decir: –Encárgate de ellos, yo haré la papelería pendiente– ordenó sin voltear a verla a ella o nadie más y caminar a toda prisa fuera del recinto. No tenía ni idea de cómo mantener la farsa sin que uno de los terminara expuesto.

0-0-0-0-0

Amy caminó de regreso a su habitación, exhausta, Scourge no se lo había hecho más fácil luego de la pequeña escena con Sonic; esa había sido la primera vez que Sonic había sido dulce con ella y el simple recuerdo aún la hacía ruborizar. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza intentando ahogar los sentimientos e indeseables pensamientos que empezaban a colarse.

–¿En qué estoy pensando? yo hago esto por él– se regañó con una sonrisa para recordar la sonrisa galante de Shadow, quien aún no aparecía por los alrededores –Tal vez mañana– dijo desanimada.

Amy paró al llegar al frente de la puerta de la habitación compartida provocando que su corazón se acelerara de prisa. No sabía si lo encontraría ahí o si de nuevo estaría ausente emborrachándose en algún lugar secreto y si así era, ¿sería prudente mejor dejarlo afuera? Suspiró con pesadez abriendo la puerta lentamente y así asomarse a la recámara para ver al erizo azul ordenando lo que parecía ser una mochila con ropas ¿acaso se mudaría?

–Tus pertenencias han venido al fin– habló el erizo azul quien apenas la vio de reojo mientras terminaba de hacer inventario –Ya no tendrás porque seguir usando mis cosas– dijo ruborizándose.

–Oh…– soltó la eriza para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y asentir con la cabeza; al menos se le miraba sobrio, así que no creía que hubiese problema si esta vez se acercaba más a él –Gracias– murmuró para tomar aquel bolso que yacía sobre la cama de él.

–Puedo preguntarte algo– habló Sonic de pronto para que ella lo volteara a ver con intriga –El día de entrenamiento con armas, él día que una bala tuya casi me mata– reclamó –¿Acaso tú…

–Sí, lo hice apropósito– interrumpió Amy su obvia pregunta dándole la espalda, frunciendo el ceño al recordar su inmerecido castigo –Si no hubiera disparado en tu dirección y Shadow te hubiera visto dormir no sé qué te hubiera hecho– silenció suavizando la expresión de su rostro, después de todo sabía que sus noches en vela eran culpa suya. –Sólo quería ayudar…

–Lo supuse– soltó Sonic con un amago de sonrisa, ruborizándose sutilmente –Gracias– murmuró casi inaudible para que ella volteara a verlo con sorpresa –Aunque sabes, podrías haber hecho algún ruido o algo, ya sabes, menos mortal.

–¿Algo menos mortal? ¿Acaso el Capitán le tiene miedo a una bala?– habló divertida.

–Sí, si ésta atraviesa mi cráneo– refutó para verla con desaprobación.

Amy río divertida para que el erizo azul la viera con cierta sorpresa y así suavizar las facciones de su rostro; ahora que sabía que no era un chico de alguna manera se sentía aliviado que la dulzura de su sonrisa y el melodioso sonido de su risa causaran esas sensaciones que su mente no parecía poder procesar, la misma que le gritaba constantemente que se acercara a un poco más tan sólo para poderla sentir un poco más. Sonic desvió su mirada de pronto para que una pregunta golpeara su mente con fuerza:

–" _¿Qué siento por Amus ahora que sé que es una chica?"_ – pensó para ver a la eriza quien borraba su sonrisa poco a poco ante su mirada fija.

–Lamento si me sobrepase– se disculpó ella de pronto obligando a retomar su atención hacia la eriza, quien desviaba su mirada, culpable – No quiero que te enojes conmigo por…

–¿Enojarme?– repitió Sonic con un sobresalto –¡Por supuesto que no!– negó prontamente –Realmente me sorprendió mucho el buen manejo que ahora tienes con las armas– celebró con una sonrisa –Felicidades… Amy– susurró el erizo azul con suavidad para que el sonido de su nombre navegara por el aire con perfecta delicadeza, viéndolo con sonroje por el fonema emitido.

–Dijiste mi nombre…– habló la eriza apenas, sintiendo su corazón tamboritear con fuerza.

–Amm… es para recordarme que hablo con una chica– respondió desviando la mirada, avergonzado –Es sólo que… bueno… a veces eres muy linda– confesó mientras un intenso sonroje invadía su rostro –Y detesto pensar en ti como un muchacho cuando eso pasa…

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y de pronto todos aquellos momentos en los que él parecía observarla fijamente para luego cambiar con brusquedad y hacerla a un lado o gritarle sin explicación vinieron a ella. ¿Acaso todos esos momentos había pensando en que ella se miraba linda? Y entonces un recuerdo sobresalió de los demás:

–" _¡N-No he podido dormir desde que estás aquí! …No puedo tenerte cerca y no sé por qué…"–_ recordó Amy aquellas palabras cuando él estaba en estado de embriaguez. –Es por eso… ¿es por eso que tú no dormías aquí?– le preguntó ella con timidez para caminar cautelosamente hacia donde el yacía.

–No me hagas hablar de eso– recordó avergonzado sobre sus "sentimientos" al verla dormir con su sudadero puesto. Sonic la vio detenerse frente a él, casi apareciendo de pronto, para verlo fijamente, expectante, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué.

–Sonic… ¿Acaso te gusto?– soltó Amy de pronto sin poder contenerse.

* * *

 **¡Me pidieron un lime y es traje un lime! Nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero los siguientes capítulos están cada viernes como debe de ser XD! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por no hacerme olvidar de que no había actualizado en MUCHO tiempo -.-u**

 **Pronto las razones por las cuales Amy está en los G.U.N se sabrán y nuevos descubrimientos harán que las cosas cambien en la relación entre Sonic y Amy. Capítulo 13: My Love. Hasta entonces, su escritora se despide.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	13. My Love

**Bien lectores, sé que está semana actualice antes, pero termine el capítulo antes; aunque el otro lo más seguro es que esté para el viernes (no sé si este o el siguiente). Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo 13: Mi amor. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 13: My Love

–Sonic… ¿Acaso te gusto?– soltó Amy de pronto sin poder contenerse.

Sonic se sonrojó intensamente ante su pregunta para que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara. Le desvió la mirada, sintiendo su corazón latir en sus oídos y la mirada fija de ella sobre él, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño al sentir la presión sobre una pregunta que no sabía si tenía respuesta alguna.

–Me gustan las mujeres si a eso te refieres– respondió vagamente para verla de reojo y notar una expresión de decepción mezclada con confusión, parecía que su respuesta no había sido lo que ella esperaba. Sonic bufó molesto para así hablar nuevamente: –Lo lamento niña, pero no me siento atraído de la manera que tu piensas por chicas tan poco… como decirlo…– pausó unos segundos para verla de reojo –Femeninas– completó al fin –Es decir, mírate– señaló burlesco –Tienes lodo y grava casi todo el tiempo en tus ropas.

Amy se sonrojó avergonzada para que un ceño fruncido borrara aquella inocente y dulce mirada y una intensa y molesta tomara lugar.

–¡Eso es por…

–No mal interpretes lo que te dije antes– cortó el erizo azul para empujarla suavemente a un lado y tomar distancia –Que te veas como chica cuando dices o haces ciertas cosas no significa que me atraigas de esa forma, es decir, no más que cualquier otra chica– explicó para caminar hacia la salida sin dirigirle la mirada en ningún momento –Tú lo dijiste muy bien antes, los hombres tenemos necesidades que a veces queremos llenar con lo que sea que tengamos enfrente– continuó para verla de reojo y sonreír divertido, percibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la eriza.

–Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

–¡ERES UN…

Sonic cerró la puerta detrás suya dejando a una iracunda eriza rosa maldiciéndolo del otro lado de la puerta; sonrió divertido ante las maldiciones que escuchaba en la recámara cual eco distante, jovial. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro para que así su vista se dirigiera al techo del recinto, mientras la pregunta de ella ahora golpeaba fuertemente su cabeza; desde que se había enterado sobre la identidad de la eriza no había tomado tiempo para pensar qué sentía por ella y realmente no estaba seguro si quería hacerlo. Lo único que sabía es que cuando la miraba sonreírle su corazón latía a prisa y el deseo de estar cerca de ella ahora era casi intolerable… como ahora.

–Necesito un trago– dijo pesadamente para caminar alejarse tanto como fuera posible.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó más tarde esa noche para regresar a hurtadillas a su recámara y con suavidad cerrar la puerta detrás suya, en un intento de no hacer ruido alguno, pero la suave voz de ella le hizo saber que no había funcionado.

–¿De nuevo afuera?– escuchó decir de pronto para fijar su mirada a la cama de la eriza, quien yacía envuelta en las sabanas como un pequeño bulto, en donde a penas sus ojos color esmeralda podían sobresalir. –Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que tantos desvelos tendrán un efecto tarde o temprano.

–Pensé que estarías durmiendo– evadió para dirigirse a su cama, sentándose al borde de la misma y empezar por quitarse sus pesadas botas.

–Siendo honesta…– murmuró para sacar su cabeza de entre las sabanas –Pensé que vendrías ebrio e intentarías algo mientras dormía.

–¡Eso fue algo de una vez!– se defendió el erizo sonrojándose con intensidad –… pero para que lo sepas, no pienso tomar tanto como para que se pueda volver a repetir– musitó avergonzado, desviándole la mirada.

–Dime algo, ¿dónde consigues alcohol?– inquirió la eriza sentándose al fin sobre su colchón –Es decir, está prohibido.

–Un bar…– respondió Sonic sin interés –Ser capitán tiene ciertas ventajas… como poder salir por las noches, por ejemplo.

–Oh…– musitó por último, dejando que un silencio incómodo se aposentara entre ambos. Amy vio de reojo al erizo azul quien no emitió palabra alguna, casi como querer ignorarla, para quitarse aquella playera blanca y de nuevo dejarla ver sus marcados pectorales. Amy dirigió su vista velozmente a su regazo, ruborizándose por la escena y trayendo a ella los recuerdos candentes de la noche anterior. –¿Era cierto lo que dijiste antes?– preguntó de pronto febrilmente.

–¿Sobre qué?– inquirió Sonic sin realmente prestarle interés para colocarse una playera encima y tirarse sobre su colchón; el alcohol en su sistema así como las últimas noches en vela le indicaba que necesitaba una buena noche de sueño.

–Qué buscarías a cualquiera para llenar aquellas necesidades que ustedes los hombres…– repitió ella con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

–¿Qué si sí lo hice?– dijo exasperado dándole la espalda, esperando que dejara el tema en paz y lo dejara dormir al fin, no tenía ánimos de regresar a esa conversación, después de todo había salido a embriagarse para poder sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. Parecía que ella había desistido de hablar sobre el tema, o eso creyó hasta que sintió como una almohada caía sobre él para que por instinto voltease a verla con el ceño fruncido para que otra almohada fuera lanzada hacia su rostro haciéndolo tambalear. –¡Pero que…– Sonic calló para que almohadones, zapatos, ropa y prácticamente cualquier cosa que tuviera la eriza en mano fueran lanzados hacia su dirección, protegiéndose como podía con sus brazos –¡Basta!– ordenó molesto.

–¡Estoy cansada de ti!– exclamó Amy mientras buscaba más cosas para arrojarle desde su cama –¡Eres un patán!– reclamó lista para arrojar la pequeña lámpara de su mesa de noche –¡Yo…– calló al sentir como él se abalanzaba sobre ella para evitarle de seguir su ataque y lograr así que ambos rodaran de la cama enredándose con las sabanas blancas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Amy exclamó un gemido de dolor para ver al erizo azul debajo de ella, quien también emitía un quejido por el golpe. Sonic abrió sus ojos con pesadez para distinguirla sobre él, abriendo los mismos de par en par con una clara expresión de sorpresa, seguramente por la posición en la que ambos se encontraban.

–¡Q-Quítate!–ordenó Sonic febrilmente, intentando empujarla lejos de él, sin embargo, gracias al embrollo de sabanas era casi imposible.

–¡Eso intento!– rebatió Amy moviéndose en la oscuridad sin poder divisar correctamente cómo poder desenredarse de la situación para nuevamente caer sobre su pecho, y así, escuchar un corazón que latía a gran velocidad. Eso la hizo detener sus vagos intentos por separarse de él, y por unos segundos quedarse atenta al tamboriteo incesante, ¿era normal que el corazón de los chicos latieran tan apresuradamente? ¿era normal que él de lo hiciera por ambos estar tan cerca?

Amy se levantó lentamente, para así observar en la oscuridad el rostro sonrojado del erizo, quien desviaba su mirada efusivamente.

–… ¿Realmente era cierto?– insistió Amy provocando que él la viera al fin. El rostro del erizo tornó rojizo ante su pregunta.

Sonic le frunció el ceño para verla con intensidad, era obvio que ella simplemente no podía dejar el tema a un lado.

–¡¿Realmente quieres saber?!– explotó molesto, para que ella asintiera con la cabeza, no reaccionado a su obvia molestia –Si debes de saberlo…– murmuró para así tomar con ambas manos su rostro y con suavidad robarle un beso, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo cual bocanada fresca de aire. Sonic se separó de ella, para que una eriza estupefacta lo viera incrédula, sin lograr emitir palabra alguna ante su acción. –No… no buscaría a cualquiera– confesó con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz –Tú…

–Entiendo– habló la eriza para interrumpir sus palabras, desviándole la mirada y así, con todas sus fuerzas, lograr liberarse de las sábanas por fin. –Sólo eso quería saber…– murmuró poniéndose en pie y caminar hacia la salida.

–¡E-Espera!– inquirió Sonic para ponerse en pie tambaleante –¿A dónde vas tan tarde?

–Enfermería– respondió cortante –Yo…– silenció para ver de reojo al erizo quien la observaba expectante –¡Yo prometo estar aquí a primera hora en la mañana!

Sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más, salió a prisa de su habitación para correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y así tomar rumbo al único lugar donde sabía que la dejarían pasar la noche. La enfermería. No podía lidiar con Sonic, o con lo que acaba de sucederle, él la había besado, conscientemente… y a ella le había gustado.

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó antes de que las trompetas sonaran para así soltar un suspiro pesado. No sabía qué pensar o cómo sentirse con lo que había pasado ayer; –" _No… No buscaría a cualquiera_ "– recordó involuntariamente. Amy se sonrojó intensamente ante el recuerdo de esas dulces palabras. Una parte de ella realmente anhelaba esa respuesta, pero ¿por qué?

–Veo que te has levantado temprano– escuchó de pronto para ver a la dulce conejita que la había ayudado ayer por la noche –Por lo que veo tu fiebre ha disminuido– habló para tocar su frente y aún sentir su cabeza caliente –O tal vez no…

–¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?– pidió Amy de pronto. La realidad era que aún no quería ver a Sonic y aunque no podía esconderse en la enfermería para siempre, deseaba hacerlo al menos hasta ordenar sus ideas.

–Eso supongo… pero tu capitán tiene que aprobarlo– indicó la coneja para que Amy asintiera con la cabeza; estaba segura que Sonic no tendría ningún problema con eso, conociéndolo estaría tan incómoda como ella –Bueno, supongo que al menos podrás hacerle compañía al otro recluta que está aquí– dijo con una sonrisa para encaminarse a la salida.

–¿Otro recluta?– repitió para ver a un zorrito del otro extremo de la habitación vendando su mano –¿Tails?– llamó esbozando una sonrisa –¡Tails!– dijo para levantarse en un salto y correr hacia él, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder hablar con alguien amigable.

Tails la vio llegar para abrazarlo de pronto, sonrojándose con fuerza por la repentina muestra de afecto y así forcejear con ella para lograr conseguir distancia.

–¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!– preguntó el zorro retrocediendo un par de pasos de ella, para ver un hematoma en su rostro y recordar la pelea del día anterior con aquel equidna –¡¿No me digas que Knuckles te mandó a la enfermería?!

–¿Eh? No, claro que no– negó ella con la cabeza para colocar una mano sobre el golpe inconscientemente –Yo vine por… – enmudeció borrando aquella sonrisa al recordar la razón –Bueno… tiene que ver con Sonic– explicó con desánimo.

–¿El capitán?– inquirió Tails sin entender –, pero por qué… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

–Bueno– murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa sin poder verlo a los ojos –Digamos que él puede haberse o no enterado de… bueno…

–¡¿Qué?!– gritó el zorro alarmado para que ella tapara su boca con su mano.

–Fue un accidente– explicó apresurada para retroceder un par de pasos –, pero no te preocupes, no dirá nada. Dijo que Shadow lo volvería conserje si se enteraba de tú sabes.

–¿Hablas del Comandante?– dijo Tails sin entender por qué la repentina familiarización con alguien de alto rango –¿Por qué llamas al comandante por su… – calló de pronto para que una mirada intensa se dirigiera hacia la eriza –¿Acaso tú estás aquí por…– Tails la vio desviar su mirada a sus pies para que un obvio sonroje pintara su rostro y una clara expresión de nerviosismo expeliera su ser –¡¿Esa es la razón por la que haces esto?!

–¡Tú no entiendes!– se defendió Amy ante la acusación del zorrito –No sabía que Shadow estaría aquí cuando inicie esto– confesó ruborizada.

–¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

–Es por… bueno…– silenció un momento para recordar nuevamente al erizo negro –Quiero que él me note…– explicó con su mejillas sonrosada –Estoy enamorada de Shadow the Hedegehog y si logró pasar este entrenamiento conseguiré lo que siempre he soñado… una cita con él– explicó.

–Pero cómo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe de pronto para que ambos callaran. Tails y Amy voltearon a ver a la misma y ahí, de pie, con una mirada estoica yacía un erizo azul con una mirada fija y endurecida.

–Sonic…– murmuró la eriza, desviándole la mirada por lo que había pasado apenas hace unas cuantas horas.

–La enfermera me ha comentado que desde la noche anterior has tenido fiebre, recluta 3991– dijo Sonic secamente para que la eriza lo viera al fin, un poco confusa por su trato tosco. –Debido a eso debo de extenderte un permiso para permanecer aquí, sin embargo, debo de indicarte que perderás tu puesto entre los primeros si llegas a hacer eso.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó Amy de golpe. Si eso pasaba no podría estar cerca de Shadow y era que no podía permitirse. –¡Espera, no…

–Si no deseas que suceda te recomiendo que vayas inmediatamente al campo de entrenamiento– amenazó con un mirada intensa, recordando su primer encuentro y al erizo cruel y sin emociones que hizo su vida un infierno la primera noche. ¿Qué le había pasado? –Eso va para ti también, recluta 2991, si bien yaces durmiendo en la escuadrilla del Capitán Scourge aún sigues bajo mi cargo, así que te recomiendo que vayas inmediatamente a los dormitorios, ¿has comprendido?

–¡Sí señor!– asintió Tails con saludo militar y correr fuera de la enfermería.

Amy vio al zorro salir, esperando que esa fuera la razón por la cual Sonic actuaba tan extraño con ella, o tal vez era por lo que había pasado ayer, de ser el caso prefería hablar con él en lugar de seguir esquivándolo, odiaba verlo tan inaccesible.

–Sonic, yo…

–Te recuerdo que soy tu capitán y has de llamarme Capitán, Señor, o Capitán Sonic en su defecto ¿haz comprendido?

–Espera, ¿por qué…

–Dije– interrumpió para verla con una mirada intensa y ojos asesinos –¿Haz entendido?

–S-Sí… señor– musitó encogiéndose de hombros, atemorizada.

–Ahora si deseas permanecer en tu puesto por el resto de esta semana te recomiendo que te muevas y vayas al campo de entrenamiento ¡Ahora!

Amy asintió con la cabeza para correr fuera del lugar. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero tal vez, , había olvidado por completo lo que había pasado entre ellos debido al alcohol, si era el caso, tal vez lo mejor sería dejar el tema en el olvido y enfocarse en la razón por la que había ido a ese lugar en primer lugar.

0-0-0-0-0

La hora de almuerzo llegó y en ese momento lo único que quería era desparramarse en una silla y no volver a levantarse jamás. El entrenamiento había sido más intenso de lo que esperaba y gran parte tenía que ver con que Sonic parecía haberla tomado en contra ella, había sido el novato de demostración para cada uno de los ejercicios que consistían en darle 20 vueltas a todas las instalaciones, levantar pesas, ejercicios de agilidad, entre otros.

–Hoy el Capitán Sonic amaneció de mal humor– dijo Knuckles sentándose a su lado, igual de exhausto que ella –Sentí que el Capitán Scourge fue sin lugar a dudas mucho más suave con nosotros, ¡Y eso es mucho que decir!– se quejó el equidna dejando caer la bandeja de comida a su lado para que ella gimiera exhausta en forma de respuesta –, pero amigo, contigo fue tres veces peor que con nosotros– indicó para voltearla a ver, mientras ella mantenía su rostro pegado a la mesa con pereza –¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para enojarlo tanto?

–Yo no hice nada– habló Amy al fin para sentarse correctamente y acercar su charola de comida –¡Él es un completo lunático!– explotó viendo su comida con su ceño fruncido, intentando de alguna manera poder discernir el cambio de actitud; tal vez el haberse ido en la noche era lo que lo tenía tan molesto – _"¡Tal vez quería sobrepasarse conmigo nuevamente!"_ – pensó iracunda, ruborizándose ante la idea – _"Y al no permitirlo ahora se está vengando…"–_ pensó abruptamente–¡Esa rata mal nacida!– exclamó frunciendo el ceño para que el equidna la viera con asombro, era la primera vez que la miraba así.

Knuckles vio al erizo rosa apuñalar al puré de papas frente a él iracundo mientras una expresión un tanto extraña se posaba en su rostro, no sabía decir si era ira, vergüenza o una mezcla de ambas. –Hey, no te desquites con la comida– habló para que el erizo rosa se detuviera de pronto, volteándolo a ver –Si el Capitán Sonic te ve haciendo eso es capaz de ponerte a comer esa avena fría – dijo para señalar la comida de aquellos que no habían podido alcanzar a ser de los primeros en la lista de rangos.

–¡¿Así?! ¡Pues yo creo que el Capitán Sonic puede…

–¿Puede qué?– una voz grave la interrumpió; Amy vio como el erizo negro se hacía presenta para tomar asiento frente a ella con una expresión dura y castigadora.

–Shadow…– susurró inaudible, sintiendo como sus mejillas adoptaron un tono carmesí ante su presencia, provocando una felicidad indescriptible. La única razón por la que se había esforzado tanto para estar entre los primeros reclutas era poder disfrutar de ese pequeño momento con él, comer juntos, por fin.

–¡Nuestro amigo rosa sólo decía que el Capitán Sonic puede ser muy duro, pero que sin duda es un gran capitán!– habló Knuckles para colocar su brazo alrededor de su cuello amistosamente, haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación y reír forzadamente.

–Eso imagine– dijo Shadow macabramente para empezar a comer.

Amy volteó a ver al equidna quien pareció reprenderla con la mirada por no responderle al comandante inmediatamente, pero no podía evitarlo, ella se quedaba sin habla cada vez que lo miraba, algo que le pasaba desde aquella vez en donde él se había convertido en lo más importante para ella…

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

Era una tarde lluviosa, una de las peores tormentas que jamás habían azotado a _Station Square_ , después de todo se había desatado la peor tormenta tropical de los últimos cinco años en el país. Sus padres venían atrasados de su vuelto internacional y ella, ansiosa, los esperaba sentada en la sala de espera, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza mientras el fuego en la chimenea le brindaba el suficiente calor.

Amy tenía tan sólo 15 años para ese entonces, y el sonido de la lluvia golpear la ventana y los truenos iluminar el cielo grisáceo la hacían estremecer, sólo quería que ellos regresaran… y de repente las puertas se abrieron para que ella se levantara de un salto con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, no era quien que esperaba ver, era su guardaespaldas personal, quién había llegado con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

–Señorita Rose…– habló con gentileza para caminar hacia ella –Sus padres….– empezó; de alguna manera ella sabía que eso significaba. Amy desvió su mirada al suelo sintiendo como el aire le empezaba a faltar –Sus padres no regresaran… fallecieron esta tarde, señorita– soltó al fin con una expresión de tristeza –Como lo siento…

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas para así morder su labio inferior con fuerza. Su respiración se aceleró y de pronto la gran mansión en la que vivía empezó a sentir cada vez más y más pequeña. Amy empezó a respirar aceleradamente para escuchar el eco distante de su empleado quien parecía hablarle sobre el funeral y lo que ahora debería de hacerse. Ella no quería escuchar nada, a penas podía respirar.

–¿Señorita Rose?

–Yo…– murmuró sintiendo como las paredes empezaba a encerrarla y el oxígeno a faltarle –¡Necesito salir de aquí!– gritó para correr a la puerta que aún yacía abierta y correr fuera de lo que alguna vez fue un hogar amoroso.

Amy corrió sin rumbo bajo la lluvia sintiendo cómo ésta la golpeaba despiadadamente y empapaba sus ropas y calzado, pero no le importaba, sólo quería correr hasta alejarse del dolor que le aquejaba. Continuó su marcha hasta que sus torpes pies la hicieron tropezar y rodar crudamente por el asfalto.

Sollozó sin consuelo viendo entrar a la noche y a la oscuridad abrazarla, quedándose inmóvil en medio de la carretera, sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cuerpo cual cuchillos y a pesar de eso, no tenía intención de levantarse hasta que el sonido de un trueno en las cercanías la hizo reaccionar. Exclamó un grito ante el estruendo para tapar sus oídos con fuerza mientras los truenos rugían a su alrededor.

–¡Basta!– gritó al cielo sin encontrar consuelo a su pena hasta que de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia mojarla y una cálida presencia situarse junto a ella. –¿Eh?– exclamó por lo bajo para ver sobre su cabeza y apenas lograr diferenciar entre la noche lo que le pareció un erizo con una sombrilla en mano.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó con suavidad. Lágrimas aún bañaban su rostro y en la penumbra del día que poco a poco moría logró a penas distinguir una sonrisa amigable. Amy le desvió la mirada velozmente, sin intención de levantarse del suelo; abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, sin emitir palabra alguna. –Sea lo que sea…– lo escuchó decir de nuevo para hincarse a su nivel, sin que ella se molestara en verlo –Mañana será un nuevo día– intentó animar, a lo que ella no reaccionó para así ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas. Para ella no habría un nuevo día. –Toma– habló de nuevo para sentir como él colocaba su chaqueta sobre su espalda, haciéndola reaccionar de su letargo y levantar su rostro empapado. Amy distinguió vagamente entre la penumbra a un erizo que ahora se ponía de pie –Así no tendrás frío– dijo amablemente

–Ummm… gracias– murmuró sonrojándose y sin poderlo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por su amabilidad.

–¡Eres muy linda cuando sonríes!– soltó de pronto haciéndola sonrojar con intensidad y obligándolo a desviar su mirada, avergonzada –Me gustan las chicas femeninas, en especial cuando sonríen– habló divertido.

–¡Señor _The Hedgehog_!– escucharon ambos a la distancia para que así ella viera un vehículo del otro lado de la calle detenido con sus luces de emergencia puestas –¡No podemos seguir detenidos en la mitad de la nada, ella está bien, andando!– ordenó con enfado lo que asumió era su chofer.

–Sí, sí, ya voy– dijo el erizo para dar media vuelta y verlo marcharse con aquella sombrilla negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, y así, escucharlo decir: –¡Devuélveme la chaqueta cuando puedas!– habló divertido.

–¿Devolver?– repitió poniéndose en pie torpemente y verlo alejarse hacia su vehículo.

–Así tendré otra excusa para verte– habló para verla de reojo en la oscuridad, provocando que un intenso sonroje bañara sus mejillas, lanzando su mirada a sus pies, avergonzada.

Amy escuchó el vehículo arrancar para iniciar su rumbo obligándola a levantar la cabeza para verlo alejarse en la noche, alarmándose.

–¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabré dónde…– silenció para ver al vehículo negro perderse en la distancia, y así, quedarse nuevamente a solas bajo la lluvia. Se quedó en silencio viendo como las luces de la calle empezaban a encenderse dándole luz a la oscuridad que la había rodeado hasta el momento. Amy abrazó aquella chaqueta con fuerza esbozando nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Paraste por mí?

0-0-0-0-0

Amy inspeccionó aquella chaqueta, la cual tenía las iniciales STH bordadas en la misma y así recordar cómo el chofer lo había llamado, según parecía él era de la familia _The Hedgehog_ , una familia de elite en el país. Buscó la dirección de la casa y así encontró una mansión igual de lujosa a la suya que se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella vivía. –¡Perfecto!– exclamó con emoción para tomar aquella chaqueta de color musgo y dirigirse a la residencia.

Amy llegó hasta la lujosa residencia para así tocar el timbre ansiosa, abrazando aquella prenda con fuerza y ver así como un erizo negro abría la puerta, viéndola con sorpresa. Parecía que iba de salida.

–Oh, lo lamento– se disculpó él al no percatarse de su presencia –¿Puedo ayudarte?

–Yo…– intentó decir sin lograr que las palabras salieran de su boca, sin entender por qué su cuerpo no parecía responder. –Eh… ¡Esto!– alcanzó a decir para estirar la chaqueta con amabas manos y entregársela nerviosamente.

–Eso es…– musitó él para tomar la prenda de su mano e inspeccionarla –¿Cómo…

–¡Señor Shadow, debemos irnos!– los interrumpieron de pronto –¡O llegaremos tarde!

–Maldición– masculló para asentir con la cabeza y así dirigir su atención a la eriza, quien lo miraba expectante –Muchas gracias– dijo el erizo con una reverencia –Lo lamento, pero debo irme– dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. –Nos veremos después– se despidió corriendo hacia el vehículo que lo esperaba como la noche anterior.

Amy se sonrojó con fuerza para de sus labios pronunciar su nombre cual hermosa melodía. Shadow _The Hedeghog_ , el erizo que había robado su corazón.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Amy lo vio de reojo comer en silencio, como era su costumbre en los últimos seis años, pero está vez no lo observaría en la distancia, pues aprovecharía para poder hablar con él, después de todo, no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo por aquí o si ella estaría en esa misma mesa la siguiente semana.

–Y…– rompió Amy el silencio para sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, sonrojándose intensamente y desviando la propia a su plato de comida –He escuchado que el comandante está disponible para tener citas…

La mesa silenció bruscamente para que ella volteara a ver a sus demás compañeros con una verdadera expresión de asombro y horror en sus rostros. Amy volteó a ver al erizo negro, quien ahora la miraba con una ceja arqueada sin entender el comentario, él cual podía tomarse sin lugar a dudas de la forma equivocada.

–¡Lo digo porque tengo una amiga que quisiera conocerlo!– aclaró avergonzada.

–¿Una amiga?– repitió el erizo negro un poco más tranquilo.

–Es… es…– calló para que una sonrisa empezara a formarse poco a poco al idear un plan en su cabeza; si Amy habla de ella misma en tercera persona sería la manera perfecta para que él la conociera sin delatarse –Es una chica que gusta de usted hace mucho tiempo comandante– dijo al fin con soltura.

–¿Cómo…

–¡Se conocieron hace muchos años!– interrumpió apresurada, esa era la primera vez que podía hablar con él bajo el disfraz de Amus.

–Amm… Y cómo… quiero decir, ¿cuál es su nombre?– preguntó el erizo negro un tanto ofuscado por la información del recluta.

–Su nombre es Amy Rose– se presentó con un suave carmín pintado sobre sus mejillas –Se conocieron hace casi 6 años… en una noche lluviosa– rememoró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Shadow la observó pensativo en lo que parecía un intento de poder recordar lo que ella le describía, y luego de un corto silencio al fin decirle: –Lo lamento, pero no recuerdo algo como eso.

–¿Eh?– exclamó borrando su sonrisa para verlo con asombro ¿cómo era posible que él no pudiera recordar lo que sin duda era la noche más importante de su vida? –¡Debes dé!– exigió molesta provocando que el erizo negro la viera con asombro ante su arrebato de emociones –¡Detuviste tu vehículo sólo para saber qué pasaba con ella!– le recordó con un dejo de desesperación –¡Le diste tu chaqueta!– exclamó para que un silenció incómodo se aposentara entre los presentes.

–Yo termine de comer– habló Knuckles para levantarse con una sonrisa forzada y apresuradamente tomar su charola aprisa.

–¡Yo también!– dijeron unísono los demás comensales para todos ponerse en pie y con una reverencia despedirse del comandante, dejándolos a solas.

Amy regresó su mirada al erizo negro, quien, a diferencia de los demás, no parecía tener problemas con el incómodo tema que ella insistía en tocar, pues siguió comiendo, sin inmutarse ante sus preguntas o emociones.

–Dile a tu amiga– habló Shadow de pronto, rompiendo el silencio –, que lo lamento, pero lo que me dices no suena a algo que yo haría– concluyó para tomar otra bocanada de comida.

–Pero…– murmuró Amy con desánimo y unos ojos cristalinos –Fue un 23 de septiembre… una noche lluviosa…– rememoró mientras un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse. Dirigió su mirada a su regazo intentando no derramar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

–Con más razón, no pude ser yo– dijo Shadow de pronto –Mi vuelo se atraso ese día por la tormenta, llegue a casa casi en la madrugada del día siguiente.

Amy abrió los ojos de par en par y así levantar su mirada cristalina para verlo con asombro.

–¿Cómo dices?– soltó la eriza al fin, atónita.

–Regresaba de un viaje y hubo un accidente aéreo. Los aeropuertos atrasaron los vuelos por horas– explicó sin interés.

–Pero si no fuiste tú, quién…

–Lo que me dices suena algo más que mi hermano haría– interrumpió anticipando su pregunta; desconcertándola.

–Espera, espera– dijo Amy intentando procesar lo que él intentaba decirle. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella jamás pudo ver correctamente el rostro de aquel quien la ayudó aquella noche, podría realmente todos estos años estar enamorada del erizo equivocado –Tú… ¿Tú tienes un hermano?– preguntó apenas.

Shadow esbozó una media sonrisa para reír divertido por lo bajo y así tomar aquella charola de comida, ahora vacía. –Me parece que ya lo conoces– dijo poniéndose de pie –Es tu capitán de escuadrilla después de todo– dijo de último para dejarla a solas.

Amy se quedó en silencio, con una clara expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, recordando las iniciales de aquella chaqueta que alguna vez la habían protegido de la lluvia y la desolación.

–STH…– susurró al viento, trayendo el recuerdo de aquellas iniciales a su mente –Sonic the Hedgehog…

* * *

 **¡Muchos de ustedes querían saber de dónde Sonic sacaba el alcohol y bueno aquí está su respuesta! bueno, las cosas se van esclareciendo para Amy, pero ¿Cómo lo manejará ahora? Todo esto y más lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 14: The Bar**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	14. The Bar

**¡Gracias a todos por su paciente espera! Luego de varias ideas y borradores termine el siguiente capítulo. Espero realmente sea de su gusto, y sin mucho que decir los dejo con la continuación de Twist, disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 14: The Bar

No lo había visto en los entrenamientos de la tarde, el Capitán Scourge les había dicho que el comandante había solicitado la presencia de Sonic y que él estaría a cargo hasta entonces.

Amy caminó a prisa de regreso a su habitación sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, aún intentando asimilar lo que había pasado esa tarde, necesitaba corroborar la información que Shadow le había brindando ¿podría ser cierto? ¿podría realmente todo este tiempo buscar el afecto y la atención del erizo equivocado?

Amy abrió la puerta de la habitación, para encontrarla vacía, suspirando con desánimo. Realmente anhelaba encontrarlo ahí, aunque no sabía qué esperar al verlo; después de todo, tal vez, él no la recordaría ya que aquella noche había pasado hace mucho tiempo y en memoria no guardaba ningún recuerdo de haberse cruzado a Sonic en los años posteriores o en los intentos fallidos que había tenido por llamar la atención de Shadow.

–Seguramente vendrá tarde nuevamente…– musitó la eriza con decepción para dejarse caer de espaldas a la cama. Amy cerró sus ojos pensativa, recordando cada encuentro con él, cada pelea, cada sonrisa y cada roce de las últimas semanas. Sin lugar a duda, tal cual Shadow se lo había dicho, ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de convivir más con él, el erizo que la había ayudado aquella noche no se parecía en nada al serio y distante erizo negro que ella amó por tanto tiempo. –Realmente suena algo más parecido a Sonic, pero…– calló para sentarse sobre el borde de la cama e intentar imaginar a Sonic realizar un acto tan dulce; tampoco sonaba a algo que él haría –Si quiero averiguarlo debo de poder ver a Sonic actuar como un erizo normal, no como un tirano…– silenció para que una idea cruzara su cabeza –El bar.

0-0-0-0-0

Tomó un pesado trago de aquella bebida amarga y burbujeante para intentar ahogar su mente tribulada. De nuevo yacía solo en aquel bar de mala muerte, para ese momento ya tenía una silla con su nombre y un indeseado sentido de familiaridad con el cantinero.

–¿Más cerveza capitán?– preguntó el gato por sexta vez para que él asintiera con la cabeza en forma de respuesta –¿Un día ajetreado?– inquirió retirando el tarro vacío frente a él.

–Podría decirse…– murmuró el erizo azul sin ánimos de una charla.

–Qué sean dos– escuchó Sonic decir de pronto para que una dama se sentara a su lado y lo viera con cierta picardía –Van por mi cuenta.

Sonic despegó su vista de la cerveza frente a él por primera vez, para fijar sus ojos en la murciélago de pelaje oscuro y aura provocativa que ahora lo acompañaba. El cantinero llegó con ambas cervezas para colocarlas frente a ambos y un ambiente de electricidad los rodeara.

–¿Deberíamos de brindar por algo?– preguntó ella de pronto para verlo de reojo con una mirada seductora –¿O prefieres la compañía silenciosa?

Sonic vio a la chica vestida con un provocativo vestido negro que dejaba ver sus femeninos atributos de forma llamativa, obligándolo a esbozar una media sonrisa para así levantar su tarro con emoción.

–Brindemos por…– calló por un segundo para verla nuevamente de pies a cabeza –Brindemos por tu inesperada, pero afortunada compañía.

La murciélago lo vio con sorpresa, asintiendo con la cabeza deleitada por sus palabras y ambos sorber un trago pesado, sintiendo como sus penas parecían lavarse.

–No puedo creer que Sonic _the Hedgehog_ haga un brindis en mi honor– habló con un amago de sonrisa. Sonic la volteó a ver con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de sus labios.

–¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

–¿Acaso importa?– evadió con una sonrisa divertida para que sus ojos color carmesí se posaran en él de manera casi seductora –De cualquier forma, dime ¿qué te trae por aquí, y más importante aún, qué debo de hacer para llevarte conmigo?– inquirió para reír divertida.

–Vaya que sí te ves linda cuando sonríes– habló Sonic pícaramente para acercarse un poco más ella –Eso me gusta– dijo seductoramente. Tal vez una aventura de una noche era lo que necesitaba para poder sacarse de una buena vez por todas a la eriza rosa –Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho tu nombre.

–Oh, claro, soy…

–¡Por fin te encuentro!– fueron interrumpidos para que Sonic distinguiera un rostro familiar e indeseado.

–¡¿Am…– enmudeció atragantándose con sus palabras y así rectificar: –Amus... ¿qué haces aquí?– masculló por lo bajo para verla con enfado.

–¿Acaso no es obvio?– dijo Amy para interponerse entre él y la chica a su lado quien la observaba con una expresión divertida y un tanto de sorpresa –Vengo por un buen trago.

–Supongo que será en otra ocasión– murmuró la murciélago dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador y caminar fuera del lugar. –Hasta pronto, Sonic.

Sonic vio a la chica alejarse para perderse entre los comensales sin él poder detenerla, y así regresar su vista a la eriza rosa quien lo miraba con una clara expresión de molestia.

–Maldición– masculló Sonic iracundo para tomarla fuertemente del brazo y sacarla casi a rastras fuera del bar; ya era bastante malo que él estuviera ahí, como para empeorarlo con la presencia de ella. Si alguien se enteraba que ambos habían salido a tomar podría costarle algo más que su actual puesto. Una vez fuera la vio iracundo mientras ella aún intentaba resistirse a su mandato –¡¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces aquí?!

–¡¿Yo?!– vociferó Amy para soltarse de su agarre al fin y tomar un par de pasos de distancia –¡¿Qué me dices de ti?!– reclamó iracunda –¡¿A eso vienes aquí?! ¡Por conquistas fáciles!

Amy lo vio con su ceño fruncido para que él la viera de la misma forma en una guerra de miradas silenciosa. Con mucho esfuerzo ella había logrado escabullirse de las instalaciones y de Scourge para así lograr llegar al único bar en la redonda y al hacerlo, ser su sorpresa de verlo coquetear amenamente con una chica, que en su opinión, estaba escasamente vestida; un calor en la boca de su estómago la abrumó, una mezcla entre enojo y posesión, un sentimiento que le era familiar: celos. Ella se acercó en silencio, con el objetivo de quedarse a la distancia para observarlo y ver qué tramaba, hasta que lo escuchó decir: "– Vaya que sí te ves linda cuando sonríes–" y el recuerdo de aquella noche lluviosa la golpeó fuertemente _–"¡Eres muy linda cuando sonríes!_ "–; aquellas palabras que habían alimentado su corazón durante tanto tiempo las había vuelto a escuchar, despejando cualquier duda en su mente; había sido él.

–Hmph– bufó Sonic para cambiar aquella expresión molesta por una expresión fría –¿Y a ti por qué te importa qué venga yo a hacer?

–¡P-Por…– silenció ella atragantándose con sus palabras, sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada. –¡Porque no es algo que alguien en tu posición debería de hacer!– se le ocurrió al fin. –¡Tú eres un capitán y…

–No querrás decir que es algo que **Shadow** no haría– interrumpió Sonic fríamente.

Amy silenció abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo enunciar el nombre de él, desviándole así la mirada, sintiéndose expuesta. –¿Por qué dices…

–¿No es la razón por la que estás aquí?– inquirió el erizo fríamente para que ella lo viera con asombro –¿Para conseguir una cita con él?

–¿Cómo sabes…– enmudeció al recordar su conversación con Tails y su extraña conducta luego de ésta esa mañana. –Escucha, eso fue…

–Tranquilízate– dijo el erizo azul indiferente ante su obvio pánico –No eres la primera ni la última embelesada por los encantos de él, pero he de decirte que tienes mucha competencia– dijo dándole la espalda para empezar a caminar.

–Como su hermano has de saberlo, ¿no es cierto?

Ese comentario lo dejó helado para voltearla a ver con sorpresa. Sonic vio una extraña expresión en su rostro, una que no sabía descifrar de todas las que ahora conocía de ella ¿era tristeza? ¿vergüenza? ¿miedo? ¿podría ser algo más? Sonic le volteó el rostro nuevamente, sintiéndose al descubierto.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó al final.

–Hace mucho tiempo…– murmuró Amy para fijar su vista hacia la indiferencia de él –En una noche lluviosa, te detuviste para ayudar a una solitaria chica que lloraba a la mitad de la carretera bañada en la desesperanza y la agonía de una perdida– soltó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al rememorar aquel dolor que sólo ella sabía que existía. Sonic la volteó a ver con intriga y confusión por lo que ella intentaba decirle, y así empezó a dar los primeros y tímidos pasos para prender su mirada en los ojos de él sintiendo como el aire parecía faltarle –Y le diste tu chaqueta…

–¿Mi…– acalló por unos segundos para que de repente una expresión de epifanía se grabara en su rostro y la viera con intensidad –¡T-Tú…

–Por fin te encontré…– dijo Amy sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas traicioneras rodaran por sus mejillas y una sonrisa iluminara su rostro mientras caminaba a su encuentro. –Todo este tiempo intentando conseguir la atención del erizo equivocado, sin saber que…

–Espera, espera, espera– interrumpió Sonic provocando que ella detuviera su marcha –¿Estás tratando de decirme que todo este tiempo pensaste que Shadow había sido quien te había ayudado?

–Bueno… es decir, él fue quien abrió la puerta al día siguiente y yo pensé…

–Tú pensaste que él había sido y has estado enamorada de él desde entonces, ¿correcto?

–No, es decir… tal vez…

–Y ahora que sabes que fui yo de repente tus sentimientos cambiaron ¿eso quieres decir?

–Espera Sonic, tú no entiendes, yo…

–Claro que lo que entiendo– bufó sarcástico con una expresión incrédula en su rostro y un sonrisa burlona –Es decir que si te hubieras enterado que Scourge fue quien te ayudó aquella noche ahora estarías "enamorada" de él, ¿no es cierto?

–¡Claro que no!– negó Amy molesta para que él la viera con una ceja arqueada, incrédulo, y así ella desviara su mirada avergonzada –Es decir… no lo creo…

–¡Por _Chaos_!– exclamó Sonic para que ella callara sintiéndose más pequeña que nunca –¡Madura quieres!– vociferó molesto –¡¿Acaso tienes 12 años o qué está mal contigo?!– gritó iracundo –¡No puedes enamorarte de alguien porque hizo una buena acción hace más de cinco años!

–¡Tú no entiendes, ese día yo…

–Gran cosa, tuviste un mal día– interrumpió para verla derramar lágrimas traicioneras –Realmente pensé que eras diferente…– murmuró con un dejo de decepción en su voz–, pero eres una princesa que vive en un mal cuento de hadas– apuntó despectivo –Escúchame bien, yo no soy ningún príncipe azul y así no funcionan las cosas. Si crees sentir de repente algo por mí porque tuve un acto de generosidad no me conoces en lo absoluto y estás enamorada de una idea estúpida.

Amy fijó su vista al suelo sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a derramarse cual tempestad mojando la tierra a sus pies; sin lugar a dudas ese no había sido el encuentro romántico que esperaba al revelar la historia detrás de sus sentimientos. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza en un intento de que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados por el erizo quien ahora la miraba con enfado y lastima.

–Si esa es tu idea sobre el amor hazme un favor y regresa a tu obsesión infantil con mi hermano– habló dándole la espalda nuevamente y empezar a marchar de regreso a la base –O con Scourge si te parece mejor, veo que realmente no tienes problemas para cambiar de opinión respecto a tu corazón– dijo por último para perderse en la distancia.

Amy se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo para abrazarse con fuerza y sollozar en la noche, su corazón dolía como nunca imaginó y a pesar de eso, una parte de ella sentía que no había sido la única lastimada esa noche. Levantó su cabeza para ver a la distancia la espalda del erizo que poco a poco empezaba a perderse en la noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Las trompetas sonaron para dar entender que era hora de levantarse. Sonic bostezó con pesadez para así, por inercia, voltear a ver a la cama a su lado y ver a una eriza quien se levantaba pesadamente por igual; Amy había llegado un par de horas después que él, y aunque intentó conciliar el sueño, no pudo hasta no saber que ella había regresado sana y salva… y se maldecía por ello. Sus ojos rojizos y pesadas ojeras le hacían saber que había pasado la noche llorando y sabía que era culpa suya; abrió su boca buscando en su mente una disculpa por el dolor que le había ocasionado su lengua suelta gracias al alcohol, pero no pudo encontrarla. Ella le desvió la mirada para así ponerse en pie y tomar su toalla, era obvio que iría a bañarse.

–Amm…– logró emitir el erizo azul brindando un poco de aire a la tensión entre ambos –¿Necesitas…

–Puedo sola– dijo ella cortante para salir de la habitación, dejándolo a solas.

–Genial– murmuró Sonic con desánimo.

Era domingo, lo que significaba que era día de visitas para los novatos y que debería de actualizar los rangos de sus reclutas. No quedaba mucho más tiempo para que el entrenamiento concluyese y la verdad no podía sentirse más a gusto con ello.

Se puso en pie no sin antes ver nuevamente la cama vacía a su lado, suspirando con fuerza recordando la confesión de la eriza, recordando aquella noche en donde una eriza rosa yacía empapada a la mitad del camino con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, aún recordaba la orden expresada de sus labios para detener su lujoso vehículo y así correr hacia donde ella; al verla observó a una eriza en donde en los ojos pudo ver que su vida había sido arrebatada, como la de él un par de años antes al enterarse de la súbita muerte de su madre. Tal vez se vio reflejado en ella, y su vago intento por ayudarla no era más que un simple recuerdo inconsciente sobre como una cara amigable en aquel desagradable funeral hubiera hecho una diferencia.

–Quien hubiera dicho que hizo una diferencia…– murmuró el erizo azul para así para ver una vez más al colchón que aún albergaba el calor de su cuerpo –Es una lastima que esos sentimientos jamás fueron míos– dijo con pesar.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para ahogar el tema rogando porque lo que quedara de éste durmiera nuevamente en lo más profundo de su mente. Sin ánimos para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, él tenía un trabajo al cual enfocarse con el único objetivo de olvidarse de ella y la extraña situación donde se había metido.

0-0-0-0-0

Terminó de arreglarse y para cuando regresó a la habitación él se había ido. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, lo único que sabía es que sentía su corazón roto y que ahora no podía verlo a los ojos sin que las ganas de llorar se apoderaran de ella.

–¿Amus?– escuchó decir mientras la puerta de su dormitorio se abría para ver un rostro familiar –Tienes visita, una linda chica te espera– sonrió Knuckles pícaro.

–¿Linda chica?– repitió anonadada –" _¿Podrá ser Sally nuevamente?"_ – pensó intrigada –Enseguida voy, gracias.

–No hay problema– respondió el equidna indiferente –Sólo apresúrate que sabes que tenemos el tiempo limitado para las visitas.

–De acuerdo.

Amy salió detrás de él, sabiendo que Sonic podría acortar su tiempo con Sally y realmente ella necesitaba hablar con alguien para poder sacar todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía dentro, era el día en que necesitaba a su mejor amiga más que nunca.

Amy llegó casi corriendo a la cafetería para buscar con desesperación a la chica ardilla sin poder distinguir su sedosa cabellera en ningún lado. –Hola Ames– escuchó decir a sus espaldas para ver a una gata lila de mirada estoica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como si su misma madre se hubiera aparecido frente a ella.

–B-Blaze…– nombró aterrada –¿Cómo… es decir, qué…

–Sally me contó sobre tu pequeña aventura– respondió para hacer un gesto con su mano invitándola a sentarse. Amy titubeó unos segundos para luego asentir con la cabeza tomando asiento frente a ella, encogiéndose de hombros en su lugar. Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para Blaze entrar en el programa de los G.U.N y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ahora que sabía lo que ella había hecho. Ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que la voz áspera de la felina retumbó en sus oídos: –Y dime, ¿ha valido la pena?– preguntó captando su atención. No era la pregunta que esperaba.

–Eso creo… no lo sé– murmuró Amy apagada –Resulta que Shadow no es el erizo que pensé que era...

–¿A qué te refieres?

–No fue Shadow quien me ayudó aquella noche, ¿recuerdas?

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? Es de lo único que hablas desde la muerte de tus padres.

–Bueno, no fue él– dijo con un pesado suspiro –Fue su hermano… Sonic.

La expresión estoica de la gata cambio de pronto para que una de sorpresa tomara su lugar y así decir: –¿Sonic _the Hedgehog_?– confirmó Blaze anonadada. Amy la vio con asombro sin lograr entender cómo ella podría saber su nombre o por qué su repentino cambio en la expresión de su rostro, lo cual era sin lugar a duda raro de ver en ella.

–¿Lo conoces?

–Claro, fue quien me defendió ante los ineptos de mente cerrada que me prohibieron la entrada– explicó la gata con un amago de sonrisa –A diferencia del incompetente erizo verde, en donde su machismo relució en todo su esplendor.

–Bueno, pues fue él– retomó Amy el tema frunciendo el ceño –¡Y cuando le dije lo que sentía el simplemente me dijo que madurara!– rememoró rencorosa –¡Dijo que soy una princesa que vive en un mal cuento de hadas y que mis sentimientos no son reales!

–¿Y lo son?

–¡Claro que lo son!– refutó Amy molesta.

–Es decir, ayer estabas locamente enamorada de Shadow y ahora me dices que estás locamente enamorada de él– señaló la gata duramente –Yo tampoco confiaría en lo que me dices.

–¡¿De qué lado estás?!– vociferó la eriza para ponerse en pie indignada.

–Del lógico– replicó Blaze sin responder ante su berrinche infantil –Realmente Sonic tiene un buen punto, te has aferrado a un acto de caridad que pasó hace tanto tiempo y mantenido sentimientos de amor a alguien con quien nunca haz hablado, ¿te parece algo lógico?

–¡Eso es… eso es…

–Es una idea incoherente para la mujer que eres ahora– explicó –No eres la única que ha tenido perdidas, es decir, entiendo que él se sintiera un tanto ofendido con tu historia infantil sobre como un caballero en su armadura plateada vino a rescatarla de tu pasado trágico, por favor, es decir ¿acaso sabes que su madre murió cuando él era muy joven?– soltó de pronto para que la ira inicial se desvaneciera y la viera con sorpresa para que se sentara nuevamente –Así es, creo que tenía tu edad cuando eso pasó– mencionó con una expresión pensativa –¿O acaso sabes que su padre lo mandó a un internado por cuatro años para no lidiar con él?

–No… yo…

–¿O qué no puede entrar al agua desde la muerte de su madre en el mar años atrás?

–¿Cómo sabes todo eso?– cuestionó Amy al fin con un dejo de celos en su voz.

Blaze elevó sus hombros en señal de desinterés para así responder: –Nos hemos reunidos a tomar un trago de tanto en tanto en un bar no muy lejos de aquí– explicó –Tiende a hablar un poco de más cuando el alcohol se le sube a la cabeza– dijo con un dejo de diversión en su voz –, pero lo más importante es, que tú no tienes idea de quién es él y por tu expresión puedo decir que no te has tomado la molestia en averiguarlo.

–Es que… bueno, él no habla mucho.

–Bueno, entonces dime, ¿qué te gusta de él, qué te ha enamorado?– preguntó la gata de pronto para que Amy la viera con sorpresa, sonrojándose intensamente. Desvió la mirada recordando aquellos momentos juntos, pero no podía formular una respuesta decente, no sabía ni como poner aquellos momentos en palabras –Si no puedes responder es porque tus sentimientos son tan vacíos como la idea de lo que es él; no me sorprende que te haya dicho eso.

–… ¿Entonces qué debo hacer?– preguntó la eriza rosa al fin sin poder encararla.

–Renuncia– soltó Blaze sin reparó para que ella la viera al fin –Si ya no estás interesada en Shadow no tiene caso seguir aquí; yo hablaré con Sally sobre los términos de tu derrota y me encargaré que no pierdas ni un diamante, y todo estará bien.

–Pero…

–O quédate y descubre a una nueva Amy Rose, una que no vive alimentándose de un pasado trágico, y quién sabe, tal vez puedes realmente conocer a alguien aquí.

Amy la observó con asombro, sus palabras parecían tener más sentido que ninguna otra jamás dicha a su ser. –¡El tiempo de visita ha terminado!– escucharon decir para que la gata se pusiera en pie dando por concluido su tiempo.

–Por una vez en tu vida haz algo por ti y no por conquistar a un muchacho– dijo por último la felina para así palmar su cabeza con gentileza –Se fuerte, Ames– dijo con una calidez que no sabía que la felina podía transmitir y una sincera sonrisa –Hasta pronto.

Amy la vio salir del recinto para quedarse en silencio en medio de la cafetería que empezaba a vaciarse; durante los últimos años jamás había dado un sólo paso sin pensar si la acercaría o no a Shadow o a su objetivo de que él supiera que ella existía, y debía admitir que en las últimas semanas había demostrado que podía hacer cosas que nunca imaginó y realmente se sentía muy bien con la nueva Amy que se iba formando.

–¡Hey Amus!– llamaron de pronto para que Knuckles y otro grupo de novatos la saludaran en el otro extremo del salón –¿Te apuntas para una loca aventura?

–¿Loca aventura?– repitió ella sin comprender.

–¡Iremos por tatuajes y perforaciones! – exclamó otro muy emocionado.

–¡Para celebrar otra semana en el top 10!– explicó el equidna.

–Pero yo no sé si…

–Estás en el decimo puesto– interrumpió Knuckles su argumento –Por muy poco, así que yo que tú aprovechaba la oportunidad.

–¡¿Es en serio?!– dijo ella asombrada para ir hacia donde ellos estaban y ver detrás de ellos el tablero de posiciones.

–Parece que te has vuelto muy bueno en esto de la milicia.

–Sí… eso creo– habló atónita con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Entonces, ¿te apuntas?

Amy los vio aún titubeante, pero tal vez sería bueno un cambio para marcar una nueva fase en su vida, una fase donde ella iría de primero y no el recuerdo lejano de un muchacho.

–Me apunto.

* * *

 **¡Terminado!** **La verdad el capítulo lo tenía planeado para ir ligeramente en otra dirección pero cuando lo fui releyendo quise darle un giro diferente, quise esta vez cambiar un poco a la típica Amy Rose dependiente y empezar a empoderar a este personaje. Bien, pero eso no significa que el sonamy morirá! Así que esperen el siguiente capítulo; Capítulo 15: Conociéndonos. Hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	15. Conociéndonos

Capítulo 15: Conociéndonos

Llegaron a una tienda con sus muros tapizados de diseños variados y diferentes para crear los tatuajes que pensaban realizarse. Amy observó los diseños con temor, pensando si eso había sido una buena idea.

–¡Ese!– escuchó decir al entusiasta equidna para señalar uno de los diseños y sentarse sobre la silla de tatuado.

Amy se acercó curiosa junto a los otros para ver la aguja eléctrica empezar a penetrar la piel del equidna, quien hizo un mohín del dolor al sentir la aguja sobre su piel para verlo tolerar el dolor en silencio. Retrocedió un par de pasos, insegura, sin embargo, sabía que no podía retractarse ahora o ellos eran capaz de sentarla a la fuerza y hacerle un tatuaje vulgar por su cobardía. Sus ojos navegaron en silencio por el local para así detenerse en un punto exacto, una vitrina que llamó por ella, acercándose a la misma, y ahí, ver algo que sin duda sería menos doloroso de hacer y un poco más su estilo.

–¿Y qué te harás Amus?– escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas para ver llegar a un equidna con un mohín de dolor pintado en su rostro.

–Un tatuaje en definitiva no– puntualizó Amy un dejo de cobardía en su voz –Creo que será una perforación– indicó con una sonrisa para regresar su mirada a los pequeños pendientes circulares frente a ella, esbozando una sonrisa.

Knuckles caminó hasta ella para así detenerse frente al mostrador de cristal y dirigir su mirada a los pendientes que el erizo rosa admiraba en silencio, arqueando una ceja, inconforme.

–¿No es acaso algo de niñas?– inquirió Knuckles con una expresión de desaprobación.

–¿No lo son las esmeraldas?– rebatió Amy divertida para fijarse en el tatuaje que ahora cubría su brazo.

–Bien, como quieras– dijo Knuckles ocultando su molestia –¿Y dónde piensas hacerlo?

–En mi oreja derecha, creo que ahí se verá bien– sonrió –Será bueno el cambio– musitó pensativa.

Blaze tenía razón, era momento de traer a una nueva Amy, y ese parecía ser una buena forma de empezar a construirse nuevamente. Así, junto todo el valor que había creado en esas pocas semanas para sentarse en aquella silla de cuero negro y respirar profundamente; sintió la aguja atravesarla cerrando sus ojos fuertemente debido al dolor y así escuchar: –Listo– del hombre tatuado que se había encargado de realizar la perforación.

Amy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por lo rápido de la perforación, y cual niña pequeña, se levantó rápidamente de la silla para correr hacia el espejo del lugar y ver ahora el pendiente en su oreja, provocando en ella una amplía sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas era diferente, pero el cambio parecía quedarle; seguía siendo ella, pero un poco más dura. Era perfecto.

–Bueno, miren que tenemos aquí– escuchó Amy decir a sus espaldas para ver al Capitán Scourge aparecer cual espectro detrás de ella con una sonrisa retorcida.

Amy se volteó al acto con una expresión de terror en su rostro. Sabía que no estaban haciendo nada ilegal, pero de alguna manera su mirada acechadora le provocaba escalofríos y la necesidad de salir del local de tatuaje a toda prisa si no quería un severo castigo. Scourge elevó las comisuras de sus labios para acercarse invasivamente al rostro de ella provocando que ella golpeara su cuerpo contra el espejo a sus espaldas en un intento de tomar distancia de él. Sin éxito.

Scourge dirigió su mirada a la nueva la perforación en su oreja y así decir: –Realmente eres un chico muy femenino, ¿no es cierto?– habló burlesco, provocando que se encogiera de hombros en su lugar, desviándole la mirada –¿Incómodo?– curioseó el erizo verde divertido, percatándose que lo hacía a propósito. Amy fue incapaz de emitir palabra alguna ante el obvio acoso que sufría; de reojo pudo notar a sus compañeros desviar la mirada en silencio, no podía ayudarla ¿y por qué lo harían? Después de todo ella era un él. –Dime algo– habló de nuevo el erizo verde para poner una mano a la par de su cabeza con fuerza impidiéndole escapar, y así acercarse aún más a su rostro –¿Acaso no te gusta estar así con otros muchachos?– preguntó divertido para que sus ojos se clavaran en la mirada despiadada y perversa del erizo verde –¿No es acaso lo que te gusta?– tentó para sutilmente rozar con su dedo índice su brazo y verla con picardía.

Amy cerró sus ojos con fuerza sintiéndose asqueada por el tacto de sus dedos sobre ella, y así, sin pensarlo más vociferar:–¡Aléjate de mí!– y propiciarle un puñetazo justo en el rostro haciéndolo caer hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. Amy soltó el aire retenido sintiendo que podía respirar nuevamente o al menos así fue hasta que dirigió su mirada a su puño aún en el aire y luego al erizo verde, quien yacía sentado sobre el suelo reacomodándose la quijada para así darle una mirada asesina. Un silencio mortal cayó en el recinto; todos en la habitación quedaron anonadados, observando a Scourge levantarse del suelo con pesadez.

–Tú…– masculló el erizo verde limpiando el hilo rojo de sangre de su labio herido y ponerse en pie –¡Voy a matarte!– vociferó para abalanzarse hacia ella con su puño levantado.

–¡Es suficiente!– se escuchó de pronto, para que una atemorizada eriza pudiera ver como a el erizo verde era contenido por Sonic, quien lo sujetaba por detrás para evitar que se acercara más a ella y le diera la paliza de su vida. Amy desvió su mirada de Scourge, quien ahora forcejeaba con Sonic para dirigir su mirada a los ojos esmeralda de él, sintiendo como estos le robaban el aliento. Aunque ella sabía que sin duda él no era su caballero de armadura plateada, pues él se lo había dejado muy en claro, él no dejaba de actuar como uno.

–Si quieres sobrevivir una noche más te aconsejo que te vayas ¡ahora!– ordenó Sonic despertándola de su ensoñación, recordándole que no se parecía en nada los príncipes de sus cuentos. Amy asintió con la cabeza y sin decir nada correr fuera de aquella tienda juntos a los demás novatos que habían llegado junto a ella, no sin verlo una vez más antes de partir.

La vio marcharse junto a los demás para así soltar a Scourge, quien volteó a verlo iracundo. Sonic pudo observar como sus emociones fueras de control iban a conducirlo a una discusión sin sentido, pero antes de permitirle emitir palabra alguna dijo:

–No es el momento ni el lugar– interrumpió Sonic lo que sabía sería una inminente pelea –Además, no quiero que nos prohiban la entrada a otro local por tu falta de temperamento.

Scourge resopló molesto viéndolo con intensidad y así lograr entrar en sus cabales. Asintió forzadamente para que Sonic le diera la espalda, ignorándolo. Scourge siguió con la mirada en silencio al erizo azul, quien divagaba entre los cuadros de diferentes obras de tatuado e imágenes de perforaciones. Scourge ya había notado algo extraño en la dinámica entre el recluta 3991 y él, pero esa era la primera vez que podía confirmarlo sin lugar a duda.

–Sabes…– habló Scourge al fin, más tranquilo –En otro momento me hubieras dejado darle la paliza de su vida.

Sonic lo vio de reojo sintiendo la amenaza y la sospecha detrás de tan inocentes palabras. –Sólo…– murmuró en baja voz –No lo creí necesario.

–¿Por qué?– preguntó el erizo verde tajante para encarar al erizo que insistía en evadirlo.

–Él… – calló Sonic sin saber cómo continuar la oración, cómo explicarle que no podía permitirle golpearlo por la razón de ser una chica.

–Es mi imaginación o parece que le has agarrado aprecio a este nuevo recluta– habló Scourge con un dejo de maldad en su voz, provocando que una mirada de sorpresa se posara en los ojos del erizo azul –Tal vez demasiado…

–No sé de qué hablas– negó Sonic para caminar lejos de él –Tú mejor que yo sabes que si el comandante sabe de alguna pelea con un novato podría costarte algo más que una llamada de atención– intentó convencerlo –Ahora si me disculpas, será mejor que regrese, es obvio que aquí no encontraré lo que estoy buscando– dijo apresurado para caminar a la salida.

–Por el contrario– habló Scourge estoico –Creo que lo encontraste…

Scourge lo vio salir sin decirle nada más y dejarlo a solas en el lugar. Lo que había iniciado como una simple coincidencia de toparse frente al mismo local había terminado en una tarde de lo más interesante.

0-0-0-0-0

Huyó de la mirada intensa de Scourge, no era alguien con quien le convenía tener una enemistad, menos si tenía tanto que perder. Sonic regresó al recinto esperando poder esconderse de las preguntas y sospechas del erizo verde en su habitación hasta que todo se le olvidara mañana, sin embargo, al regresar a su habitación retomó otro problema que lo había hecho salir para empezar. Sentada sobre su cama con una expresión de abatimiento yacía ella, la eriza que había provocado un chaos en su mundo. Amy.

–Volviste– habló la eriza rosa al percatarse de su presencia, para que él asintiera con la cabeza, en silencio. –¿Él está…

–Molesto, sí– anticipó cortante.

–…Gracias– susurró –Por ayudarme.

–No me agradezcas, mañana pagarás caro tu impertinencia– habló Sonic sombrío –Y no habrá nada que puede hacer para protegerte.

–Lo sé…– murmuró Amy con pesar.

–¡Dime exactamente qué cruzó por tu cabeza cuando decidiste que golpear a uno de los erizos más vengativos jamás nacidos era una buena idea!– reprochó Sonic para verla con enojo.

–Estoy cansada de que todos piensen que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo sólo por ser…– calló unos segundos para endurecer su mirada –Débil– completó.

Sonic borró aquella expresión de furia para que una de sorpresa tomara su lugar. Eso sin lugar a dudas había sido admirable, después de todo, se requería de mucho valor para golpear a Scourge por dar a entender un punto; estaba seguro que ahora nadie podría decirle cobarde en el entrenamiento.

–Bueno…– murmuró Sonic con una expresión más relajada –Supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo– dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa –, pero espero estés lista para enfrentar las consecuencias.

Amy asintió con la cabeza con un amago de sonrisa; lo observó en silencio para que nuevamente la misma tensión de aquella mañana se hiciera lugar entre ellos. Sonic le desvió la mirada, suspirando pesadamente y así tomar camino a su lado de la recámara cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

–Mi nombre es Amy Rose, tengo 21 años y mi color favorito es el rojo– habló de pronto para que Sonic la volteara ver extrañado por su charla incoherente –Me gustan la repostería, y tal vez sea en lo único que soy buena además de usar armas– dijo con un dejo de diversión en su voz –No sé conducir y creo que los perros me odian, pues nunca les he agradado.

Sonic la observó confuso por la información no requerida.

–Emmm… Eso fue…– murmuró el erizo azul, un tanto incómodo –¿Qué fue todo eso?

–Una vez me dijiste que no te conocía y tienes razón– explicó la eriza –No estoy segura si yo me conozco a mí misma, pero…– silenció para voltearlo a ver con una amago de sonrisa –Tal vez, este sea el lugar indicado para hacerlo–. Sonic le sonrió de regreso, casi como una felicitación silenciosa. –Así que ahora es tu turno.

–¿Disculpa?– dijo Sonic borrando aquella sonrisa previa.

–No conozco nada de ti– señaló nuevamente –Y quiero hacerlo, quiero conocer a Sonic _the Hedgehog_ para definir si me gustas o no.

Sonic se sonrojó intensamente por sus palabras sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, desviándole la mirada. Una mezcla extraña entre enojo y vergüenza se apoderaron de él. No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando le dijo que debía de haber otra razón aparte de un buen acto para gustar de alguien.

–¿Esperas que te diga toda una lista de cosas triviales?– inquirió el erizo con una mirada intensa, sin obtener una respuesta por parte de ella. Sonic bufó molesto con una expresión solazada en su rostro –Bien, me gusta correr, los _chillidog_ y la cerveza– empezó –Me gusta el jazz clásico, viajar, en especial a las montañas, y lo creas o no, leer novelas de misterio.– exteriorizó con una expresión casi burlona –Y la lista sigue y sigue, pero dime, ahora que sabes todo esto ¿ya sabes que es lo que sientes?– preguntó fríamente.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Lo que ella pensó sería una buena idea ahora parecía, como él enfatizaba, una muy estúpida.

–Yo…

–No me conoces, ni yo a ti, lo que tú sientes es una atracción carnal o una hermosa ilusión– reclamó dolido nuevamente. Sonic odiaba que las palabras que ella le había dicho aquella noche le hubieran afectado de la forma que lo hicieron, pero habían tenido mas peso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiesen vivido juntos.

–Supongo que tienes razón– habló Amy firmemente con una expresión pensativa –Entonces nos veremos hoy en el bar a las 6.

–¿Qué?– inquirió el erizo sin entender –¿De qué estás hablando ahora?

–Sólo prométeme que me encontrarás allá– insistió la eriza para que Sonic la viera con desconfianza –¡Promételo!– insistió con enfado

–¡Está bien!– accedió Sonic al final forzadamente.

Amy borró aquella expresión de enfado para que una de felicidad tomara lugar y así le sonriera ampliamente, obligándolo a desviarle la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse sin su consentimiento.

–Es una cita– dijo Amy de pronto para que su vista regresara a la eriza quien ahora tomaba camino fuera de su recámara.

–¡E-Espera!– balbuceó sonrojándose intensamente.

–¡Nos veremos a las 6!– se despidió sonriente para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic no la había visto el resto de la tarde, y no sabía exactamente qué esperar. Llegó al mismo bar donde lograba ahogar sus penas y pensamientos, pero a diferencia de otras oportunidades, esta vez estaba ahí por una razón muy diferente. Sonic no entendía qué pretendía Amy con citarlo ahí, es decir, si una conversación era lo que quería, la cafetería o su habitación serviría para dicha función, aunque era obvio que eso no le había resultado en absoluto.

Sonic buscó una mesa donde esperar a la impuntual eriza para así sentarse con una expresión de aburrimiento y ver la hora nuevamente, pasaban quince minutos de las seis y no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo más debería de esperar por ella.

–Su cerveza capitán– escuchó decir de pronto para ver al gato morado dejarle un tarro frío en la mesa.

–Me conoces bien Big– dijo Sonic a modo de agradecimiento a lo que el felino le sonrió. La esperaría hasta terminarse su bebida, eso le daría unos quince minutos más a la eriza, y a él algo qué hacer.

Bebió aquella amarga bebida para pasar su vista distraído en los comensales, hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Una hermosa chica que caminaba con una capa que cubría parcialmente su rostro y cuerpo casi invisiblemente en medio del bar con una llamativo y provocativo vestido rojo. Sonic se quedó embelesado viendo caminar a la extraña con capucha hasta que ella llegó hacia donde él se encontraba para regalarle un sonrisa fugaz.

–Wow… quiero decir, ¿quieres sentarte?– preguntó el erizo azul a prisa para ponerse en pie y así ofrecerle el asiento frente a él.

–No es necesaria tanta formalidad– habló ella divertida para quitarse aquel capuchón sobre su cabeza y dejar ver a una eriza con su cabello en una coleta alta y larga –Gracias por venir, Sonic.

Sonic le sonrió extrañado sin entender cómo sabía su nombre hasta que se fijó en aquellos ojos que lo miraban con dulzura y esa sonrisa que más de una vez lo habían obligado a tomar distancia de ella.

–¡¿AMY?!– exclamó sin poder evitar su sorpresa –¡¿Cómo…– calló para ver hacia los lados paranoico. –¡¿Qué demonios haces?!– preguntó cual reclamó. Si alguien la miraba de esa forma sería el final para ambos.

–Tranquilízate– habló ella serena, para colocar aquella capucha sobre el respaldo de su asiento –Tú apenas me reconociste y eso que compartimos habitación

–Es porque te ves como… como…

–Como una chica, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Qué rayos le hiciste a tu cabello?– inquirió el erizo asombrado por el nuevo largo.

–Son extensiones– respondió divertida, recordando las horas que había tomado junto a Sally para lograrse verse como lo hacía –Tenía que verme tan Amy Rose como fuera posible.

–No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

–Quiero que conozcas a la verdadera yo, no a la chica disfrazado de un chico sudoroso y sin estilo– explicó –Escucha, yo…

–¿Puedo servirle algo señorita?– interrumpió Big acercándose a la mesa.

–Un Martini seco– pidió ella con amabilidad.

–Lo que sea para la novia del capitán– le sonrió el gato.

–¡No, ella no…

–Vengo enseguida– interrumpió Big al erizo azul alegremente para correr a la barra.

Sonic la observó con desaprobación, sonrosado por el comentario del gato para que ella riera divertida ante su obvia molestia.

–Veo que no traes muchas chicas aquí ¿no es cierto?

–¿Quién demonios traería una cita a un lugar como este?– se defendió Sonic con una falsa molestia.

–¿A dónde la llevarías tú?

–No lo sé, a un restaurante italiano o a una velada romántica al parque o…– calló para ver la amplía sonrisa de la eriza, entendiendo qué intentaba hacer –Ya veo que planeas– habló Sonic con una sonrisa victoriosa.

–¿Así?– dijo divertida la eriza, para que su Martini llegara hacia ella, agradeciéndole al gato con una sonrisa. –¿Qué crees que intento hacer?– inquirió la eriza para tomar un sorbo.

–Me has citado aquí para lograr sacarme información para tu ridículo experimento.

–¿Eso crees que hago?– preguntó juguetona.

–¡Sé que lo haces!– exclamó Sonic molesto. Esa no parecía la misma tímida eriza que se sonrojaba con la más mínima insinuación. –Y te advierto que no funcionara– habló más relajado para tomar un sorbo pesado de su bebida.

–Tal vez no es eso lo que deseo– murmuró la eriza con un esbozo de sonrisa oculto por la copa en su mano –Tal vez sólo quiero pasar un momento agradable contigo.

–¿En un bar?– se mofó incrédulo.

–¿Y por qué no?– dijo Amy divertida –¿O acaso me invitaras a una cita de verdad en algún lujoso restaurante para luego seducirme y querer llevarme a tu casa o apartamento?

Sonic se sonrojó intensamente ante la escena que ahora rápidamente recorría su mente de manera indecorosa, casi como si leyera su estrategia de conquista; desviándole la mirada.

–Apartamento– aclaró el erizo azul sin darle la cara –Y contigo no usaría algo como eso.

–¿Entonces qué harías?

–Eso depende– respondió Sonic para esbozar una media sonrisa y verla pícaramente. –¿Aún eres virgen?

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al escuchar tan inapropiada pregunta, destruyendo la fachada de chica segura y sensual que Sally le había dicho cómo hacer cual sermón de iglesia toda aquella tarde. Amy lanzó su vista a su regazo sintiendo un tamboriteo ensordecedor, no era algo que quisiera responder, sin embargo, por fin había logrado que Sonic hablara de manera casual con ella y ese, a la larga, era su objetivo de aquella noche; que la viera como una chica y ver cómo reaccionaba ante sus encantos femeninos.

–Eso podrías decir…– respondió apenada –Ya sabes… hice un par de tonterías después de la secundaria pero nunca llegue tan lejos.

–Virgen, ¿ha?– dijo Sonic divertido por la obvia incomodidad de ella ante el tema –Requeriría más de una cita seguramente, tal vez tres…– habló pensativo para sorber otro trago de cerveza.

Amy frunció el ceño por su sugerencia. Ahora tenía ganas de probarle lo que esa chica virgen podía hacer, pero perdería el punto de su experimento y estaba segura que no podría volver a convencerlo de verla nuevamente en un bar o en cualquier otro lado de ser el caso. Debería de guardar la calma y jugar sus cartas correctamente, sólo tenía una oportunidad y pensaba aprovecharla.

–Te sorprenderías de lo que esta chica virgen es capaz de hacer– fanfarroneó la eriza para tomar otro sorbo de su bebida.

–¿Hacer?– repitió el erizo azul para reír escandalosamente ocasionando que ella lo viera con enfado, intentando evitar que su enojo arruinara todo –¿En serio? Me gustaría verte hacer algo interesante– dijo para tomar otro sorbo de cerveza.

–¿Así?– retó Amy para tomar el resto de su Martini de un sorbo provocando que el erizo azul la viera divertido, a la expectativa.

Amy le sonrió pícaramente para así acercarse a él y tomar con amabas su rostro y robarle así un beso pasional. Sonic se tensó por el repentino acto por parte de la eriza sintiendo como ella jugaba con sus labios pasionalmente provocando que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevara y así traer involuntariamente los recuerdos de aquella noche en donde sus manos había recorrido el cuerpo semidesnudo de la eriza y los gemidos distantes de ella al mencionar su nombre empezaron a golpear su cabeza. Sonic tomó a la eriza por la cintura para acercarla bruscamente hacia él y de nuevo, aquella necesidad de poder tocarla parecía ser saciada por el simple contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, una necesidad que lo atormentaba cada mañana y cada noche. Sonic le correspondió el beso, besándola pasionalmente aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que Amy terminó el beso casi en contra de su voluntad, intentando tomar distancia de él. La vio irascible con su respiración agitada y su rostro enrojecido por lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba listo para dejar el dinero sobre la mesa y regresar a su habitación junto a Amy para continuar lo que ella había empezado.

Amy tomó distancia de él con cierto esfuerzo pues las manos de él no parecían querer dejarla ir.

–Creo que se necesitaría sólo una cita– habló Amy victoriosa.

–¿Disculpa?– inquirió Sonic sin entender aún embelesado por lo que acaba de acontecer.

–Para hacer que me lleves a tu apartamento– le recordó divertida –No me subestimes por mi falta de experiencia, podré no haber tenido la cantidad de amoríos que sé que tú has desflorado, pero puedo asegurarte que tengo uno o dos movimientos bajo la manga– dijo casi en forma de reproche.

Sonic bufó divertido para intentar recobrar la compostura y ocultar los deseos que ahora atormentaban su cuerpo. –Bien, ganaste este round– habló el erizo para tomar un sorbo de aquella bebida en un intento de enfría su cuerpo. –Debo admitir– habló nuevamente –Que no esperaba algo así de ti… me gusta– admitió pícaramente.

–Claro que sí, es lo que a todos los hombres le gusta– dijo Amy borrando aquella sonrisa –Y esto daría inicio posiblemente a una relación si nos hubiéramos conocido de esta forma ¿no es cierto?

Sonic logró detectar cierto enfado en su pregunta ¿había dicho algo inadecuado? La eriza lo observó con una expresión dura, era obvio que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

–Amm… supongo– logró responder.

–¿Y por qué entonces esto sería diferente a que una chica quiera una relación con alguien que una vez tuvo un acto de amabilidad en el peor día de su vida?– reclamó molesta.

–¡Espera, eso es totalmente diferente!– dijo Sonic frunciendo el ceño, ya entendía a donde dirigía la conversación.

–¡¿Por qué?!– exclamó Amy con enfado.

–¡Porque yo al menos he hablado contigo y compartido contigo!– indicó Sonic con enfado –¡No estoy enamorado de una absurda idea de caballerosidad!

–¡Yo tampoco!– refutó ella para que la expresión de enojo del erizo se borrara y dejara a su pasó una de confusión y sorpresa, la misma que ahora ella tenía. Parecía que la eriza había descubierto algo –Ya no al menos…– murmuró viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

–Me tratas de decir que por esta "cita", como tú la llamas, te has dado cuenta que…

–Me he dado cuenta que es lo que siento realmente– interrumpió ella –Me gustas Sonic _the Hedgehog_ … creo que desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabra.

Sonic se sonrojó con fuerza ante su confesión sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho, una alegría que por mucho quisiera que no existiera estaba ahí, para darle un nuevo sabor a la vida monótona que había tenido hasta ese momento.

–Yo…

–Vaya, vaya– interrumpieron su conversación. Sonic dirigió su mirada al dueño de aquella voz para ver a Scourge con un cigarro en mano y una sonrisa maliciosa. –Veo que hoy tendemos a frecuentar los mismo lugares.

Sonic volteó a ver a Amy en forma automática, quien tenía la misma expresión de pánico que él. Debían de irse, ahora.

–De hecho ya nos íbamos– dijo Sonic tan amistoso como pudo para ponerse en pie y acto seguido Amy lo imitara.

–Espera, espera– detuvo Scourge para caminar hacia la eriza quien al verlo retrocedió un par de pasos –¿No piensas presentarme a la hermosa dama?

–¿A Ella?– habló Sonic con un dejo de horror en su voz –No, ella es…

–Mi nombre es Scourge– ignoró el erizo verde para tomar su mano con velocidad – _Enchanté_ – dijo con elocuencia para besar su mano.

–Yo… debo irme, lo siento– soltó Amy para retirar su mano y tomar aquella capucha desviando su mirada de la persistente de él.

–Espera, la noche aún es joven– detuvo Scourge para tomarla del brazo y acercarla invasivamente hacia él, trayendo vívidamente lo sucedido aquella mañana. –Hay algo…– murmuró Scourge borrando aquella expresión pícara y fijar su vista en su rostro minuciosamente cuando algo pareció llamar su atención. –¿Eso es…

–Bien, es suficiente– se interpuso Sonic entre él y Amy autoritariamente –Se nos hace tarde– insistió para tomar la mano de la eriza rosa

–Aún no me has dicho quién es ella– insistió Scourge con desconfianza.

Sonic soltó un suspiro exasperado para verlo con intensidad, era obvio que no los dejaría salir de ahí fácilmente. –Si lo debes de saber, es mi novia– dijo de pronto –Y si me disculpas tenemos que irnos porque…– calló pensando en una excusa que fuera suficiente para evitar que él los siguiera –Porque haremos el amor hasta el amanecer– habló divertido sintiendo la mano de ella tensarse bajo la suya –Y el día libre casi termina, hasta pronto.

La sacó corriendo de ahí junto con él para alejarse de Scourge, quien pareció satisfecho con la excusa pues se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, no sin antes darle una sonrisa maliciosa. Había funcionado.

Scourge los vio correr a toda prisa fuera del recinto para sonreírle perversamente.

–¿Quién lo diría?– musitó el erizo verde por lo bajo –Nuestro Amus es en realidad una chica…

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 15 de esta increíble historia que muy pronto llegará a su final. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por su espera! Espero tener el siguiente capítulo para el otra viernes a más tardar. Sin más que decir, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	16. Blackmail

Capítulo 16: Blackmail

Llegó más tarde aquella noche después de deshacerse del disfraz que le había tomado horas confeccionar, y al hacerlo, esperaba poder continuar con aquella conversación con Sonic, sin embargo, él yacía dormido o al menos pretendía estarlo.

Amy se echó a dormir, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, por fin lo había descubierto, a ella realmente le gustaba Sonic, desde el primer día en que sus miradas se habían cruzado había sentido una conexión con él y estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo, sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado no estaba segura si había podido demostrarle al erizo que sus sentimientos eran reales y que eran más que una bella idea presentada a ella años atrás.

Dirigió su mirada al erizo que ahora le daba la espalda mientras yacía plácidamente dormido y con un último suspiro le dio la bienvenida a la noche y así se dejó envolver en los brazos de Morfeo para conciliar el sueño y esperar por su respuesta al siguiente día.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic se levantó temprano ese día, cual era su costumbre, aún aclarando su mente de todo el caos de la noche anterior. En el silencio que el amanecer les proveía, la vio descansar plácidamente; nuevamente se había transformado en aquel soldado que había conocido como Amus, no podía decir que conocía a una Amy diferente, pues haberse conocido por unos breves minutos años atrás no era suficiente para tener otra imagen diferente de ella; y a pesar de eso, sentía que se conocían más allá de lo que ambos habían demostrado en esas cortas semanas.

–" _Me gustas Sonic the Hedgehog… creo que desde la primera vez que cruzamos palabra_ "– recordó sus palabras de la noche anterior.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto con aquella mirada llena de inseguridad haciendo filas; la primera vez que sus ojos habían cruzado miradas y algo en él se había movido por ese breve instante, a lo cual no le había tomado importancia en ese momento. Tal vez… tan sólo tal vez, él se había enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que sus ojos habían coincidido enfrente de aquel autobús.

–Eso es ridículo– se dijo a sí mismo para caminar en dirección a la puerta. Sonic colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, quedándose inmóvil frente a la misma, observó a la eriza de reojo, quien aún se encontraba dormida –… ¿Lo es?– musitó volteándola a ver. sintiendo de nuevo su corazón latir apresuradamente y una extraña y vaga sensación en la boca de su estómago. –Maldita sea– murmuró divertido, esbozando una sonrisa irónica –Me he enamorado de un recluta…

Sonic le dedicó una amplía sonrisa, sin lugar a duda habría mucho de qué hablar una vez ella despertara, pero por el momento se ocuparía de sus quehaceres como capitán, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar. Salió de su recámara listo para iniciar las actividades del día, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien por el pasillo a la distancia, y así, reconocer a la silueta en la oscuridad. Era Scourge.

No entendía qué hacía en el recinto de él, se supondría que debería de alistarse él también para levantar a su cuadrilla. Sonic se detuvo a la mitad del oscuro pasillo, el cual yacía a penas iluminado por las lámparas colgantes del techo, escuchando el sonido de cada paso que él daba, cual sentencia de muerte. Algo no pintaba bien, todos sus sentidos yacían alerta, como si estuviera a punto de entrar al campo de batalla, aunque no sabía el por qué.

Scourge se detuvo a un par de metros de él, y la sonrisa retorcida pintada en sus labios se pudo distinguir en la profunda oscuridad.

–Buenos días Sonic– saludó tan cordial haciéndole entender que él no estaba imaginado cosas. Algo estaba mal.

–Scourge– respondió Sonic cortante, observándolo con desconfianza. El erizo verde empezó a caminar nuevamente para llegar hasta donde yacía él, aún con en esa sonrisa en su rostro, quedando así frente a frente.

–Me gustaría que enviaras al recluta 3991 a mis aposentos luego del entrenamiento de hoy– pidió Scourge con tal amabilidad que sintió como se formaba un vacío en el estómago.

–¿Disculpa?– logró decir confundido –¿Bajo qué autoridad crees que puedes llevarte a uno de mis reclutas?

Scourge le sonrió perversamente para verlo con malicia, dejando que el silencio cayera sobre él como un balde de agua helada. Su corazón latió a prisa; Sonic apretó sus puños con fuerza sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría sus sienes, algo estaba mal sin lugar a dudas, terriblemente mal.

–Con la mía– respondió Scourge al fin con soltura. Sonic lo vio confundido por la seguridad excesiva que mostraba el erizo verde de pronto –Por cierto, dime ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu novia nuevamente?– inquirió provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. –¿Amus?

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron de par en par para fruncir el ceño iracundo y así tomar a Scourge por el cuello, elevándolo por los aires y chocándolo contra la pared más cercana, aprisionando el mismo, cortándole la respiración.

–S-Si quieres las cosas permanezcan en silencio…– intentó decir el erizo verde sintiendo como Sonic aprisionaba su tráquea cada vez más –T-Te recomiendo que me sueltes…

Sonic frunció el ceño y en contra de su voluntad soltó al erizo verde quien aspiró profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido, y así levantar su mirada para notar unos ojos intensos hacia él. Scourge se puso en pie esbozando una amplía sonrisa nuevamente, aún con su respiración acelerada.

–Buen chico– le sonrió Scourge victorioso. –Vamos a tu oficina, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

0-0-0-0-0

Escuchó las trompetas sonar para levantarse con pesadez; instintivamente buscó Sonic en la cama de lado, pero ésta yacía vacía. Amy suspiró con pesadez para así arreglarse lo más pronto posible. Debían de hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el bar y más que nada, necesitaba una respuesta, si él no gustaba de ella sabía que debía de dejarlo ir.

–Por mucho que me cueste…– murmuró Amy con tristeza. Escuchó a los demás reclutas salir de sus respectivas habitaciones y sabía que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Pensaría en ellos luego, en ese momento debía de encargarse de sobrevivir un día más.

Salió a prisa para hacer fila junto a los otros y observar Sonic enfrente de las mismas, quien al verla llegar la vio de una manera extraña, casi con tristeza; algo parecía estar mal. Amy lo vio con curiosidad, intentando lograr descifrar lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, el erizo le desvió la mirada velozmente, para empezar a dar las indicaciones del día.

La primera indicación del día sería correr 20 vueltas, para este punto ya era algo casi habitual. La fila empezó a moverse y ella, como era rutinario, iba de último con su vista fija en el erizo, quien parecía ausente ese día; Amy disminuyó la velocidad para poder tener un par de segundos a su lado e intentar averiguar qué podía estar mal. Amy intentó formular la pregunta adecuada en su cabeza por el corto tiempo que ambos tenían hasta que lo escuchó decir:

–Búscame detrás de la cafetería al almuerzo, tenemos que hablar– murmuró a penas audible, para caminar a su lado y dirigirse a los adentros.

Amy lo siguió con la mirada un par de segundos, sabía que fuese lo fuese no era algo bueno. ¿Qué podría estar pasando?

Así pasó la mañana, más lento de lo que ella quisiera, y al fin la hora de almuerzo llegó. Todos se dirigieron a prisa a los adentros de la cafetería, todos excepto ella quien buscaba con la mirada al erizo azul detrás de la misma como él se lo había pedido, hasta que sintió como alguien halaba de su brazo para llevarla bruscamente hasta lo que era una bodega de suministros deportivos. Amy lo vio cerrar la puerta con brusquedad aún ofuscada con lo que estaba pasando.

–Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo– habló Sonic asegurándose que la puerta estuviera con llave y nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

–¡¿Tiempo para qué?!– exclamó ella sonrojada por lo que le parecía un atraco hacia su ser.

–¡Escúchame bien!– exclamó Sonic molesto, obviando como podría ella interpretar la situación –Scourge lo sabe– soltó de pronto.

Amy enmudeció ante sus palabras, ahora entendía el porqué de la expresión de desasosiego del erizo aquella mañana. Era su fin, ¿qué pasaría ahora? ¿qué harían con ella?

–Espera– dijo Amy de pronto, reaccionando –Si él lo sabe, ¿por qué aún no…

–Scourge no juega por las reglas– interrumpió Sonic anticipando su pregunta –Él no le interesa delatarte a menos que obtenga algo con eso.

–Creo que no entiendo…– murmuró Amy provocando que Sonic desviara su mirada a sus pies con tristeza. –¡No me digas que él quiere que…

–Yo lo solucionaré– interrumpió el inminente pánico de la eriza, y no era de menos.

–Sonic, qué pasaría si…

– _¿Alguien ha visto al Capitán Sonic?–_ escucharon decir a las afueras.

–Maldición– masculló, sabiendo que el tiempo se había terminado –Escucha, debo de irme– dijo Sonic quitando el seguro de la puerta –Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

–¡Pero Sonic!

–¡Escúchame bien!– dijo el erizo sujetando los hombros de la eriza con fuerza, quien ahora tenía una mirada sumida en la desesperación y el pánico –No permitiré que nada malo te pase… confía en mí…– murmuró con suavidad para verla con una dulce mirada.

–So…

Sonic sujetó su cabeza suavemente para así robarle un beso rápido, tomándola desprevenida, para que se separara de ella a los pocos segundo y verla con intensidad. Amy lo vio hipnotizada, aún sintiendo sus tiernos labios sobre los de ella, sin poder responder ante su imprevista muestra de cariño.

–Confía en mí– habló seriamente, para así salir del armario y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Amy colocó su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir aprisa. No era su primer beso, pero ese se había sentido diferente a todo lo que hubiera sentido antes. Entreabrió la puerta para ver a Sonic caminar hacia uno de los reclutas quien ahora le hablaba sobre el reporte del día, con aquella expresión estoica, tal cual lo había conocido; como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, ¿era su imaginación aquellas emociones que ahora la envolvían? Amy mantuvo su mirada sobre él, quien pareció percibirla para asó regalarle una mirada fugaz y luego caminar en dirección opuesta.

Amy cerró aquella puerta, recostándose sobre la misma sintiendo un mar de emociones abrumarla, y ahí, entender que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una mera atracción física como él alguna vez sugirió.

–Creo que… me enamore– murmuró esbozando una media sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

El entrenamiento terminó y mientras sus compañeros yacían de camino a las duchas ella tenía una misión, encontrar a Sonic y terminar su conversación. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que Scourge pretendía y más que nada, ¿cómo esperaba él protegerla? Scourge sólo tenía que acercarse a Shadow y decir las palabras "recluta" y "chica" para que fueran por ella y todo habría acabado. Tenía una semana más antes de que el entrenamiento terminara y ella podría irse sin consecuencias, estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

Amy buscó a Sonic por todos lados sin pistas de él, corrió de las habitaciones de su cuadrilla a la cafetería, al campo de entrenamiento, a la enfermería, y no parecía que estuviera en ningún lado.

–¡Hey, Amus!– escuchó una voz familiar, para ver al zorrito caminar con una pila de toallas en sus manos.

–Tails– dijo al verlo caminar por la noche –¿Qué haces con todas esas cosas?

–Scourge me pidió que fuera por ellas para que su cuadrilla tuviera toallas limpias– explicó con fastidio –Soy el mensajero no oficial del Capitán– se quejó.

–Oh…– murmuró un tanto desinteresada. –De acuerdo, nos vemos después– dijo apresurada.

–Sí, será mejor que me lleve esto a los otros antes de que Scourge salga de su reunión con el Capitán Sonic o tendré graves problemas– dijo para continuar su viaje.

–¡Espera!– detuvo la eriza –¿Sonic está con Scourge?

–Sí– asintió –Parecía algo serio para el Capitán Sonic, pues no se le veía muy bien– habló consternado –Por otro lado, Scourge se le veía bastante feliz, y tú sabes que eso generalmente son malas noticias.

–¡¿Dónde están?!

–En las oficinas administrativas, ahí tiene su oficina el Capitán Scourge y Sonic.

–¡Claro!– exclamó con alegría –¡Nos vemos Tails!

Amy dejó a un confundido zorrito para dirigirse a toda prisa a las oficinas y así lograrse infiltrar dentro de la única área prohibida para ellos, después de todo, era donde los generales y comandantes se mantenían, verla ahí sin una buena razón podría causarle serios problemas.

Se escabulló sin que nadie notara su presencia para ver una única luz encendida al fondo del pasillo y distinguir la voz de Sonic a la distancia, una voz cordial ocultando una ira desbordante. Amy caminó con sigilo para así pegar su cuerpo a la pared y escuchar a través de la puerta cerrada.

– _¿Entonces tenemos un trato?–_ escuchó decir a Scourge, acercándose aún más para agudizar su oído.

– _Si lo hago… ¿prometes permanecer tu boca cerrada?–_ escuchó a Sonic preguntar desconfiado.

– _No veo que tengas muchas opciones_ – río divertido Scourge – _O la mandas a mis aposentos esta noche para que juegue con ella como se me plazca o renuncias a tu puesto como Capitán y eres mi nuevo subordinado_ – dijo malicioso.

Amy tapó su boca con ambas sintiendo el miedo recorrerla; ¿esto era lo que Sonic había tratado de decirle? Scourge la quería como esclava sexual o bien la cabeza de él en un plato.

– _Perfecto…_ – escuchó a Sonic decir – _Tendrás mi renuncia mañana por la mañana…_ – aceptó Sonic con pesar, para que los ojos de Amy se abrieran de par en par. ¿A eso se refería con él no permitiría que nada malo le pasara?

– _¡Excelente_!– gritó con emoción Scourge – _Recuerda de decirle a tu hermano que deseas que te transfieran directamente bajo mi mandato_ – ordneó retorcidamente – _Y no lo olvides, debes especificar que lo hacer porque no te sientes capaz de sacar la tarea tan pesada de ser Capitán._

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó indignada la eriza para que la conversación adentro acallara y ella tapara su boca velozmente. Lo olvidaba debía de permanecer en silencio.

Scourge y Sonic escucharon algo parecido a un gritó en las cercanías, ambos acallando la negociación. Scourge caminó con desconfianza hacia la puerta cuando gritos de los reclutas se escucharon por todas las instalaciones, parecía que alguien estaba jugando bromas tontas, después de todo sin Sonic o él en las habitaciones no había quien controlara que los reclutas estuvieran en sus habitaciones.

–Como sea– dijo Scourge regresando al escritorio en donde Sonic mantenía su vista en el suelo –Creo que es un precio justo para mantener el amorío con el recluta Amus, ¿no te parece?

–¡Debes prometer mantener tu boca cerrada si accedo a esto!– desafió Sonic molesto.

–¿O qué?– devolvió Scourge –¿Me acusaras de guardar el secreto?– rió divertido, provocando que Sonic se atragantara con sus palabras –¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?

–¿Eh?– exclamó confuso.

–Esto no es una negociación, esto es más bien una dictadura– explicó Scourge ampliando su sonrisa –Cuando yo te diga salta, tu dices…– acalló para darle la palabra a su compañero, quien lo observaba con su mirada llena de rabia.

–…¿Qué tan alto?– respondió entre dientes con su ira enjaulada

–¡Exacto!– celebró Scourge –No te preocupes, sólo te tomara tal vez unos 10 años volver a escalar a Capitán, claro, sólo tienes mi recomendación para hacerlo, después de todo serás mi mascota personal.

La expresión de cólera de Sonic se desvaneció para darle lugar a una de abatimiento. Scourge tenía razón, si él renunciaba a su puesto, no sólo le tomaría el doble de tiempo en poder ser considerado otra vez, sino que necesitaría una excelente recomendación por parte del erizo verde para poder si quiera pensar en volver a subir de rango.

–No te preocupes, estoy seguro que me aburriré de ti en algún punto– dijo Scourge sin interés –Por ahora…– habló tomando un pedazo de papel y una pluma y así entregárselas al erizo azul sobre el escritorio –Te dejo para que escribas la carta que sellara tu destino, y no lo olvides, quiero leerla antes de que se la entregues al comandante– amenazó caminado hacia la puerta –Quiero que sea lo más patética que se pueda– habló divertido. –Nos veremos.

Scourge salió de aquella oficina dejándolo a solas para quedarse con su mirada vacía sobre aquella hoja en blanco. Si no hacía lo que él quería tomaría a Amy por la fuerza o peor, la delataría, pero si accedía a sus capricho se condenaría en el proceso… sin seguridad que el erizo verde cumpliría su palabra.

–…Si esto salva tu vida– murmuró para con una mano temblorosa tomar aquella pluma azul –Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Scourge caminaba con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro, por fin, el sueño de superar al fastidioso erizo azul se haría realidad, jamás imagino que haber admitido a ese extraño erizo rosa fuera a darle le boleto a la vida que siempre quiso, una en donde él pisotearía a Sonic día tras día.

–Capitán Scourge– llamaron de pronto a su recámara, para que aquel zorro anormal de dos colas abriera la puerta, interrumpiendo su regocijo silencioso.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?– inquirió el erizo verde.

–Lamento molestarlo tan tarde, pero me indican que el Capitán Sonic desea verlo en el área de entrenamiento.

–¿Uh?– exclamó sin comprender –¿Te ha dicho para qué?

–No Señor, me informaron que lo necesitaba a la brevedad posible.

–Bien, iré enseguida. Retírate.

El zorro se fue al acto, para dejarlo a solas nuevamente, algo no le olía bien ¿por qué Sonic quería verlo? ¿Podría ser que ya hubiera terminado la carta y quisiera mostrársela tal como se lo había ordenado?

Scourge caminó por el solitario campo de entrenamiento para ir así al cuadrilátero donde, según el zorro, Sonic esperaba por él. Vio el lugar yacer sumido en penumbra; para así encender las luces y ver una figura para en el medio del mismo con una mirada intensa hacia su ser.

–¿Eh?, ¿Qué haces aquí?– inquirió Scourge acercándose al cuadrilátero. –¿Dónde está Sonic?

Amy lo vio caminar hacia ella con una expresión de confusión mientras su mirada se mantenía sobre él, de manera intensa.

–¡Saca a Sonic de todo esto!– exclamó provocando que el erizo verde detuviera su marcha confuso –¡Resolveremos esto tú y yo, aquí y ahora!– ordenó Amy colocándose en posición de pelea.

–Espera, ¿hablas en serio?– dijo divertido el erizo verde para caminar animado hacia ella.

–Sólo tú y yo…– murmuró la eriza rosa –Soy Amy Rose, y yo no huyo de las pelas… no más… ¡Pelea contra mí Scourge _the Hedgehog_!

* * *

 **¡Capítulo 16 terminado mis lectores! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero estuve muy ocupada con la universidad, con trabajo y con una salud algo delicada, pero por fin tome el tiempo. ¡Gracias a todos por su espera y por seguir conmigo! Les comento, esta historia no está muy lejos de su final, estoy calculando entre dos y tres capítulos más, así es mis lectores, Twist está a punto de acabar, lo que significa que nuevas historias están por venir.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ustedes saben que amo a Scourge como villano, es de lo más retorcido que tengo en todas mis historias, y esta vez, ha buscado chantajear a Sonic. ¿Podrá Amy demostrar que es algo más que una simple princesa o las cosas se complicaran aún más para Sonic y su acuerdo con Scourge? Muy pronto lo sabrán, en el siguiente capítulo; hasta entonces.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	17. The Reason Why

**¡Hola a todos! ya estoy de regreso con el siguiente capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero estuve un poco ocupada, sin embargo ya estoy de regreso y espero que les guste el capítulo, sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 17, La razón del porqué. Disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 17: The Reason Why

–Sólo tú y yo…– murmuró la eriza rosa –Soy Amy Rose, y yo no huyo de las pelas… no más… ¡Pelea contra mí Scourge _the Hedgehog_!

–¡Debes de estar bromeando, ¿cierto?!– habló divertido para entrar al ring en donde ella yacía con ambos puños arriba –No tienes oportunidad contra mí.

–Si logro noquearte olvidarás el trato con Sonic, que soy una chica, ¡Todo!– amenazó.

–¿Esa es tu proposición?– habló Scourge divertido –No esperarás que yo acepte algo tan rídi…

–Si no lo haces diré que huiste de una pelea con una chica– amenazó, lo cual captó su atención, para que una mirada sombría fuera dirigida hacia ella.

–Te expondrías si hicieras eso– le recordó el erizo verde con una postura intimidante.

–¡No me interesa!– exclamó Amy mientras lágrimas empezaban a albergar las cuencas de sus ojos –¡No permitiré que lastimes a Sonic!

–Hmph– bufó Scourge con ironía –Suenas tanto como a él– murmuró divertido –De acuerdo, con una condición– aceptó al fin. Amy vio una sonrisa retorcida pintarse sobre sus labios, sabía que no era posible hacer ese trato sin que ella tuviera que arriesgar algo más que su identidad –Si yo ganó, lo que así será, tú serás mía por una noche.

No esperaba nada diferente, si ella perdía Scourge podría obtener las dos cosas que más deseaba, a Sonic destruido y una noche de pasión con ella. Amy asintió pesadamente, sabía que no podía perder, estaba vez no sólo su vida estaba en juego, sino que también el futuro de Sonic en los G.U.N; para ella terminaría en una semana, pero para Sonic no sería así.

–¡Empecemos entonces!– dijo cual festejo.

Amy vio a Scourge lanzarse hacia ella, evadiéndolo tan hábilmente como pudo, y así, propiciarle un golpe certero en un costado y luego dirigirse a su mandíbula haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Scourge colocó su mano en su mandíbula adolorida para sonreír divertido y decirle: –Veo que aprendiste un par de movimientos nuevos– habló escupiendo un poco de sangre –, pero necesitarás más que eso para poder ganar esto– sonrió divertido y correr hacia ella golpeándola tan fuerte que su cuerpo voló por los aires para caer sobre los maniquís de pelea que yacían descompuestos en un rincón.

–Esto es demasiado fácil– río divertido para verla levantarse con esfuerzo mientras su pómulo izquierdo empezaba a inflamarse y tornarse color púrpura –¿Te parecería mañana tipo 9 de la noche?– preguntó con soberbia –Y ponte algo más apropiado.

Amy le tiró una mirada sulfurosa. Desde el primer día de entrenamiento Scourge no había sido nada más que un dolor de cabeza, uno que ahora era más molesto que nunca.

–No me hagas de menos… – musitó recobrando su compostura, provocando que él esbozara una sonrisa confiada.

–Continua, si es que puedes– desafío para imitarla.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó desganado con el documento que Scourge le había ordenado, lo había hecho lo más real y humillante como había podido imaginar. Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro, viendo una vez más la carta en su mano, sabiendo que sellaría completo su destino una vez la entregara a su superior, su hermano. Caminó por aquel campo para observar las estrellas brillar aquella noche, esa sería la última vez que compartiría habitación con Amy, pues mañana sería destituido y posiblemente mandado a otra área como castigo; conocía a Shadow, no se tomaría bien la noticia, menos con la carta denigrante que lo habían obligado a escribir.

–Pero…– murmuró imaginando la sonrisa risueña de la eriza rosa –Tú estarás a salvo– se dijo a sí mismo casi como un motivador para hacerlo proseguir a lo que sería el inicio del infierno en la tierra.

Sonic caminó hacia las habitaciones de la cuadrilla de Scourge, con dirección a la habitación del, próximamente, único capitán de entrenamiento para novatos, y una vez adentro ver a la distancia la habitación del erizo verde con la puerta abierta, extrañándole. Caminó un poco más rápido para llegar a ésta y notarla vacía; lo cual le parecía algo muy extraño, ya era muy tarde como para estar fuera, además, estaba seguro que él lo estaría esperando con muchas ansias.

–Capitán Sonic– escuchó decir a sus espaldas para voltear a ver al zorro de dos colas y amigo de Amy, parecía que salía de tomarse una ducha, él único aún despierto a esas horas de la noche –¿Busca al Capitán Scourge otra vez?– inquirió el novato para que una obvia expresión de confusión se pintara en su rostro.

–¿A qué te refieres con otra vez?– preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Usted lo mando a llamar hace un par de horas– respondió el zorro, provocando que la expresión de Sonic cambiara de desconcierto a asombro.

–¿De qué hablas?– insistió el erizo azul –¿Cuándo y en dónde?

–Amus vino a decirme que usted necesitaba que el Capitán Scourge se reuniera con usted en el área de entrenamiento, que era de carácter urgente– citó nuevamente.

–¿Amus?– repitió Sonic con un dejo de miedo en su voz. Alzó la mirada para en la oscuridad ver a las afueras de las habitaciones, y así, intentar distinguir la locación donde estaba el área de entrenamiento, y a la distancia una luz tenue brillaba en la creciente oscuridad. –Oh no… Amy…– musitó con horror.

–¿Capitán?

–¡Maldita sea!– gritó para correr a toda velocidad fuera del recinto y dirigirse al área de entrenamiento.

Sonic corrió a toda prisa para escuchar a la distancia lo que sin lugar a duda era una pelea a puertas cerradas. Azotó las puertas para darse pasó al recinto y ahí adentro ver a Scourge evadir los lentos movimientos de la eriza, quien yacía con heridas notorias sobre sus brazos y rostro. Scourge sonrió divertido ante sus pobres intentos de continuar con la pelea, para así golpearla fuertemente en el estómago, derribándola y dejándola sin aire alguno, cayendo al suelo.

–¡Amy!– llamó Sonic al ver a la eriza en tal estado. Scourge volteó a verlo para acrecentar su sonrisa, todo parecía un circo para él, uno donde él y Amy parecían ser los protagonista. Sonic lo vio intensamente estrujando la carta que yacía en sus manos; eso era todo, lo haría pagar, no le importaba si eso le costaba todo, lo mataría por haberle puesto sus sucias manos encima –¡Vas a pagar por…

–¡NO TE METAS!– interrumpió iracunda de la eriza, haciéndolo callar. Amy se puso en pie tambaleante, para ver con decisión al erizo verde quien parecía gozar del repentino intruso en su pelea –Esto no es asunto tuyo…– murmuró Amy colocando sus puños en alto.

–¡¿Haz perdido la razón?!– regañó para correr hacia el cuadrilátero –¡No permitiré que él…

–Ya la escuchaste Sonic– habló Scourge, quien mantenía una mirada arrogante sobre la eriza rosa –Esto no es asunto tuyo– indicó colocándose en posición de pelea –Dos entran… uno sale.

Amy se abalanzó contra el erizo verde lanzado puñetazos hacia su dirección, los cuales evadía, pero esta vez, con un poco más de dificultad; sus movimientos parecían más predecibles para ella. Amy sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder, si lo hacía ambos caerían en el infierno que Scourge había creado con el único propósito de gozar de su sufrimiento.

Scourge lanzó otro puñetazo a su rostro, pero esta vez no permitiría que volviera a golpear; Amy evadió ágilmente el golpe del erizo, quien pareció desconcertado por su táctica, desconcierto que ella provecharía para así tomar a Scourge por el cuello con una llave, ahorcándolo con su antebrazo y así montarse sobre su espalda. Sometiéndolo.

Sonic observó la llave de lucha perfecta que Amy logrado con asombro, sin lugar a duda había aprendido a defenderse por su cuenta en esas últimas semanas; él reconocía ese movimiento, era uno de los movimientos de sus reclutas estrellas, Knuckles, pero ¿en qué momento lo había aprendido?

–¡Ríndete!– ordenó Amy logrando poner a Scourge de rodillas –¡Ríndete porque yo no pienso hacerlo!

Scourge sintió como su vista empezaba a nublarse por la falta de oxigeno, era obvio que la había subestimado; si no quería perder debía de hacer algo y rápido. De su pantalón logró sacar una navaja para así cortar el brazo de la eriza, y propiciarle un último golpe en su costado obligándola a soltarlo al cayendo ella de espaldas, y así, sujetar su brazo sangrante con un gemido de dolor.

–Estas muy equivocada si crees que esto está cerca de acabar– dijo Scourge con su respiración acelerada, acariciando su cuello rojizo.

–¡Amy!– gritó el erizo azul para correr hacia ella e invadir el ring de pelea –¡Es suficiente, debes de terminar esto!

–¡No!– se negó la eriza –¡No te necesito, vete de aquí!– ordenó Amy sujetando su brazo mal herido, manchando sus ropas de sangre –¡No pienso perder!– habló decidida con su mirada en el erizo verde.

–¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!– insistió Sonic para obligarla a verlo –¡Él jamás jugara limpio!

Y eso él lo sabía muy bien; ellos habían tenido sus propios combates en ese mismo ring años atrás, y sabía de primera mano que para poder ganarle a Scourge se necesitaba algo más que buenos movimientos y un poco más que suerte. Scourge la desollaría vivía si era lo que hacía falta para ganar; más aún si no había alguien que pusiera reglas en dicho combate.

–Lo sé…– murmuró Amy con pesar para por fin verlo a los ojos –, pero debo de intentarlo– indicó decidida para redirigir su mirada al erizo verde, quien observa desde la distancia –¡Esto aún no ha terminado!– exclamó ella soltándose del erizo azul y correr hacia Scourge; quien esbozó una sonrisa ante su terquedad, listo para darle fin de una vez por todas a esa ridícula pelea.

–¡SUFICIENTE!– el estruendo de una voz imponente detuvo de la riña de golpe, para que los tres erizos voltearan a ver a sus espaldas y reconocieran un rostro familiar.

–Shadow…– murmuró la eriza al ver sus ojos carmesí resplandecer con la luz de la luna a sus espaldas. Amy escondió su brazo sangrante detrás de ella lo más rápido que pudo, desviándole así la mirada al erizo negro.

–¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí?– cuestionó Shadow caminado hacia ellos con autoridad –¿Y por qué un recluta fue a buscarme a mi habitación sobre lo que parecían problemas con el recluta 3991?

–¿Un recluta?– murmuró Amy para distinguir la silueta de Tails a la distancia, quien alarmado desapareció de su vista. Ahora entendía todo.

–Comandante– saludó Scourge con una falsa sonrisa –, esto es…

–Scourge– interrumpió la excusa que veía venir –A mi despacho, ahora– ordenó Shadow con una mirada fulminante, a lo que el erizo verde no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza –En cuanto a ti– dijo para dirigir su mirada al erizo rosa, quien pareció tensarse con sus palabras –Sonic, encárgate de él y que pague ejemplarmente por esta organizada pelea callejera.

–¿Pagar?– repitió Sonic anonadado, ¿por qué ella debería de pagar algo si Scourge había tenido la culpa en primer lugar –Creo que Scourge ya cumplió con…

–Haz lo que te ordenó– masculló Shadow irascible –No me interesa saber por qué no detuviste el combate al momento de verlo, me interesa que repares tus errores ¡¿Haz comprendido?!– vociferó. Sonic le desvió la mirada para asentir pesadamente con la cabeza, sin contradecirlo más. –¡Scourge, andando!

Sonic lo vio caminar fuera del área de entrenamiento junto con el erizo verde, y esperaba realmente que el trato entre ellos dos aún se mantuviera en pie, rogaba al cielo que no fuera a hablar con Shadow sobre Amy; lo que le recordaba la razón por la cual todo esto había empezado. Sonic vio a la eriza con su mirada en sus pies, sus ropas yacían maltrechas y su cara parcialmente inflamada por los golpes del erizo verde.

–¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste esto?!– explotó Sonic para verla sulfuroso –¡Yo tenía todo bajo control!– le reclamó –¡Tú pequeño arrebato de emociones puede costarnos todo!– le recalcó, sin que ella reaccionara ante sus palabras, manteniendo su vista en penumbra, sin moverse de su sitio. Sonic la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a verlo y ver de cerca esta vez los varios hematomas en su rostro mientras sus ojos cubiertos por un manto de agua –Maldición Amy…– dijo más sereno –¿por qué…

–¡Porque no voy a permitir que pierdas todo por mi culpa!– respondió al fin soltándose de él, retrocediendo un par de pasos para tomar distancia –Sé lo que darás a cambio de su silencio– murmuró la eriza rosa con pesar.

Sonic soltó un pesado suspiro con pesar, para así decirle: –Te dije que no permitiría que nada malo te pasara…

–¡No necesito que me salven!– vociferó iracunda nuevamente –¡Sabía a lo que me metía cuando decidí hacer esto y si ganaba todo estaría bien!– gritó molesta –¡Tú estarías bien!– soltó dejando que pequeñas lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.

–¡Tú no entiendes!– gritó Sonic molesto –¡Él pudo haberte matado, jamás te iba a dar la victoria!

–¡No me importa!– exclamó Amy rompiendo su máscara iracundo mientras un mar de lágrimas empezaban a desbordar –No podía permitirlo…– dijo en un sollozo ahogado. –No podía permitirte hacer esto… por mí.

Sonic la vio con consternación, permaneciendo en silencio, escuchándola llorar en la oscuridad, percatándose nuevamente de sus heridas en especial la de su antebrazo, el cual no dejaba de sangra. Sonic suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que no era el momento de hablar de eso. Él arreglaría todo mañana con Scourge, y ella estaría bien.

–Ven, debo de llevarte a la enfermería– indicó poniéndole fin al tema, a lo cual ella no pareció reaccionar. Sonic frunció el ceño ante su terquedad. –Si mañana quieres poder caminar, te aconsejo que…

–Lo hice porque…– murmuró a suave, cortando su enunciado –Lo hice porque estoy enamorada de ti– confesó de pronto, provocando que los ojos de él se abrieran de par en par. Amy levantó su rostro para así verlo al fin –Cada momento que hemos compartido desde esa noche lluviosa, en el río, cada momento de entrenamiento, cada vez que tenías una acción gentil… cada sonrisa que me regalabas, fue alimentando mis sentimientos por ti– explicó –Y no me importa si no me crees… ¡Yo sé que lo que siento es real!– gritó mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas –¡Y haré lo que sea necesario para verte sonreír Sonic!

–Amy…– musitó Sonic sin poder articular palabra alguna ante sus sentimientos expresados, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse por sus palabras.

–Cueste…– musitó sintiéndose mareada de pronto, nublando su visión sin motivo aparente –lo que me…

Sonic vio a la eriza desvanecerse de pronto perdiendo el conocimiento frente a él para tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Sonic la observó caer de lo que le parecía cansancio. La abrazó en silencio, con la suavidad que se toca a una rosa, cuando sintió como algo mojaba su playera para así separarla de su cuerpo y ver una mancha carmesí sobre su playera blanca y ver como en la de ella empezaba a expandirse velozmente.

–Oh no… ¡Amy!

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, los sonidos, antes distantes, empezaron a retumbar en su oídos como un mal dolor de cabeza. Escuchó el sonido de los silbatos y gritos incesantes en la distancia. Amy aspiró profundamente para que el olor a alcohol y medicamentos ofendieran su nariz.

–Hey… buenos días– la suavidad de su voz, le dio cierto alivio a su mente atormentada. Amy distinguió a una coneja verla con cierta expresión de angustia en su mirada.

–Mi cabeza…– murmuró la eriza en medio de un quejido moribundo.

–Toma linda– habló la coneja para entregarle un par de aspirinas –Esto te hará sentir mejor.

–Muchas gra…– se congeló al momento al escuchar la palabra "linda". Amy elevó su mirada temerosa a los ojos de angustia de la coneja. Bajó su mirada a su ser y verse en lo que era una bata de hospital. Tiró aquel medicamento para colocar ambos brazos sobre su pecho, el yacía sin nada que pudiera disimular su obvia feminidad. –¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!– fue lo único que su mente atribulada alcanzó a decir.

–Tuvimos que deshacernos de ella para poder suturar tu herida.

–¿Mi herida?– repitió Amy de pronto, para sentir un extraño dolor a un costado. Con una mano temblorosa palpó su costado derecho y así sentir un dolor punzante, lo que hizo que detuviera su inspección. –Esto… Scourge– recordó el último golpe que le había dado después de lastimar su brazo, uno que había dolido de una forma diferente a los demás, pero lo había obviado por la herida de su brazo y su ferviente convicción de ganar sin importar el precio.

–No debes de moverte mucho o abrirás tus heridas y eso puede ser realmente serio.

–Es tonto preguntar pero… lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?– murmuró Amy cabizbaja.

–¡Te juro que yo no iba a decir nada!– exclamó de pronto la coneja para que la eriza la viera con sorpresa.

–¿No ibas?– repitió Amy temerosa.

–¡Lo juro!– habló Cream con lágrimas en sus ojos –Sonic me lo suplicó… pero no tenía porque hacerlo, aunque él no me lo hubiera rogado en persona nunca lo hubiera hecho…– murmuró apagada –, pero el Comandante entró aquí para ver tus heridas– explicó cabizbaja.

–¡Shadow!– exclamó aterrada para abrazar su pecho desnudo. –¡¿Shadow lo sabe?!– inquirió para que la coneja asintieran con pesadez –¡Oh por _Chaos_!– exclamó horrorizada –¡Me sacaran del programa!

–Creo que no lo entiendes…– murmuró la coneja para lanzarle una mirada de lastima –El castigo por hacerte pasar por un recluta de los G.U.N es…– silenció por unos instantes mientras la eriza la observaba expectante –Es la muerte.

* * *

 **¡Y bien mis lectores el final se acerca! Twist está muy pronto de concluir dejándonos con un par de capítulos restantes. Muchas gracias a todos seguir conmigo a pesar de las inconsistencias. Así que estén pendientes para el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	18. El Precio

**¡Dijeron que tardaría un mes, pero no! Por fin he empezado a adaptarme a mi nueva rutina con 1000 cosas que hacer y encontrar el tiempo para escribir! Bien, sin más que decir los dejo con la continuación, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 18: El Precio

–¿La muerte?– repitió Amy en un trago pesado –Eso no es posible– habló con una forzada sonrisa –Es decir, estamos en el siglo 21, eso suena…

–Al momento de inscribirte aceptaste todas las reglas y condiciones ¿no es cierto?– preguntó Cream con pesadez, para que ella asintiera lentamente con su cabeza –Tu caso será llevado a una corte marcial– explicó la coneja para tomar asiento frente a ella –Una vez ahí, esto que has hecho es considerado crimen de estado, estamos hablando que tus acciones serían juzgadas como la más alta traición e incluso de terrorismo, y eso significa que te impondrán el castigo máximo…

–¡Van a matarme por pretender ser un chico!– resumió horrorizada –¡¿Es tanto su despreció por las mujeres?!

–No es contra las mujeres, es contra todos los que cometan traición hacia los G.U.N– expresó –Aunque no siempre fue así– rememora cabizbaja – Un soldado fue quien propuso dicha ley años atrás, nunca pensamos que fuera a salirse con la suya… pero estuvimos equivocados.

–¿Un soldado?– inquirió Amy.

–El Capitán Scourge– soltó la coneja sin reparo. Amy abrió sus ojos de par en par; ahora entendía todo, entendía por qué Sonic estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo con tal de evitar que él hablara; Sonic sabía el castigo por sus actos y Scourge sabía que los tenía a ambos comiendo de la palma de su mano.

–¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien tomara en serio tan ridícula regla!– vociferó Amy indignada –¡Él no tiene un puesto tan alto como para poder cambiar las reglas de una organización tan grande!– se quejó.

–No lo sé– respondió la coneja alzando los hombros al aire –En los cuarteles se dicen que su legado familiar ha sido de los más altos cabecillas de los G.U.N. y que esa es la razón por la cual ha llegado tan lejos y le han perdonado tantas agresiones hacia sus compañeros y otros miembros de por aquí, por consiguiente, hacer un cambio como ese no le sería difícil– explicó Cream con un profundo suspiro –Aunque es sólo una teoría, hay otros que dicen que hizo un trato con entidades oscuras para poder conseguir ese nivel de poder y así cambiar el sistema por dentro, aunque claro, esas son de las teorías más absurdas– habló con una sonrisa burlona –Sea cual sea el caso, magia o contactos, lo logró.

–Quieres decir que van a matarme…– murmuró Amy para abrazar sus piernas con fuerzas y hundir su cabeza en sus rodillas.

–¡E-Estoy segura que el Capitán Sonic lo arreglara!– habló Cream con rapidez –¡Después de todo, él también es muy influyente y…

–¿Han matado a alguien antes por algo como esto?– interrumpió Amy su intento de hacerla sentir mejor –¿A una chica?

Cream guardó silencio desviándole la mirada. La eriza mantuvo su vista en ella, parecía que no tomaría su silencio por respuesta.

–Hace algunos años… hubo alguien…– musitó con tristeza –La hija de un prodigioso científico, ella cometió traición contra la organización o al menos eso se dijo. Fue ejecutada en el laboratorio en medio de una redada.

Amy sintió una opresión en el pecho y como lágrimas de desesperanza y terror brotaban de sus ojos, esta vez realmente estaba condenada; todos se lo habían advertido, pero ella no había querido escuchar, pensaba que podía contra todo un sistema… pero se había equivocado y ahora debería de pagar el precio más alto.

–No te preocupes, el Capitán Sonic verá de que eso no suceda– habló Cream para colocar su mano sobre su cabeza en un intento de consolarla –Él también es muy influyente por aquí– le sonrió con tristeza –Ya lo verás, nada malo va a pasarte, tú…

–Yo mismo me encargaré de que seas colgada en la plaza pública si hace falta– oyeron decir de pronto para que la puerta se abriera de golpe y un erizo verde con una expresión de pocos amigos se hiciera ver –Si es necesario, yo mismo seré tu verdugo– lo escuchó decir, haciendo que tragara pesado.

–¡Ca-Capitán!– balbuceó Cream con espantó –¿Por qué… ¡Quiero decir! ¿En que puedo ayudar…

–Sal– ordenó para adentrarse a la enfermería y pararse al lado de la cama de Amy.

–Pero…

–¡Ahora!– gritó para que la coneja saliera a toda prisa del lugar cerrando la puerta de tras suya.

Scourge le lanzó una mirada de odio a la eriza quien lo miraba expectante. No entendía qué hacía él ahí, había ganado, estaba condenada. La tomó de la bata, la cual apenas si la protegía para halarla hacía él exclamando un gemido de dolor ante el brusco movimiento. La puñalada que le había dado no estaba ni cerca de sanar.

–Voy a gozarme tu ejecución– le sonrió divertido, ante la obvia angustia de la eriza.

–¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!– preguntó la eriza con una mirada desafiante intentando ocultar el dolor yaciente –¡Ya ganaste, ¿qué más quieres?!

–¿Aún no lo entiendes, no es cierto?– dijo Scourge para así soltarla con brusquedad provocando que casi cayera de aquella pequeña cama. –Niña tonta, nunca se ha tratado de ti– le dijo con una expresión impasible –No me interesa tu vida en lo más mínimo, en otras circunstancias te hubiera utilizado de otra manera para mi diversión, pero jamás hubiera arrebatado la vida… al menos no por medio de esta estúpida organización– explicó sin interés, para que Amy lo viera confundida –Sin embargo, al patético erizo azul tu vida le importa más que la propia…

–¿Quieres decir que haces todo esto sólo para lastimar a Sonic?– parafraseó viéndolo con confusión.

–Vaya, no sé cómo pudiste ocultar tu identidad durante tanto tiempo– habló burlesco –¡Realmente eres una eriza estúpida!– río Scourge despectivo –¡No quiero lastimar a Sonic, quiero verlo agonizar, destruir todo lo que ama y luego verlo suplicar por su patética vida!– dijo retorcido con luz en su mirada –¡No me importa a quién o a qué tenga que utilizar con tal de lograrlo, a los mismos dioses del infierno si hace falta!

–¡Estás loco!– exclamó Amy sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrima ante la idea de ver a Sonic destrozado. No podía imaginar la razón de tal odio hacia Sonic, pero sabía que Scourge haría lo que hiciera falta con tal de verlo caer.

–Mi querida muñeca– musitó Scourge para acercarse a ella y acariciar su cabello con una gentileza que la estremeció –No tienes idea de cuanto…– le susurró para así tomar su cabellera con fuerza obligándola a permanecer inmóvil y arrebatarle un beso a la fuerza, provocando que la eriza se tensara al acto, intentando poder liberarse del mismo. Scourge la mordió bruscamente para así por fin soltarla.

Amy se separó de él retrocediendo tanto como aquella pequeña cama se lo permitió para tocar su boca con una mano temblorosa, sintiendo como su labio yacía rasgado gracias a la mordida que acaba de darle el erizo verde, quien mantenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. No pensaba atacarla como antes, como un contrincante cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez pensaba atacarla en lo más vulnerable de su ser… en su intimidad como mujer.

–En teoría, si quisiera hacer cualquier cosa contigo, no habría problema– habló Scourge para así sentarse sobre aquella cama provocando que Amy encogiera tanto como pudo sus piernas –Después de todo, eres sólo una traidora…– murmuró para con la yema de su dedo rozar con delicadeza su hombro parcialmente cubierto por aquella delgada bata de hospital.

Amy cerró sus ojos aterrada, sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdaderas, sintiendo la asquerosa sensación de su tacto sobre piel, hasta que el sonido de un _click_ la hizo abrirlos curiosa. Vio al erizo verde levantarse lentamente para así tomar distancia; no entendió que pasaba hasta que Amy observó a Sonic detrás del erizo verde con una expresión mercenaria en sus ojos y una arma apuntando sobre la cabeza de Scourge.

–Vuelves a tocarla, a hablarle, a si quiera pensar en ella y prometo volarte los sesos ¿has entendido?– amenazó Sonic, estoico.

Scourge lo vio de reojo, sin reaccionar ante el cañón de metal que ahora tocaba su sienes.

–Como sea– dijo sin interés para así caminar en dirección a la puerta, mientras el erizo azul mantenía apuntando aquella arma a su dirección –En un par de semanas no habrá nada que pensar sobre ella– habló divertido para salir de la enfermería.

Sonic soltó un pesada suspiro, agradeciendo al cielo que Cream corriera en su búsqueda para pedir de su auxilio. Guardó aquella pistola para así voltear a ver a la eriza, quien ahora yacía consciente; habían pasado casi tres días desde que la había llevado ahí.

–Hey– habló suavizando la expresión de su rostro para que ella dirigiera sus ojos taciturnos a él. Sonic esbozó una pequeña sonrisa caminando hasta ella. –¿Cómo te sien…– calló al sentir como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza para hundir su rostro sobre su cuerpo, alarmándolo. Sintió como sus pequeños brazos lo rodeaban en busca de consuelo alguno.

–¿Es cierto?– murmuró Amy intentando ahogar el sollozo y a su vez intensificando su agarre. Sonic arqueó una ceja confuso, sin entender su pregunta –¿Van a matarme?

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron de par en par ante su pregunta para desviar velozmente su mirada hacia la coneja, quien no pudo sostenerle la misma, delatando su obvia culpabilidad. Sonic le frunció el ceño rodando sus ojos en señal de molestia y así dirigir su mirada nuevamente a la eriza quien mantenía su cara oculta sobre él.

–Escúchame bien– habló el erizo para separarla de su cuerpo y verla directamente a los ojos, los cuales yacían cubiertos en un manto de lágrimas –No dejaré que eso pase, ¿me escuchas? ¡Todo saldrá bien!– afirmó decidido.

–Pero…

–Lo prometo– interrumpió Sonic el miedo que ahora la abraza con fuerza –Sin importar lo que me cueste, no permitiré que nada malo te pase.

Amy asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aún sin poder creer realmente en las palabras del erizo, pero se sentía aliviada que al menos alguien abogara en su nombre. Sonic la soltó para así lanzarle una mirada intimidante a la coneja, quien se estremeció bajo la misma.

–¡Escúchame bien, nadie entra o sale de esta habitación sin mi permiso!– ordenó autoritario –¡¿Haz comprendido?!

–S-Sí señor– respondió Cream temerosa.

–En especial Scourge– enfatizó –Si me entero que él ha puesto si quiera un pie en este lugar te haré personalmente responsable por cualquier daño hacia ella, ¿entiendes?

–No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo.

–Espero lo hagas bien esta vez– reclamó para caminar hacia la salida. Sonic culpaba a la enfermera por el descubrimiento de la identidad de Amy, y ahora debería de lidiar con las consecuencias o podría ser fatal para la eriza. –No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo– murmuró para darle a Amy una última mirada y así salir de la enfermería.

Amy suspiró con pesar para así volver a acostarse sobre su cama y darle la espalda a la coneja, quien la miraba con consternación. Todo parecía un mal sueño o una pesadilla sería más apropiado. No sabía cuándo dictarían su condena, sólo sabía que ahora cada minuto que podía respirar era un privilegio.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó a toda prisa por las instalaciones, desde la desafortunada visita de Shadow en la enfermería no había podido ubicarlo, pero sabía perfectamente qué significaba. Si deseaba prevenir la muerte de Amy necesitaba hablar con él, era el único que podía detener que eso pasara, tal vez, con suerte, podía hacerse de la vista gorda y sólo mandarla a casa; aunque no era común que su hermano tuviera ese tipo de misericordia con una infracción tan grave.

Sonic siguió su camino por las instalaciones para con la mirada buscar con ímpetu al erizo negro, quien parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra, cuando de pronto su cuerpo chocó contra alguien en su afán de ayuda.

–¡Fíjate por donde…– se atragantó con sus palabras al ver las cinco estrellas brillantes en el uniforme y unos ojos dorados que lo observaban con desaprobación –¡A-Almirante Silver!– dijo a prisa recobrando la compostura y saludando apropiadamente –¡Lo lamento, yo no…

–Tú eres… ¿El Capitán Sonic?– inquirió Silver seriamente.

–Sí, señor– asintió Sonic con la cabeza.

Las cosas se habían complicado más allá de lo que había imaginado. El almirante nunca llegaba a sus instalaciones a menos que hubiera un problema serio, y no creía que fuera coincidencia su inesperada visita con la situación que le había quitado el sueño las últimas noches. Sonic mantuvo su vista fija en el erizo plateado, quien no mostraba emoción alguna y detrás de él, apenas pudo distinguir a una chica quien lucía una blusa blanca demasiado entallada para el lugar donde estaba, una falda color verde musgo y unos anteojos que le daban ese aspecto de bibliotecaria ¿podría ser su asistente?

–Capitán Sonic– repitió Silver su nombre para cambiar aquella expresión estoica frunciendo casi imperceptiblemente el ceño –Entonces tú eres el encargado del intruso en nuestras instalaciones.

–¿Amy?– soltó sin pensar.

–¿Es el nombre de la chica?– inquirió Silver chasqueando los dedos para que la chica detrás suyo velozmente le entregara unos papeles que no alcanzó a ver –Recluta 3991, ¿Amus?– repitió su nombre casi en todo de burla.

–Sí, pero…

–Deseo conocerla inmediatamente– le interrumpió sin interés de seguir escuchando –¿Dónde se encuentra?

–En enfermería, pero…

–Perfecto– concluyó el erizo la burda conversación –Dawn, encárgate de la papelería necesaria.

–En seguida Almirante– respondió con calidez la murciélaga grisácea.

–¡Espera!– exclamó Sonic al sentirse ignorado –Necesito….

–Lo que necesites háblalo con mi asistente– ignoró Silver para empezar a caminar nuevamente, dejándolo atrás.

Sonic vio al erizo plateado caminar con aires de autoridad obviando su presencia o la urgencia de la misma; apretó sus puños con fuerza para verlo perderse en el extenso pasillo que lo conduciría hacia ella. Nunca se había sentido más frustrado de su falta de influencia como en ese momento. Era casi imposible que Shadow escuchara algo de lo que él tuviera que decir, no se imagina lo difícil que sería poder si quiera entablar una conversación de dos minutos con el erizo de más alto rango.

–¿Puedo ayudarte, Sonic?– escuchó preguntar a sus espaldas para ver a la murciélago sonreírle con una calidez abrumadora.

–No lo creo– murmuró Sonic con un pesado suspiro.

–Habla conmigo– insistió ella para colocar su mano en su hombro, captando su atención nuevamente –Tengo más influencia de lo que crees– le dijo sonriente.

Sonic observó a la chica de reojo, sabiendo que una simple secretaria no podría hacer mucho para ayudarlo en lo que necesitaba, pero por el momento no tenía más opciones, sabía que hablar con Silver sería un desafió aún más grande que lograr que Shadow cambiara de opinión, así que si existía la mínima oportunidad de persuadirla a ella lo haría; no podía hacer más que rogar por un milagro.

–Bien– cedió para voltearla a ver con decisión –Necesito que se le perdone la vida a Amy– habló directo al punto.

–Oh…– murmuró la chica pensativa, acallando. Sonic la observó frustrado, pues parecía que el "no" yacía a la vuelta de la esquina.

–¡Es una locura lo que planean hacerle!– vociferó irritado.

–El Almirante Silver no haría nada que no fuera justo y necesario– le dijo Dawn con tal serenidad que lo único que logró fue enfurecerlo más.

–¡¿Justo y necesario?!– gritó el erizo azul –¡¿Quitarle la vida a una chica inocente es justo y necesario?

–Jamás dije que lo fuera– respondió Dawn calmadamente, provocando que él le diera una mirada fulminante. Ella no parecía entender la delicada situación en la que Amy se encontraba, o tal vez, simplemente no le importaba.

–¡Olvídalo!– habló molesto para darle la espalda y dirigir su mirada nuevamente al pasillo que Silver había encaminado –Buscaré la manera de ayudarla por mi propia cuenta– dijo para empezar a caminar para seguir al almirante, cuando sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca para obligarlo a detenerse. Volteó a ver a la murciélago, quien ahora lo observaba con detenimiento.

Sonic permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, sin entender la repentina acción de la chica de gafas y traje militar. El único puesto que las mujeres alguna vez pudieran tener en la milicia sería como secretarias, enfermeras o cocineras en su defecto, un sistema demasiado machista para su gusto, pero así eran las reglas; ¿podría ser que ella pensara lo mismo y quisiera ayudarlo?

–¿Realmente deseas que se le perdone la vida a Amy?– preguntó la murciélago al fin, sin soltar su agarre –¿Sin importar el costo?– enfatizo con seriedad

–Sin importar el costo– aseveró el erizo azul para asentir con la cabeza.

Dawn le sonrió con calidez asintiendo con la cabeza, soltándolo al fin. –Bien, veré qué puedo hacer, no te preocupes por nada Sonic.

–¿Hablas en serio?– inquirió suspicaz.

–Después de todo lo que ha soportado no sería un final justo para un alma tan noble, ¿no lo crees?

–Se ha esforzado como nadie– concordó Sonic con cierto pesar.

–Hablaré con Silver, algo se nos ocurrirá– dijo para guiñarle un ojo –Ahora debo irme, mi tiempo casi se acaba– se despidió con una reverencia para así correr en la dirección que el erizo plateado había tomado previamente.

Sonic la vio desaparecer de su vista, pero no entendía realmente cómo una simple secretaria podría cambiar el destino de Amy. Suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que el ser más influyente en ese recinto, aparte del almirante, sería su hermano; la asistente del almirante tal vez podría comprarle algo de tiempo, pero sabía que no podría librar el destino cruel de la eriza. Tendría que convencer a Shadow bajo el método que fuera necesario.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó la noche y se dejó caer en aquel amplio sillón de cuero para cerrar sus ojos. Había permanecido reunión tras reunión con más de la mitad de los altos mandos de los G.U.N luego de haberse enterado de la identidad del recluta 3991. Shadow cerró sus ojos en un intento de descansar su mente, recordando aquel incidente de manera poco placentera.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

Escuchó sobre la condición crítica del recluta que Scourge había atacado sin misericordia; debían de intervenir de emergencia si querían salvar su vida. Shadow llegó a prisa a la enfermería en donde vio que la coneja había terminado el procedimiento quirúrgico, quien al verlo entrar, una obvia expresión de terror se hizo ver; la coneja intentó mantenerlo afuera diciéndole diferentes excusas, pues acaba de terminar la operación, pero él hizo caso omiso haciéndola a un lado, necesitaba saber la gravedad de las heridas para poder darle a Scourge el merecido castigo; sin embargo, la acercarse al recluta notó algo particular…

Shadow sintió su rostro enrojecer con fuerza al ver el pecho desnudo de la eriza y por instinto voltearse a toda velocidad para darle privacidad; la coneja corrió a prisa hacia la camilla para cubrir a la eriza quien aún yacía bajo efectos de anestesia.

–¡¿Q-Quién es ella?!– logró Shadow preguntar sonrojado.

–Ella… bueno… es el recluta 3991– respondió Cream apenas audible.

Shadow lanzó su mirada a la eriza que yacía en la cama, ahora cubierta por una sabana blanca, y de pronto lo que alguna vez pareció un erizo rosa extraño y un tanto excéntrico ahora tenía más sentido que nunca.

–Sonic– masculló molesto para caminar fuera de la enfermería a toda prisa.

Debía de encontrar al erizo azul a toda prisa, estaba seguro que él tenía que saber qué estaba pasando, o eso pretendía cuando en la distancia divisó a Scourge parado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho, hablando desinteresadamente por teléfono, quien al percatarse de su presencia esbozó una sonrisa y terminó su llamada.

–Comandante– saludó con una extraña alegría provocando que Shadow lo viera suspicaz.

–Vete– ordenó el erizo negro mientras seguía con su camino –Tengo que…

–Será rápido– insistió para obstaculizar su camino, obligándolo a parar –Me acabo de enterar de la noticia del recluta 3991.

–¿Te refieres al que casi matas?– regañó Shadow empezando a perder la paciencia –Tú y yo hablaremos después de eso y sobre tu estadía como miembro de los G.U.N– amenazó –Ahora, tengo cosas que…

–No se preocupe Comandante, ya he arreglado ese problema– insistió, evitándole de continuar. Shadow arqueó una ceja sin entender cómo él podría darle una solución a la problemática que el mismo había causado. –Me he comunicado directamente con el cuartel general para informar sobre el traidor, o debería de decir traidora–explicó esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

–¡¿Hiciste qué?!– exclamó el erizo negro.

–Claro, al momento que descubrí que era una chica ella insistió en un enfrentamiento conmigo, el cual como sabrá, terminó bastante mal– admitió sonriente –, sin embargo, quise venir a decírselo tan pronto como pude, pero al no verlo aquí le ahorre el papeleo, grandioso, ¿no es cierto?

Ahora entendía, Scourge sabía lo serio que sería su castigo por apuñalar y casi matar a un recluta, así que decidió delatarla por su cuenta, bajo el pretexto de que atacó un traidor; Shadow no podría castigarlo de ninguna manera.

–Por cierto, el Almirante Silver solicitó su presencia inmediatamente en los cuarteles centrales– informó con regocijo –Feliz noche, comandante.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Shadow sabía mejor que nadie las consecuencias hacia los traidores y no era algo que buscara para nadie; aún lo atormentaba la información que había dado sobre el científico y su traición hacia los G.U.N, pues su nieta había terminado ejecutada junto con él; aunque realmente nunca se había comprobado nada en su contra no había importado, la habían eliminado igual; así era para ellos.

–¡Shadow!– lo llamaron de pronto para ver a su molesto hermano menor azotar la puerta arrogante –¡Tienes que detener esta locura!– le exigió adentrándose a su despacho.

–Buenas noches– saludó el erizo negro a modo reclamo.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste?!– le reclamó para golpear con ambas manos su escritorio –¡Sabía que eras una bestia salvaje, pero esto fue cruzar el límite!

Shadow frunció el ceño ante su desacato, pero era obvio que Sonic no había llegado a hablarle como su subordinado, sino más bien como su irritante hermano menor... su muy irritante hermano menor. Shadow se puso en pie para caminar hacia la entrada de su despacho y así cerrar la puerta, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie afuera que pudiera verlos u oírlos.

–Puedes tranquilizarte y escucharme por un…

–¡No pienso hacerlo!– interrumpió Sonic viéndolo molesto –¡¿La muerte?! ¡¿Es en serio?!

–Tú sabes que yo no escojo los castigo– le recordó Shadow empezando a perder la paciencia por la rabieta infantil.

–¡Pero pudiste evitarlo!– vociferó Sonic –¡¿Te hace feliz de alguna forma ver a una chica inocente morir bajo un sistema corrupto?!

Shadow le lanzó un puñetazo para golpearlo fuertemente en la quijada, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos; provocando que la mirada antes molesta del erizo azul, se sulfurara aún más.

–¡No se te olvide tu lugar!– exclamó Shadow autoritario –¡No me hace más feliz que a ti lo que está a punto de pasar!– soltó sin reparo, para que la ira inicial empezara a desvanecerse. No era propio de él que dijera lo que pensaba o en dado caso de lo que sentía.

La expresión antes molesta de Sonic empezó a suavizarse, para verlo con cierta sorpresa, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Shadow carraspeó su garganta para regresar a su asiento y de alguna manera ocultarse de tras de su escritorio de la mirada inquisitiva de él.

–Y para que lo sepas…– continuó el erizo negro –Yo no tuve nada que ver con la notificación hacia el cuartel general, fue tu amigo, Scourge.

–Claro…– sonrió Sonic con ironía –Tuve que imaginar que esa peste no guardaría silencio.

–Pero tú lo sabías también, ¿no es cierto?– cuestionó Shadow suspicaz, provocando que el erizo azul le desviara la mirada, dándole la respuesta a su incognita –¿Desde hace cuánto?

–Amm… Unas dos semanas– respondió vagamente.

–¡¿Dos semanas?!– exclamó Shadow con molestia –¡¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme esta información antes?!

–¿Cómo exactamente eso hubiera ayudado en algo?– preguntó Sonic casi en tono de reclamo –Jamás has hecho el mínimo esfuerzo por escucharme o entender algo de lo que te he dicho en toda mi vida, ¿por qué la situación con Amy sería diferente?– habló con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

–Eso…– murmuró Shadow desviando la mirada con un sentimiento inusual en él… vergüenza. Observó de reojo al erizo azul, quien ahora, tampoco lo podía ver a los ojos. Habían caído en un momento incómodo de hermanos. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. –Escucha yo…– pero calló al rememorar sus palabras y notar algo peculiar –¿Amy?– repitió para verlo suspicaz, provocando que él erizo se tensara ante la sola mención de su nombre –Espera, espera, acaso ella…– Shadow silenció recordando un extraño incidente con ese recluta en particular –" _Su nombre es Amy Rose, se conocieron hace casi 6 años… en una noche lluviosa (…) ¡Detuviste tu vehículo sólo para saber qué pasaba con ella_!"– recordó, clavándole una mirada intensa al erizo azul, quien pareció leer su mente pues desvió la propia, culpable –¿Acaso tú y ella…– no tuvo que terminar su frase para entender el por qué de su arrebato de emociones. Shadow suspiró con pesadez, más frustrado que antes.

–Escucha– habló Sonic al ver la expresión en el rostro del erizo negro –Jamás te he pedido nada durante estos 24 años, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando en serio te necesite– dijo con un dejo de reclamo en su voz –Te lo pido ahora… no como tu subordinado, como tu hermano– imploró con un sabor amargo en su boca –Encuentra la forma de perdonarle la vida… por favor– dijo en tono de suplica.

Shadow lo vio con cierta sorpresa, Sonic tenía razón, jamás le había pedido nada en su vida, ni siquiera cuando él sabía que lo necesitaba. Soltó un suspiró pesado, el problema de ese recluta había escalado hasta un nivel personal, uno que no le gustaba que se tocara, pero por lo que veía debería de hacerlo.

–Escucha– habló Shadow al fin –Aunque no lo creas, he intentando salvarle el cuello a tu novia– dijo con fastidio.

–¡E-Ella no es…

–Cállate y déjame terminar– interrumpió la patética excusa de su hermano –Y si me hubieras dejado hablar cuando irrumpiste en mi oficina en lugar de acusarme sabrías que logré cambiar su condena.

–¿Es en serio?– preguntó Sonic esbozando una sonrisa.

–Sí– asintió Shadow con la cabeza.

–¡Eso es...

–No te emociones tan rápido– cortó su obvia alegría –El Almirante Silver parece haber tenido un cambio de idea sin razón aparente, perdonara su vida, pero ella deberá de permanecer en la milicia por los siguientes 10 años– explicó para que la previa sonrisa de Sonic empezara a borrarse –No podrá desistir aunque ella lo desee, ni regresar a casa.

–¿Amy se quedará aquí, en trabajos forzados?

–No exactamente– negó –Será trasladada a otra cede… no sé su ubicación.

–¡¿Se irá?!– exclamó Sonic con horror –¡¿Cuándo?!

Shadow dirigió su vista a su muñeca para ver el reloj digital en la misma y regresar su mirada al erizo azul, quien ahora lo miraba impaciente para así responderle:

–Hace una hora.

* * *

 **Tuve muchos comentarios en donde me pusieron que el castigo de Amy era exagerado y sé que suena exagerado! Pero hey, la milicia es un tanto extrema, sin embargo, previendo que eso pasaría, quise explicar cómo y por qué es que se había elegido dicho castigo; y siendo honestos, no sería la primera vez que los G.U.N matan mujeres inocentes (T-T María).**

 **Bien lectores, debo de decirles… el siguiente es el último capítulo de Twist, así es, Twist llega a su fin la otra semana ¡Gracias a todos los que me han seguido con esta historia! Y no se preocupen, una vez la concluya empezare a redactar mi nuevo proyecto (tengo varias ideas pero aún no he concretado ninguna) Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo y sin más que decir, los leo para el capítulo final. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**

 **PD: ¿Te gustaría hacer un arte sobre esta historia para que aparezca en el siguiente capítulo y como imagen del mes en mi cuenta de Facebook?**

 **Búsquenme como Kat_Dark_Shadow en Facebook y envíame tu imagen, la imagen ganadora aparecerá al final del siguiente capítulo para darle un cierre a esta hermosa historia. No importa si es a lápiz o digital, lo que busco es una imagen que capture los 19 capítulos por completo; ¡Espero ver sus obras de arte y hasta entonces!**


	19. Nosotros

**Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en finales de la universidad y bueno entre otras cosas y me fue imposible sentarme a escribir (aunque el capítulo ya estaba casi completo) ¡en fin! ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia y por acompañarme al final de la misma. Sin más preámbulo los dejo con el capítulo 19: Nosotros**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Nosotros

Había intentando dormir, pero le era casi imposible, la ansiedad y el terror la abrazaba con fuerza; sin saber cuándo ocurriría. ¿Harían lo que Scourge había querido hacer, matarla dormida? ¿O sería algo más formal? ¿podría despedirse de aquellos que eran importante para ella? Ese último pensamiento la hizo reaccionar. No había podido hablar con Sally o Blaze, o cualquier otro, ¿la matarían y desaparecerían su cuerpo? Amy cerró sus ojos sintiendo como los mismos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Nadie sabría de ella, sería un fantasma que vagaría por el mundo en pena, sin descanso, sin que nadie supiera de su paradero.

–Afuera– escuchó Amy decir a sus espaldas; alguien había entrado de nuevo a la enfermería. Secó sus ojos con brusquedad para así voltearse, distinguiendo a un erizo plateado parado en el marco de la puerta mientras Cream salía a toda prisa, cerrando la puerta una vez la coneja estuvo afuera. Su uniforme eran impecable y sus ojos color ámbar le recordaron a Blaze, pero a diferencia de ella, su expresión estoica la hacía temblar. –Recluta 3991, ¿eres tú?– inquirió.

Era hora, la matarían ahí. Amy se sentó tan bien como pudo sobre aquel delgado colchón para asentir con la cabeza, sin poder sostenerle la mirada. Pensaba que si no miraba el arma sería mejor, ya no podía con la ansiedad que la acogía.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

–Amy Rose– soltó a penas audible.

–Bien, Amy Rose– habló el erizo plateado –Soy el Almirante Silver– se presentó – ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que haces infiltrada con nosotros?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que le dieran la oportunidad de defenderse. Amy lo vio con asombro, sin saber cómo poder responderle.

–Pues… amm…– calló desviándole la mirada, ¿cómo podría explicarle que había ingresado por una apuesta para ganarse el corazón de Shadow?

–Estuviste bajo el mando del Capitán Sonic the Hedgehog ¿no es cierto?– cuestionó el erizo plateado al observar su silencio.

–Sí, así es.

–¿Él está enterado de esta situación, y si es así, desde cuándo?

–Él, amm…– silenció nuevamente, sin saber qué decirle; parecía que si hablaba de más ocasionara más problemas de lo que ya habían –Si él estuviera enterado de esto, ¿qué pasaría con…

–Sería juzgado en corte marcial por alta traición por igual– respondió Silver secamente.

Las pupilas de Amy se contrajeron ante sus palabras. Si ella daba el mínimo indicio de que Sonic o cualquier otro supiera sobre su identidad compartirían el mismo destino cruel.

–Él se enteró cuando fui gravemente herida, por el Capitán Scourge– le respondió al fin –Nadie sabía sobre mi identidad, hasta ahora– mintió tan bien como pudo.

–¿Dormían en la misma habitación y jamás se percató de tu singularidad?– inquirió el erizo plateado desconfiado.

–Nunca nos topábamos realmente– explicó fingiendo desinterés –Se levantaba antes que yo y regresaba cuando yo yacía dormida. Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer para fijarse en un recluta y sus "singularidades", como tú dices.

–Bien– asintió conforme –Ahora respóndeme ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te has infiltrado?

–Yo…– murmuró, ¿decir apuesta sería correcto? ¿Qué pasaría si también juzgaran a Sally o a Blaze? –Yo quería probar que las mujeres podemos hacer lo mismo que lo hombres y derrocar el orden machista de esta organización– explicó recordando a Blaze y su frustración por no entrar.

Silver alzó una ceja al aire por su inusual respuesta –Dime exactamente, ¿Una vez que terminara el entrenamiento qué pretendías hacer?

–Regresar a casa– reconoció cabizbaja, pues ahora sabía que esa no era una opción.

–¿De esa forma derrocarías el orden machista de esta organización?– cuestionó Silver, suspicaz.

–Es que… No creo que la milicia sea lo mío– negó con la cabeza –Creo que si se hace un cambio, no será por alguien como yo– respondió obteniendo de nuevo una mirada de incredulidad por parte del erizo plateado; era obvio que sus palabra no convencían a nadie. –¡Pregúntele a cualquiera, apestaba en cada ejercicio que hacíamos!

–Según mis reportes…– habló Silver para ver varias hojas que yacían en sus manos –Fuiste de las mejores las últimas dos semanas.

–Pura suerte, tenía que entrenar muy duro en la mañana y en las noches para ver de seguir a los demás, fue mi mejora rápida lo que hizo que So…, digo el Capitán, me subiera puntos.

–De acuerdo– asintió concluyendo el interrogatorio –Como tú sabrás…

–Lamento la tardanza– escucharon decir, para que una murciélago entrara repentinamente –Almirante Silver– llamó la chica para colocar su mano sobre su hombro –¿Puedo hablar con usted?– pidió amablemente, para que Silver asintiera con la cabeza y ella lo guiará fuera de la enfermería.

Amy se quedó en silencio, con su mirada fija en la puerta, escuchando el incesante palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos y lo que parecía una discusión a puerta cerrada, una que sólo se distinguía en forma de murmullos distantes. Después de lo que parecieron los minutos más largos, los vio entrar nuevamente. Silver entró para lanzarle una mirada intensa y luego ver de reojo a la chica de lentes, quien le esbozó una amplia sonrisa, casi como brindándole un permiso.

–Bien Amy Rose– habló soltando un suspiró de resignación –Seré breve, se te perdonara la vida.

–¿Eh?– soltó, sintiendo como aquella opresión en el pecho la dejaba –¡¿En serio?!– exclamó con una alegría desbordante; si en ese momento hubiera podido levantarse y abrazarlo lo hubiera hecho.

–Sí– rectificó –, sin embargo, eso no significa que no serás castigada– amenazó para que la sonrisa que había adornado su rostro empezara a borrarse; la muerte sin duda era el peor castigo imaginado, pero eso no significaba que no hubieran otros que te hicieran añorar la muerte –Amy Rose, serás condenada a 10 años de servicios forzados en los G.U.N– dictó –Durante ese período no podrás entrar en comunicación con nadie a menos que se te sea autorizado por tu oficial al mando. Serás trasladada a la brevedad posible a _Oil Ocean,_ donde terminarás de sanar tus heridas y una vez estés al 100% de tu capacidad iniciarás un riguroso entrenamiento de un año, el cual no será tomado en cuenta dentro de tu sentencia.

–E-Espera, ¿dices entonces que serán 11 años?– murmuró aterrada –¿Sin poder contactarme con nadie más? ¿Ni familia, ni amigos o…– calló por unos cuantos segundos para que la imagen de Sonic cruzó su mente –¿A nadie más?

–Eso es correcto– asintió Silver –Como imaginarás, debemos de estar seguros que realmente no eres una terrorista y para eso tomaremos las medidas necesarias.

–¡Pero no lo soy!– exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos –¡Esto fue sólo un estúpido experimento!

–Uno que estuvo apunto de costarte la vida– le recordó amenazador –Yo que tú le daría gracias al cielo por esta oportunidad.

–Pero…– acalló sintiéndose tan desolada como antes.

–Dawn, encárgate de su traslado, nos iremos en 15 minutos– ordenó Silver dando por concluido el tema.

–¡¿Quince minutos?!– exclamó la eriza sintiendo como el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de ella nuevamente.

–Te dije que sería a la brevedad posible.

–¡No, no, no!– negó intentando ponerse en pie –¡Tengo que despedirme de…– calló al sentir su cuerpo colapsar por la herida que no le permitía moverse. La asistente del almirante logró tomarla por los hombros, evitando que cayera el suelo y abrir nuevamente su herida.

–Quince minutos– repitió el erizo plateado sin misericordia y así salir de la enfermería.

Amy se sostuvo de la murciélago tan bien como pudo para ver al erizo plateado salir. Era todo. No podía negociar más y no tenía ni la fuerza ni el tiempo para despedirse de Sonic. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas sin poder contener su llanto, no le importara quien estuviera ahí, llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando ser fuerte, demasiado tiempo intentando ser alguien que no era.

–Lo lamento…– escuchó decir a la murciélago de pronto. Amy elevó su mirada cristalina mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y observar la expresión de consternación de la murciélago grisácea –Era la única forma– le explicó.

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó con un sollozo ahogado.

–Sonic rogó por el perdón de tu vida, pero no se supone que nadie interceda– explicó seriamente –, sin embargo, no era correcto lo que iba a pasarte y bueno… digamos que es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que has tenido que sufrir– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Pero…– musitó Amy trayendo a su mente la amplía sonrisa del erizo azul –No podré decirle adiós– susurró sintiendo como su voz se quebraba nuevamente

–Lo sé– asintió ella para ayudarla a sentarla nuevamente sobre la camilla –, pero se debe de pagar un precio.

–¡Tú no lo entiendes!– exclamó Amy para soltarse a llorar –Yo lo amo…

–Y él a ti– respondió observando su llanto, provocando que su lloriqueo se apaciguara, viéndola con sorpresa. –Pero no podrán verse o hablarse, sintiendo la ausencia del otro sin poder tocarse…, es el precio que él deberá de pagar por salvar tu vida– dijo cual maleficio para que lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. Amy tapó su rostro sintiendo como la desesperanza y la tristeza la envolvían, al menos así fue hasta que ella la abrazó con gentileza, deteniendo el rumbo descontrolado de las lágrimas que albergaban sus ojos. Abrió sus ojos curiosa, sintiendo el abrazo reconfortante de la murciélaga, casi como si entendiera su dolor –, pero será temporal, se verán… algún día.

Amy permaneció en silencio dejándose envolver del abrazo más reconfortante de su vida, y así asentir en silencio. Pagaría como ella le había dicho, y haría su mejor esfuerzo, para algún día volverse a ver, así eso rompiera su corazón.

–Es hora Amy– se soltó de ella –No hay tiempo que perder.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic corrió de regreso a la enfermería, no podía ser cierto lo que Shadow le había dicho, y así, entró azotando la puerta para ver no más que una cama vacía.

–No…– murmuró al ver lo que le había dicho su hermano era cierto.

–Lo lamento Capitán– murmuró la coneja, apareciendo detrás de él –Se fueron hace como una hora; el almirante dijo que no había tiempo que perder.

–¿Sabes a dónde fue?– preguntó apresurado.

–No– negó la cabeza –, pero sé que le han perdonado la vida ¿no es maravilloso?– intentó sonar positiva.

Sonic vio de reojo la cama vacía, a decir verdad, lo era; sin embargo, ahora no sabía dónde estaba o qué sería de ella, o peor aún… si algún día volvería a verla.

–… Lo es– murmuró abatido.

–Estoy segura que sea donde sea que ella esté, verá la forma de contactarte nuevamente– trató de animarlo la coneja.

–Sí… supongo que tienes razón– asintió el erizo. Les había tomado 6 años verse nuevamente, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que ella haría lo imposible para que el destino los juntara una vez más. –Sé que ella lo hará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-

-.-

.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar estrepitosamente para entre abrir sus ojos y ver el número exhibido en la pantalla; rodando los ojos en señal de molestia. Dirigió su mirada al reloj de su mesa de noche para notar que eran las 2 de la madrugada. Sonic tomó el teléfono con pesadez y así respondió al fin con una voz irritada y somnolienta.

–¿Tienes la más mínima idea de qué horas son?– preguntó el erizo azul de mal humor.

– _Cuando eres comandante no existe algo como un horario adecuado para recibir llamadas_ – regañó.

–Sí, si vienen de ti– replicó molesto para lanzar un bostezo y así sentarse al borde de la cama, era obvio que no sería una llamada rápida –¿Qué quieres Shadow?– preguntó con intento mantenerse despierto.

– _Tienes una nueva misión, tú y tu escuadrón deben de salir a la brevedad posible._

–¿Qué hay de ti?– inquirió Sonic sin lograr abrir sus ojos por completo –¿No se supone que el cuartel general debería de darme las instrucciones en lugar de ti?– se quejó restregando sus ojos para abrirlos con pesadez.

– _¡No hay tiempo!_ – regañó Shadow – _Si espero a que la base decida quién irá, él se habrá escapado_ – explicó apresurado – _Escucha, debes de dirigirte a South Island_.

–¿ _South Island_?– repitió Sonic, ahora intrigado –¿Pero esa no es la base de…

– _Sí_ – respondió secamente – _Eres el comandante de la base de Green Hill, es imposible para mis hombres llegar a tiempo; si no actuamos pronto el mundo entero peligrara; necesito que detengas a Eggman antes de que sea tarde._

Sonic enmudeció, Eggman había sido la misión especial de Shadow desde hace casi un año y sabía que había estado siguiendo su pista muy de cerca. Su última misión, hasta donde pudo descifrar había sido en el espacio, una en donde llevaba dos meses ya.

–¿Aún estás en el ARK?– preguntó curioso, sería la única razón para que le cediera una misión tan importante.

– _Eso es irrelevante_ – evadió – _El Dr. Eggman parece estar en la zona de Scrap Brain, tú y tus hombres deben de llegar ahí antes de él se vaya. Mis tropas y yo nos encargaremos de lidiar con los problemas que dejo aquí._

–Entendido, voy para allá– asintió el erizo azul para ponerse en pie en un salto, comprendiendo la urgencia de su hermano; era muy posible que Eggman no estuviera para el día siguiente, y era aún más posible que las líneas de cuartel general estuvieran intervenidas. Tenía que actuar rápido.

– _Y Sonic_ – llamó Shadow una última vez, provocando que el erizo azul se detuviera en seco, atento a las palabras de su hermano mayor – _No te precipites…_ – pidió al fin casi en susurro – _Hemos tenido demasiadas perdidas en esa área._

–En los últimos cinco años te he demostrado que puedo lidiar con situaciones como estas o incluso peores– habló arrogante para que un silencio se perpetuara del otro lado del teléfono, no parecía ser el típico caso de la duda de sus habilidades, sino un intento parecido en pedirle que se cuidara en lo que era una zona de guerra industrializada. –Pero si te hace sentir mejor le diré a Tails que haga un análisis geográfico con la computadora para buscar posibles trampas– dijo soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

– _Bien_ – soltó con cierto alivió en su voz – _Cuento contigo._

–Lo sé…– murmuró Sonic un tanto incómodo por la extraña preocupación de su hermano. –Encárgate de regresar en una sola pieza, y una vez lo hagas me deberás una cerveza cuando logre completar esta misión con éxito.

– _¡Por supuesto que n-…_

–Hasta pronto– terminó la llamada sonriente.

Le había tomado cinco años lograr ser comandante de su propia cuadrilla, y el lugar de asignación había sido Green Hill, un lugar ideal para alguien que amaba la naturaleza y las montañas como él, sin embargo, a pesar de sus muchos esfuerzos por lograr encontrar información relacionada a ella parecía que se había desvanecido de la faz de la tierra, casi como si un poder fuera de este mundo viera de mantenerlos separados. Sabía que Amy tenía 5 años más que cumplir, y empezaba a preguntarse si ella aún pensaría en él como él en ella.

Sacudió su cabeza ahogando nuevamente sus sentimientos, sentimientos que durante los últimos años había intentando matar, sin éxito. Se cambió velozmente a su uniforme, él y su equipo debería de salir ahora si querían llegar antes del amanecer. Si Eggman estaba en _Scrap Brain_ , él lo encontraría.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a _Scrap Brain_ , y un aire pesado y lúgubre se sintió por el lugar. Sonic vio de reojo a su equipo, quien esperaban atentos a la señal de su comandante para las siguientes instrucciones. Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a su equipo proseguir dentro del área industrializada. Todo el lugar parecía una gran máquina, que consumía azufre y fuego para funcionar. No cabía duda que si hubiera un lugar en el mundo para que Eggman yaciere sería ese.

Se refugiaron detrás de uno de los generadores, los cuales parecían alimentar a la ciudad, para que un extraño crujir se escuchara y de pronto bombas empezaran a explotar bajo sus pies. Era una trampa.

Sonic vio a su escuadrón volar por los cielos para dar varios saltos hacia atrás, en un intento de eludir las bombas a sus pues, viendo. Dio un último salto que lo llevaría a lo que presuntamente antes fue un río, ahora negro y espeso cual alquitrán. Se vio atrapado en sus turbulentas aguas, mientras un espeso humo negro nublaba su vista y un zumbido su audición; intentó salir del agua con desesperación, viéndose cada vez más atrapado en el mismo. Parecían arenas movedizas, arenas que lo succionaban a gran velocidad.

–¡Maldita sea!– gritó sintiendo como era absorbido, sin poder moverse, sin nadie quien pudiera auxiliarlo. ¿Eso sería todo, ahí concluiría su vida?

–¡Sujétate! – escuchó decir a la distancia entre los nubarrones de humo que se armaron a su alrededor para ver una flecha que tenía amarrada una soga, caer frente a él y ser tragada por el espeso alquitrán; tomándola así mientras miraba aquel líquido envolverlo hasta el pecho y amarrar aquella cuerda alrededor de su tórax.

Sonic sintió como su cuerpo era halado con fuerza y arrastrado por las turbulentas aguas para así llevarlo a una orilla, en donde pudo distinguir un rostro familiar, uno que lo dejo pasmado.

–¿Blaze?– logró decir al ver a la felina quien tomaba su mano para sacarlo de donde estaba. –¿Cómo…

–¡No hay tiempo!– interrumpió para obligarlo a ponerse en pie –¡Eggman sabe que estas aquí!

Sin permitirle decir palabra alguna, lo llevó por la ciudad con sigilo hasta llegar a lo que parecían antiguas ruinas. Blaze entró por lo que parecía una compuerta secreta, pues a simple vista pensarías que era una pared de metal solido, y así abrirla con rapidez adentrarlo a un antiguo edificio que apenas se mantenía en pie.

Sonic echo un vistazo rápido a lo que parecía una base improvisada con una computadora a penas funcional, una vieja radio y latas vacías de alimentos.

–Deberemos permanecer aquí hasta que todo regrese a la calma– dijo Blaze intentando recuperar el aliento para tomar asiento en una vieja caja de madera.

–¡Claro que no!– soltó el erizo azul, frunciendo el ceño –¡Debo de regresar por mis hombres!

–Si no murieron con las minas a sus pies, murieron con los robots vigila de Eggman que para este momento deben de estar sobrevolando toda la ciudad.

–¡Eso no…

–¡¿Quién saboteó mi misión?!– interrumpió un grito iracundo, el cual resonó por el edificio abandonado acallando la discusión entre ambos, para que una silueta apareciera de entre los escombros –¡Llevo meses tratando de escabullirme a los cuarteles de Eggman para que...

Aplacó de golpe, para observar al causante del alboroto. Los ojos de la eriza se quedaran prendidos en los de él, quien poseía una mirada tan incrédula como la suya. No se dijeron nada, únicamente permanecieron con su mirada fija en el otro.

Sonic apreció lo que durante muchos años pensó que no volvería a ver, a la eriza de púas rosas que en algún momento conoció como Amus. Su cabello por fin había crecido y ahora yacía en una coleta alta, su flequillo, ahora largo, tapaba parcialmente su rostro. Vestía una camiseta ceñida, dejándolo ver sus atributos femeninos, esta vez no había nada oculto. Un pantalón militar entallado y unas botas negras y desgastadas la vestían, y claro esta, aquel arete que aún adornaba su oreja le hacía saber que era ella y no una eriza parecida. Se le notaba diferente, y a su vez, exactamente igual.

–Imagine que harías una excepción por él– habló Blaze con una amplía sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos –Sonic, te presento a la Capitana Amy.

–¡¿Capitana?!– exclamó con asombro el erizo, para salir de su embelesamiento.

–La primera mujer admitida en el programa G.U.N, y la que abrió las puertas a otras chicas para entrar al ejército– dijo con orgullo la felina para regresar la mirada a la eriza rosa, quien desvió la propia un tanto avergonzada por el cumplido de su amiga.

Sonic hizo un amago de sonrisa y caminar hacia donde Amy yacía, aún inmóvil, expectante. Se detuvo enfrente de ella, suavizando su mirada para que un esbozo de sonrisa pintara sus labios provocando en ella un tenue rubor.

–Nunca deje de buscarte todos estos años– le susurró Sonic para acariciar suavemente su mejilla, provocando que ésta enrojeciese ante su tacto.

–Lo sé– soltó la eriza –Yo tampoco– musitó. Una lágrima fugitiva mojo sus mejillas, para que él la secara con delicadeza con su pulgar, viéndola con ternura –Por eso acepte esta misión…– explicó sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta –Sabía que algún día vendrías aquí– confesó para acariciar la mano que sujetaba con dulzura su rostro acomodando el mismo sobre ésta.

–Am…– acalló al sentir como ella se abalanzaba sobre él, sin poder esperar un segundo más y así robarle un beso sin previo aviso. Amy envolvió su brazos alrededor de su cuello, cual desahuciada por la falta de sus labios para que Sonic se dejara llevar con tal dulce acción, una que pensó que nunca viviría nuevamente. Abrazó a la eriza por la cintura sintiendo a su cuerpo contra el de él y así intensificar el beso, aún recordaba la primera vez que le había robado un beso aquella noche, y como sus curvas lo habían embelesado hasta ese día. Él se separó de ella delicadamente para ver un rostro ruborizado y su respiración agitada. Sonrió galante sintiendo como la paz y la felicidad lo llenaban como nunca antes. –Esta vez, no te dejará ir– le susurró para abrazarla con fuerza.

Amy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por la dulce e inesperada muestra de cariño, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer sin poderlo evitar, asintiendo torpemente con su cabeza. Durante los últimos cinco años ella había trabajado más fuerte que nadie con el único objetivo de volverlo a ver, aunque fuese por un instante, toparse en su camino y alimentar a su desahuciado corazón. Cuando Shadow le había llamado meses atrás para hacerle mención de que Eggman podría estar en _Scrap Brain_ no dudo en tomar la misión con su mejor equipo, esperando que con suerte Sonic algún día apareciera.

El cielo había escuchado sus suplicas y le había permitido reunirse con su amado, y esta vez, no pensaba ir a ningún lado. Esta vez, estaría siempre a su lado.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta hermosa historia! Realmente fue toda una aventura escribirla e idear cada escenario pero el resultado ha sido hermoso! Como notaron los que conocen el mundo de Undeworld, esta historia estará tejida con las otras donde se hace mención indirecta o directa de Dawn o Midnight, más adelante planeo escribir algo más de nuestros espíritus de la luz y la oscuridad favoritos, por el momento irán a dormir, a esperar su oportunidad de aparecer en el mundo mortal e intervenir nuevamente.**

 **Ahora que termine esta historia, estuve pensando sobre diferentes ideas para mi siguiente proyecto y me tope con ¡dos! Ambas historias me atraparon, pero sólo podré escribir una de ellas primero. Así que díganme lectores, que les gustaría leer:**

 **1\. Sonamy (El contrato) Una historia sobre un matrimonio por conveniencia de una pareja que está predispuesta a fracasar por el pasado entre ambos.**

 **2\. Shadamy (Bloody Rose) Los vampiros tienen decretos estipulados que no se pueden doblegar, pero el amor entre un amo y su sirvienta ¿podrían sobre escribirlos?**

 **Díganme que eligen, ¡la historia con más votos será mi siguiente proyecto! Hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**

 **P.D: Pueden votar en la encuesta en mi fanpage de facebook, busquenme como Kat_Dark_Shadow**


End file.
